Heroe del futuro, salvador del pasado
by andres888
Summary: Una historia que llega lejos en el tiempo, pero que vive en los corazones de la gente. Una historia sobre una persona... que viaja a un mundo... olvidado por mucho tiempo pero que ahora se conocera.
1. Preludio

**Loud House no es mio sino de ssu respectivo creador, cadena y todo eso.**

* * *

_En la antigüedad... la tierra yacía cubierta de bosques._

_Donde, desde hace mucho tiempo, habitaban los Espíritus de los Dioses. _

_En aquel entonces, el hombre y la bestia vivían en armonía._

_Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, la mayoría de los grandes bosques fueron destruidos. _

_Han pasado mil años desde el colapso del bosque. Cerca del norte y del sur, una jungla tóxica comenzó a extenderse, amenazando la supervivencia de la raza humana para aquellos que ingresaron._

_El remanente de la humanidad que sobrevivió comenzó a reconstruirse, creando máquinas que les permitirían volar y tecnología más allá de lo que jamás hubieran visto. _

_Pero la tecnología no era el único poder; porque aquellos habían aprendido a aprovechar la magia y construir gobiernos __propios__._

_Los bosques que quedaban estaban custodiados por bestias gigantes que debían sus lealtades a los Grandes Espíritus del Bosque._

... _porque esos fueron los días de los dioses... y de los demonios._

_Esta... es la historia de un persona... que viaja y explora este maravilloso pasado olvidado en el tiempo. Así como la aventura de toda una vida... que se expandiría por la eternidad y el más allá. Y cambiara su vida y tiempo para siempre ..._

* * *

**Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio**

**Tokio, Japón.**

Cuando el primer avión llegó al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, ya había pasado la mañana en America, por lo que todo estaba bastante oscuro donde estaban los pasajeros en ese momento. Uno de los pasajeros, un joven adulto paseaba por el lugar, saliendo del avion.

El joven parecía tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, de piel algo palida, y un extraño cabello blanco corto. Su cuerpo era delgado pero algo de musculo; Llevaba una camiseta naranja sin ningun accesorio, jeans azules con las secciones de las rodillas rotas y una chaqueta de cuero atada alrededor de su cintura, junto con zapatos azul marino con punta de acero.

Este era Lincoln Loud, unico hijo varon de nuestra conocida familia Loud.

Y aqui vendria la pregunta del millon; ¿Porque este incluso fue a ese pais solo?, ¿por vacaciones? ¿Estancia temporal? ¿Otra cosa?

Ninguna de esas cosas: El se estaba mudando a Japon.

Esta fue una decision que habia tomado hace tiempo. No siempre se iba quedar en ese pequeño pueblo de Michigan, algun dia se tenia que ir a avanzar a caminos y campos mas grandes. Sus hermanas mayores ya lo habian hecho.

Busco lugares donde podia irse, ya sea dentro de ciudades grandes del pais como Nueva York, Chicago, etc. O lugares en el extranjero. Era unas opciones dificiles, pero encontro el lugar perfecto.

Japón.

De entre todas las opciones este le genero mas dudas al respecto. Pero pensando e investigando un poco mas penso que podria acomodarse a una vida en ese país. Claro, el sistema educativo en dicho lugar seria mas estricto y mas pesado, pero ya tenia mucha costumbre cuando se hablaba de estres o peso cargado. Asi que no hubo problema alguno en escoger Japon como un lugar para vivir.

Hablo con su familia al respecto, ellos acordaron inseguramente, pero sabia que confiarían en su decisión. En el momento en el cumpliria los 18 años, la mayoria de edad y donde por fin se converitria en un adulto legalmente, haria la transicion de su vida.

No mas casa grande, no mas hermanas, no mas padres, y no mas caos desordenado que debia arreglar: Solo paz y libertad en las reindas de su vida.

No habria problema en hacer esto. Tomo dos años de estudio en aprender el lenguaje y el escrito. No fue complicado lo primero, fue facil hacer pronunciaciones de muchas palabras en japones o el significados en ellos, en escrito fue mucho mas difícil su practica; intentar aprender los Kanji o diferenciar las escrituras entre Katakana y Hiragana**(1)** fue una tarea dificil para el, pero tuvo su tiempo para resolverlo. Sin mencionar que debia culturizarse lo suficiente para no quedar como un tonto "Gaijin"**(2)** ante otros.

Tampoco hubo un problema en donde se iba a quedar. El primo de su padre, vivia aqui con su familia desde hace mucho, se llevaba muy bien con ellos, incluso ellos los visitaban de vez en cuando. Ya los habia contactado desde hace meses sobre su llegada y con gusto aceptaron que pudiera quedarse con ellos por un tiempo antes de que pueda buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

Ya todo estaba planeado como lo penso.

Oh, cierto. También llamar a sus familiar sobre como estaba. Pero eso lo dejaria para mas tarde.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor del aeropuerto, tratando de buscar ese servicio de de automoviles que hecho reservacion de una renta para uno. Cuando lo

Cuando lo vio por completo... bueno... esto era... algo.

Su jeep era un modelo antiguo. ¿Que modelo era ese?, nadie podía decirlo. El exterior estaba cubierto de tierra y grandes manchas de óxido que prácticamente ocultaban la pintura plana de color verde que se había desvanecido con el paso de los años. La luz de la cabeza izquierda estaba rota, al igual que una pequeña sección del parabrisas.

Si habia una palabra para definir esa cosa era: Una mierda

Casi me senti estafado y con ganas de demandarlos por hacerles rentar esta cochinada. Pero solo terminaria siendo una perdida de tiempo el intentarlo. Igual, tenia cosas mejores que hacer.

Abrio la puerta del jeep y se coloco en el asiento del conductor. Coloco las llave donde se debia y lo encendio. Al menos una cosa salvable de esto es que al parecer el motor si funcionaba bien.

Esto solo era un "pequeño" tropiezo, nada mas. Sabia que las cosas irian mejor mas adelante... o eso esperaba.

* * *

**Distrito suburbano de Tokio**

Unas horas más tarde, Lincoln conducia el horrible jeep por las calles suburbanas mientras revisaba en su telefono las indicaciones que le habian mandado sus tios para llegar a la casa donde se quedaría.

Cuando llego al lugar destinado. Detuvo el auto y luego Lincoln salió mientras se dio la vuelta para mirar detenidamente el jeep en el que había conducido. _"Todavía no puedo creer que esta cosa sea mi auto..."_

Tan pronto como le quito la vista al auto, bajo sus maletas, y se dirigio a la casa. Y viendolo de vista, se parecia al igual que las imagines que habia visto en internet constantemente. Era un casa tradicional japonesa; estrutura amplia y muy a otras de ese tipo, todo hecho de madera, un jardín separado de la casa y mas detalles que no pudo describir muy bien.

La mujer que atendio la puerta era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de ascendencia asiática con el pelo largo y castaño atado en una cola de caballo de estilo japonés, ojos marrones, una figura delgada y esbelta para una mujer de su edad, y vestida con un kimono con un diseño de pétalo de flor de Sakura, un atuendo de sacerdotisa japonesa. Esta era Jun Kanzaki, su tía.

Ella se alegro al verlo. —¡Linky! Que bueno verte, sobrino, te estabamos esperante. Siéntete como en tu casa—!e dio la bienvenida su tía.

_"Ya quisiera no sentirme así." _—Gracias, tía Jun.—Luego estuvo a punto de entrar cuando la mano de Jun lo detuvo.

—Primero debes quitarte los zapatos. No querras dañar el suelo.—Le advirtió.

—Oh, cierto.—Se disculpo, olvidando ese detalle. Se quito sus zapatos y lo puso dentro de la entrada de la casa. Cuando hizo eso, se dispuso a entrar a la hogañera casa familar japonesa.

—Cariño, mira quien llego.—Su tía Jun le llamo a alguien en voz alta. Despues de unos cuantos segundos, una persona hizo su acto de presencia en el lugar.

La persona que llego era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, piel caucásica y bronceada, su cabello era de color castaño recogido, ojos marrones y una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Fisicamente estaba en buena forma para alguien de su edad; era delgado pero bien formado, lo que indicaba que hacía ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. Llevaba una camiseta negra con botones, a medio abrochar, que dejaba al descubierto la clavícula y llvaba pantalones de mezclilla. Este era el primo de su padre, Bernard. Osea su tío.

—Ah... Lincoln, muchacho. ¿como estas?—Pregunto su tío, antes de que incluso pudiera hablar, el adulto lo abrazo fuertemente. Cosa que casi lo dejo sin aire y... ¿ese fue un hueso crujiendose? —¿Como esta toda la familia?

—B-Bien... supongo.—Respondio Lincoln entre cortado por la falta de aire que el apreton le estaba dando. Luego de que lo dejo de abrazar, se tomo su tiempo para recupear aire pesadamente.

Cuando dio un vistazo hacia el frente, otra persona aparecio ante el para verlo.

Anju, la hija de Bernard y Jun, su prima. Era una chica de unos quince años, delgada y esbelta, de piel muy pálida, con el pelo largo y negro atado en una coleta puntiaguda con las puntas abiertas teñidas de morado, y vestida con ropa gótica de lolita.

—Que tal, primo.—La saludo casualmente, pero con un toque de maliciosidad en su voz. —Se que extrañaras tu hogar. Pero no te preocupes, me encargare de que te sientas igual que ahi.—Casi le dio una sensacion fria en su espalda cuando dijo.

Parece que habra otro tropiezos en su camino, ¿no es asi?

Su tía ignorando(para mal) la conversacion, le dijo: —Puedes sentarte en la sala, Lincoln. Voy a preparar un té para todos.—Dijo felizmente su tía Jun.

Asintió y luego se dirigio a la sala de estar familiar, casi antes de sentarse, algo capto su atencion viendolo por la otra parte de la ventana corredoza de la casa. Habia un gran jardín tradicional bastante bonito, pero lo que le llamo su atención no fue eso, sino un poco mas; habia una viejo templo de dos pisos. Sin embargo, cerca ahi la hierba estaba seca, los árboles parecían bastante viejos; a simple vista, el jardín y las plantas estaban secos o muriendo.

No pudo dejar de apartar su vista de ahi.

Un momento despues, todos estaban sentados cómodamente en la sala de estar, con un juego de té colocado en la mesa de café en el centro del círculo del sofá en el centro de la habitación. Lincoln seguia viendo el jardin de afuera que seguia llamandole la atención, algo que Jun no dejo escapar al verlo.

—Veo que tienes curiosidad, ¿no?—pregunto.

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln suspiró, se inclinó hacia delante y respondio: —Asi es, tía Jun, y tengo una duda al respecto... ¿cuál es la historia de ese gran árbol en el templo?

Jun sonrió ante la curiosidad de su sobrino mientras se aclaraba la garganta y sonrió: —Bueno. Esto sera para largo.

Luego comenzó su historia. —El árbol es el último remanente de los tiempos antiguos.—y luego se veía seriamente espeluznante, casi como si una linterna brillara bajo su barbilla. —... los tiempos antiguos de los dioses.—Al captar la atención de Lincoln, y al verlo un poco interesado, continuó: —Donde ves un vecindario y la gran ciudad de Tokio, esta tierra estaba cubierta de bosques vírgenes. Y dentro de ellos, habitaba uno de los Dioses, Shisha-Gami; el Dios Ciervo y el espíritu del bosque.

—¿Dios ciervo? ¿Espíritu del bosque?—Lincoln preguntó.

—Asi es.—Jun continuó con su historia. —En aquel entonces, el hombre y la bestia vivían en armonía, dentro de los bosques. Pero el hombre nació con un agujero en su corazón que ningún poder o posesión podría llenar. Pero dentro del el agujero quemó un fuego de pura avaricia que los consumió... y los hizo expandir su imperio, casi destruyendo los bosques.

—Suena como un Wal-Mart en un dia de Black Friday.—Comento entre risas Lincoln.

Ignorando la broma de su sobrino, Jun continuó con la historia: —Con casi todos los bosques destruidos, los Espíritus del Bosque se dispersaron por las regiones conocidas y desconocidas del mundo. Los bosques que quedaban estaban custodiados por gigantescas bestias, algunos de ellos lobos, simios, o incluso jabalíes, que debían su lealtad a los Grandes Espíritus del Bosque. Pero cuando Shisha-Gami, el Rey de los Espíritus de los Bosques fue asesinado por el Hombre, los bosques comenzaron a morir. Desde entonces, el Hombre había expandido su territorio, sin saberlo entonces u ahora, pero lenta y seguramente, eso empezo a matar al mundo.

Fue entonces cuando hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, permitiendo que esta historia se hundiera en la familia. Por lo general, las noticias tristes o desagradables en una historia no eran lo último que alguien querría escuchar como un cuento antes de acostarse en este momento. Incluso Lincoln, el que había estado escuchando, tomó todo esto en su cabeza, siendo el que se aferró a algo largo, pero tener el lado racional de su cerebro respondió a todo esto como un cuento de hadas.

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo o en lo _que_ crees.—Lincoln interrumpió repentinamente rompiendo el silencio. —... es que la verdadera razón por la que los bosques de Japón, o el mundo entero de hoy, están desapareciendo se debe principalmente a la muerte de este espíritu del bosque llamado Shisha-Gami?—Su rostro estaba cubierto con una sonrisa de cara amplia, sin creer en nada de nada de este cuento de hadas. —Vamos, tía Jun.

La Sacerdotisa de la familia tomó un sorbo de té de una taza que tenía sobre ella. —¿Entonces supongo que no me tomas en serio mi historia?

—Tía Jun, dejé de creer en ese tipo de cosas para niños casi al mismo tiempo que me enteré de que el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y Santa Klaus, y que este era solo papa dejando los regalos cuando no estaba mirando. Incluso hasta Leni sabe de eso, y eso decir mucho.

—Por favor, sobrino.—Comenzó a hablar Bernard. —No todo es tan falso como crees las cosas.

Anju con voz inexpresiva respondio: —Es cierto, ¿por qué es tan difícil para ti creer en algo como esto?—Luego respondió mientras miraba a su primo con una pequeña sonrisa: —Si lo piensas con mucho cuidado, realmente no es tan difícil vincular esa leyenda con la realidad de la situación actual del mundo.

Fue entonces cuando la habitación quedó un poco silenciosa ante esa información. El mundo se había distorsionado lenta pero seguramente.

Segun unas investigaciones que le habia dicho Lisa hace un tiempo cuando pregunto sobre el asunto, dijo que bosques estaban casi al borde de la extinción, todos los combustibles fósiles se estaban agotando prácticamente, los océanos y las aguas se estaban contaminando constantemente. Incluso la vida silvestre estaba desapareciendo, y todo comenzó cuando las abejas comenzaron a desaparecer sin ninguna explicación. Luego se descubrió que más adelante en las próximas décadas, la capa de ozono se reduciría al 40%. Y en dos o seis décadas... el mundo sería incapaz de soportar la vida humana.

Pensando de esa forma, era una idea aterradora. Pero tampoco iba echarse para atras en su forma de ver esa ridicula historia.

—En serio...—Lincoln gimió, ocultando alguna expresion que mostrara lo que estaba pensando antes.—¿Dioses en forma de jabalíes y lobos gigantes? ¿Un dios ciervo gigante con la cara de un humano que se transforma en un monstruo aún más gigante en la noche?—luego sacudió la cabeza. —Vamos, esto está al mismo nivel de credibilidad que Pie Grande.

Durante un rato, toda la familia se quedó sentada escuchando las cigarras del exterior y el chirrido de los grillos. Después de tomar el último sorbo de su té, Jun se limpió la cara y comenzó a hablar una vez más. —Dime, Lincoln ... ¿alguna vez has escuchado la leyenda de la princesa Mononoke?

Lincoln hizo una pausa y luego miró a su tia sin comprender. —¿Princesa Mono-quien?

—La princesa Mononoke.—repitió Anju. —La princesa de los animales salvajes y las bestias, hija de la Diosa Lobo, Moro, y uno de los guardianes del Bosque. La leyenda dice que cuando era pequeña, los dioses se la llevaron de sus padres y se crió entre los cachorros de un clan de lobos sagrados. Creció volviéndose más fuerte, más rápida y más feroz que cualquier guerrero conocido en el ejército del Emperador.

—¿De Verdad?—Preguntó Lincoln con curiosidad. Y pensándolo mejor, aun cuando creía la falsedad de esta historia. La mencion de esta supuesta princesa le habia atraido la atencion... por alguna razon. —Vaya, pareciera que es combinación entre Tarzan, Xena y la Mujer Maravilla.

Bernard se reía entre dientes por esa compracion: —Sí, supongo que esa es una forma de describirla.

—¿Y es linda?—Lincoln bromeo un poco con esa pregunta. Pero al ver que lo miraron fijamente por eso, sintio que cometio el peor error de su vida al decir eso.

—¿Linda?—La tía Jun preguntó confundida. —Mas bien hermosa, y estoy segura que no hubieras aguantado con solo verla.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto ahora el confundido ante esa insinuacion.

—Ya sabes.— Anju interrumpió mientras explicaba. —Evitar sentir atraccion ante una chica con cara suave, cabello sedoso, una delgada cintura y unas...—fue tan lejos en su mimica como para llevar ambas manos al pecho y las imitó sosteniendo un par de senos —Cosas como esta y aquello.

Cómicamente, Lincoln se sonrojo por la vergüenza de esa idea, así como por la actitud hacia adelante de Anju. Incluso el padre de esta grito mientras la señalaba cómicamente: —¡ANJU! Deberías saber mejor que no hablar sobre cosas así en frente de tu primo.—Luego señalo al peliblanco. —Que no ves que apenas si sabe sobre los pájaros y las abejas.

Eso se gano una mirada furiosa con el rostro sonrojado y una vena hincada en su frente del Loud y una risita de Anju mientras respondio con un sacrasmo comico. —Lo siento, papa.

—Continuando con la historia.—Jun respondió con un ligero rastro de confusión, e ignorando el estallido cómico de su esposo: —La leyenda dice que quien tuviera la desgracia de conocerla terminaría muerto.

—¿Ella los mataba?—Preguntó Lincoln, sintiéndose un poco asustado y un poco curioso por eso. Y sabia mejor que nadie por experiencia la furia salvaje de una mujer si la provocabas. Tener hermanas asi era una prueba de ello.

—Supuestamente.—continuó Jun, viendo el interés sincero(y un poco el miedo) en Lincoln. —Pero aquellos que lograron verla y vivir dijeron que ella era como la hoja de un cuchillo. Hermosa e inquietante, pero también fría.—Luego miró a Lincoln, que parecía estar paralizado por cada palabra.

Lincoln levantó una ceja al ver a su tía mirarlo así. Luego preguntó, retrocediendo un poco. —¿Que pasa?

—Ciertamente te estás interesando en esto por alguien que no cree en leyendas o mitos.—Se burlo Jun.

El peliblanco sonrió confiadamente. —Bueno, todo depende de lo que se trate la leyenda.

—Creo que alguien está enamorado de la princesa.—bromeó Anju, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de su madre y una carcajada de su padre.

Lincoln se levantó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en rojo vivo, hasta sus oídos, mientras protestaba. —¡E-ESO NO ES CIERTO!—se dio la vuelta y murmuró: —Me gusta una buena historia, eso es todo.

—¿No te refieres mas bien a una buena historia en el que involucra a una hermosa chica?—Bromeó su tio Bernard, cosa que hizo ganarse un puñetazo en la mandíbula del peliblanco, noqueandolo por completo. Ninguno del resto de los familiarse reaccionaron mucho a eso.

Anju bromeó un poco más cuando dijo: —Oh, vamos, Linc. No es inusual que te enamores de una chica imaginaria o de ficcion.—Luego miro a su madre y Lincoln mientras esta tomaba una taza de té para beber un poco más. —¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando eramos niños y fuimos a visitarte y vimos con tus hermanas _"La Sirenita"_? Te gustaba tanto Ariel, que...

—¡CALLATE!—Lincoln saltó hacia ella, solo para aterrizar de cara en el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Luego apareció, sonrojándose locamente mientras negaba lo obvio: —¡Es mentira y lo sabes! ¡Solo estaba admirando lo increíble que era el dibujo y la animación de la pelicula! ¡Nada más!

Se dio la vuelta y bromeó un poco más, y se llevó el dedo índice derecho a la barbilla mientras sonreía con mucha complicidad. —Oh, sé lo que estabas admirando...—y luego le dio a Lincoln una sonrisa romántica que significaba su perdicion. —.. y no fue ningun dibujo...

Lincoln se tapo toda la cara de pura pena y echo de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose derrotado por la chica japonesa. Jun solo se rio de la expresion exagerada del peliblanco.

Anju tomó un sorbo de su propia taza de té mientras dijo: —Pfff ya se le pasara.

* * *

Sin embargo, mientras las risas y la tranquilidad continuaba, algo más estaba sucediendo afuera. En el templo de Jun, estaba lejos de estar tranquilo; los vientos cálidos soplaban a través de las ramas de los antiguos árboles que descansaban en sus terrenos. La mayoría de las personas en cualquiera lugar, probablemente se estarían mojando los pantalones, pensando en los bosques de las peliculas de terror o algo peor. Cerca del templo, en el centro de donde se encontraba el poderoso árbol del pasado, la luz de la luna brillaba sobre él.

Fue realmente una belleza para la vista, pero solo cuando la luna brillaba sobre ella. Cuando la luz de la luna lo tocó... por solo un pequeño segundo ... se escuchó un extraño ruido.

Esto seria su preludio.

* * *

**1-Escrituras japonesas, tienen terminologia diferentes: Katakana es en uso de palabras de origen extranjero, y Katakana son para uso de palabras de origen japones. Los Kanji ya es un obvio hecho de a que se refiere.**

**2-Personas no-japonesas, o en general extranjeros. **

**Un arduo y rapido trabajo para un buen inicio de un nuevo escrito.**

**Hola. Aqui otro fanfic de parte mia y que espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente, no me gusta tratar de amontonarme con hacer muchos escritos pero es dificil no tentarte a escribir algo que defintiviamente va ser bueno y ambicioso, mas si tienen tanta inspiracion despues de ver "Princesa Mononoke" para hacerlo.**

**Les prometo que habra cosas muy interesantes en esta aventura. Y espero que esten atentos a que tipo de acontecimientos pasaran en este fanfic.**

**Gracias por leer, adios.**


	2. Arbol de tiempos antiguos

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_Era un antiguo bosque que se extendía por millas. Tal belleza estaba ante cualquiera que la viera. Era casi como si el hombre nunca hubiera pisado un lugar tan hermoso._

_Entonces, de repente, se incendió; Los árboles ardían incontrolablemente, pasando de la corteza marrón al negro carbón quemado. Las vides y las hojas se incendiaron y murieron una por una. Los ríos que atravesaban el bosque se ennegrecieron hasta convertirse en un líquido que se asemeja a los desechos tóxicos mezclados con aceite. El humo llenó el bosque, asfixiando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. En verdad, este paraíso alguna vez glorioso se había convertido en un cementerio desolado._

_Pero ... no estaba deshabitada como parecía ... porque había alguien... o algo en medio del incendio forestal._

_En una roca en medio del bosque en llamas, se encontraba un joven, como una estatua de piedra de obsidiana, con todas sus facciones retorcidas y destrozadas como si fuera la encarnación viviente del mal. Sus dos ojos demoníacos negros y amarillos, salvajes y crueles, ardían como orbes de hierro fundido, envueltos en llamas y odio. La sangre, que chisporroteaba como el ácido y apestaba a descomposición, empapaba su piel viva y su forma acorazada con cuernos, salpicados en patrones irregulares en su forma dorada marrón y negra._

_El bosque de fuego y cenizas lo rodeaba, surgiendo furiosamente de un mar carmesí. Los olores de la muerte permanecían en el aire como un humo venenoso, acompañados por los interminables gritos de los atormentados. Un coro profano de agonía y angustia. Un grito que sonaba más animal que humano... poderoso, lleno de ira... e inhumanamente cruel._

* * *

Lincoln Se desperto y se levanto de su cama, con frías gotas de sudor sobre él. Estaba respirando con dificultad hasta que comenzó a tomar respiraciones más lentas y suspiró para calmar su respiración. Estaba en su habitación durmiendo; Era de noche y todos se acostaron después del traslado.

Se levantó de su cama y miró alrededor de su habitación; Las cajas se apilaron alrededor del movimiento y aún no se han desempaquetado. Sin embargo, algunas cajas fueron desempaquetadas, y algunas de sus cosas estaban esparcidas sobre su escritorio. Colocado al costado, había una patineta que tenía algunas pegatinas de Tony Hawk. Sobre el escritorio había algunas otras cosas, como fotos de él y su familia el día en que intento forzadamente tener la foto perfecta como un regalo del aniversario de sus padres u otras mas.

Salió de su cama, caminó hacia una ventana de su habitación y miró el cielo nocturno, con vistas al templo. Olvidándose de lo espeluznante que parecía el árbol a la luz de la luna, Lincoln gimió mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. En este punto, estaba tratando de descubrir el sentido o el significado de ese sueño que acababa de tener.

Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la ventana. —Eso fue extraño. Parecía esa escena de V de Vendetta.

—Ese sueño no tenía ningún sentido. Así que la pregunta es... ¿por qué lo tuve?—se preguntó mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la frente para limpiarse el sudor mientras aún miraba. —¿Y por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo cuando no es con una pared?—Se quejó, sintiendo que se había vuelto loco.

Desde que él se mudo aquí, las cosas raras parecían volverse extrañas por alguna extraña razón. Supuso que eran una especie de retroalimentación del trauma de algo que comió aquí... o algo un poco más psicológico. Él se encogió de hombros. —Oh, bueno, lo mejor que puedes hacer es simplemente no pensar en ello.—Volvió a su cama, se metió debajo de las sábanas y volvió a dormir.

Pero cerca del árbol afuera, el árbol sagrado que se plantó en el medio del santuario estaba allí. Y luego, cuando la luz de la luna brilló sobre él, se escuchó el mismo ruido. Entonces se hizo numeroso de repente; fue un coro entero de traqueteo que se escuchó durante toda la noche. Y mientras el ruido continuaba, algo sorprendente le estaba sucediendo al árbol. Lento pero seguro, movimiento por todo el árbol; El crecimiento y el movimiento por todo el árbol comenzaron a formularse por todas partes.

Fuera lo que fuese, algo realmente fantástico le estaba sucediendo al árbol más sagrado y antiguo del santuario.

* * *

**Más tarde esa mañana**

Lincoln seguía profundamente dormido en su cama, hasta que algo saltó sobre él con una fuerza tremenda. Se despertó con el viento golpeado por él cuando escuchó una voz femenina. —¡Hey Linc, Despierta!

Abrió los ojos atontado y vio a Anju sentada a su lado mientras ella parecía emocionada por algo lo suficiente bueno como para saltar sobre él en la cama mientras él todavía dormía.

Intento ignorlarla y seguir durmiendo.

—¡Vamos Lincoln, despierta! No me hagas verter agua helada en tu cabeza como.—amenazó juguetonamente.

Lincoln se levantó de inmediato, consciente del peligro de lo que su prima acababa de decir. Él gritó: –Está bien, está bien, solo sal de mi habitación para que pueda cambiarme.

Ella juguetonamente le sacó la lengua cuando se fue y él cerró la puerta. Se desnudó y corrió a su baño privado para darse una ducha rápida. Murmuró para sí mismo cuando terminó y se vistió. —¿Por qué ella tiene que ser así?—Terminó de vestirse y vestía lo que vestía ayer, incluso tener la chaqueta atada a la cintura.

Cuando terminó, salió de su habitación y vio a su prima, vestida y lista para algo. Al verla feliz así, planteó una pregunta cuando preguntó: —Entonces, ¿qué te tiene de tan buen humor?

Ella agarró su mano cuando comenzó a tirar de él hacia la escalera, —Está afuera, así que vamos—mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras, ella explicó: —Es el árbol del templo ... ha vuelto a la vida.

Lincoln levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. —... ¿Que?...

—¡Solo ven!

Los dos corrieron inmediatamente afuera, y se dirigieron directamente hacia el Templo. Bueno, Anju fue quien corrió, mientras sostenía a Lincoln mientras lo empujaba hacia él. Lo hicieron hacia la escalera y hacia las puertas del Templo. Tan pronto como lo pasaron, fue el turno de Lincoln de estar extremadamente asombrado.

Había visto el árbol cuando llego, y parecía tan muerto como la vida vegetal de su patio trasero. Pero ahora ... ahora estaba lleno de vida, y nació de nuevo. Pero no solo parecía más animado, sino que parecía haberse vuelto más grande y más verde que antes. El tronco se había vuelto tan grueso como una casa, con cientos de ramas enormes y gruesas que se extendían en todas las direcciones, doblándose y retorciéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo hacia los adolescentes; como los tentáculos de un cefalópodo. Las brillantes hojas verdes eran tan vastas y brillantes que bloqueaban el sol. Las vides crecían en las ramas y colgaban allí, florecían flores de tan exótica belleza, y el musgo crecía en el fondo del tronco. Solo unos pocos rayos de luz nítidos pudieron penetrar el grueso escudo de las hojas, permitiendo que la hierba que rodeaba el árbol tuviera una pequeña cantidad de iluminación. La sola visión de una maravilla tan hermosa dejó a Lincoln completamente sin palabras en este momento.

Después de ver a su primo mirar esto con asombro, Anju sonrió y se rió. —¿Ves? Te dije que era increíble.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir de su estupor, —¡Está bien! Esta bien... Esto no puede ser posible...—penso en voz alta, pero ahora no podía creerlo mientras hablaba en voz alta: —¿Cómo ... cómo es esto posible? Quiero decir, el árbol estaba prácticamente muerto cuando lo vi

—Creo que fue obra del Espíritu del Bosque.

Los dos se dieron vuelta para ver a Jun, vestida de sacerdotisa. Había venido a hacer su rutina diaria de oraciones, hasta que vio a su sobrino y hija por todas partes. Para su sorpresa, también se sorprendió al ver que el Árbol Sagrado había cobrado vida y crecer tanto. Para ella, era como un milagro que se hacía realidad, o algo salido de una cola de hada. Pero para ella, sabía que era más que eso ... tenía que ser el trabajo y la influencia del Gran Espíritu del Bosque, Shisha Gami.

—¿El espirtu del bosque?—Anju preguntó, aparentemente confundida acerca de algo. —Pero pensé que el Espíritu del Bosque fue asesinado.—y señaló al árbol. —Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que algo o alguien muerto pueda haber hecho esto?

Jun sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza. —La vida y la muerte nunca son tan simples, Anju.—señaló a su alrededor mientras decía: —Shisha Gami es la vida del bosque en sí. A pesar de que él se fue, todavía hay espíritus que dejó atrás para hacer su trabajo.—luego sonrió brillantemente cuando terminó de hablar. —Aunque creo que podría ser una señal de que el Gran Espíritu del Bosque, Shisha Gami podría regresar algún día. Y con él, la promesa de restaurar la relación del Hombre y el Bosque.—con esto se alejó, como dijo:—Debería ir a buscar a tu padre. Él también podría querer ver esto.

Tan pronto como Jun se fue, los dos volvieron su atención al árbol. Lincoln, siendo un poco escéptico sobre esto, se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en voz alta: —¿Shisha Gami? Por favor, no me voy a tragar ese cuento.—luego dio unos pasos hacia el árbol, sin darse cuenta de que el suelo debajo de él se estaba volviendo un poco inestable.

—Es solo que podría haber otras ideas de que este árbol podría haber florecido.—asumió Lincoln

—¿Como que?—Anju preguntó casi burlonamente.

Limcoln se encogió de hombros. —No sé, tal vez algunos plantadores vinieron en un trabajo de rutina y plantaron esto aquí.—el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a ceder lentamente a medida que continuaba sin darse cuenta de esto. —Diablos, tal vez es un nuevo fertiliz ... —pero de repente, el suelo debajo de él se derrumbó, tragándolo como una boca gigante. Lincoln cayó varios metros por un túnel inclinado, rodando y girando, raspando y golpeando contra las raíces del árbol. Finalmente llegó al fondo con un ruido sordo, cayendo de lleno sobre su estómago y cara.

Anju, que observó todo el asunto, miró hacia abajo con preocupación mientras se dirigía al agujero y gritaba: —¡LINCOLN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¡DI ALGO!

Durante varios segundo continuó acostado allí totalmente aturdido.

Cuando no recibió una respuesta por el agujero, ni siquiera un gemido. Anju trago saliva pesamente pensando qje posiblmente su primo estaba...

—Dios,meso duele ...—gruñó el peliblanco mientras se frotaba la nuca. Se sentó y se limpió la suciedad de la cara.

Anju suspiro aliviadamente mientras gritaba por el agujero. —¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—contesto Lincoln mientras miraba hacia el agujero.

—¿Te rompiste un hueso?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Te rompiste la nariz?

—Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—¿Qué pasa con tus piernas o tu espalda?

—¡Que no!—respondió Lincoln, comenzando a molestarse un poco en este punto.

—¿Te cagaste los pantalones?—Preguntó Anju, ahora de manera burlona. —Sabes, dicen que cuando-

—¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, CARAJO!—Lincoln gritó, un poco más molesto por esto ahora. —Estoy un poco adolorido después de esa caída.—Estaba completamente oscuro, así que tuvo que sentir hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar el camino. La única luz que estaba presente era la luz que brillaba desde el agujero del túnel. El túnel lo había llevado a una especie de cueva; Probablemente haya estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Levantó la vista y vio que el techo de la cueva era lo suficientemente alto como para que se parara. Agarrando una raíz que sobresalía de la pared de la cueva, Lincoln se levantó lentamente.

—Oye, Anju—La llamo mirando hacia el túnel por el que había caído.

—¿Si?— Anju respondió.

—Ve a buscar ayuda de tus padres para que me saquen de aqui.—le dijo Lincoln con calma. —No hay peligro aquí abajo; es prácticamente solo tierra y raíces.

—Está bien, iré de inmediato.—respondió Anju, pero dijo mas tarde: —Quédate donde estas hasta que regrese.—y luego se apresuró a correr hacia su casa.

Lincoln refunfuñó mientras sudaba, —Como si no tuviera otro lugar a donde ir en este momento.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a sentarse y esperar a ser rescatado. En dos ocasiones intentó escalar de la forma en que se había caído. Ambos scasos fueron fracaso total. —¡Oh, genial!—se gritó a sí mismo en el vacío de la cueva, —¡Esto es simplemente genial!—suspiró mientras sus hombros caían derrotados.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que la cueva estaba conectada a otro túnel. El túnel fue más profundo solo por su aspecto. Lincoln lo pensó por un momento, rascándose la barbilla con un pensamiento profundo: _"Tal vez ...solo tal vez ... encontraré una salida por aqui."_

Guiándose solo con su mano tocando las paredes de tierra, pudo maniobrar con éxito a través del estrecho túnel en la tierra. Notó algo muy peculiar al descender por el túnel: cuanto más profundo iba, más densas se volvían las raíces. Estaba claro para él que se dirigía hacia el árbol gigante de nuevo, pero posiblemente aún más profundamente en la tierra, considerando lo lejos que iban las raíces.

Lincoln miró esto con asombro, —Vaya. ¿Cuán profundas son estas raíces?—pero luego se detuvo cuando miró el tamaño y la densidad de las raíces, —¿Y qué tan grande es este árbol?

Después de unos pocos pies más y, el túnel se abrió en...

Lincoln se detuvo en seco cuando llegó al final del camino del túnel. No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes en su vida; sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y su mandíbula quedó abierta de asombro. Miles y miles de raíces se alinearon en las paredes de lo que parecía ser una enorme cámara de algún tipo. Todas las raíces parecían fusionarse en un punto central de la cámara, formando alrededor de un gran núcleo bulboso. El núcleo que rodeaban las raíces parecía ser un núcleo verde brillante; del tipo que encontrarías en la celda de una planta. Era casi como si fuera el corazón del árbol cuando Lincoln miró a su alrededor.

Luego dedujo para sí mismo en voz alta: —En realidad, toda esta cámara debe ser el corazón del árbol, solo por su aspecto.—pero luego saltó cuando sucedió algo ... algo que acaba de comenzar y que solo él podía notar.

...había luz. ¡El núcleo o corazón del árbol en _realidad_ estaba produciendo luz real!

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente o realmente más curioso que cauteloso en este punto, Lincoln comenzó a acercarse al núcleo brillante y se detuvo cuando estaba a solo un paso de distancia. Curioso y sin miedo... levantó el brazo y extendió el núcleo hacia afuera. Cuando sus dedos estaban a solo centímetros de la superficie del núcleo, se detuvo y le tembló la mano. Se mordió el labio y dejó que su mano tocara la superficie rugosa; sintió calor e hizo que le hormigueara la piel, y cuando trazó sus dedos sobre ella, sintió que el núcleo latía... algo completamente distinto a las plantas.

—Esto es tan ... insoportablemente asombroso.—dijo en voz baja, apenas convirtiéndolo en un susurro, y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, —¿Quién hubiera pensado que algo así podría haber existido alguna vez? Y dónde vivimos ahora también.

Pero la sonrisa del peliblanco ante este sorprendente descubrimiento fue de corta duración para lo que estaba por suceder a continuación. Luego, sin previo aviso, la luz verde amarillenta del núcleo se convirtió en un cegador azul brillante. Al ver este cambio repentino, Lincoln se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y rápidamente se alejó de la fuente de luz. Mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia atrás, su pie se enganchó en el lazo de una raíz y cayó, esta vez aterrizando sobre su espalda y su trasero.

Un sonido extraño comenzó a resonar dentro de la cámara, creciendo más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Luego otro sonido extraño llenó la habitación; El sonido de un traqueteo. Lincoln abrió los ojos y observó con total desconcierto cómo veía extrañas criaturas fantasmagóricas que emitían los ruidos. Y luego, mientras el sonido continuaba, extrañas corrientes de luz colorida comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de la cámara, mientras poderosas ráfagas de viento de fuentes desconocidas soplaban contra el cuerpo del joven.

A medida que la escena se desarrollaba ante él, solo pudo pronunciar dos palabras en un susurro, —¿¡Oh, mier...?!

Y con eso, la luz consumió su cuerpo; Las luces se enroscaban y se entrelazaban a su alrededor. Lincoln apenas podía respirar con esta energía que lo rodeaba; Era casi como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida por algo. Lo último que sintió fue una extraña sensación de ser destrozado, miembro por miembro. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario; Estaba disuelto de la punta a la cabeza. Cuando el sentimiento terminó, no había nada más que oscuridad.

...oscuridad y silencio ...

* * *

De vuelta a la superficie, Anju corrió hacia el árbol con su padres a cuestas cuando se detuvieron. —Está en el túnel.—explicó Anju mientras miraba preocupada mientras gritaba: —¡Lincoln! ¡Tengo refuerzos conmigo!—pero no hubo respuesta, lo que hizo que ella y su padre se preocuparan mientras intentaba de nuevo. —¿Lincoln? ¡Lincoln, estas ahí!

No había nada, solo el silencio del túnel menos el eco de su voz. Esto comenzó a preocupar a todos.

Especialmente por Jun, estando ahi, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, pero inclinó la cabeza e hizo una oración silenciosa. —Oh, Dioses. Por favor tengan cuidado con mi sobrino. Sea cual sea el destino que hayas planeado para él... traiganlo de vuelta a salvo.

Cualquiera que sea el destino de Lincoln Loud ... solo el núcleo del Árbol Sagrado sabía de esto.

* * *

**Lo siento por si si este capítulo salió algo corto; Tenía que terminar esto lo más rápido posible despues de haber actualizado el mas reciente de Berserker. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo y se explorara lo que va a pasar por ese lado. Esto sigue siendo solo el principio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen su review si quieren.**


	3. En el pasado

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon y Princesa Mononoke de Studios Ghibli.**

* * *

El bosque estaba tranquilo al acercarse el amanecer; El bosque estaba oscurecido y cubierto de niebla. Había algo de luz que brillaba en su interior, proveniente de la luna que brillaba. Sin embargo, no todo estaba tranquilo en el bosque cuando algo se movía a través de los árboles. Se oyeron ruidos repugnantes en el bosque. De repente, los árboles estaban siendo derribados, casi como si algo los estuviera derribando, intentando abrirse paso destruyendo todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba cubierto de sombras y era difícil de distinguir, pero una cosa era segura ... su carne comenzó a moverse y gatear, casi como si estuviera viva por sí solo.

La criatura pasó junto a una familia de zorros, ignorándolos mientras pasaba justo al lado de ellos. Cuando tocó el suelo, un tono negro comenzó a extenderse sobre el verde césped. Mientras se alejaba, dejó un rastro de tierra en descomposición, con un par de serpientes viscosas como criaturas que se agitaban.

* * *

—Ouch, ¿qué ... qué pasó ...? ¿En ... dónde ... estoy ...?

Cuando Lincoln finalmente recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que notó fue el olor fresco y dulce del bosque húmedo. Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de reenfocar su visión, y tratando de sacudirse de la somnolencia, vio que ya no estaba en la extraña cámara subterránea del Árbol Sagrado. Con un bostezo y un estiramiento de su espalda, el peliblanco se levantó y se enderezó.

Durante todo un tiempo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse y mirar hacia la nada. Su cabeza se sentía ligero al igual que todo su cuerpo; lo que habría provocado que volviera a caer, pero encontró la fuerza para asegurarse de mantenerse despierto. Todo lo que había sucedido, todo parecía un borrón de recuerdos dispersos.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en voz alta mientras se decía a sí mismo: —Está bien, recuerdo que me caí a través de un túnel subterráneo cerca del Árbol Sagrado. Anju fue a buscar a sus padres por ayuda. Luego fui a bajar a un túnel y encontre esa cámara... —gruñó, sabiendo muy bien que no podía entender lo que había sucedido después de eso. Suspiró derrotado mientras gruñía. —Pero el resto fue casi borroso después de la luz de la cámara y ese ruido.

Después de meditar sobre ello, Lincoln se puso de pie, pero un poco desorientado por lo que sea que lo arrojó al suelo. El miró alrededor de su ubicación actual, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba de nuevo en la parte superior de la superficie, y vio el Árbol justo en frente de él tan fresco y nuevo como su prima le había mostrado. Sin embargo... la casa y el templo no se veían por ninguna parte... ni siquiera el vecindario. Todo lo que vio fue un bosque que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista humana.

Asustado por esto, y casi a punto de enloquecer, se cirbio la boca con las manos para vociferar y gritó: —¡Anju!—pero no hubo respuesta; Todo lo que podía oír era su eco rebotando entre los árboles. —¡Tío Bernard! ¡Tía Jun!—intentó de nuevo, aún sin respuesta. —¡Alguien! ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?

Lo intentó una y otra vez, y siguió intentando incluso tratar de encontrar a alguien, mientras caminaba por el bosque, pidiendo ayuda para ponerse en contacto con alguien. Después de lo que pareció la decimoquinta vez y de perderse por completo, pero no tanto como para olvidar dónde estaba el Árbol Sagrado, se dio por vencido y volvió a caer sobre el suelo blando. —¡MALDITA SEA!

El grito parecía transmitir toda la inmensidad del bosque desconocido. Después de casi una hora de buscar alguna señal de que todavía estaba en Tokio, Lincoln se apoyó cansado contra un árbol y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, Lincoln. Tranquilízate.—se dijo a sí mismo mientras procesaba toda la situación. —Miremos la situación con calma y lógica. Caí en una misteriosa cámara subterránea donde estaba el árbol sagrado de mi tía. Un resplandor extraño aparecio en el bulbo oscuro, me despierto tirado en el suelo en medio de un bosque gigantesco que ni siquiera reconozco. El Árbol Sagrado está aquí, pero mis tíos, Anju, la casa y tal vez toda la ciudad de Tokio ha desaparecido por completo sin rastro alguno.

Se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando sobre lo que vino después. —Y lo único que tengo para es mi chaqueta, una navaja suiza, mi ropa, mi cerebro y mis planes para lidiar cualquier situación, así como tres años de entrenamiento en artes marciales obligados por Lynn... mucho de eso me tiene que ayudar aquí en medio de una jungla forestal...

Él resopló con irritación y miró hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida. —Estoy jodido.

Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su jean y sacó una navaja de bolsillo, y la miró con sentimientos encontrados de alivio y arrepentimiento: —Es bueno que tambien lleve esto en caso de emergencias. Solo desearía que esto tuviera una brújula.

Uso la navaja para marcar uno de los árboles cercanos. —Al igual que el rastro de migas de pan de Hansel y Gretel... excepto que no tengo pan.—aunque se detuvo por un momento para examinar su próximo movimiento, —Está bien, veamos….—señaló hacia la derecha. —Ahora lo sé, o al menos debería saber que esto podría ser el oeste.—y luego señaló a su izquierda, con vistas a lo que parecían ser unos 15km de bosque. —Esto podría ser el este, lo que debería ser Tokio.—pensó en voz alta. Ahora que al menos tenía que encontrar a alguien por allí. Claro, si esto todavía fuera Tokio..

Miró hacia el este del bosque; instantáneamente, tragó saliva ante lo que vio. Un camino de 15km a pie de él. 15km sin comida ni agua, sin áreas de descanso... y sin baños. Esta comprensión había oscurecido su rostro y su estado de ánimo mientras se quejaba sarcásticamente y agriamente para sí mismo. —Tanto camino... esto es simplemente genial.—Dicho esto, se recuperó y se dirigió hacia el este del vasto bosque desconocido.

* * *

**En otra parte del bosque**

La criatura sombría se movió lentamente por el suelo, arrastrando los pies y rezumando como una enorme babosa. Sonidos repugnantes retumbaron desde el interior de su cuerpo oscurecido mientras se abría paso entre arbustos y plantas pequeñas. La criatura se detuvo al pie de un árbol, la miró por un momento y luego continuó hacia adelante. Donde su carne tocó la corteza áspera, un tono marrón oscuro comenzó a extenderse. Con un terrible grito de ira, la cosa se tambaleó hacia adelante y empujó el árbol ahora sin vida. Cuando la obstrucción fue eliminada, continuó, dejando un rastro oscuro de sombra, rabia y muerte detrás de ella.

* * *

**Dos horas despues**

El sol de la tarde apenas se podía ver a través del grueso dosel de hojas o la red de enredaderas creadas por el bosque. Solo habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Lincoln había comenzado su viaje en señal de civilización, o al menos averiguar dónde demonios estaba. Pero para él sentía que había sido todo un día; Había caminado una y otra vez, y no encontró nada. Hasta ahora, sentía que no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera alguien incluso por aquí. Era casi como si hubiera sido el último hombre en una tierra recién renacida, donde el bosque había retomado todo el planeta.

Hasta ahora, había sido una caminata agotadora por la naturaleza para el pobre apenas adulto albino. Estaba cansado, sediento, y la falta de contacto humano lo estaba afectando, más de una vez. No tenía ni idea, pero ni una sola idea, de dónde estaba, cómo llegó aquí, ni siquiera cuánto tiempo más tendría que caminar hasta que sus piernas se rindieran. A partir de este momento, a Lincoln no le importa nada de todo esto; Mientras se movía, menos le dolía la cabeza.

Se hizo evidente que cuanto más pensaba, más sabía que su soledad se arrastraría sobre él. Suspiró y gimió cuando se detuvo para pensar en voz alta: —Culpo a ese tonto árbol.—sabía muy bien que si se hubiera alejado del núcleo de ese Árbol Sagrado nada de esto habría pasado. Él gimió y suspiró. —Sabía que debería haberme quedado en la cama esta mañana...

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo, algo le revolvió la nariz. Lincoln olisqueó el aire, y luego se encogió cuando se agarró la nariz, casi retrocediendo y dándose la vuelta por un momento, —¡Ugh! ¡Qué mal olor! Huele como si Lana se hubiese bañado en carne rancia, y luego se secara con un toalla hecha de pieles de pescado muerto, y se rociara con una colonia llamada 'perro mojado'.—yendo contra todas las campanas de advertencia en su cabeza, dio unos pasos hacia adelante de donde venía el hedor.

Siguió el hedor hasta que se encontró con una zanja poco profunda que se extendía por el camino por el que viajaba. Cuando llegó allí, vio algo sobre la trinchera que era bastante extraño al respecto. Lincoln se arrodilló cerca de él mientras examinaba la superficie de la trinchera; La superficie de la zanja estaba recubierta con una capa de viscosa roja y negra.

Se agachó y tocó la baba, y cuando sintió en su mano las gotas de la baba se asqueo por la viscosidad del contenido. —Vaya. Siento que estoy en un mal intento de hacer una película de aliens o algo asi.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo más en este momento cuando miró hacia la trinchera. Las plantas y la hierba que rodeaban la zanja estaban todas marrones y muertas por la descomposición, al igual que los árboles cercanos. Y algunos de los árboles habían sido empujados y derribados, casi como si algo los hubiera atravesado sin siquiera ir a gran velocidad. Por lo que Lincoln vio, los árboles fueron derribados con pura fuerza poderosa.

—Dios...—respiró Lincoln mientras tragaba un poco. —Algo enorme apareció por este camino.—y luego miró hacia la trinchera, y vio que parecía continuar por millas en ambas direcciones. —y de seguro que un desastre en esta área.—Cuando volvió a mirar a la trinchera, retrocedio un poco.

Se cubrió la nariz ahora, dándose cuenta de que había olido un poco de ese hedor de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que ahora olía aún peor. —Oh...oh, Dios. Que asco.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, planeando dejar el sitio en cuestion, pero luego algo llamó su atención. Algo se movía a lo largo del fondo de la trinchera... algo todavía vivo. Debido a que era demasiado críptico por la viscosa roja y negra para identificarlo, entró con cuidado en la trinchera. Cada paso que daba emitía un repugnante sonido aplastante, y luego se agachó sobre una rodilla y se movió para verlo mejor.

—¿Qué diablos es esto…?—Lincoln se preguntó mientras lo veía bien.

Lo que llamó su atención se retorció como un gusano o una serpiente, pero tenía el color enfermizo y oscuro de la carne podrida. Lincoln, luchando contra su mejor juicio, extendió una mano para tocarlo con solo la punta de sus dedos. Pero en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con él, un dolor ardiente se disparó a través de sus dedos. —Santo cie…!—Gritó y siseó cuando apartó su brazo y saltó de la trinchera para alejarse de la criatura.

Luego se frotó rápidamente la mano en los pantalones y lo sopló, tratando de limpiar la sensación de ardor en los dedos. Echó un rápido vistazo a la criatura mientras respiraba con dificultad. —Dios, realmente eres desagradable.

Ignorando a la criatura mientras continuaba deslizándose en la trinchera, Lincoln echó un rápido vistazo al bosque. Luego saltó rápidamente sobre la trinchera, apenas aterrizando al otro lado. Fue entonces cuando echó otro vistazo a la trinchera mientras se encogía en sus pensamientos: —Tal vez hay una colonia entera de esas cosas. Como una colonia de termitas o hormigas.—se estremeció al pensar en toparse con tantas criaturas.

Luego dio un gran suspiro mientras continuaba su camino hacia el este. —Sea lo que sea ... Realmente, pero _realmente_ espero no terminar topandome con uno en el camino.

* * *

**Mas tarde**

Después de otras dos largas horas de caminata, Lincoln finalmente había entrado en un claro cuando el bosque se abrió. Lincoln salió de detrás de las gruesas hileras de árboles, protegiéndose los ojos del sol, suspiró al sentir una oleada de alivio en todo su cuerpo. Él sonrió ante lo que vio, —Oh, gracias, Dios.—miró hacia el cielo, agradeciendo que sus oraciones habían sido respondidas,

Justo frente a él y hacia adelante, había un camino de tierra que corría a lo largo de un muro de piedra que había sido construido en la ladera de una colina empinada.

Sonriendo con mucho alivio, sonrió mientras corría por el camino, levantando polvo detrás de él. —Lo sabía.—se dijo mientras corría por el camino. —¡Sabía que había gente por aquí! Nadie más podría haber hecho ese muro.

Mientras corría, el camino pronto se curvó hacia adentro, cortando la colina misma. Las paredes de piedra a ambos lados del camino eran demasiado altas para que él las viera por encima, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a alguien y hacer que le dijeran dónde demonios estaba. Pero mientras continuaba corriendo a través de él, levantó la vista y vio una estructura de aspecto extraño.

El camino finalmente y finalmente llevó a Lincoln a un claro abierto cubierto de hierba alta y deliciosa. Se detuvo cuando vio bien la estructura. La estructura resultó ser una torre de vigilancia muy anticuada o primitiva. Los soportes estaban hechos completamente de troncos de árboles delgados pero fuertes que se hundieron profundamente en el suelo y se apoyaron uno contra el otro. El techo estaba hecho aparentemente de grandes hojas secas cosidas y atadas a la parte superior de la torre. Lo único que mantenía unido el antiguo edificio era una serie de cuerdas y troncos.

Atado a la torre estaba lo que parecía ser un alce rojo, con grandes cuernos en la cabeza. Por lo que era, parecía estar domesticado; casi como si estuviera entrenado para ser como un caballo.

Lincoln levantó una ceja y se preguntó: —¿Una torre de vigilancia de troncos?—luego comenzó a moverse hacia él, aún tratando de resolver esto. —No sabía que todavía hacían cosas como esas. Solo veo estas cosas en libros de historia o documentales de guerra.

Cuando se acercó, Lincoln levantó la vista y vio a un anciano, sentado en silencio dentro de lo que supuso que era la vista de la torre. Pero a medida que se acercaba, notó la espesa barba del anciano y notó su inusual estilo de ropa. Parecía que llevaba un abrigo rojo hecho de algún tipo de piel de animal, y vestía una camisa de kimono azul con pantalones marrones, que tenía vendajes alrededor de las pantorrillas, y parecía llevar un sombrero de paja. El anciano tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro, y no pareció notar al peliblanco, ya que estaba demasiado obsesionado con ver los árboles cercanos y el oscuro bosque.

Lincoln, solo se acercó, pensando:_ "¿Qué es esto, una especie de recreación de un pueblo? ¿Como los de Pennsylvania?" _pero si alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando, tenía que ser este tipo. Asi que le pregunto: —Um. Disculpe, ¿señor?—el viejo todavía no le prestaba atención. Lincoln pensó por un momento y decidió intentar un enfoque diferente.

—¡Oye, anciano!—gritó, agitando los brazos en el aire. El viejo saltó en estado de shock, y luego miró hacia abajo para ver al joven, —¡Sí, estoy aquí! Me preguntaba si podrías decirme dónde-

—¡Date prisa, muchacho!—el viejo gritó: —¡Sube aquí ahora!

—¿Eh?—Lincoln pregunto, levantando una ceja. —¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Sube aquí ahora!—gritó el anciano, inclinándose sobre los pasamanos de la plataforma mientras miraba a Lincoln con ojos desesperados. —¡Sube aquí en terreno alto ahora! ¡Tu vida está en peligro!

Lincoln levantó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros, queriendo asegurarse de no darle al viejo un ataque al corazón. —Está bien.—saltó a la primera barandilla cuando comenzó a subir, pero mientras lo hacía, preguntó: —¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Hay algo en el bosque!—el viejo respondió en voz alta: —¡Se dirige en esta dirección!

Tan pronto como Lincoln se levantó en la terraza, sonrió nerviosamente al hombre, y se alejó aterrado al pensar: _"Está bien ... este tipo está completamente fuera de sus casillas."_pero luego se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Aparte del alce, no había ningún otro ruido, ni pájaros, animales que gruñían o aullaban... demonios, ni siquiera había ardillas saltando de árbol en árbol. Fue entonces cuando Lincoln miro hacia el anciano y le preguntó nerviosamente: —Um ... cuando dijiste que algo se dirigía hacia aquí ... ¿qué querías decir con eso?

—No estoy seguro.—respondió el viejo, sin apartar la vista del bosque oscuro. —Pero sé esto: no es humano.

En ese mismo momento, un extraño sonido estrepitoso resonó dentro de los oscuros árboles del bosque. Lincoln y el viejo miraron para ver qué estaba pasando. Más allá de otro muro de piedra que los separaba del bosque, yacía un vasto bosque de árboles. Lincoln entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba más profundo a través de los huecos entre los árboles.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Aunque no era una imagen clara, el joven peliblanco pudo ver que una forma oscura se movia dentro del bosque. Su forma era completamente indefinible; casi como si su forma fuera más maleable que una forma sólida. Luego vino otro sonido; Un leve chillido que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—¿Lo viste?—preguntó el viejo.

—No estoy seguro de lo que vi.—respondió. Pero entonces, de repente olió algo en el aire. Era el mismo olor rancio que se había saturado alrededor de la trinchera que había encontrado antes. Inmediatamente se cubrió la nariz y se quejó. —Oh, dios, es ese mismo olor de nuevo.

—¿Olor?—Preguntó el viejo.

—Sí, lo encontré cuando encontré en esta trinchera llena de plantas y pasto muertos.—pero luego tosió mientras trataba de sacar el olor de sus pulmones. —Solo que esta vez, es probablemente diez veces más fuerte.

—¡Mira! Por allá.—gritó el viejo, señalando un lugar detrás de la pared.

Cuando Lincoln miró hacia donde había señalado el viejo, se quedó sin aliento o sin palabras. Un parche de árboles comenzaba a cambiar de un verde saludable a un marrón moribundo, pudriéndose en esqueletos marchitos. Cuando miró más de cerca, vio un líquido negro burbujeando a través de la grieta en la pared.

Con un choque de fuerza sobrenatural, una gran porción de la pared explotó hacia afuera. Después de que el polvo se asentó, la explosión reveló lo que Lincoln solo podía describir como la criatura más extraña pero repugnante que el habia visto en su vida. La criatura tenía que medir unos diez o trece pies de altura. El cuerpo de la criatura era largo y parecido a un insecto, con dos brillantes ojos rojos que perforarían el alma de cualquier hombre. Su piel y carne estaban compuestas de lo que parecían millones y millones de gusanos negros y rojos viscosos que habia visto antes en esa trinchera. La criatura se alejó del bosque y comenzó a abrirse camino en medio del claro, dejando un rastro de muerte podrida y con cada paso que daba también.

Lincoln solo podía mirar boquiabierto a este monstruo gigantesco. —¡QUÉ CARAJOS!—gritó señalando eso. —Q-Que... ¿Que demonios es esa cosa?!

—¡Es un Dios Demonio!—dijo el viejo con terror absoluto.

Lincoln tragó saliva y palideció ante eso mientras se volvía hacia el anciano, y luego hacia la criatura. —¿Un... un Dios Demonio?

Tan pronto como el llamado Dios Demonio llegó al centro del claro, soltó un grito penetrante. Mientras lo hacía, los gusanos de su carne repentinamente comenzaron a ondularse violentamente y se alejaron, disparando hacia arriba como una ola. Mientras lo hacía, la carne de gusano reveló un jabalí gigante dorado que estaba oculto dentro de la carne podrida. Su cuerpo era enorme y poderoso, sus colmillos tan grandes como lanzas que podían atravesar fácilmente a un hombre, y los ojos amarillos que brillaban al sol ... casi sin vida. El jabalí lanzó un último rugido antes de que los gusanos cubrieran su forma una vez más. Cuando sus ocho patas en forma de araña se regeneraron por completo, se lanzó hacia la torre de vigilancia.

Mientras cargaba hacia ellos, Lincoln y el anciano vieron la trinchera poco profunda de negro y rojo que dejó en su camino. El alce se soltó y salió del camino antes de que el Dios Demonio alcanzara su objetivo.

En un movimiento cegadoramente rápido, el Dios Demonio envolvió el fondo de la torre de vigilancia, devorando los soportes. Cuando ya no podía soportar su propio peso, la torre se inclinó y cayó sobre el borde del acantilado. Pero antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Lincoln y el anciano saltaron justo a tiempo y aterrizaron en uno de los árboles cerca de ellos. No queriendo quedarse y admirar la destrucción que había causado, o encontrar a los dos humanos que se escaparon, el Dios Demonio se arrastró/deslizó por el acantilado y comenzó a descender rápidamente la colina.

En el árbol, Lincoln gimió un poco, sintiéndose adolorido de hacer algo tan loco y arroesgado. Pero luego recordó sobre el viejo y miró a su alrededor para encontrarlo. —¡Anciano!—gritó mientras comenzaba a bajar del árbol, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Fue cuando llegó al fondo, vio al anciano en el suelo, sentado en el tronco del árbol. Saltó del árbol e inmediatamente corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien, anciano?—Lincoln preguntó mientras se agachaba al lado del anciano, sosteniendo su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No te preocupes por mí, muchacho.—dijo el anciano mientras Lincoln lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero sostuvo su brazo derecho con dolor. —Es solo un brazo roto. Sobreviviré.—pero luego se encogió. dolor de eso.

—Espera.—dijo Lincoln mientras miraba a su alrededor. —Veré si puedo encontrar algo de madera para hacer una férula.

—¡No! ¡No hay tiempo!—grito el anciano mientras miraba a Lincoln con ojos determinados. —Se dirige a la aldea. Debes advertirles antes de que el Dios Deminio llegue.

Lincoln parecía endurecido al hacer esto, ni siquiera se estremeció, mientras preguntaba: —¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Directamente bajando esta colina y atravesando el bosque. Lo encontrarás tan pronto como llegues al claro.—pero antes de que Lincoln pudiera irse, el viejo lo agarró del brazo, —Nunca lo harás a pie. Toma mi alce.—El anciano colocó dos dedos en su boca parcialmente desdentada y silbó fuertemente. —¡Ah-Uh!—gritó, y en cuestión de segundos, el alce que había huido saltó del acantilado y saltó con gracia hacia los dos humanos.

Cuando los alcanzó, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para acariciar el hombro del anciano. —Es uno de nuestros alces más rápidos.—continuó. —Podrás vencer a ese monstruo con él.

Por un momento, Lincoln solo miró al animal con cuernos y preguntó nerviosamente: —¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—Es como montar a caballo, solo que dos veces más rápido.—replicó el viejo agarrando su brazo herido. —¡Por favor, no tienes mucho tiempo!

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto...—mordiéndose el labio, Lincoln agarró la gran cornamenta del alce y se subió a la silla de montar. Luego agarró las riendas y giró el alce cuesta abajo. —¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!—Con una pequeña patada a los costados del alce, el alce se tambaleó hacia atrás y en un instante, correteo.

—¡Joven, ten cuidado!—el viejo le advirtio antes de que Lincoln desapareciera de su vista. —¡Esa cosa está maldita! ¡No dejes que te toque!—y se quedó allí de pie, observando al alce y al joven extrañamente vestido desaparecer entre los árboles.

* * *

**En el bosque**

Para Lincoln, montar un alce era como montar una montaña rusa viviente, y sentía que estaba a solo unos segundos de vomitar. Presionó su cuerpo contra el cuerpo del alce y apretó las riendas con fuerza. —Necesito resistir.—se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo en cuestión, —¡Hay un Dios Demonio gigante suelto, que ni siquiera sabia que existia, y tienes una aldea al que advertir!

Sus ojos recorrieron el bosque que se movía rápidamente, buscando al Dios Demonio, o lo que sea que fuera. No se encontraba en ninguna parte, pero podría haber sido porque se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para mirar realmente con cuidado.

Entonces, de repente, de la nada, la masa ondulante del Dios Demonio estalló detrás de un grueso grupo de arbustos, convirtiéndolos en una hierba humeante mientras los tocaba. El alce, con solo una fracción de segundo para hacer su próxima maniobra, esquivó a la criatura más grande con Lincoln aferrado fuertemente a su cuello.

—¡Genial!—Exclamó, volviendo a mirar al Dios Demonio que ahora estaba a solo un metro de ellos, —¡Ahora nos está persiguiendo!— Volvió su atención hacia adelante y vio que ahora estaban llegando a otro claro. —¡No puedo ver cómo algo como esto podría empeorar!

* * *

Cerca del pequeño pueblo cuesta abajo, tres chicas se dirigían hacia él. Las chicas eran asiáticas, entre las edades de doce a catorce años, tenían el pelo corto y castaño claro que estaba atado en moños, y tenían los ojos marrones. Llevaban camisas de kimono azul de manga corta con ribetes rojos y faldas azules. Estaba sostenido por una faja azul claro, y tenían una bolsa de cesta atada a sus hombros. En sus antebrazos llevaban protectores de cuero azul, y en sus pantorrillas, vendajes azules. Acababan de regresar de la torre de vigilancia y el viejo, Jisan, les había dicho que avisaran a la aldea.

Pero de repente se detuvieron al ver el movimiento del bosque. Luego vieron entrar a los alces de Jisan, con un extraño joven vestido con prendas aún más extrañas. Siguiéndolos, el Dios Demonio atacó directamente hacia él, pero se detuvo. Giró al ver a las chicas y al pueblo... e inmediatamente, cargó directamente hacia ellas.

Una de las chicas gritó: —¡Es un demonio!

La chica mayor se hizo cargo cuando ordenó: —¡Vamos!—y el trío de chicas corrió hacia el pueblo lo más rápido que pudieron.

¿Esto no iba ser peor?

Luego, como si la pregunta de Lincoln hubiera sido respondida, vio al Dios Demonio ir tras las tres chicas. Cuando vio esto, se quejó.—Solo tenía que preguntar—luego le dio otra indicacion a Ah-Uh. —¡Vamos!—y como un rayo, ambos se lanzaron colina abajo en busca del Dios Demonio.

Las tres chicas corrieron tan rápido como sus pies las llevarían. Pero incluso con todos sus esfuerzos, aún no podían mantener una buena distancia entre ellos y el horrible monstruo que avanzaba sobre ellos.

La que los guiaba de repente se tropezo con una roca que sobresalía del suelo y cayó sobre su pecho. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que las otras dos chicas no habían notado su caída.

—¡Corran!—ella le gritó a sus compañeras mientras sostenía su tobillo adolorido. Las otras dos chicas querían ayudarla, pero estaban demasiado consumidas por su propio terror que siguieron su consejo y huyeron. Miró hacia atrás y vio que el monstruo estaba a solo unos metros de distancia y que la distancia disminuía rápidamente.

Justo cuando el Dios Demonio estaba a punto de saltar, la chica fue repentinamente arrancada del suelo y tirada de una silla como lo que fuera, salió de allí antes de que el Dios Demonio tuviera la oportunidad de matarla. El Dios Demonio estaba tan desprevenido que cayó sobre sí mismo cuando trató de seguir al alce que se había cruzado en su camino. Su enorme cuerpo rodó a lo largo de la ladera de la colina como un pedazo de arcilla y se estrelló contra el costado de una gran roca.

Cuando el alce se detuvo lentamente, Lincoln miró a la chica que acababa de salvar. Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía tener unos doce años o mas.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Lincoln, sus instintos y acciones de enfermero comenzaron a funcionar.

Debido a que la niña estaba tan aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, le tomó un tiempo antes de que pudiera responder. —Estoy bien.—pero ella hizo una mueca. —Mi tobillo.—dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. —Creo que me lo torcí.

Olvidando que estaba hablando con una chica, o el hecho de que había un Dios Demonio causando un alboroto, Lincoln saltó del alce y la dejó sentarse en la silla mientras examinaba su tobillo izquierdo. La piel a su alrededor estaba hinchada y morada. —Sí, esto no se ve bien.

Los sonidos furiosos de ira alejaron tanto su atención de la herida como hacia el Dios Demonio que ahora estaba de pie. Lincoln se levantó de repente y se mantuvo extrañamente firme.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—Preguntó la chica, aferrada a las riendas del alce.

—Esa cosa no te perseguirá si ya me persigue a mi.—respondió, —y el anciano de la torre me dijo que advirtiera a tu pueblo al respecto.—Se giró y le dio a la chica una mirada seria. —Pero tendrás que hacerlo por mí. ¿Puedes montar esa cosa?"

La chica asintió con confianza. —Mucho mejor de lo que puedes.—pero vaciló cuando preguntó: —¿Y tú?

—Solo vete de aquí; no te preocupes por mí.—Lincoln la tranquilizó mientras volvía su atención al objetivo en cuestión.

La chica frunció el ceño y luego asintió nuevamente de acuerdo cuando vio que no había forma de negociar con este extraño hombre de aun mas extraño cabello blanco. —Está bien.—dijo la chica. —Pero toma esto.—Ella desenvainó una espada del tamaño de un machete y se la entregó.

Lincoln tomó el arma rápidamente, pero la miró con una ceja levantada. —Bueno, al menos estoy armado, pero ¿cómo voy a...?

De repente fue cortado por un tentáculo viscoso que el Dios Demonio había dido hacia él. Lo esquivó y cayó al suelo. Tan pronto como recuperó el equilibrio, le gritó a la chica: —¡Fuera de aquí! ¡VETE! ¡AHORA!

El tentáculo volvió a atacarle, pero fue rebanado con un corte de su espada recién adquirida. Algunos otros tentáculos atacan igual, pero la criatura no contaba con que Lincoln pudiera esquivarlo tan fácilmente, y mucho menos bloquear todos sus avances con una simple espada. Tan pronto como vio una abertura, Lincoln saltó sobre un tentáculo y esquivó otro, y eso le permitió rodear a la bestia y comenzar a correr.

La chica solo podía mirar hacia atrás, impotente, al extraño de cabello blanco que la había salvado mientras trataba de escapar del horrible monstruo. —¿Quien es él?—se preguntó: —¿Y por qué está arriesgando su vida para salvar a personas que no conoce?—ella pensó esto mientras trataba de agunatar el dolor en su tobillo al fondo de su mente. Luego giró sus ojos hacia adelante y le indico al alce.—Date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea de Amishi en menos de un minuto. Todos los miembros del pequeño Amishi estaban ahora llenos de un alboroto aterrorizado. Muchos de los viejos hombres y mujeres se habían sentado a las afueras de la aldea y cantaban oraciones, pidiendo a sus dioses protección contra el demonio que se acercaba. Mientras Ah-Uh avanzaba hacia los terrenos del centro con la chicas a su espalda, las otras dos chicas que la habían dejado atrás se apresuraron hacia ellas. Ambos estaban al borde de la histeria.

—¡Kaya!—una de ellas gritó: —¿Qué te pasó?

—¡Pensamos que te habías ido para siempre!—la otro añadio al borde de las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien.—respondió Kaya. —¡Pero no tenemos tiempo para preocuparse por mí, alguien está luchando contra el monstruo!

—¿Luchando?—una anciana preguntó: —¿Uno de nuestros guerreros?—Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —¿Volvieron de la caza?

—No, los otros todavía no han regresado del lago.—respondió Kaya. No estaba muy segura de cómo explicar que el que la había salvado y que ahora estaba luchando contra el Dios Demonio era un extraño forastero. Los forasteros, sin importar las circunstancias, nunca fueron particularmente bienvenidos entre los Amishi.

Pero por el momento, no le importaba, ya que les dijo: —Es un forastero.—Por supuesto, esto ganó al menos una docena de jadeos de incredulidad. —Pero no podemos dejarlo allí para que muera, simplemente no podemos.—miró a su alrededor frenéticamente; sus ojos casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Dónde están todos los guerreros?—preguntó uno de los ancianos.

—¡Los guerreros ya están en camino para matar al Demonio!—alguien gritó desde la multitud de aldeanos.

—¡Nunca llegarán a tiempo!

—No temas, querida princesa.—dijo la voz tranquila de la Oráculo de la aldea mientras cojeaba por el suelo con sus robustas piernas. —Este joven viajero del tiempo no morirá hoy. El destino tiene otras cosas guardadas para él.

* * *

**De vuelta en la colina**

Lincoln no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar contra este monstruo. Cada vez que intentaba atacar sus viscosos tentaculos, defenderse requería más y más esfuerzo. Incluso con todo el exigente entrenamiento que le habia dado Lynn, nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a algo tan grande o de múltiples extremidades. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no estaba dispuesto a ceder; la adrenalina que subía por su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte. Retroceder ahora no era una opción, ya que sostenía la espada de forma defensiva, y se mantendria así.

Solo necesitaba tener un plan para enfrentar a esta cosa.

Y sabia donde darle.

—¡Vamos, moho gelatinoso!—se burló del Dios Demonio, intentado provocarlo. —¡Todos han estado diciendo que se supone que eres un poderoso demonio! ¿O son solo un montón de rumores bobos?

El Dios Demonio siseó con furia y arremetió contra el insolente joven peliblanco. El ataque se detuvo abruptamente cuando Lincoln se giró hacia un lado, justo cuando el Dios Demonio lo pasó. Y con todas sus fuerzas, Lincoln se giró y clavó la afilada cuchilla de la espada directamente en su ojo izquierdo. Grito de agonía y se convirtió en una bola dentro de su ondulante carne de gusano. Luego formó un tentáculo mientras alejaba al chico, haciendo que soltara la espada todavía incrustado en la cuenca del ojo.

Lincoln gimió y jadeó cuando se arrodilló y se recuperó. Se limpió un poco de sudor de la cara y sonrió. —Bueno, esta es la primera vez para mí.—se dijo mientras miraba la espada. Aún incrustado en el ojo izquierdo del Dios Demonio. —¿Desde cuándo me convertí en el tipo de héroe valiente?

La bola de repente estalló en cien tentáculos viscosos que se lanzaron hacia el ya agotado peliblanco en un furioso furor. Lincoln volvió a ponerse de pie y se preparó para esquivarlo nuevamente. Pero cuando lo alcanzaron, ya era demasiado tarde para defenderse. Un tentáculo ondulante lo tomó por el antebrazo derecho y lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo... mientras el tentáculo todavía lo sostenía del brazo.

Lincoln gritó con angustia y dolor cuando los gusanos del Dios Demonio se filtraron en su piel y por los poros. _"Dios mío" _pensó Lincoln mientras se convulsionaba en el suelo; su espalda se arqueó ya que apenas podía respirar, o apenas pensaba: _"Esto ... se siente como si estuviera tratando de meterse debajo de mi piel ... y comiéndome vivo ..."_

Nunca en su vida imaginó que algo podría doler tanto. Otro tentáculo salió disparado del cuerpo del Dios Demonio y lo envolvió alrededor del antebrazo derecho, y lo empujó hacia adelante a una velocidad cegadora.

Cuando lo empujaron hacia él, vio que la espada todavía estaba incrustado en el ojo del Demonio. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrio algo. Si podia hundir esa espada lo suficientemente profundo, podría perforar el cerebro de esta cosa... y matarlo de una vez por todas. Ignorando el dolor, pero solo por un momento, Lincoln apretó los dientes y gritó: —¡YO ... NO... VOY... A MORIR!—y cuando se tambaleó lo suficientemente cerca, usó su impulso para poner sus pies hacia adelante y los pateo en la cara del Demonio.

Luego se abrió camino, luchando contra la fuerza del Demonio para atraerlo con el tentáculo. Y con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a clavar la espada con su pie derecho liberado. Los gusanos tentáculosos comenzaron a arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo; El tentáculo principal todavía no lo soltaba, a pesar del dolor de la criatura. Sintiendo las nuevas sensaciones de dolor en su cuerpo, el Dios Demonio gritó de rabia y dolor, y lanzó sus tentáculos en todas las direcciones. Y luego, con un último golpe y un grito de Lincoln, condujo la espada hasta el fondo del ojo del Demonio y, como predijo, atraveso su cerebro cuando el Dios Demonio soltó un grito aullador masivo.

Tan pronto como llegaron los guerreros Amishi, con sus arcos y flechas, con Kaya a la cabeza, fueron testigos de la lucha entre el extraño forastero y el Dios Demonio. Nunca en sus vidas, alguna vez percibieron que un solo humano podría matar a un Dios Demonio con solo una arma. Cuando el jabalí gigante comenzó a morir, la carne del demonio que lo cubría comenzó a licuarse lentamente, cayendo en charcos humeantes de color negro.

Alejándose en un aturdimiento medio consciente, Lincoln saltó y retrocedió tambaleándose, mientras miraba y observaba cómo los gusanos que cubrían su antebrazo derecho y su mano se volvían ardientes, sucias y se desprendían de su brazo. Se dejó una pequeña quemadura en el dorso de la mano derecha y el antebrazo mientras dejaba que colgara a su lado.

Mientras volvía a caer sobre la hierba, miró al jabalí moribundo, sonrió y susurró dolorosamente: —Te atrapé... Porky...

Los guerreros no tardaron mucho en alcanzar al jabalí y al joven extrañamente vestido que lo había matado. Mientras el resto miraba al animal moribundo, un hombre de aspecto corpulento se acercó al joven caído y se arrodilló a su lado, —¿Todavía estás vivo, muchacho?—preguntó con una sonrisa de aspecto brusca.

Lincoln miró exhaustamente al hombre y le devolvió la sonrisa. —No fue fácil.—dijo débilmente. —... pero lo conseguí ...—De repente, su cuerpo repentinamente comenzó a tener espasmos violentos cuando cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo. suelo. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente y sus ojos casi sobresalían de sus cuencas. Su boca se abrió, liberando una ronda continua de arcadas mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia arriba. De repente, por las quemaduras, venas muy oscuras comenzaron a extenderse hasta su brazo y su cuello. Su mano se había convertido en la sombra del moco negro que había sido la piel de la criatura, y sus uñas se convirtieron en puntas afiladas.

—¡El muchacho ha sido herido!—dijo el guerrero arrodillado mientras trataba de contener a Lincoln. Luego examinó las marcas de quemaduras en el antebrazo derecho y la mano del muchacho cuando comenzaron a crecer rápidamente, —¡Goyu!—llamó a un hombre con un bigote gris y grueso, —¡Ve a buscar a la Oráculo!

—Bien.—respondió el hombre, y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia la aldea.

—El chico no es de por aquí—comento otro guerrero mientras miraba la ropa de Lincoln con desprecio. —Mira lo que lleva puesto.

—Olvídate de su vestimenta, mira su piel y su cabello!—alguien agregó: — ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien tan... pálido? ¿Has visto a alguien con ese color de cabello antes?

—¡Callense!—el hombre los silencio. —¡No es momento de hablar sobre eso!

Casi cinco minutos después, Goyu regresó con la Oráculo montado a cuestas. En su pequeña mano llevaba una gran botella de agua. —¡No lo toques!—gritó.—¡Todos mantenganse alejados de él, el ha sido maldecido!

Kaya lo siguió de cerca cabalgando sobre alce rojo. Cuando llegó al grupo, se arrojó al suelo junto a Lincoln, que todavía estaba convulsionando sin control. Ahora las venas habían llegado a su rostro cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego los abrió de nuevo cuando dejó escapar otro grito amordazado, pero esta vez, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros, con solo sus iris reteniendo el color de sus ojos, pero de un momento a otro, cambiaron de un color antinatural a un amarillo dorado ... al igual que los ojos del jabalí.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—ella preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego volvió a mirar a la Oráculo y suplicó: —¿No hay algo que podamos hacer por él?

La vieja enana presionó la botella de agua en las manos de Kaya. —Toma esta agua purificada y ponla sobre sus quemaduras, niña. Debes hacerlo con cuidado.—Luego sacó unas tijeras y un trozo de metal dorado. —Necesito juntar algo de la carne y la sangre del Dios Demonio.

La joven princesa siguió sus instrucciones y comenzó a verter el agua sobre el antebrazo y la mano derecha de Lincoln. El humo y los chisporroteantes ruidos de las quemaduras; e incluso esto causó dolor al peliblanco, así como sus gritos gorgoteados se convirtieron en rugidos de dolor. La Oráculo camino hacia el cuerpo del jabalí, y rápidamente cortó parte del pelaje del jabalí, y recogió algo de la sangre. Regresó a donde estaban Kaya y Lincoln, colocó el metal dorado en su muñeca derecha. Luego comenzó a mezclar la sangre y el pelaje mientras cantaba en un dialecto desconocido. Cuando terminó de cantar, colocó la mano que sostenía las tablas de carne y sangre, y la apretó, permitiendo que una gota de la mezcla cayera sobre la pieza de metal.

Mientras lo hacía, brillaba intensamente mientras se filtraba en la pieza de metal. Después de que eso sucedió, el metal comenzó a flexionarse y derretirse, volviéndose maleable y vivo a medida que brotaba tentáculos propios. Luego se metieron a la muñeca de Lincoln, enterrándose en la carne. Lincoln gritó con aún más dolor cuando sus convulsiones se volvieron más violentas. Kaya y algunos guerreros tuvieron que sujetarlo mientras esto sucedía. Pero mientras lo hacía, las venas oscuras comenzaron a regresar a la herida, y la herida en sí también comenzó a retroceder.

Cuando la herida desapareció, la banda de metal dorado se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca de Lincoln, formando una especie de cadena, con la mezcla de sangre roja cristalizando en una especie de gema roja. Cuando la sensación de dolor comenzó a desvanecerse de su cuerpo, los ojos de Lincoln volvieron a su color normal, y luego cayó en coma en silencio.

Con sus pies descalzos hundiéndose en la suave hierba, la Oráculo se dirigió lentamente hacia el jabalí caído, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Se detuvo donde la hierba se convirtió en tierra sin vida y se inclinó. —Oh, Dios sin nombre hecho de ira y odio, me inclino ante ti.—Se inclinó hacia adelante nuevamente y juntó sus manos. —Levantaremos un montículo donde hayas caído, y realizaremos la ceremonia de entrega en tu honor. Pasa a la vida después en paz señor noble, y no nos odies.—se inclinó una vez más.

La boca chorreante de sangre del dios jabalí de repente comenzó a moverse, —¡Cálla, repugnante humana!—bramó con una voz aterradora. —Tus palabras de tristeza y honor me enferman.—pero luego se echó a reír mientras miraba la forma inconsciente del extraño. —Pero no importa; el chico puede haberme matado... pero él pronto cumplirá mi voluntad. Pronto el compartirá un destino similar con el que me habían maldecido. ¡Pronto todos los de tu clase sentirán el odio que he sentido, y sufrirán como yo he sufrido!—Cuando sus últimas palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, su cuerpo comenzó a pudrirse, dejando nada más que un esqueleto sin vida y un charco de sangre maloliente.

* * *

**Si, esto fue largo y es el digno comienzo de esta historia. Como notaran, las cosas aqui van a estar muy jodida(como en cualquier tipo de fics) para nuestro peliblanco favorito que todo terminara en una travesía. Solo esperen que cosas mas habrán aquí.**


	4. Maldicion y Destino

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon y Princesa Mononoke de Studios Ghibli.**

* * *

Lincoln gimió mientras se recostaba en lo que él pensaba que era su cama. Entonces, de repente, una sensación fría y húmeda se apoderó de su rostro cuando un paño húmedo se frotó suavemente sobre su frente. Él gimió ligeramente ante eso; ahora era muy relajante para él. Intentó abrir los ojos; Lo único que podía ver era un borrón de oscuridad, pero una forma de lo que parecía ser de una chica.

Levantó su brazo derecho, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero alguien colocó suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros. Suavemente lo empujaron hacia la cama. Luego preguntó, sintiéndose un poco mareado por levantarse. —T-Tu...

—Shhhhh.—la chica la silencio suavemente. —Necesitas descansar; has estado dormido durante horas; ya es medianoche.

Lincoln gimió un poco mas, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la camisa puesta y que su pecho estaba un poco vendado. También sintió que estaba cubierto de gruesas capas de colchas y pieles de animales. Lo cual era bastante extraño, pero suponía que estaba de vuelta en casa. Gimió mientras explicaba: —Dios, tuve el sueño más extraño. Soñé que me habían enviado... de vuelta en una era feudal de Japón. Y luego tuve que atravesar un bosque y estaba... esta criatura demonio gigante o lo que sea, que simplemente me atacó.—gimió mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su rostro para limpiar el sudor. —Fue horrible...

—Está bien—la voz de la chica lo tranquilizó. —Estás a salvo aquí... en la casa de la Aldea Amishi.

Cuando se pronunciaron esas palabras, los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron con confusión y sorpresa cuando preguntó en voz alta: —¿Amishi?

Entonces, finalmente, se encendió una antorcha, y Lincoln pudo ver mejor dónde estaba ahora. Se levantó, las pieles se deslizaron de él para mostrar su pecho desnudo; a primera vista ahora vio que estaba en algún tipo de choza. Las paredes estaban hechas de lo que parecía una combinación de paja y vigas finas de madera que se inclinaban hacia adentro formando el techo de la cabaña. Había un ligero olor a plantas en llamas, probablemente algún tipo de hierba, porque el olor parecía ser lo que le estaba picando la nariz. No había nada a su alrededor que pudiera reconocer. Cuando trató de recordar las últimas cosas que habían sucedido en el último día, lo único que encontró fueron algunas imágenes oscuras que flotaban alrededor de su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era ver un jabalí gigante y casi ser asesinado por él.

—Deberías tratar de descansar.—dijo la voz gentil de la chica sono de nuevo. —Tus heridas aún están sanando.

Lincoln giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y reconoció a la joven con la que se había topado y salvado. Luego gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la mano derecha. Fue entonces cuando notó la cadena de muñeca dorada que tenía puesta. Estiró la mano para quitárselo, pero la chica, que palideció ante esto, corrió hacia él. Ella se arrodilló y agarró suavemente sus manos para detenerlo, —¡No, no lo hagas!—ella lo miró con ojos preocupados, haciéndolo detenerse mientras continuaba. —No debes quitar la Banda Sagrada. Si lo haces, la maldición se extenderá y te destruirá.

— ¿Destruirme? ¿Quién eres?—Lincoln preguntó, sintiéndose más confundido ya que no sabía lo que estaba pasando ahora. —Mas importante ... ¿dónde estoy?

Luego se arrodilló junto a él e inclinó la cabeza. —Mi nombre es Kaya.—respondió. —Y estás en un lugar muy seguro. No hay nada de qué temer; es mi pueblo, la Aldea Amishi.

Luego gimió cuando se levantó, pero Kaya le insistía que se quedara quieto. —Deberías descansar por favor...

—Creo que ya descansé lo suficiente, Kaya.—dijo Lincoln mientras usaba el nombre de la chica. Luego vio su camisa y su chaqueta mientras las agarraba a ambas, se las puso y se ató la chaqueta a la cintura. Fue entonces cuando salió de la cabaña, había visto dónde estaba ahora. Era una aldea que parecía algo que vería hace setecientos años en la era feudal de Japón, o tal vez incluso más allá.

Fue entonces cuando Kaya salió con él, pero luego se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta. Ella vio que la expresión de su rostro era de confusión, pero también una que decía: —Estoy listo para escuchar—e hizo lo que la miraba y le dijo: —Puedes contarme lo que pasó.

Kaya sonrió ante eso, pero antes de que pudiera explicarle las cosas, unos pocos guerreros corrieron hacia ellos. Con calma rodearon a Lincoln mientras sostenían sus arcos listos. Kaya se echó hacia atrás, mientras protestaba: —¡Deténganse, no ha hecho nada malo!

El líder entonces avanzó hacia Lincoln mientras ordenaba: —Ven con nosotros, forastero. La Oráculo le gustaría hablar contigo.

* * *

**En otra parte**

Eran unas pocas horas pasada la medianoche. El sonido de llamas ardientes crujió a través de la estructura de madera del pequeño santuario de Amishi. La luz parpadeó contra las paredes y el piso y en una gran sección de acantilado en el que se había construido el santuario.

Los ancianos y guerreros del pueblo se sentaron en un silencio incómodo mientras observaban a la vieja Oráculo dejar caer suavemente otra piedra pulida sobre la tela. La piedra azulada golpeó una piedra amarilla y rodó en el centro de un triángulo rojo que estaba pintado sobre la tela. Sus ojos antiguos miraban hacia donde habían caído todas sus piedras y estudiaban el patrón que habían creado.

—Me temo que esto es muy, pero muy malo.—dijo la anciana, levantando las piedras en sus pequeñas manos y estudiándolas muy duro. —El dios jabalí había viajado desde tierras lejanas hacia el oeste. Había un veneno oscuro que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Un odio venenoso que se alimentaba de su dolor y rabia.—Ella dejó caer otra piedra, una de color verde, que aterrizó a pocos centímetros de un pedazo de asta de ciervo. —El veneno lo llevó más allá del límite de su cordura y lo transformó en el demonio que intentó atacar a nuestra aldea. Eso es lo que me dicen las piedras.

Un murmullo se extendió sobre el pequeño grupo de hombres, mientras las miradas de preocupación y preocupación ocultaban sus rostros barbudos. Kogifa, uno de los guerreros más antiguos de los Amishi fue el primero en hablar: —¿Hay más dioses demonio como él?—preguntó: —¿Nos veremos obligados a luchar contra todos si intentan atacarnos de nuevo?

—No.—La Oráculo respondió con un tono gentil: —Hasta donde las piedras pueden prever, no hay otros como él.—pero luego los miró cuando terminó. —Al menos no hay otros como él en esta área. Hay otros demonios alrededor del mundo, pero no tienen ningún interés en nuestro hogar como lo hizo el Jabalí.

—¿Qué pasa con el forastero que lo mató?—Alguien mas pregunto,

—Sí.—otros mas estuvieron de acuerdo, y luego otro preguntó con miedo. —¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ¿Fue enviado aquí por el emperador?

La Oráculo sonrió y rodó dos piedras en su mano. —El niño no es de esta tierra, ni tampoco de esta época.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Seré honesta con todos ustedes. He sabido de la llegada de este viajero del tiempo desde hace algún tiempo.—Levantó la vista y sonrió a los rostros boquiabiertos de los hombres que estaban obsesionados con ella: —La premonición de su llegada vino a mí en un sueño hace muchas noches. Dijo que cuando la luna estaba en la esquina oeste del cielo de verano y La estrella de los cielos estaba en su apogeo, un símbolo de nuestro pasado vendría, trayendo consigo una plaga de oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo, el mismo día, vendría un símbolo de nuestro futuro, trayendo consigo una luz de esperanza. Al despertar del sueño, inmediatamente me fui hacia las piedras en busca de respuestas.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña pausa, dejando que los ancianos y los demás en suspenso por una respuesta, hasta que finalmente dio una. —No me dieron ninguna.

Jisan, quien había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo, de repente habló: —¿Un símbolo de nuestro pasado y un símbolo de nuestro futuro?

—Eso es correcto, Jisan.—respondió el Oráculo. —El dios jabalí fue el símbolo de nuestro pasado trayendo consigo una plaga de oscuridad. Sin embargo... creo que fue simplemente el comienzo de la Oscuridad. Hubo otros símbolos después del primero.—Luego hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, —Y el joven forastero es el símbolo de nuestro futuro... trayendo una luz de esperanza, unida con otras luces.

El hombre de barba blanca miró a sus compañeros mayores con una ligera mirada de consternación y luego volvió a mirar al Oráculo, —¿Puede ser esto cierto, Oraculo? ¿Es este chico realmente del futuro?

La Oráculo asintió con la cabeza, —Desde una tierra que está más allá del alcance incluso del poder de Japón y su emperador, fue vivir a nuestra tierra en el futuro. Casi un milenio entero separa nuestros mundos.

—¿Como es esto posible?

Sonriendo con calma, la anciana sacudió la cabeza y reunió todas sus piedras en una pequeña bolsa de cuero. —Eso es algo que compartiré solo con el viajero del tiempo mismo.

* * *

**De vuelta afuera**

Cuando Lincoln fue guiado por los guerreros, Kaya lo siguió a su lado. Ella había exigido que viniera, para ver qué pasaría ahora. Miró a un lado y vio que los guerreros que los conducían a quién sabe dónde lo miraban con desconfianza.

—¿Cuál es su problema?—finalmente le preguntó a Kaya.

Kaya miró al grupo silencioso y luego se echó a reír en voz baja: —Siempre son cautelosos cuando se preocupan por mi bienestar.— dijo la chica —Eso y desconfían de la Banda Sagrada en tu muñeca.

—¿No soy popular por aquí?—Lincoln sonrió y saludó a los guerreros como intento de aligerar la tension, pero terminó recibiendo solo fruncidos de ceños en respuesta. Pero luego se detuvo por un momento, miró la banda dorada en su muñeca y miró la joya roja en el centro. Levantó una ceja mientras se giraba hacia Kaya y preguntó mientras señalaba la cadena de la muñeca que tenía ahora. —Entonces, ¿Que es todo esto de la cadena en mi muñeca?

Después de escuchar eso, Kaya se detuvo, lo que hizo que Lincoln se detuviera también junto con los guerreros. Él notó que había una expresión de dolor en su rostro; una mirada que decía que temía por él y estaba a punto de llorar. Pero ella negó con la cabeza cuando finalmente respondió: —Esa cadena es una Banda Sagrada. Estaba hecha de la carne y la sangre del Dios Demonio, y te la pusieron para sellar la maldición del Dios Demonio que se puso sobre usted.

Después de escuchar eso, los ojos del albino se abrieron de sorpresa cuando preguntó: —¿Maldición? ¿Qué maldición?

—Lo siento, no puedo decirte más.—Kaya sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando, con Lincoln siguiéndola. —Solo la Oráculo puede explicarlo mejor que yo.—pero mientras continuaban su camino, ella se volvió hacia él y le preguntó: —Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Lincoln.—respondió. —Lincoln Loud.—Hizo una pausa por un momento, luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo. —¿Supongo que no podrías decirme dónde estoy? Ni siquiera sé si todavía estoy en Japón.

Kaya frunció el ceño. —No tenemos un nombre para nuestro pueblo, ni tampoco tenemos un nombre para la tierra que lo rodea.—dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero incluso si lo hiciéramos, me temo que no podría decirte.

—¿Eh?—Lincoln replicó con una mirada confundida. —¿Por qué no?

—Porque durante los últimos quinientos años, mi gente ha vivido aislada del mundo exterior.—sus ojos cambiaron a uno serio. —La ubicación de nuestro pueblo es la única pregunta a la que no podemos responder, lo siento.

—De todos modos, ¿quiénes son ustedes?—Lincoln preguntó: —Todo este lugar parece algo fuera de tiempo. Quiero decir, pensé que los japoneses ya habría dejado de vivir en pequeños pueblos como este.

—No somos japoneses, Lincoln.—dijo Kaya rápidamente. —Somos Amishi.

_"¿Amishi? Eso suena como un plato japonés."_ pensó Lincoln, pero luego preguntó: —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hice para ganar tanta atención?

Kaya negó con la cabeza y respondió: —Me salvaste del Dios Demonio que atacó nuestra aldea el día de hoy.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza, una mirada confusa en su rostro. —Lo siento, pero creo que probablemente me estás confundiendo con alguien...—pero luego miró su mano derecha por un momento, y luego recordó. Mientras lo miraba, los recuerdos comenzaron a resurgir. Recuerdos del árbol, la luz cegadora, la trinchera maloliente que había encontrado en el bosque... y finalmente, en un destello de imágenes, recordó su confrontación con el horrible Dios Demonio. —No puede ser... todo fue real...—dijo con una expresión de dolor.

Kaya la miró, un poco preocupada por él cuando le preguntó: —¿Lincoln?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No es nada Kaya.—luego preguntó, —¿Entonces todos ustedes viven en total aislamiento aquí?—Kaya asintió, —¿Y nadie los encontró una vez?

—Solo unos pocos, pero solo eran comerciantes ambulantes. No tenían absolutamente ningún interés real en nuestro pueblo.—Le lanzó una rápida sonrisa a Lincoln, —Y luego estás tú.

Por el momento, el peliblanco estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para responder: _"¿Comerciantes que viajan? ¿desde cuándo el Japón del siglo 21 todavía tiene comerciantes ambulantes?"_ Miró a la joven Amishi que lo miraba en silencio. _"¿Y dónde escuché el nombre, Amishi antes?"_ Reflexionó sobre la pregunta por un momento. "_Recuerdo que un profesor japonés daba una conferencia; dijo algo sobre... ¡Si! ¡fue cuando estudie historia asiática!"_

—¿Lincoln?—Kaya preguntó mientras lo tocaba en el hombro. —¿Algo está mal?

—Amishi.—respondió de repente. —Dijiste que tú y tu gente eran Amishi, ¿verdad? ¿Como los habitantes originales de Japón?

Kaya, aunque algo sorprendida por el conocimiento del forastero de su pueblo, respondió a la pregunta: —Sí, somos sus descendientes.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia arriba. —No soy un experto en historia, pero ¿no fueron todos los Amishi aniquilados en el año ochocientos? ¿Al menos hace mil doscientos años atrás?

—Nuestra gente fue aniquilada y conducida a la tierra del este.—respondió Kaya. —Pero solo han pasado quinientos años desde que sucedió.

Lincoln solo lo miró. —Eso no puede ser cierto.—respondió. —Eso significaría que todos los Amishi fueron asesinados en el siglo 16. O te equivocaste en tus citas, o yo estoy equivocado en las fechas.—Frunció el ceño. —De cualquier manera, todo esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Porqué?

—Bueno, para empezar, ustedes, personas que viven en reclusión como esta por el tiempo que tienen, es demasiado difícil de creer. Quiero decir, alguien que no sean unos pocos comerciantes ya los habría descubierto. Los científicos pasan años buscando pueblos como este ¡Simplemente no es posible que un grupo de personas como ustedes vivan en un país como Japón y no se les note después de todo este tiempo!

—Entiendo tu incredulidad, pero...

—Y luego está el tema de los Amishi.—continuó Lincoln. —Si tu y tu gente aquí son realmente Amishi, simplemente no puedo ver cómo sus antepasados podrían haber sido aniquilados en el año mil quinientos. Los Amishi ya estaban extintos para ese entonces.

Pero antes de que Kaya pudiera discutir esto, los guerreros se detuvieron mientras señalaban al Santuario del Oráculo.

* * *

**De vuelta en el santuario**

—¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con él?—Kogifa preguntó: —Ya hemos infringido muchas de nuestras leyes al permitirle recuperar su salud en nuestra aldea. Tú mismo dijiste que estaba maldito, así que ¿por qué no alejarlo lo más pronto posible de nuestra aldea?

—Pero el muchacho salvó la vida de la princesa Kaya y luchó contra el Demonio por sí mismo.—replicó Jisan frotando suavemente su brazo herido. —Deberíamos estar agradecidos con él por lo que ha hecho.

—Es un forastero, y si no nos deshacemos de él, ¡Su maldición eventualmente se extenderá a todos nosotros!

Antes de que estallara una acalorada discusión, la vieja Oráculo lentamente se puso de pie. —El destino de este chico ya ha sido presentado por las manos del universo. Ninguno de nosotros puede alterar lo que ya se ha decidido.

—Si sientes eso, esta es la forma más sabia de abordar la presencia del chico aquí, Oraculo.—dijo Kogifa. —¿Entonces respetaremos tu sabiduría?—Cuando se dijeron estas palabras, Lincoln entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a los ancianos y guerreros, incluso cuando vieron a la princesa Kaya entrar también.

La Oráculo sonrió al albino mientras se dirigía a él. —Supongo que hay mucho que debes saber. Muy bien, comencemos ...

* * *

**Minutos más tarde**

Durante un largo período de tiempo, Lincoln se encontró mirando a la anciana enana, a Kaya, y a un hombre llamado Sojai, quien se había referido como a la anciana como la Oráculo. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el otro extremo del santuario con Kaya sentado a su lado. Los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar en toda la estructura de madera eran el crujido de las linternas de petróleo, el aullido del viento que soplaba a través del techo de paja y el ruido de las piedras de previsión de la Oráculo.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?—Lincoln preguntó con una amplia expresión en su rostro.

La Oráculo sonrió amablemente. —Me temo que no, joven.—dijo lanzando otra piedra sobre la tela beige frente a ella. —Las piedras nunca me dieron respuestas falsas.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar todo esto. —¿Realmente esperas que crea que un árbol que supuestamente fue el cementerio de un Dios muerto me envió setecientos años en el pasado?—Él arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada muy escéptica. —Y lo siento si estoy siendo insultante, ¿pero todo porque unas rocas brillantes lo dicen?

Kaya le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo y susurró: —Sé que todo parece una locura, pero la sabiduría de la Oráculo siempre se ha considerado verdadera.—Luego lo miró con una mirada escéptica y le preguntó: —¿Y no has visto lo suficiente como para saber que todo esto es real?

—Sí, pero es tan... tan dificil de creer.—respondió Lincoln, casi sin saber como tomarse este asunto. —Quiero decir, este tipo de cosas no sucede en la vida real, simplemente no es posible.

—Por mucho que tu joven mente trate de cegarlo, sabes que lo que te dije es la verdad.—dijo la anciana. —El árbol con el que topaste en tu tiempo fue el lugar de descanso final para un Dios antiguo. Un Dios que ha muerto en este tiempo, sin embargo, la energía que quedaba se había fusionado con el árbol.—miró a Lincoln detenidamente. —y posiblemente porque lo perturbaste, debió haber sentido tu presencia y haberte enviado aquí por razones incluso las piedras no me dirán.

Aunque Lincoln quería rechazar las explicaciones de la Oráculo, sabía que era más que probable que dijera la verdad. Porque si lo fuera, todo lo que el había visto y presenciado durante el día anterior tendría mucho más sentido para él. —Esto... realmente no está sucediendo.—dijo bajando la mirada al suelo, haciendo todo lo posible para no desmayarse por todo este peso sobre sus hombros.

—Pero lo esta, joven viajero del tiempo. Sin embargo, el árbol del que viniste podría enviarte de vuelta a tu propio tiempo.— respondió el Oráculo, y luego vio la cara de Lincoln iluminada después de que ella dijera el árbol lo enviaría de regreso. Pero luego frunció el ceño mientras continuaba. —Pero hay cosas mucho más cruciales para tu existencia de las que debes preocuparte ahora

—¿Como que?—Lincoln murmuró: —¿Qué podría ser más crucial que estar atrapado hace setecientos años en el pasado o ir a casa después de toda esta rareza?

—Levanta el brazo derecho y muéstrales a todos la banda dorada de tu muñeca.

Lincoln levantó una ceja, luego miró a Kaya quien solo asintió. Luego levantó el brazo y mostró a todos la cadena de muñeca que el Oráculo había creado para él. Luego miró al Oráculo y preguntó: —Entonces, ¿te importaría decirme qué es esto? Kaya mencionó que esto contenía una maldición que estaba dentro de mí.

—Viajero del tiempo.—comenzó la Oráculo, su compostura no cambio. —¿Estás preparado para saber qué destino han previsto las piedras en tu futuro?

El peliblanco no la miró, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en la cadena de la muñeca a su derecha: —Sigo confundido con todo esto, pero si es necesario para saber lo que esta pasando aquí; entonces si, estoy listo.

—Muy bien.—dijo el Oráculo, asintiendo. —La banda muestra que te has convertido en un medio demonio, o Hannyo, así es como lo llamamos.

—¿Un... medio demonio?

—Sí.—respondió la Oráculo mientras explicaba con gran detalle. —Las marcas que fueron absorbidas por la banda son las marcas del verdadero mal. Las marcas se han ido, pero la maldición que dejó en ti todavía está allí. A medida que pasa el tiempo, los venenos que los saturan se extenderán a través de tu cuerpo, consumiendo tu carne y huesos hasta que no quede nada para consumir. Luego destrozará tu alma y tomará posesión de tu propio cuerpo, convirtiéndote en un demonio, como el que colocó esos marcas sobre ti.

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo...—comenzó Lincoln, tratando de controlar el pánico que se acumulaba dentro de él. —... ¿es que me estoy muriendo?

—Eso es una forma de decirlo.—dijo el Oráculo, pero luego continuó: —Pero hay esperanza para ti. La banda que usas fue forjada a partir de la carne y la sangre del jabalí; actuando como un enlace entre los dos poderes. Se detendrá el difundir la maldición y salvaguardar tu alma. Pero hay un inconveniente. La banda fue creada a partir de la esencia del Dios que te maldijo. La fusión de la esencia con la maldición ha creado una entidad dentro de la banda, que se ha convertido en un parásito para ti.

—¿Parásito? ¿Te refieres a un simbionte?—Lincoln preguntó, recordando en referencia a uno de sus viejos cómics: —¿Una criatura que necesita un cuerpo anfitrión para sobrevivir?

—Sí.—respondió la Oráculo. —La esencia sentirá tu ira y rabia en todo momento. Si alcanza su punto máximo, hará que la maldición se fortalezca y se desate, transformándote en una criatura que posee los poderes de un demonio, y aún así la astucia y el oficio de un humano. Sin embargo, la banda reaccionará contra esto y protegerá tu alma. —pero luego le dio una advertencia: —Pero ten cuidado. Si la gema roja, que es la fuente de la maldición, se rompe, la maldición se extenderá, agregando la banda a su poder, transformándote en un demonio completo. Un demonio mucho más poderoso y destructivo que el que mataste.

—¡Oraculo!—Kaya dijo: —¿No hay forma de que podamos detener esto y salvar a Lincoln?

Jisan asintió a esto. —La princesa tiene razón; debe haber algo que podamos hacer. El viajero del tiempo recibió esta maldición al defender nuestra aldea y salvar la vida de nuestra princesa.

Lincoln no los escucho. Estaba demasiado absorto con la información dada hasta ahora. No solo termino en una época distinta, sino que casi murio habiendo matado a una criatura demoníaca que lo maldigo y que eso lo iba matar, ni siquiera la muerte era una salvación para el si esa cosa se iba apoderar de el. Lo peor de todo; es que no sabia que debía hacer para solucionarlo y no podía regresar a su tiempo de esta manera.

Sintió esa desagradable sensación en su brazo derecho donde estaba marcado cuando tuvo esos pensamientos. Pero lo disimulo lo suficiente para que nadie notara ese detalle.

—No puedes huir o alterar tu destino, viajero del tiempo.—continuó el Oráculo, sacando un poco de sus pensamiento al peliblanco. —Sin embargo, puedes levantarte para enfrentarlo, si lo eliges... aprendiendo cómo controlar el poder que se te ha dado. Mira aquí.—Su mano desapareció entre los pliegues de su gran manga, y luego sacó una esfera negra irregular y la dejó caer sobre la tela. —¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió después de que mataste al Dios Demonio?

—Más o menos. Recuerdo que el moco negro que lo cubría se derritió por completo.—Se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. —Pero antes de desmayarme, creí ver a este enorme jabalí parado sobre mí.

La Oráculo continuó: —Esta bola de hierro se encontró dentro del cuerpo del jabalí. Se abrió camino profundamente dentro de su carne, le rompió las costillas y le quemó las entrañas.

—Eso es simplemente encantador.—hizo una mueca Lincoln, como si estuviera a punto de gritar, —Y probablemente sería aún más encantador si tuviera un punto sobre el tema en cuestión. ¿Qué tiene que ver una bola de hierro con esto?

—Esta bola de hierro...—El Oráculo respondió ignorando el tono del joven. —... convirtió a ese jabalí en el Dios Demonio con el que luchaste.

Lincoln se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la Oráculo. Se sentó al otro lado de la tela y miró atentamente la bola de hierro. —¿Esta cosa fue capaz de hacer todo eso?

—Hay maldad en las tierras occidentales, viajero del tiempo.—dijo la anciana. —Las piedras dicen que es tu destino comenzar tu viaje allí, y ver lo que puedes ver con los ojos despejados por el odio. Incluso puedes encontrar una cura que levante la maldición que plaga tu cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?—Lincoln respondió bruscamente, colocando la bola de hierro sobre la tela una vez más. —No puedo simplemente hacer senderismo por el Japón feudal. Probablemente no duraría ni un solo día.—miró hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba: —Apenas si pude sobrevivir solo en un bosque.

Sonriendo, la Oráculo miró profundamente a sus ojos oscuros. —Si eliges o no viajar al oeste es tu decisión.—dijo. Luego recogió la bola de hierro y la dejó caer en la mano de Lincoln. —Pero me temo que no puedo permitir que te quedes en nuestra aldea mucho más tiempo. Es posible que hayas salvado la vida de nuestra princesa, pero sigues siendo un forastero, y todos los forasteros se consideran inoportunos entre nuestra gente.

Lincoln agarró la bola con fuerza en su mano y se puso de pie. —Esto es casi demasiado para mí... toda estar carga...—dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la entrada del santuario. —Solo... necesito un poco de espacio.

—Lincoln.—dijo el Oráculo de repente, usando el nombre real del chico por primera vez. —Al viajar al oeste, también puede encontrar un medio para saber por qué fue enviado aquí en primer lugar... y tal vez saber si hay una manera de que regrese a su tu época.

El peliblanco se detuvo y pensó en lo que la anciana acababa de decir. Luego suspiró y continuó su camino de regreso al pueblo.

Kaya miró a Lincoln mientras desaparecía de la vista. Parecía entristecida, rezando silenciosamente por alguna forma de ayudarlo después de que él había hecho tanto, y también había sufrido tanto. —Si desea ayudarlo, mi princesa, ayúdelo a prepararse para el difícil viaje que le espera.—dijo la Oráculo, haciendo que saltara sorprendida. —Necesitará comida y un arma para defenderse. También necesitará una pequeña cantidad de guijarros dorados para comprar otros suministros que pueda necesitar en el camino.

La princesa Amishi sonrió mientras se inclinaba nuevamente y se puso de pie. —Haré exactamente eso.—Con eso, rápidamente salió del santuario, dejando a la anciana y a los ancianos solos en el santuario.

* * *

**Unos minutos mas tarde**

Cuando todo estuvo bien guardado en el saco de piel de animal que Kaya le había dado, Lincoln lo recogió por su correa de cuero y se lo puso en el hombro. El saco para su sorpresa no era tan pesado como había pensado que sería.

—Todo lo que necesitará para la primera mitad de su viaje está ahí, muchacho.—dijo Jisan, a quien Lincoln había reconocido instantáneamente como el hombre de la torre. —Le dimos un suministro de arroz para una semana, algunos bulbos de especias y un trozo de carne ahumada.

—Suena delicioso.—respondió Lincoln examinando la espada que colgaba de sus jeans, algo más que Kaya le había dado.

Todo parecía tan extraño que estas personas, a quienes conocía desde hacía apenas una hora, le mostraban tanta generosidad. Solo su familia o amigos cercanos mostraba eso(o al menos cuando lo hacian bien y no era mucha molestia)

Jisan luego le entregó a Lincoln una pequeña bolsa roja. —La princesa también me dijo que te diera algunas piezas de oro.

—¿Oro?—Lincoln preguntó mirando a la bolsa, en completo shock, y miró a Jisan para confirmarlo. —¿Acabas de decir que hay oro en esta cosa?

—Nuestra gente no tiene una verdadera forma de dinero, muchacho.—respondió Jisan. —Y vas a necesitar dinero donde vayas.

—Pero, eh ... ¿no crees que darme oro es como ... bueno ... demasiado?—Lincoln preguntó, todavía no puedo creer que se le haya dado una mercancía en este viaje. —Quiero decir, todos me han dado todo, a excepción de una cocina.

El viejo levantó sus gruesas cejas blancas. —¿Una cocina? ¿Qué es eso?

Lincoln se dio una palmada en la cabeza mientras se reprendía pensando: _"Olvide que estoy hablando con un tipo que probablemente ni siquiera sabe qué es una cocina"_ Sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que quise decir es que ustedes están siendo un poco... o demasiado generosos conmigo, eso es todo.—pero luego se rió entre dientes: —Pero en serio, en el futuro hay cosas increíbles.

Jisan se rió del humor del forastero y simplemente respondió: —Lo creas o no, muchacho, lo que te hemos dado realmente no es tanto en comparación con lo que hemos guardado. Y porque coexistimos con el mundo que nos rodea. Casi nunca hay escasez de alimentos o recursos. Esas pequeñas pepitas de oro que tienes allí no tienen valor para nosotros. A nuestros ojos, son solo piezas de metal que encontramos en el suelo donde plantamos nuestro arroz.

—Veo tu punto.—Dijo Lincoln, atando la bolsa a la presilla del cinturón. —Aunque todavía creo que darme oro es demasiado para mi.

—Pero aún más importante, muchacho.—continuó Jisan. —Arriesgaste tu vida y tu humanidad para salvar a nuestra Princesa Kaya, a pesar de que no tenías absolutamente ningún vínculo o lealtad hacia nosotros. Luchaste y mataste a un Dios Demonio solo con una simple espada como defensa. Salvaste nuestra aldea, muchacho. En estos viejos ojos míos, el sacrificio de tu parte vale mil veces su peso en arroz y oro.

Lincoln solo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la lógica del anciano, pero sacudió la cabeza y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. —Eso puede ser, pero para mí, bueno... fue lo correcto. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada.—Sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, pasó los dedos sobre el cuero negro de su saco, se aseguró de que su chaqueta todavía estaba atada a la cintura y se miró por última vez. —Bueno ... supongo que ya estoy listo.—con una leve sonrisa, extendió su mano hacia Jisan. —Gracias por todo, anciano.

El hombre de barba blanca miró al joven forastero con curiosidad por un instante, luego lentamente extendió su propia mano y estrechó la de Lincoln. —Que los Dioses te acompañen en tu viaje, muchacho.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esperemos que sí.—respondió Lincoln con una media sonrisa. —Hasta ahora, un Dios de jabalí realmente enojado me hizo la vida más difícil de lo necesario y un posiblemente Dios muerto me termino enviando setecientos años en el pasado. Los demás probablemente no me quieran mucho mucho ahora después de todo eso.

Fue después de eso, ambos compartieron una breve risa. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el borde occidental de la aldea de Amishi. Mientras caminaba por el anillo central de la aldea, notó que muchos de los aldeanos habían salido de sus chozas para mirarlo. Muchos lo miraron boquiabiertos como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, mientras que otros parecen mirar con disgusto. Aunque sus expresiones variaban, Lincoln podía verlo con solo mirarlas, el mismo deseo en todas ellas: su ausencia inmediata. Era una expresión que había aprendido a reconocer.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las puertas que conducen a los bosques, vio que Kaya lo estaba esperando. La joven se apoyaba pesadamente en un soporte de madera y su tobillo lesionado estaba fuertemente vendado.

Se detuvo cuando se paró frente a ella y le preguntó: —¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Kaya sonrió. —Quería despedirme.—luego agarró sus manos sorprendida y colocó algo en ellas.—Quiero que tengas esto para cuando vuelvas a esta aldea de nuevo.

Luego abrió la mano mientras miraba lo que ella le había dado. Era un hermoso cristal verde con forma de hoja de daga. Él la miró y sonrió, aceptando su regalo. —Es hermoso, Kaya.—pero luego preguntó: —Pero pensé que sus leyes me prohibían volver aquí.

Kaya frunció el ceño cuando dijo: —¿Crees que me importa? Puedes volver aqui. ¡Maldito o no!

Miró a Kaya y sonrió. —Sabes, me gustaría darte algo también.—Metió la mano en los bolsillos de sus jeans y sacó su navaja suiza. —Aquí tienes; quiero que tengas esto.

—Es tan extraño. ¿Qué es?—Preguntó Kaya, tomando ansiosamente el pequeño objeto rojo en su mano.

—Se llama navaja suiza.—explicó Lincoln. —Esas cosas de metal a su lado son diferentes herramientas que puedes sacar y usar cuando las necesites. Puede que incluso la vaya necesitar en mi viaje, pero me sentiría como un malagradecido si no te diera algo a cambio.

Los grandes ojos de Kaya miraron el artilugio mientras sacaba el tornillo de corcho. —Gracias.—dijo ella con una risita. Pero luego lo miró preocupada y le preguntó: —¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien tu solo?

Lincoln respondió encogiéndose de hombros: —Me las arreglaré, aunque no sé exactamente cómo. Tener que vivir en una familia grande en donde todos los días era un caos te ayuda en la supervivencia. Y tres años de entrenamiento en artes marciales pueden funcionar también.— se rió entre dientes. —Pero, una vez más, no sé si será suficiente ahora que me han enviado siete siglos en el pasado. Así que supongo que realmente no sé qué esperar.

La sonrisa de Kaya regresó mientras se encogía de hombros también. —No, supongo que tampoco lo sé.—Luego se inclinó respetablemente, —Buena suerte, Lincoln. No importa lo que suceda, vivirás para siempre en nuestros corazones. Y siempre eres bienvenido aquí en nuestra aldea.

Lincoln se vio completamente desequilibrado por las palabras de amabilidad de Kaya, y sintió que su garganta se tensaba. Lincoln se mordió el labio y miró a la joven princesa Amishi. —Gracias.—dijo en voz baja. —... por todo.—Luego se volteo y cruzó las puertas.

Kaya se puso de pie y observó, junto con Jisan mientras caminaba y se paraba al lado de Kaya, en total silencio mientras el viajero del tiempo les decía adiós y desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

—No...—dijo Kaya como una pequeña lágrima cayó de su párpado mientras sonreía con tristeza: —Gracias a ti por todo.

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo... deja todo en claro el rumbo que tomara esta historia para quien no conozca la historia original de la película. Pero si que dejare en claro algo; voy a agregar cosas interesantes y diferentes para contextualizar mas el desarrollo de nuestro albino maldito protagonista.**

**Nunca dejen de leer, adios.**


	5. Poder desatado

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon y Princesa Mononoke de Studios Ghibli.**

* * *

Lincoln continuó caminando por la colina cubierta de hierba, a lo largo de las tierras del antiguo Japón. Actualmente estaba caminando hacia la cima de la colina cubierta de hierba cerca de un terreno montañoso. Durante tres días, siguió el rastro del Dios Demonio que había dejado atrás. No fue difícil para él rastrear el camino; dejó su rastro donde quiera que había ido. Salió de la trinchera del rastro que dejo el jabalí; un rastro lleno de muerte entre la hierba y las plantas, así como los árboles que derribó que se interponian en su camino. Sin embargo, cuando lo llevó al río, lo perdió.

Ahora estaba yendo hacia el oeste, siguiendo los senderos de tierra hasta donde lo llevaban los bosques o los senderos artificiales. Si se topaba con algún vagabundo, viajero o comerciante, les preguntaría sobre cualquier rumor de que un Dios Demonio se abría camino hacia el este. En el camino había atravesado las tierras, y durante un tiempo mientras lo hacía, quedó cautivado por la belleza que esta antigua era de Japón tenía para ofrecer.

El primer día que vio la belleza de las colinas, el primer amanecer salió de la Aldea Amishi. La forma en que las nubes casi tocan las verdes colinas y el río que las atraviesa. Era hermoso para él; Era como mirar una pintura en un museo. Los colores y la iluminación eran encantadores; le dio vida al arte y cautivó a quienes lo miraban con un sentimiento tan cálido en sus corazones. Casi se quedo con ganas de tener un lapiz y un papel para dibujar esto.

Hubiera sido un buen distractor de sus actuales problemas despues de los eventos que le han ocurrido estos ultimos dias.

* * *

El. Lincoln Loud, el siempre autodenominado "El hombre del plan", no tenia ningun plan.

O al menos uno que le funcionara a largo plazo.

Durante todo el tiempo que ha recorrido estas tierras ha intentado en todo caso intentar procesar las cosas que le han sucedido últimamente desde que llego aqui. Pero en un momento asi, debía hacer una cosa que el solo sabia hacer en momentos asi.

Giro la cabeza para ver el campo del terreno en el que se encontraba y le sonrío como si estuviera alguien ahi.

—Ah, hola. No los habias visto.—Le dijo... a la nada. —Como ustedes ya habran vistos estos ultimos días; todo ha dado un giro de 360º grados.

—Un día te conviertes en adulto y te decides comenzar una nueva vida lejos del pueblito de Michigan en el que has vivido toda tu vida. Luego te vas por el otro lado del mundo, te quedas con personas que hacen que te sientas en casa, ¿que podria salir mal?

Dio un suspiro resignado despes de terminar esa oracion. —Un arbol te termina atrapando y dejandote en otra era, casi un milenio en el pasado.

—Terminas varado un bosque sin saber que hacer, recorres un largo camino hasta un pueblo y al final luchas contra un dios jabalí demonio que te termina maldiciendo y que debes usar esto para contenerlo.—Levanto su brazo para mostrar la banda sagrada en su muñeca derecha. —Pero da igual, solo pasara tiempo para que te mate y te conviertas en algo parecido a ese monstruo.

—Y aqui es donde comienza un viaje sin ningun rumbo.—Dio un suspiro pesado, antes recomponerse. —Pero descuiden, no todo es malo... eso creo. Puede haber una forma de liberarme de esta maldiciendo y encontar una forma de volver a mi tiempo.

—Se que se preguntaran "¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?"—Hizo una pregunta retorica a la nada. —Puede que perdiera el rastro de ese jabali, pero eso solo me guiaría a lugares en donde pueda obtener algo de información del origen de esto.

Saco de su bolsillo la bola de hierro que convirtió al Dios Jabalí en demonio. —¿Un buen plan, no?

Despues de unos esperados segundos de silencio, Lincoln con el ceño fruncido pateo la tierra furiosamente mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido.

—Diablos, ni siquiera hacer esto funciona.

Sin embargo, olvidó sus problemas una vez más cuando llegó al final de los pastizales y se dirigió a la cima de las colinas. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, contemplando las vastas millas de aviones cubiertos de hierba y los lagos brillantes que yacían detrás y delante de él. Más allá de todo eso y sus problemas, se alzaba lo que parecía una interminable cadena de montañas verdes que se alzaban sobre la tierra como grandes monumentos. La increíble vista era como una escena de una pintura o algo en un hermoso sueño, y Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse tocado y minúsculo antes de todo.

—Supongo que es verdad lo que dice papa en momentos como este: pase lo que pase ahora, sucede por una razón.—se dijo riéndose de ese recuerdo, y comenzó a bajar por el lado montañoso, hacia las verdes llanuras y montañas. —Hombre, realmente tengo que dejar de hablar solo. Voy a volverme loco hasta este punto.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron como un sueño muy lento. Cada uno parecía una eternidad mientras Lincoln continuaba su camino hacia el oeste, a través de los paisajes japoneses. En ese tiempo, había visto bosques, ríos y lagos, cascadas, cadenas montañosas y muchos otros lugares que literalmente lo habían dejado sin aliento. Como una ventaja adicional para él, el entorno resultó ser un buen lugar para descansar, y cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, simplemente se sentaba y acampaba por la noche, contemplando los cielos nocturnos. Cuando se hacía de noche, los cielos se iluminaban con innumerables estrellas diminutas que brillaban como diamantes en un mantel ennegrecido que quedaba en la pantalla. Y la luna, fue mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, todo intacto por la tecnología de las lámparas del hombre. Es cierto que perdió el uso de la electricidad, pero la vista de la luna y las estrellas despejadas en el cielo nocturno lo hacia valer la pena.

Estar en este entorno le hizo pensar un poco el como tenia que sobrevivir por el momento sin apenas experiencia a esta clase de situaciones.

Podia al menos estar preparado para esperar las tormentas que ocurren sin previo aviso, y el clima muy cálido de los días. Pero los verdaderos problemas surgieron cuando llegó el momento de que él comiera. Como no tenía fósforos ni un encendedor, no tenía forma de encender un fuego, lo que significaba, por supuesto, que tenía que comer su arroz crudo. Encontrar cosas para encender un fuego no fue difícil para él, pero asegurarse de que permaneciera encendido, ahí venia el problema. Se consideraba afortunado de que todavía tuviera un buen suministro de carne ahumada con él.

A lo largo de su viaje, los únicos otros humanos con los que se había encontrado eran unos pocos conductores de bueyes que guiaban a sus bueyes por los caminos polvorientos, y un comerciante ambulante que había tratado de venderle una flauta de bambú. Aunque se negó, dijo que no era muy buen músico; ademas de que, en palabras de Luna, su canto sonaba como la de un animal que necesitaba ser sacado de su miseria(vaya descripcion tan rara...).

Aunque de todos, con quienes Lincoln se había encontrado, hicieron todo lo posible para actuar como lo hacían normalmente en su vida diaria, parecían algo extrañados por su presencia. Por otra parte, probablemente fue la primera persona albina que habian visto en sus vidas. Aunque probablemente fue su ropa la que alimentó esa extrañez; nunca habían visto tales prendas antes. Probablemente tampoco ayudó mucho porque tampoco tenían idea cuando usaba lenguaje moderno con expresiones idiomáticas o una jerga.

Realmente necesitaba algo para cubrir todo ese aspecto, especialmente su cara.

* * *

Despues de 7 dias días de viaje, Lincoln finalmente llegó a su primer pueblo. Aunque era bastante pequeño, estaba prosperando en la actividad humana. Comerciantes y mas comerciantes regateaban con los aldeanos que pasaban, intentando hacer una buena venta, las mujeres caminaban por las calles polvorientas cargando sacos pesados sobre sus hombros y sobre sus cabezas, y mendigos que buscaban comida a los pies de los transeúntes.

Lincoln incluso vio a algunos samurais sentados alrededor de un vendedor de arroz, bebiendo bocado tras bocado de sake. Como si no fuera poco, incluso vio a unos pocos hombres y mujeres arrastrando los pies junto con los clásicos zapatos de madera. Toda la escena parecía sacada de una de esas películas japonesas de samurais que usualmente veia.

Mientras continuaba caminando por las bulliciosas calles del pueblo, Lincoln notó que parecía atraer mucha atención de la gente. Vio a algunos niños mirándolo boquiabiertos, señalándolo y susurrándose el uno al otro, sin apartar los ojos de su pálido rostro por un segundo. Al principio, realmente no le importaba el comportamiento de la gente hacia él, ni siquiera estaba sorprendido por la atención generada. Pero ahora, después de lo que parecía ser la undécima millonésima vez que un grupo de personas lo estaba señalado como si fuera un rarito, el peliblanco estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Le dirigio una mirada aguda a esos niños, cosa que los hizo huir con miedo.

—Dios...—se quejó Lincoln en voz baja, mientras se masajeaba la sien. —Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi...

De repente, escuchó gritos provenientes de fuera del pueblo, y vio una enorme nube de humo que se elevaba desde el horizonte del pueblo. Inmediatamente salió corriendo de las calles hacia un claro, y vio una vista para la que no estaba preparado en este momento. Cerca de los campos de arroz y río, vio a los granjeros ser atacados por samuráis rebeldes. Se dio cuenta de que eran bandidos rebeldes debido a la forma en que estaban vestidos. Los samuráis normales que trabajaban para un shogun o un emperador estaban vestidos con finas armaduras pulidas y de colores brillantes; casi como si fueran nuevos. Estos tipos estaban vestidos con una armadura que había visto mejores días, y les faltaban algunas piezas.

Lincoln levantó una ceja, tratando de resolver todo esto. —¿Es esto una batalla?—sin embargo, pudo ver mejor la escena y no vio a ningún samurai oponiéndose a los bandidos. Fruncio el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio de la situación. —No ... es una masacre.

Uno de los samuráis atacó a uno de los granjeros. –A dónde crees que vas?—El granjero, que solo llevaba un saco de arroz en la espalda y un arado en las manos, se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Aunque no fue suficiente, el samurai le cortó el brazo para sostener el arado. El granjero cayó desbalanceado, permitiendo que el bandido lo apuñalara profusamente sin ninguna muestra de misericordia.

Uno de los samuráis rebeldes gritó: —¡Están desarmados! ¡Avancen!

* * *

**Con los bandidos**

La primera línea de los bandidos fueron los que estaban haciendo la masacre. El resto de ellos estaban listos para estar preparados para cuándo entrarían y tendrían que hacer el resto del trabajo sucio. Pero de pie junto a la primera línea de los que quedaron sentados, un guerrero se sentó en un noble corcel negro.

Pero este bandido samurai era diferente de sus camaradas, mucho más diferente. Parecia ser algo joven, mayor de los veinte años se podria decir. Su cabello oscuro era largo y estaba atado en un moño en su cabeza, y su cuerpo era delgado pero físicamente bien construido. Llevaba una armadura roja de samurai con puntas doradas y tenía a su lado dos espadas de samurai con empuñaduras negras. Actualmente se aferraba a las riendas de su corcel con la mano izquierda, mientras sostenía una lanza con la mano derecha libre. La cara del hombre miraba la masacre con agudeza afilada; Era casi como si contemplar esta batalla le diera un placer al observarlo... o simplemente le encantaba la vista y el aroma de las batallas y las masacres por completo.

Uno de los bandidos corrió hacia él e informó: —Mi señor, los aldeanos están corriendo o se están rindiendo. Pero están desarmados como lo predijimos, Lord Takemaru.

El samurai, Lord Takemaru, se volvió hacia su subordinado y ordenó: —Mata a los que se rindan; no necesitamos esclavos ni prisioneros.

El samurai asintió y corrió hacia los hombres, diciéndoles las órdenes de su señor. Takemaru miró hacia la batalla mientras se decía a sí mismo, con una resolución despiadada de la de un mercenario: —Un guerrero como yo lleva consigo el destino del Conquistador Supremo. No necesito cosas tan debiles como la compasión o la misericordia.—Luego sacó su espada y miró a sus hombres, gritando: —¡Soldados, presten atención ahora! ¡Carguemos en la batalla y pavimentemos el camino de nuestro destino con la sangre de aquellos que son débiles o se interpongan en nuestro camino!

El ejército de bandidos gritó de emoción; sus armas en el aire mientras gritaban alabanzas a su líder. Takemaru luego levanto su espada hacia adelante mientras gritaba: —¡A la carga!—y se dirigió directamente hacia el pueblo, con sus hombres siguiéndolo, sin siquiera saber lo que les esperaba en el pueblo.

* * *

**De vuelta en el pueblo**

Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir asco de este conflicto mientras estaba parado allí en la colina. No había nada justo ni honorable en atacar a esos aldeanos indefensos. A pesar de que estaba a una buena distancia de la lucha real, Lincoln podía escuchar el sonido de espadas chocando y los gritos agonizantes de hombres moribundos. Ignorando a los aldeanos que huían, su enojó aumento bastante con esto, apretando los puños casi hasta el punto en que sus uñas casi se clavaron en sus palmas. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, no notó que la gema roja en la banda dorada de su muñeca comenzaba a brillar... y latía como un corazón.

Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención cuando escuchó a los bandidos gritar: —Miren allí, en las colinas.—Limcolm se dio cuenta y vio que un bandido junto a unos arqueros lo había visto, este grito gritaba. —¡Es un forastero!

Uno de los arqueros se echó a reír. —¡Bien! ¡Su cabeza es mía!

Los arqueros prepararon sus flechas y finalmente dispararon contra Lincoln. Tragó saliva mientras gritaba: —¡Esperen un momento!—El agitó sus brazos, indicando que no estaba armado en este momento. —¡Solo soy un-!

Afortunadamente, Lincoln salió corriendo antes de que las flechas lo alcanzaran. Corrió tan rápido como pudo; aunque los arqueros continuaron disparándole mientras corría hacia los edificios. Le proporcionaron una gran cobertura cuando golpearon los muros de piedra de las cabañas.

Mientras corría por el camino estrecho, le dispararon más flechas, cada una de las cuales apenas lo rozaban por centímetros. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, manteniéndola baja y rezando para que saliera vivo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a otro samurai parado sobre una mujer caída, cortándola con su katana y riendo salvajemente. Si no hubiera sido por el gran saco de arroz que cubría su espalda, ya estaría muerta.

La visión violenta provocó algo en lo profundo de la mente de Lincoln, y desenvainó la espada que Kaya le había dado. —¡Hey, déjala en paz!—él gritó. Mientras cargaba hacia el samurai, echó el brazo hacia atrás listo para atacar. Entonces, como si algo hubiera estallado dentro de sus venas, los músculos de su brazo derecho comenzo a hincharse y a ondularse dolorosamente.

Y luego, de repente, delgados tentáculos dorados brotaron de la banda, envolviéndose alrededor de su antebrazo y deslizándose alrededor de sus dedos, mientras la gema brillaba de color rojo brillante con rabia. Los tentáculos se habían endurecido alrededor de su antebrazo y mano, protegiéndolo con una especie de armadura que parecían venas. Y rezumando de su brazo, para llenar los huecos que había hecho la armadura, su antebrazo y mano ahora estaban hechos de lo que se parecía al mismo exudado negro en el que estaba cubierto el jabalí del Dios Demonio.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera darse cuenta del espectáculo grotesco y extraño, su mano arremetió y cortó los dos brazos del samurai. El samurai miró esto en estado de shock; tanto en sus brazos en el suelo como en el extraño muchacho con la mano extraña. Pero no había terminado, ya que Lincoln, sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró la cara del Samurai con su mano maldita.

El samurai trató de luchar, pero sin ninguna mano, todo lo que pudo hacer fue amortiguar los gritos, suplicandole se detuviera. Lincoln intentó hacerlo, pero vio que su mano estaba actuando por si solo. ¿Esto era lo que le habia advirtió la Oráculo? luego agarró su mano y le gritó: —¡No! ¡Detente! ¡No lo mates!—pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que con los repugnantes sonidos de huesos siendo aplastados, su mano derecha habia destrozado la cabeza del bandido.

El cuerpo del samurai cayó flácido al suelo; Lincoln se detuvo y cayó de rodillas, apretando su brazo aún más fuerte. —¡Oh, Dios, duele tanto! ¿Por qué está ardiendo así? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

—¡Por ahí!—Lincoln giro la cabeza para ver a seis o siete bandidos cargando directamente hacia él.

Lincoln hizo a un lado el dolor mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar algo con lo que luchar. Luego vio un baston de espada y se apresuró a recogerlo.

Los bandidos finalmente se apresuraron hacia él y lo rodearon. Sus armas desenvainadas y listas. Uno de ellos pregunto: —¿Quién eres, forastero?

—Eso es todo lo que soy—respondió, luchando con el nuevo poder que nació de él. —Solo soy un forastero.

Lincoln sintió que este poder dentro de él estaba tratando de dominarlo, como lo haría un parásito, todo mientras veia a esos bandidos preparandose para atacarlo. Comenzó a sentir su antebrazo y su mano arder y alzarse dentro de él. Con calma respiró para sí mismo mientras pensaba: _"Está bien, Lincoln. Recuerda las lecciones de entrenamiento de parte de Lynn. La fuerza es como el fuego; manipúlalo con cuidado y correctamente, y actuará a tu favor cuando el momento lo requiera."_ él cerró los ojos, se calmó un poco, tratando de ejercer algo de calma en su cabeza.

Los samurais, finalmente hartos de que este forastero hiciera nada, lo atacaron directamente. Cuando el primero lo alcanzó, todo lo que Lincoln tuvo que hacer fue patearlo con fuerza en el intestino, lo que le hizo inclinarse hacia adelante con dolor. Luego lo pateó de nuevo directamente en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Lincoln hizo girar el bastón en sus manos con habilidad y gracia sin esfuerzo.

El siguiente samurai cargó directamente hacia él con una ataque vertical de su espada. Lincoln levantó el bastón y lo bloqueo. Luego lo pateó con el pie derecho, enviando al hombre a volar unos metros. Dos más corrieron hacia él por ambos lados; el primero recibió un golpe rápido de Lincoln dejandolo noqueado. El otro intentó atacarlo, pero esta vez, usó su mano blindada maldita para bloquear la espada. Luego agarró la mano del hombre y, mientras controlaba la fuerza que surgía dentro de su estructura, aplastó cada hueso en sus manos, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Luego lo soltó mientras giraba, golpeando al hombre en el dorso de la mano con el bastón. Los otros lo atacaron con sus espadas, atacando juntos, pero Lincoln bloqueó cada uno de sus ataques con el bastón o la mano blindada. Y todos terminaron de la misma manera; recibir una patada muy fuerte que los hizo volar lejos de él y terminar con los huesos rotos. Los samurai fueron derrotados a su alrededor; Lincoln permaneció en su posición por solo unos segundos hasta que dejó caer su bastón.

Agarró su espada donde lo habia dejado y la volvió a envainar, y salió corriendo de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Sin embargo, su pequeña pelea no pasó desapercibida ya que Takemaru y los que lo siguieron lo atacaron. Él gritó: —¡Tráiganlo! ¡Maten al forastero!—el samurai cargó y gritó mientras tenían sus cuchillas listas para cortar su carne.

Lincoln entonces sintió el poder en su mano derecha y su antebrazo ardiendo nuevamente. Sintió que estaba perdiendo el control nuevamente; miró al samurai que se acercaba y gritó: —¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Se los advierto!

Pero el samurai no lo escuchó mientras se acercaban. Incapaz de controlarlo más, su puño derecho se cerró y se levantó sobre su cabeza, mientras lo miraba con horror. El poder en él estaba demostrando ser demasiado grande, que gritaba de rabia y dolor mientras lanzaba un golpe al suelo a sus pies. El suelo debajo se sacudió y se derrumbó, creando un cráter alrededor de el, pero creó una onda de choque de réplica muy poderosa, que envió a Takemaru y a sus hombres a retroceder cuando el polvo se asentó.

Takemaru y sus hombres, aunque desequilibrados, lentamente se pusieron de pie. Cuando Lincoln finalmente recuperó algo de control sobre su mano nuevamente, miró con horror: —Tengo que salir de aquí.—Incapaz de pensar racionalmente, o temeroso de perder el control aún más, se apresuró a alejarse del lugar y corrió hacia la seguridad del bosque mas cercano.

Takemaru estaba a punto de ir tras el chico a pie, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que le dolía el tobillo. Parece que el temblor le había provocado un esguince, haciéndole imposible ir tras el. Luego ve al peliblanco desaparecer en el bosque. Los pocos samuráis que habían presenciado la carnicería de su camarada observaron con expresión boquiabierta cómo el forastero de piel palida y extraño cabello blanco desaparecía entre las sombras de los árboles.

—¿Qué era él?—alguien pregunto.

Otro frunció el ceño y agarró su espada con fuerza. —Un demonio.—respondió.

Takemaru, sin embargo, miró al bosque con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad se preguntó: —El poder de ese forastero...—luego entrecerró los ojos y su expresión cambio a una de placer, mientras dejaba una pequeña sonrisa. —... lo quiero.

* * *

**En lo mas profundo del bosque**

Lincoln estaba en un pequeño oasis, lavándose el brazo derecho en un manantial. Vio esto hecho por Kaya cuando pronto fue infectado por la maldición. Pensó que este era el mejor método para enfriar un poco la maldición. Y funcionó mucho para alivio suyo; el líquido negro comenzó a derretirse de su brazo, y la armadura dorada volvió a formarse en una cadena de muñeca. Después de que volvió a la normalidad, el brillo de la gema roja comenzó a apagarse hasta que dejó de brillar.

—Perdi el control por completo.—se dijo a sí mismo mientras retiraba su mano del agua y miraba a la banda de su muñeca que contenía su maldicion. —Si no hubiera salido corriendo de allí, quién sabe qué pasaría si hubiera seguido matando.—luego caminó hacia donde colocó su bolso y se dejó caer, colgando con la cabeza avergonzado mientras murmuraba: —Y ahora soy mas que un asesino.

Volvió a mirar el estanque de la primavera, esperando encontrar una respuesta a través de su reflejo. En el proceso, vislumbró su reflejo en el agua ondulante. Una mirada de culpa salio de su rostro. —Supongo que no soy mejor que esos samurais.

Tenía que salir de donde estaba ahora. No sabía a dónde iba, y no habia nadie que le diera una pista para eso. Todo lo que sabía era que, mientras tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, tenía que alejarse lo más rápido posible de este lugar y de su gente.

Antes de pueda herir o matar a alguien más.

* * *

**Aqui termian el capitulo. Mas corto que anteriores, pero no me impprtante, ya presenta uno de los tantos conflictos que tendra nuestro protagonista en esta aventura. Ademas, para quien se haya visto la pelicula, aqui ya pongo unos cambios y agregados con respecto al mterial original super notorios que tendran su importancia a futuro.**

**No se pierdan mas de esto, lectores.**


	6. Un nuevo acompañante

**Loud House no es mio sino de ****Nickelodeon y Princesa Mononoke de Studios Ghibli.**

* * *

Durante lo que parecieron horas, Lincoln había caminado a lo largo de un camino rural en completo y total silencio. Pero aunque estaba callado, sus pensamientos permanecían absortos y muy perturbados. Lo que lo perturbó fue lo que había sucedido, o más bien lo había hecho en la aldea. —Ahora entiendo lo que la Oráculo me había contado sobre la maldición.—se dijo a sí mismo, con una mueca en su rostro. —... y por qué también me querían fuera de esa aldea.

—Ella y los ancianos probablemente pensaron que iba a perder el control en cualquier momento.—se detuvo y se sentó al borde del camino. —¿Qué pasó?—Luego miró la cadena dorada en su muñeca derecha con una expresión temerosa.

Había recordado lo que sucedió cuando de repente se enojó. El metal simplemente se transformó y se estiró, abarcando su brazo y mano en una armadura venosa que suprimió el líquido negro que se formó. Pensó que debía haber sido parte de la maldición; el exudado trataría de abarcarlo mientras el metal unido a su cuerpo lo protegía de la maldición misma... o tal vez la maldición y el metal se habían formado juntos para crear algún tipo de armadura simbiótica.

—Creo que realmente me estoy convirtiendo en un medio demonio.—se dijo, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas. —Nunca debí haberme acercado a ese árbol.—Pero este no era el momento de pensar en sus desgracias; Tenía algo que empezar y terminar. Con otro suspiro derrotado, se puso de pie y siguió una vez más por el camino. —Como si terminar en esta era de la historia fuera poco, me he convertido en el anfitrión de un parásito demonio simbiótico, que me da poderes destructivos... sobre los cuales no tengo control.— suspiró mientras gruñía. —No puedo ver cómo las cosas pueden empeorar.

De repente, un rayo brilló a través de los cielos, seguido por el trueno. Lo siguiente que Lincoln supo fue que la lluvia caía de las nubes de arriba.

—Saben...—dijo sardónicamente. —... tengo que dejar de decir eso.

Luego miró hacia el cielo, secándose las gotas de lluvia de la cara. —Podría estar en casa ahora mismo, jugando videojuegos, andar en las calles o en un parque, intentar hacer nuevas amistades, inscribirme en alguna universidad o hasta conseguir un empleo a medio tiempo. Pero no, ahora estoy en una maldita búsqueda sin esfuerzo no solo para salvar mi vida y mi alma, sino también para encontrar el camino de regreso a mi época.—deslizando la correa de la bolsa para asegurarse de que no se cayera, Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que las gotas de agua cayeran a su alrededor, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan caótico en mi vida?

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, escuchó el sonido de un carro que se acercaba. Cuando miró a través de la lluvia, vio un pequeño carreta con ruedas tirado por un solo buey negro. Cuando el carro rodó junto a Lincoln, el conductor que llevaba una capa de paja que lo cubría por completo, lo miró y sonrió. —¿Necesitas un aventón al próximo pueblo, muchacho?—el hombre preguntó con una voz profunda pero amigable. —Tengo mucho espacio por aquí.

Lincoln levantó una ceja ante esta repentina oferta de ayuda. Hasta el momento, había estado viajando durante más de lo que parecía una semana o más, y ni una sola vez a nadie que había conocido en el camino, mostró ni un poco de amabilidad, preocupación o respeto hacia él. Todo lo que pudo hacer Lincoln fue sonreírle simplemente mientras respondía honestamente: —A decir verdad, no sé realmente a dónde voy.

—¿Quieres decir que no tienes a un destino en especifico?

—En realidad no.—respondió Lincoln simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros. —Donde sea que esté mi destino, todo lo que sé es que se supone que debo dirigirme al oeste para alcanzarlo.

El conductor lo miró confundido, pero finalmente se echó a reír. —Esas son direcciones bastante vagas, muchacho.—dijo, y luego miró las nubes que llovían. —Y hoy definitivamente no es el día para viajar a través de Japón con indicaciones vagas.

—Bueno, me temo que realmente no tengo muchas opciones.—Comento Lincoln al respecto. —Tengo que llegar a donde voy lo antes posible.

—¿Tienes un lugar para pasar la noche?

Lincoln simplemente negó con la cabeza para responder, y el conductor le dio unas palmaditas junto a él y sonrió, —Entonces déjame ofrecerte refugio en mi casa por la noche. Estoy seguro de que a mi esposa no le importaría preparar una comida extra para ti.

Lincoln miró hacia las nubes como lo había hecho unos momentos antes, luego miró al hombre mismo. —Ah, ¿por qué no?—Con eso, se subió al carro y se sentó al lado del conductor. —¿Realmente aprecio esto, señor, eh...?

—Fujita.—Respondió el conductor, azotando al buey con las riendas. El animal gritó por el repentino dolor y comenzó a avanzar. Fujita hizo unos cuantos látigos más con las riendas y luego volvió a mirar al peliblanco.—¿Y cuál sería tu nombre, muchacho?

—Es Lincoln. Lincoln Loud.

Fujita rió. —Ahh, entonces usted es un extranjero. Me di cuenta de eso con solo mirarte

Lincoln dio un suspiro agravado, mientras sarcásticamente respondía a medias. —¿En serio? ¿Qué me delató?

—Oh, no mucho. Solo varias cosas sobre ti.—respondió el hombre encapuchado. —Pero fue principalmente tu ropa y tu cabello. Eres todo un caso...

* * *

En el camino hacia el pueblo, que fue como horas para los dos, durante el viaje, Lincoln y Fujita habían estado conversando alegremente. A medida que avanzaban, la lluvia había cesado y los cielos comenzaron a despejarse. La mayor parte era hacia dónde iba Lincoln y por qué iba allí. Le había contado al hombre encubierto toda la historia; con la maldición y todo eso —Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo.—dijo Fujita, rascándose la barbilla con cerdas. —¿Es que a menos que encuentres una manera de levantar la maldición, o al menos controlarla, eventualmente te convertirás en un demonio?

—Sí, o algo así—respondió Lincoln mientras miraba el campo.

Fujita sacudió el suyo y suspiró: —Si que debes tener mala suerte, muchacho.—Ese comentario, sutilmente causo un estremecimiento en la espalda Lincoln; hablarle de mala suerte no le traía precisamente buenos recuerdos. —Debes estar bastante solo viajando por tu cuenta. En un país desconocido lejos de toda tu gente. Es muy triste.

Lincoln asintió solemnemente, aunque evitó decirle que era del futuro. Tratar de convencer al conductor de que su encuentro con el Dios Demonio como cierto era bastante difícil. Decirle que era del futuro lo habría obligado a creer que estaba completamente loco. —Hago lo mejor que puedo.—comento. —Pero es difícil tratar de acostumbrarse, incluso si lo intento.

—Oh, vamos, muchacho.—respondió el hombre de mediana edad golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda. —No tienes que desanimarte por intentarlo.

—Bueno, siempre he sido mucho de compañía, especialmente de mi familia. Y en una situación como esta hace que sea mas reconfortante tener que lidiar con todo esto por mi cuenta.—Reflexiono ese punto con mucho pesar.

—Todavía no puedo creer que un Dios atacaría una pequeña aldea como esa. Demonio o no, todos saben que los dioses antiguos siempre han preferido distanciarse del mundo mortal.—dijo Fujita con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. —Probablemente estén enojados con nosotros los humanos.

Lincoln tenía una mirada de confusión; preguntando en silencio al hombre qué quería decir con eso. Casi sintiendo o pensando en lo que era, suspiró. —Con la forma en que los humanos tratan la tierra que los antiguos espíritus habían trabajado para crear, ¿por qué los dioses no deberían estar enojados?—luego se rió un poco cuando terminó de hablar. —Pero hacemos lo que hacemos para sobrevivir. Esos dioses al menos deberían entender eso.

Fue mientras la conversación se calmó cuando entraron cerca de la aldea, él buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la bola de hierro que la Oráculo le había dado antes de abandonar la aldea Amishi. —¿Qué me puedes decir sobre esto?—Él dejó caer la bola en la gran palma del conductor.

Fujita miró la bola de hierro con cuidado, estudiándola centímetro a centímetro. Luego se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olisqueó, lo que para Lincoln era una escena incómoda de ver. —Bueno. Definitivamente está hecho de hierro, uno bastante puro.— Miró a Lincoln. —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Fue encontrado en los restos del Dios Demonio después de revelarse como un jabalí gigantesco.—explicó Lincoln. —Estoy bastante seguro de que esta bola de hierro fue lo que lo convirtió en el monstruo que me maldijo.

—Hmmm.—respondió el hombre mirando la bola de hierro una vez más antes de devolvérsela a Lincoln. —Me temo que, aparte de lo que te he dicho, no hay nada más que pueda decir sobre esto.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde vino?—Lincoln depositó la pelota dentro de su bolsillo. —¿Alguna idea de dónde fue hecha?

Fujita negó con la cabeza, —Me temo que no.—Lincoln suspiró desesperado ante otro callejón sin salida en su viaje. todo estaba en silencio cuando llegaron al pueblo cuando la carreta se detuvo. Pero antes de que Lincon pudiera bajarse, Fujita volvió a hablar. —Sin embargo...

Lincoln inmediatamente se iluminó con eso mientras alzaba las cejas. —¿Sin embargo que?

—La mayor parte del hierro alrededor de estas partes proviene de la Ciudad de Hierro de Lady Eboshi.

—¿La ciudad de hierro de Lady Eboshi?—Lincoln preguntó mientras saltaba de la carreta. —¿Quién es Lady Eboshi?

—Supuestamente es la hija de uno de los gobernadores de esta provincia. De una forma u otra, ella pudo obtener una gran parcela de tierra rica en hierro. Se dice que los terrenos están tan lleno de esas cosas que no es difícil obtener un trozo de hierro de esos lugares.

—No creo que sepas dónde está esta 'Ciudad de Hierro' por casualidad, ¿verdad?.—Preguntó el joven de cabello blanco con una mirada esperanzada.

—Me temo que no, muchacho.—respondió Fujita, asi haciendo añicos lo que le quedaba de esperanza a Lincoln para encontrar ese lugar. —pero si se trata de las direcciones que desea, puede intentar preguntar por aquí en Kurehai.—Luego saltó del carreta mientras se disfraza y hacía su entrega de pieles: —Este es uno de los lugares con los que Lady Eboshi comercia. Pero, a decir verdad, no iría allí si fuera tú.

—¿Y por qué de eso?—Lincoln preguntó, un poco preocupado por la última parte.

—Esta provincia está siendo constantemente asaltada por ejércitos de samurai.—Fujita declaró mientras se dirigía a la segunda carga: —Aparecen por cientos sin previo aviso; matan a cualquiera que se pierda de vista. Hace que viajar por estas partes sea bastante peligroso. Estoy bastante seguro de que los viste atacar en algún lugar cercano, ¿verdad?

—Sí, estaba en una de esas aldeas. Afortunadamente sobreviví por medios propios.—Dijo Lincoln, dejando de lado el hecho de que le había cortado los brazos y aplastado la cabeza a uno de los bandidos, además de haber creado un enorme cráter en el suelo. —¿Quiénes eran esos samurai?

Fujita se encogió de hombros: —En momentos como estos, podrían pertenecer a cualquiera que tenga suficiente dinero para pagarlos. Pero se rumorea que mantienen su lealtad a Lord Osano, el Daimyo de las tierras al norte de aquí. Pero los rumores dicen de que su hija, Yashahime, era quien los contrataba.

—¿Yashahime?—Lincoln preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, Princesa Demonio o la Princesa Fantasma, como usualmente la llaman.—declaró Fujita mientras tomaba un descanso y un trago de sake. —Dicen que fue maldecida por algún tipo de dios oscuro el día en que su madre fue asesinada por el ex Dios lobo, Hyakushiki. Fue solo hasta que fue mayor, que contrató a un ejercito de samurais para cazar y matar al dios.

Lincoln hizo una mueca mientras tragaba nerviosamente y respondió sarcásticamente: —Eso es una interesante historia.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió a Limcoln una mirada severa. —Te topas con esas personas y estaras muerto en menos de un segundo.

—Me esconderé o me arriesgaré.—respondió Lincoln. —Tengo que encontrar una manera de levantar esta maldición antes de hacer más daño del que ya he hecho.

—Supongo que estás hablando de ese bandido que le destrozaste la cabeza en esa aldea.—dijo Fujita y miró la expresión de asombro del joven. —No parezcas tan sorprendido, lo hiciste frente a toda una aldea, un lugar en el que hago negocios.—Con una sonrisa torcida, lo palmeó en el hombro. —No te preocupes, esos hombres no eran amigos míos.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza lentamente y miró la concurrida plaza del mercado por la que atravesaba para obtener suministros con una mirada triste. —Casi mato a todo el ejército de bandidos y destruí una aldea mientras estaba allí, y pude haber matado a gente inocente sin darme cuenta. El poder de la maldición era como agua saliendo de un géiser, no pude detenerlo ni controlarlo, solo dejé que siguiera su curso hasta que se calmó o hasta que me tranquilicé.—Levantó la vista hacia Fujita, que solo lo miraba en silencio. —Sueno paranoico, ¿no?

—No.—respondió el herrero. —Suenas mas bien temeroso.

—¿Temeroso?

Mientras los dos continuaban hablando, no habían notado que un carruaje real pasaba junto a ellos. Se detuvo repentinamente a solo quince pies de distancia de ellos, pero cualquiera se había molestado en prestar mucha atención, se habrían dado cuenta de que no era un carruaje normal. En lugar de ser arrastrado por una bandada de caballos, fue arrastrado por lo que parecía ser un vehículo a vapor que corría sobre dos ruedas y que tenía la forma de un rinoceronte. Y encima del carro estaban lo que parecía ser un triángulo

El carruaje tenía persianas que impedían que cualquiera pudiera mirar hacia adentro. Quienquiera que fuera, eran personas de gran importancia, y sentían la necesidad de protegerse de los de clase baja. Eso o simplemente no les gustaba la presencia de ellos y las ignoraba. Sin embargo, una de las persianas se separó, permitiendo que un par de ojos esmeralda se asomaran por un lado ... y miraban directamente a Lincoln.

—Oh...—Una voz femenina salió del interior del carruaje. —Que interesante, ¿no? Tiene el cabello blanco al igual que yo.

La voz pertenecía a una chica, de piel extremadamente pálida, una figura delgada y esbelta. Su largo cabello era antinaturalmente blanco, a diferencia de Lincoln, este tenia un tono mas blanco marfil, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo en el lado izquierdo y con flequillo bajando por sus hombros, con una flor de loto blanco. Su kimono también era blanco.

Era la descripción de una mujer de blanco... tan blanco y transparente como un fantasma.

También había otro en el carruaje, y era un hombre. Parecía ser de origen extranjero, ya que su piel era oscura y bronceada, su cabello era corto y rubio, casi de corte militar. Estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser una túnica militar roja y marrón, con una espada en la empuñadura, y lo que parecía ser una especie de arma tosca. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una pipa en la boca.

Se quejó mientras miraba y veía a Lincoln también, y simplemente dijo: —Él es un forastero, princesa.—luego miró a la princesa y le recordó: —Es una completa rareza viendo su apariencia.

—Eso puede ser cierto.—luego se volvió hacia la dirección de su compañero. —Pero yo también lo soy por si mo lo recuerdas. Pero en si su sola apariencia hacen de él un diamante en bruto. Brillará cuando esté debidamente pulido.

—Princesa Yashahime, el ejército se dirige a la ciudad de hierro.—dijo el hombre. —Debemos apresurarnos si queremos encontrarnos con Jigo y Takemaru.

La princesa hizo un puchero y volvió su mirada hacia Lincoln una vez más. —Pero quiero verlo.

—Puedes hacerlo más tarde, princesa.

Con un puchero de derrota, se sentó de nuevo. —Bien. Vamos.—y con eso, el carruaje siguió adelante, todos, incluidos Lincoln y Fujita, lo ignoraron, mientras los dos continuaban con su conversación.

—Sí.—continuó. —Temes de que tengas nuevos dones y habilidades que no puedes controlar y termines lastimando gente. Escucha bien, muchacho, ese tipo de poder puede ser tanto una bendición como una maldición, dependiendo de cómo lo uses. No sé nada sobre magia y hechicería, pero entiendo el poder de un elemento particularmente peligroso.—Luego le dio al muchacho una sonrisa torcida. —¿Sabes cuál es ese elemento?

Lincoln solo negó con la cabeza. —Fuego.—Lincoln lo miró un poco confundido hasta que Fujita continuó: —Probablemente sea el elemento más peligroso que los humanos tratarán de controlar. Si manejas el fuego correctamente, actuará a tu favor. Pero en el momento en que te descuidas, el fuego se vuelve un monstruo incontrolable.

Lincoln escuchó atentamente las palabras del hombre, asimilando todo lo que dijo. Lincoln asintió mientras se abrochaba la mochila al hombro. —Gracias por el viaje.

Estaba a punto de irse, hasta que Fujita gritó: —Espera, muchacho.—Lincoln se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta. De repente, Fujita le arrojó algo y Lincoln lo atrapó. El lo miró bien y vio que era una capa marrón con la parte superior hecha de piel de lobo y una capucha para cubrirlo. —Puede que no tengas suerte la próxima vez que llueva. Así que esto ayudará.—sonrió Fujita. —Eso, y está hecho de piel de Lobo para desprender el olor de los animales; no quieres oler a humano si estás en algún lugar cerca de esas bestias.

—Gracias, pero ¿cuánto le debo?—Lincoln preguntó, mientras buscaba la bolsa en su cinturón.

Fujita sacudió la cabeza.—Considérelo un regalo de mi parte.—Y luego volvió a su trabajo, permitiendo que el chico se lo pusiera.

Mientras Lincoln se alejaba, sonrió. —Supongo que no tendré que preocuparme por oler como un humano.—luego olfateó y casi se atragantó. —Aunque desearía no poder oler nada en este momento.

* * *

Lincoln había llegado a un pueblo sin problemas, y no le miraban fijamente en este momento. Debido a su nueva incorporación a su guardarropa, ahora evitaba que lo vieran. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido ya que un par de ojos verdes lo vieron no muy lejos.

Los ojos luego vieron la banda en la muñeca de Lincoln mientras se mostraba la banda; La gema roja brillaba a la luz del sol. –Si no me equivoco... esa es una Banda de bloqueo de mestizos.—se escuchó una voz desde donde estaban los ojos. —No he visto un par de esos en mucho tiempo, desde que salí de la jungla tóxica.—pero luego, cuando la capa se abrió un poco, los ojos divisaron la ropa de la figura en cuestión. —Qué ropa tan rara.—pero luego los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —¿Podría ser él?

Lincoln pasó por lo que parecía ser una especie de tienda de mascotas. Pero mientras lo hacía, alguien gritó: –¡Oye, amigo! ¡Detente allí y te haré un trato!—Lincoln siguió caminando, hasta que la voz gritó: —¡Oye, tú! ¡El chico con mal sentido de la moda!

Esto hizo que se diera la vuelta y se precipitara hacia donde escuchó la voz: la tienda de mascotas. Se detuvo frente al dueño, un tipo frágil y de aspecto nervioso, que se orinaría si se asustara fácilmente. —Muy bien, ¿qué quieres conmigo?—Lincoln preguntó, sintiéndose un poco molesto.

El hombre tragó saliva mientras casi temblaba. —Yo... no fui, señor.

—No me llames señor.—gruñó Lincoln, sintiéndose molesto en este momento. —Y escuché una voz que venía de aquí. Entonces, si no eras tú, ¿quién era?

—Por aquí.—volvió a llamar la voz, esta vez a la derecha de él.

Lincoln giro su cabeza para ver de dónde se escuchaba la voz, solo para encontrar una jaula. Y dentro de él, había algo que nunca había visto antes en su vida. Dentro de la jaula, había una pequeña criatura extraña que parecía un gato pero no lo era. Tenía la estructura esquelética de un zorro, pero el tamaño y las características de una ardilla. Su pelaje era amarillo dorado con rayas marrones en su cuerpo y en la frente, puntas marrones en sus grandes orejas puntiagudas y un collar de color crema claro alrededor del cuello, así como ojos de color verde claro.

El pequeño híbrido ardilla/zorro, sintiendo la presencia del humano, abrió sus ojos grisáceos y se puso de pie. Luego cambio su vista hacia Lincoln y lo miró. Los ojos del animal se centro en el joven humano mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Lincoln pensó que la forma en que el animal miraba su rostro era casi como si lo estuviera estudiando.

Lincoln miró a la pequeña criatura con intriga y se preguntó: —¿Qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de gato?

—¿Gato? No soy un gato, soy un zorro-ardilla.—respondió la pequeña criatura mientras movía la boca.

Lincoln inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás, completamente asustado por esto mientras gritaba y señalaba: —¡AH! ¡Habló!

El pequeño zorro-ardilla se rió entre dientes. —Jejejeje... Eso nunca falla.—y luego saltó mientras colocaba sus patas delanteras en la jaula para sostenerse. —Mi nombre es Isaac. Y hoy es tu día de suerte para una compra.—Al ver la confusión del humano, cerró los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa a un vendedor: —Estoy a la venta por el bajo precio de 200 yenes.—luego abrió los ojos, pero luego pareció confundido al ver que el chico se había ido. Miró a su alrededor y vio al muchacho alejarse, todavía aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Isaac salto frenéticamente dentro la jaula, y gritándole al chico: —¡Hey vamos! ¡No desperdicies una buena oferta por mi!—Salto tanto que hizo que la jaula cayera directamente al suelo, abriéndola. Isaac se alejó de la jaula en un pequeño destello peludo, como lo haría una ardilla. Luego se subió a la capa que usaba el peliblanco y, usando sus garras, se subió hasta alcanzar su himbro.

Con la capucha baja, vio a al pequeño zorro-ardilla en su hombro. Se asustó mientras saltaba, tratando de sacar a la pequeña criatura, —¡Hey, bájate de mí!—pero el pequeño seguía desapareciendo a su alrededor; no ayudaba en absoluto saber que esta criatura era probablemente una ardilla, lo que le facilitaba gatear y treparse sobre su cuerpo. —En serio, ya tengo suficientes problemas por hoy.—y finalmente, agarro a Isaac mientras lo acercaba a su cara mientras gruñía. —Y lo último que necesito ahora es otra maldición o simplemente una criatura maldita que me siga.

—No estoy maldito.—explicó Isaac, permitiendo que Lincoln aflojara su control sobre él. —Soy un espíritu del bosque.

Lincoln lo dejó ir, mientras Isaac corría sobre su brazo y se encaramó sobre su hombro. El ceño del peliblanco permaneció en su rostro cuando respondió: —He visto un espíritu del bosque, y tú no eres un espíritu del bosque.

—¿Oh enserio?

—Sí.—respondió Lincoln —El primero que vi fue un jabalí gigante que casi intentó matarme.

Isaac sacudió la cabeza. —No, ese es un Dios del bosque; yo soy un espíritu del bosque. Hay una diferencia entre ambos.—sonrió burlonamente: —Un Dios del bosque está dotado de fuerza e inmortalidad, incapaz de morir tan fácilmente como crees. Mientras que un espíritu del bosque, a la par de los Dioses, son sirvientes dotados de poderes considerados para servir a los Dioses de todos modos.—Luego se sentó con orgullo en el hombro de Lincoln cuando anunció: —Y sirvo a uno de los Grandes Dioses del Bosque, al lado de Shisha-Gami.

—Eso es interesante.—dijo Lincoln, lo que causó que Isaac casi mirara fijamente al joven en estado de shock.

—¡Oh vamos!—Isaac frunció el ceño y se puso histérico. —¿Cómo no puedes encontrar eso impresionante para comprarme?

—Porque no compro animales extraños que hablan.—respondió Lincoln, decidiéndose ir con esta última locura que se le arrojó a la cara. —... y aparte del hecho de que eres una extraña criatura, a quien nunca he visto en cualquier libro de zoología, o en un episodio de Animal Planet, que me está hablando ... ¿qué puedes hacer exactamente para que me convenzas de que te compre?

—Puedo ayudarte en liberarte de tu maldición.—respondió Isaac, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Lincoln. Luego miró al peliblanco con una sonrisa y continuó: —Puedo guiarte a donde necesites ir, así como ayudarte a señalar qué y quién puede ayudarte dentro del bosque, incluidas las tribus que residen dentro de ellos.

Lincoln lo pensó por un momento, y en verdad, él realmente no sabía lo que esperaría encontrar. Hasta ahora, había tenido la suerte de ir solo a los bosques donde no había dioses o demonios en ellos. Lo último que tenía que hacer era meterse en problemas y ser maldecido dos veces. Hasta ahora, realmente no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Suspirando derrotado, se cruzó de brazos y miró al pequeño animal. —Ok, tenemos un trato.

Isaac sonrió mientras miraba a Lincoln cara a cara. —Muy bien.—y luego señaló al dueño del mercado de mascotas. —Entonces paga al hombre.—todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada confusa en su rostro. Esto hizo que Isaac soltara un tono frustrado, —¡Date prisa! ¡Cuanto antes pagues por mí, más rápido puedo seguir contigo!

De repente se acercó a Lincoln, tratando de encontrar algo para pagarle al tendero. Lincoln giró y se dio la vuelta, tratando de agarrar a Isaac mientras gritaba y gritaba: —¡Oye, vamos! ¡Detente! ¡Quédate quieto!

Finalmente, Isaac saltó y corrió hacia la tienda. Se subió a la mesa y escupió una de las pepitas de oro que Lincoln tenía en la pequeña bolsa que le había dado el Amishi. Isaac sonrió mientras orgullosamente le presentaba: —Ahí estás, Kashiro. Paga en su totalidad con una pepita de oro. Esto debería hacer que la tienda se mantenga.

El hombre de la tienda quedó atónito por esto, pero luego comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras gritaba: —¡Pe-pero, jefe! ¿Cómo voy a manejar la tienda sin tus habilidades comerciales?

—Oye, vamos.—dijo Isaac mientras se acercaba y acolchaba a Kashiro en su mano. —Manejarás bien la tienda sin mí. Ambos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar. Solo sé que el destino probablemente nos hará cruzar nuestros caminos de nuevo.

—Oh, gracias, señor Isaaku.—Kashiro gritó alegremente, tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

—No me llames así, por favor?—Isaac hizo un puchero. —Cambié mi nombre a Isaac, ¿recuerdas?

Lincoln levantó una ceja confundido por todo esto, y el sudor cayó cuando sus hombros se desplomaron ante esta escena. —¿Entonces ese animal era el dueño de una tienda de mascotas? Dios, esto es lo mas surrealista que he visto en este lugar.

* * *

Cerca de un puesto de sopa de miso, alguien estaba sentado allí, mirando bastante desagradable su tazón de miso. Era un hombre muy feo que caminaba hacia él en lo que parecía un par de zancos cortos que sobresalían de la parte inferior de sus sandalias de madera. Le colgaron una gran sombrilla y una cesta sobre los hombros. El hombre era muy bajo y tenía una cara regordeta con una gran verruga roja que sobresalía entre su ceja y su nariz igualmente roja. Por el aspecto de la túnica blanca sucia que cubría su vientre redondo, el gorro rojo y la capa, y el conjunto de cuentas ceremoniales que colgaban de su mano, era una buena apuesta que este hombre era miembro de alguna orden religiosa. Algunos lo conocían como Jigo, un sagrado monje por lo que la gente había escuchado sobre él.

Jigo hizo una mueca después de tomar su primer sorbo de la sopa de miso que acababa de verter en su tazón. Este día no le había ido bien, para nada. Ya era bastante malo que tuviera que hacer ese viaje a la Capital Imperial con tan poca antelación para informar al maldito Emperador.

Ahora estaba atrapado en Kurehai, después de escapar por poco de otra incursión del samurai de Asano, comiendo sopa tibia: —A este ritmo, pasarían dias antes de que finalmente llegue a la ciudad de hierro.—Se lamió el labio superior y gruñó: —Este lugar vende sopa o orina de burro.—dijo mientras se sentaba sin hacer nada mas.

El vendedor de sopa le lanzó una mirada irritada detrás de la tela envuelta alrededor de su rostro. Jigo simplemente la ignoró y dejó que sus agudos oídos deambularan por la calle hasta que encontraron una conversación que despertó su interés. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y miró a un grupo de hombres al otro lado de la calle.

—... y en el momento en que levanté la vista, allí estaba. Su demoníaca mano derecha se elevó en el aire cuando casi dividió la tierra a su alrededor. Envió a los bandidos samurai volando hacia atrás, casi como si fueran golpeados por un tornado.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde viene?

—No.

—Dicen que en realidad es un medio demonio de las tierras del más allá.

—¡Humph!.—Jigo dijo mientras continuaba bebiendo la sopa de sabor amargo. —¿Los únicos demonios que esas personas verán alguna vez son con los que tienen que compartir sus camas.—Él también había visto al joven pasar por la batalla, y había sido testigo de los poderes extraordinarios que había usado en ese samurai, así como de las habilidades de lucha que usó para luchar contra toda una pandilla de bandidos. En el primer momento en que vio al joven de piel palida y extraño cabello blanco, inmediatamente reconoció algo valioso en sus habilidades. Algo muy valioso, de hecho. Y tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad, iba a encontrar una manera de explotar ese valor.

—Bueno, mira lo que arrastraron los lobos.—dijo un hombre sentado a su lado.

Jigo miró en la misma dirección que el hombre estaba mirando y sonrió. Parado frente a un comerciante de arroz no era otro que el el mismo joven, ahora vestido con una capa de piel de lobo y más unas prendas que intentaban cubrir su rostro, acompañado de lo que parecía ser una zorro-ardilla en su hombro derecho. Arrojando una moneda oxidada en el regazo del vendedor de sopas, se puso de pie y se llevó el tazón a la boca.

—Supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte.—dijo mientras sorbía lo último de su sopa.

Lincoln se quedó quieto mientras la mujer sentada frente a él vertía una gran cantidad de arroz en una bolsa y se lo entregaba. —Esto debería cubrir el costo—dijo, colocando una pequeña pepita de oro en su mano.

La comerciante de arroz miró el bulto amarillento como si fuera un pedazo de excremento de animal. Obviamente ella no tenía idea de qué era lo que en realidad estaba sosteniendo. —¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?—espetó ella, empujando su palma abierta hacia Lincoln. —Si no vas a pagar con dinero real, ¡devuélveme mi arroz, ladrón!

—¿A quién llamas ladrón?—Preguntó Lincoln mientras levantaba una ceja, —¿Eso es dinero real o...?

—Disculpe.—alguien lo interrumpió. —¿Pero podría inspeccionar eso?

Lincoln miró de dónde había venido la voz y vio aun un hombre muy feo caminando hacia él en lo que parecía un par de zancos cortos que sobresalían del fondo de sus sandalias de madera. Le colgaron una gran sombrilla y una cesta sobre los hombros. El hombre era muy bajo y tenía una cara regordeta con una gran verruga roja que sobresalía entre su ceja y su nariz igualmente roja. Por el aspecto de la túnica blanca sucia que cubría su vientre redondo, el gorro rojo y la capa, y el conjunto de cuentas ceremoniales que colgaban de su mano, era una buena apuesta que este hombre era miembro de alguna orden religiosa.

La comerciante de arroz se encogió de hombros y luego dejó caer el grupo amarillo en la mano sucia del sacerdote.

—Por dios...—exclamó el hombre después de mirar el pequeño objeto por un momento, luego volvió a mirar al comerciante de arroz con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Eres tonta mujer, no te das cuenta de que es una pieza de oro puro?—Él le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, —Pero si es dinero lo que realmente quieres, ¿qué digo si pago el arroz de este muchacho y te quito esta pepita de las manos?—Levantando su mano sobre su cabeza y mostrando el oro, se dirigió a la multitud de personas que se habían ido acumulando. —Aldeanos, ¿hay algún joyero entre ustedes que pueda decirme cuánto vale esto?

A medida que se desarrollaba la escena, Lincoln solo podía mirar al pequeño hombre feo con total desconcierto. —¿Es este tipo un sacerdote o un comerciante?— le preguntó a su compañero animal, Isaac en silencio. —Porque parece actuar como esto último.

—Sí, algo parece sospechoso sobre él.—murmuró Isaac, pero sacudió la cabeza peluda. —Oh, bueno, mientras los mantenga ocupados podemos irnos.—Isaac dijo lo obvio.

—Sí, salgamos de aquí.—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con sus bolsas de arroz.

—¿Ninguno?—el hombre continuó antes de que se pudiera dar una respuesta real. —Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. Solo soy un monje, pero diría que esta pepita de oro probablemente valga al menos tres bolsas de arroz.—La multitud jadeó y rompió en un murmullo zumbido. —¡Tal vez incluso más!—Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Lincoln estaba ahora a medio camino de la aldea. —¿A dónde vas?—gritó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, la comerciante de arroz lo agarró del brazo.

—¿_Tú_ a donde vas?—preguntó ella cruelmente, y tiró del oro de la mano del monje. —¡Dame mi oro!

* * *

**Fuera del pueblo**

—¡Dios!—Lincoln exclamó mientras miraba a su nuevo compañero de viaje, Isaac. —¿Hay alguien en este lugar que no esté loco?

El zorro-ardilla dio en respuesta: —Nah, probablemente no.—luego miró hacia el camino del camino. —Sería bastante raro si no hubiera gente tan loca como esa.

—Está bien, entonces déjame hacerte esta otra pregunta.—preguntó Lincoln. —¿Hay algo o alguien en este momento que no intente matarme?

Isaac lo pensó mucho, reflexionó sobre ello, pero finalmente respondió: —Hmmm, ¿probablemente no?

Los dos apenas se habían alejado unos metros del pueblo cuando escucharon una voz familiar que lo llamaba. Giro un poco su cabeza y vio al sacerdote corriendo tras él. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa con esa canasta de aspecto pesado atado a su espalda y esas sandalias? Fue un completo misterio para Lincoln.

—Oye! ¿Cuál es la prisa?—el monje gritó: —No puedes irte ahora, nos acabamos de conocer.—Se puso a un lugar junto a Lincoln y sonrió. —Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, puedo decir eso solo mirándote, así que me presentaré primero.—Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. —Me llamo Jigo. Soy un humilde monje viajero del templo del Sur. ¿Y tú quien eres?

Lincoln miró a Jigo y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Había algo en este pequeño hombre regordete que simplemente no parecía estar bien. Por el momento decidio ignorar eso y se presento igualmente. —Lincoln.—finalmente respondió, y luego agrego en un tono algo burlesco: —Un hombre de pocas palabras.

—Bueno, Lincoln.—continuó Jigo. —Tenemos tu arroz. Ahora ni siquiera pienses en agradecerme.—Luego miró a Isaac, que lo miraba confundido e investigativo, y luego volvió a mirar a Lincoln: —En realidad, debería ser yo quien te agradezca.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—El joven de cabello blanco preguntó, mirando la puesta de sol. —Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

—Estaba atrapado en esa batalla allá atrás, y distrajiste al samurai lo suficiente como para que yo y algunos otros saliéramos.—Jigo hizo una pausa por un momento, luego agregó: —Vi lo que le hiciste a ese samurai y cuando tú también hiciste ese cráter, sin mencionar esos elegantes movimientos de pelea. Luchas como si tuvieras un demonio en ti, chico.

Una mirada preocupada cruzó la cara de Lincoln, y él sonrió amargamente. —En algún momento me convertiré en eso.

—¿Dijiste algo?—Jigo preguntó.

—Nada, olvídalo.—Fue entonces cuando Isaac le hizo cosquillas en la cara con la cola, llamando la atención de Lincoln: —Oye, vamos, Isaac. Deja de hacer eso, ¿cuál es el problema?—Luego miró por encima del hombro y vio a un pequeño grupo de hombres siguiéndolos desde la distancia.

Jigo se rió por lo bajo al notar la atención del chico, sin siquiera tener que mirar a sí mismo. —Veo que te has dado cuenta de que nos están siguiendo.—comento, volviendo la vista hacia el grupo. —Esperarán hasta que estemos dormidos, cortarán nuestras gargantas y robarán nuestro dinero. Creo que ese es el precio que nosotros pagamos por mostrar ese oro.

—¿Qué quiere decir con 'nosotros'? Pero si fue ese tipo quien llamo la atención en primer lugar.—Isaac le susurró a Lincoln.

—No te preocupes por eso, Isaac.—aseguró Lincoln a la pequeña criatura. —Lo que pasó es pasado, en este momento necesitamos al menos luchar o huir tan rápido como podamos.

—Esas son algunas ideas bastante buenas, amigo mio.—dijo Jigo. —Pero probablemente sean demasiado estúpidos para rendirse incluso si los derrotamos. ¿Qué dices si les mostramos lo rápido que podemos correr los tres?—Con eso, el sacerdote despegó sobre sus pies forzados, junto con Lincoln e Isaac, quienes lo siguieron a unos pocos pasos, dejando a los tres ladrones en una nube de polvo.

* * *

Los sonidos de la noche resonaban en el aire, mientras el viento soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles centenarios. En lo que parecían ser los restos de un pueblo abandonado en el río, los tres viajeros se sentaron alrededor de un fuego crepitante. Lincoln contó su historia, salvo por la parte del viaje en el tiempo, mientras Jigo escuchaba en silencio, encorvado sobre una olla de hierro burbujeante. Aunque había algo en la personalidad de Jigo que al peliblanco no le gustaba demasiado, se sintió agradecido de que el feo y pequeño monje pudiera cocinarle.

—Entonces, el Dios Demonio resultó ser un jabalí gigante.—dijo Jigo, revolviendo un cucharón de madera a través de la espesa sopa que había hecho con unos cuantos puñados de arroz de Lincoln y varias especias que había estado cargando. —Y al final, terminaste con una maldición, haciéndote ser un medio demonio cada vez que surge el poder.

—Eso lo resume bastante bien, Jigo.—respondió Lincoln, arrojando otro trozo de carne ahumada frente a Isaac, que lo masticó con satisfacción. —Después de que me recuperé de la pelea, el pueblo de la Oráculo me dijo que el dios jabalí había viajado desde las tierras del oeste. Traté de seguir su rastro, pero cuando llegué a donde cruzó un lago...

—Terminaste perdiendo su rastro.—terminó Jigo. —Bueno, así es como funciona este mundo. Cuando crees que tienes un buen control sobre algo, al final te das cuenta de que nunca has tenido la suerte para empezar, y así es la vida.—Levantó la vista y señaló los restos desmoronados de una casa. —Toma a este pueblo por ejemplo. Cuando visité este lugar hace unos años, estaba prosperando con vida y era hermoso. Ahora no queda nada más que unas pocas piezas podridas de madera y rocas desmoronadas.

Lincoln no dijo absolutamente nada, incluso Isaac permaneció en silencio tan pronto como dejó de mordisquear el trozo de carne ahumada.

—No tengo idea de lo que sucedió con este lugar. Un incendio podría haber estallado, una inundación, o tal vez incluso fue destruido por una banda de bandidos errantes. Lo único que se con certeza es que todos los que vivieron aquí están muertos ahora.—Jigo metió la mano en su canasta rectangular y sacó un pequeño paquete de papel con una cuerda atada alrededor. Después de desatar la cuerda, vertió parte del contenido en polvo en la olla de hierro. —Dicen que los espíritus enojados están a nuestro alrededor en estos días, asesinados por la peste, la guerra, el hambre y a nadie le importa. Y en el caos, los poderosos demonios nacen de diferentes orígenes, al igual que los poderosos medio demonios como tú.—respondió mientras miraba a Lincoln, quien parecía inquietarse por sus palabras. —¿Y dices que estas maldito, muchacho? Bueno, ¿y qué importa? Todo el mundo esta maldito hoy en día.—Sumergió su cucharón en el arroz burbujeante, el sacerdote tomó una pequeña porción y la probó. Su boca se abrió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. —Ahhh, esta bueno. Creo que ya está listo.

Lincoln miró a Isaac, que solo miró hacia atrás, pero luego volvió a mordisquear el trozo de carne. —Sabes...—dijo un poco vacilante. —Para ser un hombre santo, tienes una visión bastante pesimista de la vida.

—Sí, lo se.—replicó el rechoncho y se rió entre dientes. —¿Pero por qué no debería tenerlo? Solo mira el mundo que nos rodea. El dolor, el odio, el caos y el sufrimiento gobiernan todo. La gente habla de perder la inocencia, yo digo que los humanos nunca fueron inocentes.—le lanzó a Lincoln una sonrisa rápida. —¿Te tomo por ejemplo?

—¿A mi?

—Sí, a ti. Si no hubiera sido por tu maldición, ese samurai probablemente aún estaría vivo, y hubieras sido uno de sus muchos asesinatos.

—Lo sé...—respondió Lincoln cuando inconscientemente agarró la cadena de la muñeca, gruñendo en silencio. —Y cada vez que pienso en lo que le hice a él y al resto de esos hombres, siento que me he convertido en algo tan malo como ellos.

—Ahh, eran solo un par de bandidos samurai. No es gran cosa.

—Eso no significa que lo que hice esta bien.—Se defendió Lincoln mientras suspiraba fuertemente. —Sé que en este país matar es como una rutina diaria para algunas personas, pero de donde vengo, no es algo que mi gente lo apruebe.

Jigo extendió su mano hacia Lincoln, —Ven, dame tu tazón.—Cuando el joven le entregó el cuenco rojo que el Amishi le había dado, Jigo procedió a llenarlo con el arroz caliente. —Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que las cosas malas suceden en la vida y la gente muere. Todos mueren, desde la mujer del burdel hasta el emperador.—Cuando terminó de llenar el cuenco de Lincoln, se lo devolvió y comenzó a llenar el suyo. —Se corre el rumor de que el Emperador incluso promete una colina de oro entera a quien pueda encontrar una manera de hacerlo vivir para siempre. Incluso Asano está ofreciendo más que eso si pueden encontrar una manera de levantar la maldición que tiene su hija.

—Una colina entera, ¿eh?—Lincoln preguntó reprimiendo una pequeña risita y tragó su primera boca llena de la sopa de Jigo. Para algo que había sido cocinado por un hombre que probablemente no se ha bañado en todo un año, en realidad fue bastante bueno.—Con eso compraría muchas bolsas de arroz.

Jigo se rió de la observación y sorbió su primer servicio en cuestión de segundos. —Probablemente podrías comprar cada arrozal en Japón con todo ese oro.—dijo dándose otra ayuda.

—Viajas mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?—Lincoln puso su tazón en su regazo y sacó la bola de hierro. —Dime, ¿alguna vez has visto algo así antes?

Cuando los ojos del sacerdote se posaron en la esfera dentada y negra que se estrecharon haciendo que su nariz rojiza se arrugase. Extendió sus palillos y tomo la bola de hierro de la mano de Lincoln como si fuera sushi. —Nunca.—dijo después de examinarlo por un minuto. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Después de que el Dios Demonio volvió a convertirse en un jabalí, los aldeanos dijeron que encontraron esa bola de hierro dentro de sus restos. Creen que eso fue lo que lo convirtió en el Dios Demonio en primer lugar.—Lincoln se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras explicaba: —Aunque al principio no estaba tan dispuesto a hacerlo, también estoy empezando a creerlo. Estoy empezando a creer muchas cosas.—finalizó mientras él miró a Isaac, quien permaneció callado.

El monje le devolvió la bola de hierro a la mano de Lincoln, y continuó comiendo en silencio, había un ligero ceño en su rostro redondeado; al menos parecía un ceño fruncido.

_"Está bien... este tipo obviamente sabe algo y no va hablar al respecto." _pensó Lincoln viendo la expresion del hombre regordete. _"Oh, bueno, bien podría sacarle algo de información de provecho."_ —¿Has oído hablar de un lugar llamado Ciudad de Hierro?

—Puede que haya escuchado el nombre mencionado aquí y allá.—respondió Jigo sin mirar al joven peliblanco. —¿Por qué estas tan interesado?

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza. —Hay una buena posibilidad de que esta bola de hierro salga de allí. Y si voy a encontrar una manera de levantar mi maldición, el primer lugar en el que debería comenzar a buscar es la fuente de su causa.

Los dos continuaron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Jigo finalmente volvió a hablar. —Sabes.—dijo mientras su sonrisa regresaba a su rostro. —Si es una forma de levantar la maldición que estás buscando, podrías intentar pedirle a Shisha-Gami que la levante por ti.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par cuando los oídos de Isaac se alzaron, casi alertados de ese nombre. —¿Acabas de decir Shisha-Gami?—Reconoció el nombre de la leyenda que la tía Jun le había dicho la noche antes de ser arrojado a este siglo: —Como el mismo Shisha-Gami, ¿el espíritu del bosque?

—Más específicamente, el Rey de los Espíritus del Bosque.—Le corrigió Jigo pero asintió. —La leyenda dice que Shisha-Gami hará milagros a aquellos que considere dignos. Nunca se sabe, puede tener lástima de ti y quitarte la maldición.

—Milagros.—repitió Lincoln dándole a Isaac otro trozo de carne.—Al ver cuán fuerte o realmente se está volviendo la maldición, será un milagro que me ayude a deshacerme de él.—Luego miró a Jigo con una ceja levantada. —Hay un problema con esto, ¿no?

—Una captura muy grande.—respondió el sacerdote. —Solo se puede encontrar en los bosques lejanos al oeste de aquí. Se dice que está resguardado por dioses antiguos como bestias sagradas con siglos de antigüedad; ademas de que prohíben el acceso todos los humanos. No hay nadie que alguna vez ingresó a ese lugar y haya salido con vida. Pero si busca respuestas, debería intentar buscar allí.

Lincoln guardó silencio después de escuchar todo eso. Si Jigo estaba diciendo la verdad, y si realmente había un ser que tenía el poder de levantar su maldición, entonces tal vez, solo tal vez Shisha-Gami también tenía el poder de devolverlo a su propio tiempo. Lincoln se llevó el cuenco rojo a la boca y terminó la última cena. Este viaje suyo se hacía cada vez más extraño y comenzaba a molestarlo.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó la mañana, Lincoln e Isaac se despidieron de Jigo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el oeste una vez más.

Mientras Jigo observaba cómo el joven peliblanco y al pequeño zorro-ardilla desde donde estaba, sonrió. —Ese chico tiene todo un viaje por delante. Y muchos problemas por donde quiera que vaya.—Realmente pensó que el chico de extraño cabello blanco habría sido útil en el futuro. Pero en el momento en el que le mostró esa bola de hierro, el monje supo que probablemente iba a ser más problemático de lo pensaba.

—No tiene sentido arriesgarse.—se dijo Jigo a sí mismo mientras procedía a empacar sus pertenencias en su gran canasta. Cuando colocó las últimas cosas dentro de la canasta, se las echó sobre los hombros. Había trabajado demasiado para dejar que un forastero como ese destruyera todo el plan. Pero ahora, ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso. Cuando comenzó a caminar, se preguntó: —Hmmm, ¿debería haberle advertido sobre Moro y su princesa lobo?—se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza al pensarlo, pero luego se encogió de hombros y continuó: —No, estará bien. Tiene el poder de un demonio en él. Llegará a la ciudad o será comida para lobos.

* * *

**Aqui doy por terminado el capitulo. Un poco largo, pero presentando mas cambios y agregados nuevos se hacen presentes en esta historia, el mas obvio seria la aproximacion de ciertos personajes**** y al nuevo compañero animal de este Lincoln, Isaac. Que por cierto, como dato curioso, la criatura en la que esta basada es técnicamente canon en las peliculas de Ghibli(apareciendo en dos, pero legitimamente canon por lo visto).**

**Nos acercamos mas y mas a lo que pronto puede venirse los problemas o algo mas. No se impacienten, aun no empieza la verdadera acción.**


	7. Princesa Mononoke Parte 1

**Loud House no es mio sino de ****Nickelodeon y Princesa Mononoke de Studios Ghibli.**

* * *

**No muy lejos al oeste**

Lincoln e Isaac estaban sentados cerca de la carretera; aquel en el que los ayudaría a llegar al oeste de donde venían. Mientras se sentaban, Lincoln solo suspiró, mirando a Isaac por alguna pregunta no formulada. Eso fue hasta que Isaac lo alentó a decir: —Si tienes alguna pregunta, solo dilo.

Después de escuchar su compañero peludo, Lincoln sonrió mientras preguntaba: —No será fácil para mí cuando lleguemos al bosque de Shisha-Gami, ¿verdad?

Isaac lo pensó por un momento, plantando una media sonrisa en su rostro peludo. Luego se dejó caer sobre su vientre y descansó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, respondiendo: —Bueno... realmente no lo creo.

—Eso es lo que pensé.—continuó Lincoln, mientras suspiraba con desesperación.—Es solo que... ¿por qué, de todos los siglos, tuve que ser arrojado a esté?—luego echó un vistazo a Isaac por un momento; Isaac rascó sus oídos y levantó la cabeza ante ese comentario.

Después de ver esa expresión, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ahora era el momento de decirle a Isaac la verdad: —Así es, nunca te lo dije.—Se levantó y se sentó donde estaba sentada la ardilla zorro y se apoyó contra ella. —Es difícil de creer, pero estás mirando a un auténtico habitante del siglo 21.—Isaac pareció mirarlo por un momento mientras Lincoln continuaba hablando. —Creo que no puedo culparte si no me crees.

—En realidad, eso explicaría algunas cosas.—comenzó Isaac mientras miraba a Lincoln con la cabeza baja de sus patas delanteras. —Esa ropa que llevas puesta y esa forma de expresarte de manera muy... inusual.

Lincoln le lanzó una sonrisa mientras respondía: —Si alguna vez llego a volver, me acompañaras y te mostrare que tanto ha cambiado las cosas en mas de un sentido.—luego dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y comenzó a recoger su saco de suministros, y se puso su capa una vez más. —Sabes. Desde que llegué aquí, me han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas de las que estoy acostumbrado. Todos los días me sucede algo nuevo e inesperado, eso te deja en que pensar.

—¿Como qué?

—¿Qué va a pasar después?—Lincoln respondió.

De repente, comenzó a sonar un trueno, seguido de un enorme torrente de lluvia que cayó con fuerza sobre ambos. Isaac, que estaba empezando a empaparse, miró a Lincoln. El joven peliblanco tenía una mezcla de alegría y molestia en su rostro en este momento. —Lo que me faltaba...

* * *

**En otra parte**

**En las montañas**

Una caravana se acercaba por un sendero de tierra en la ladera de la montaña, llevando consigo un suministro de arroz. Mirándolos desde lejos, pasando completamente desapercibido por kilómetros de bosque muerto, había una niña agachada como un animal y mirándolos.

La chica tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, su piel era increíblemente similar a la porcelana. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero sorprendentemente muy tonificado. Tenía el pelo oscuro ébano cortado justo debajo de la línea del cuello, pero estaba coronada con una sola banda ornamental con una joya blanca en el centro. En su rostro, donde sus ojos marrones de color ámbar miraban hacia la caravana, tenia pintura facial en su rostro que eran tres triangulos rojos que marcaban sus mejillas y su frente. Ella tenia joyas hechas de huesos que colgaban de sus orejas y alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba un vestido azul y andrajoso azul con una camisa sin mangas blanca igualmente andrajosa encima. Delgadas tiras de cuero que rodeaban cada uno de sus bíceps; los brazos de la chica estaban completamente descubiertos. También llevaba mocasines blancos de piel atada a los tobillos y una capa de piel blanca que le cubría la espalda. La expresion de la chica solo mostraba dos cosas:

Ferocidad y salvajismo.

Los vientos fríos del amanecer rozaron bruscamente la cara ceñuda de la chica y le azotaron el pelo ébano. Mientras se agachaba en silencio con la espalda arqueada hacia adelante y sus manos ágiles plantadas firmemente en el suelo, miró hacia la ladera de la montaña. A través de los bosques de esqueletos de árboles muertos y las mantas de niebla, apenas podía distinguir la forma alargada de una caravana mientras se deslizaba por la cara de la montaña como una víbora repugnante. Cuando la chica olfateó el aire, pudo oler los bueyes de la caravana, el vapor que provenía de ese carruaje de hierro, así como los humanos que los guiaron por el sinuoso camino.

Ella detestaba esos tres olores. A los bueyes, podía tolerar hasta cierto punto, el vapor no era más que un cosquilleo en su nariz, pero el olor de un humano... eso era algo que siempre la enfermaría cada vez que tocara su nariz. El aroma de un humano, un olor potente que impregnaba el aire cada vez que uno estaba cerca, siempre era una mezcla nauseabunda de sudor, humo de sus obras de hierro, el líquido de olor fuerte que llamaban 'saké' en el que siempre se estaban ahogando, y en algunos casos, incluso su propia inmundicia. De todas las cosas que la chica odiaba de los humanos, fue ese aspecto único lo que hizo que la piel se erizara.

Los truenos retumbaron repentinamente en el cielo ahogando los lamentables gritos de dolor de los bueyes cuando su conductor los azotó. La chica levantó la vista hacia las ondulantes masas de nubes grises que se cernían en el cielo y olisqueó el aire una vez más. —Parece que la lluvia finalmente ha llegado.

—Mucho mejor.—respondió una voz gruñona. —Cuando los humanos se ven obligados a moverse bajo la lluvia, su sentido de la lógica se confunde, lo que los hace tambalearse.—Una pequeña risa siguió en breve. —Parece que esto será más fácil de lo que anticipamos.

—Lástima.—llegó otra voz. Aunque no era tan profundo y autoritario como el primero, aún poseía una resonancia igualmente intimidante en su tono. —Esperaba que este fuera un verdadero desafío por una vez.—Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el segunda voz agregara. —¿Qué piensas, San?

La chica, San, no respondió, porque su atención se centró en la caravana que avanzaba debajo. Ella entrecerró sus penetrantes ojos oscuros y hundió los dedos en la tierra._ "Sé que estás allí." _pensó. _"¡Puedo oler el aura que rodea tu corazón sin alma!" _La chica tomó la faja blanca que le rodeaba la cintura y desenvainó una pequeña daga tallada en hueso. Mientras miraba los filos afilados del arma, su ceño se intensificó. _"Dejaré que tus ojos moribundos lo vean una vez que corte tu..."_

—¿San?

San miró a su derecha y vio la fuente de las dos grandes voces. Detrás de ella había dos grandes lobos blancos; casi tan grande como caballos o un par de alces. El primer lobo grande a su lado; miro para ver la cara de lobo del lobo que actuaba como su hermano mayor. —¿Qué pasa, Kiba?—preguntó, volviendo su atención a la caravana.

El gran lobo conocido como Kiba, era el noveno hijo de Moro, miró a la chica agachada y movió las orejas. Aunque no era tan grande como la mayoría de los miembros más viejos de su especie, el lobo poseía una estructura poderosa que era lo suficientemente grande como para enviar a la mayoría de los humanos a correr por su vida. Al igual que su hermano menor, Tsume, el décimo hijo de Moro, supuel era gruesa, plateado y suave al tacto. Con un pequeño gruñido, el lob empujó suavemente su hocico peludo contra el hombro de San, una de las únicas maneras en que sabía mostrarle afecto sin lastimarla. —Has estado mirando ese lugar en la colina durante horas.—respondió y se tumbó en el suelo junto a ella. —Estás empezando a preocuparnos.

El ceño de San disminuyó y pasó los dedos por el grueso pelaje de Kiba. Ella siempre supo que Kiba era la más sensata; el más inteligente y razonable de la manada, a diferencia de ella y Tsume. —Solo estoy pensando.—ella dijo.

—¿Acerca de que?

—Sobre por qué estamos sentados aquí, esperando, mientras nuestros enemigos están completamente abiertos para un ataque.—respondió ella mientras gruñía. —Y por qué no estamos atacando mientras esa mujer armada está allá afuera...

Kiba frunció el ceño levemente. —Porque eso es lo que mamá nos dijo que hiciéramos.—dijo. —Debemos esperar el momento exacto que ella siente que es el momento apropiado para atacar. No antes, no después. Miró hacia la montaña vecina donde pudo distinguir la forma blanca de su madre, Moro, que tenía No se movió lo más mínimo en las últimas horas.

—Pero tú mismo lo dijiste.—protestó San, saltando sobre sus pies, lo que hizo que sus joyas de hueso temblaran. —Tan pronto como empiece a llover, esos humanos estarán prácticamente indefensos.—Miró a su hermano lobo que solo la miró. —Deberíamos atacar ahora mientras los estúpidos humanos tienen la guardia baja.

—Quizás.—respondió Tsume, acercándose a sus dos hermanos. Los músculos de sus poderosas piernas y espalda se estiraron y flexionaron mientras se agachaba junto a San, mostrando que era más un hacedor que un pensador. —Pero desobedecer a nuestra madre no solo sería irrespetuoso, sino también sería deshonroso. Y un lobo sin honor no es mejor que un humano comun y corriente.

El último comentario de Tsume hizo que la piel de San se ondulara y su cabello comenzó a alzarse con irritación. Odiaba esperar casi tanto como odiaba a los humanos. Pero ser comparado con un humano, eso fue suficiente para enfurecerla.

Desafortunadamente para San, una de sus debilidades era su temperamento increíblemente inestable. Era algo que había adquirido a lo largo de los años viviendo y sobreviviendo en la naturaleza, y aunque no era tan cruel como había sido durante sus años más jóvenes, todavía era terriblemente indómita. —¿Por qué estamos debatiendo sobre esto?—ella preguntó: —Tenemos una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con toda esa caravana. Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechar esa oportunidad mientras podamos?

Kiba se rió, exponiendo sus afilados colmillos. —Nunca cambias, ¿verdad, San?—él dijo: —Puede que seas la princesa Mononoke, pero sigues siendo tan impulsiva y terca como un cachorro recién nacido.

—¡No lo soy!—replicó ella, sintiendo que eso era un desafío y dejando que su temperamento la superara.

—¿No?—El lobo mayor replicó burlándose. —Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan decidida a desviarte de nuestra estrategia original y desobedecer las instrucciones de nuestra madre?

Con un resoplido irritado, San comenzó a bajar la colina. —Ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero yo me voy.—antes de que la chica pudiera dar los primeros tres pasos, Kiba la tiró bruscamente hacia atrás y le arrancó un bocado de su capa de piel blanca. Con un grito, cayó de espaldas, lo que la dejó sin aliento. Luego levantó la vista y se encontró mirando los ojos teñidos de rojo del lobo.

—¡Cuando mamá se mueva, nosotros nos movemos!—Bajó la cabeza para que él y su hermana estuvieran literalmente cara a cara. —¡Hasta entonces, esperamos!

San tenía una mirada que podía perforar la roca más gruesa. Después de darle a su hermano lobo una última mirada, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. —Bien.—gruñó ella.

—Parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho mas tiempo.—intervino Tsume mirando hacia la montaña donde Moro había estado vigilando.

Los agudos ojos de San y Kiba miraron hacia donde miraba su hermano y vieron que la oscura forma de Moro ahora estaba haciendo un descenso por la ladera árida de la montaña. Solo pasarían unos minutos antes de que llegara a la caravana.

_"¡Finalmente!"_ San pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y se subió a la espalda de Kiba. —Vamos.—dijo ella, luego metió la mano detrás de su cabeza y sacó una máscara roja de porcelana, con orejas de lobo de adorno, para ponersela sobre su rostro. Era la máscara que siempre había usado cuando se enfrentaba a los humanos en la batalla. Su único propósito era el mismo que su capa de piel, para ocultar la mayor cantidad posible de su apariencia humana. Cuando sus enemigos la vieron, lo último que San quería era que pensaran que estaban luchando contra uno de los suyos. Porque ella no era humana.

San, como sus hermanos y como su madre, fue uno de ellos; un lobo.

Empujando hacia atrás sus patas traseras, Kiba se lanzó desde la repisa en la que habían estado descansando y corrió colina abajo con San aferrado a su espalda. Tsume lo siguió no muy lejos. Mientras los tres hermanos se dirigían rápidamente hacia la caravana, las nubes retumbaron y lanzaron la lluvia que habían estado almacenando dentro de sus cuerpos vaporosos.

* * *

**En lo mas profundo del bosque**

—¡Vamos, estúpido ...!—Lincoln se quejó de la roca y la espada que había estado frotando durante los últimos diez minutos con la esperanza de encender un fuego. Hasta ahora él e Isaac se habían refugiado en una caverna en algún lugar en lo profundo de la montaña del bosque. Se refugiaron allí y se asentaron hasta que la lluvia había pasado. Lincoln estaba usando sus habilidades de supervivencia para hacer un fuego por sí mismo, usando solo madera muerta, musgo seco y usando la cuchilla de la espada que tenía para intentar hacer una chispa para que funcione, pero hasta ahora, no había nada.

—¡Todo lo que quiero es una pequeña chispa! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguirlo?—Dejando que su frustración se apoderara de él, el joven peliblanco arrojó la espada y la roca a un lado y pateó el montón de ramas y hojas, dispersándose en todas las direcciones.

Isaac, por otro lado, estaba disfrutando el momento. Mientras el pequeño zorro yacía acurrucado en el suelo, observó y estudió todos los movimientos del humano. Desde los incansables intentos de Lincoln de encender un fuego con las ramas hasta cada uno de sus comentarios llenos de enojo, Isaac pudo encontrar algo increíblemente entretenido. Lincoln no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de esto.

—Oh, ¿crees que esto es gracioso?—Lincoln preguntó con amargura.

—Bueno, en cierto sentido... sí, lo es.—respondió Isaac, dejando que su cola esponjosa se moviera ante esto.

—Pues no es asi. ¡Estoy atrapado en este laberinto de bosque, me estoy congelando porque no puedo hacer un fuego que valga la mitad de lo que puedo encontrar!—Luego le lanzó a Isaac una mirada sucia. —... y la única compañía que tengo es un estupido zorro ardilla que cree que soy alguien que entretiene.

—Oye, eso ofende, amigo.—Se quejó Isaac.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el joven peliblanco suspiró y juntó las ramitas y las hojas nuevamente en una pila. —Lo siento.—dijo en voz baja. —No quise atacarte así. Es solo que... no sé. Todo parece tan... desordenado.—Agarro la espada y la roca, y procedió a frotarlas para crear una chispa una vez más. —Sabes, Isaac, realmente te envidio.

A esto, el zorro-ardilla le dio a Lincoln una mirada inquisitiva: —¿Tú? ¿Envidiarme? ¿Porque?

Lincoln sin darse cuenta de que el humo comenzaba a salir, respondio:. —Eres un espíritu del bosque. Eso significa que puedes vivir donde quieras y no tener que preocuparte por cosas que normalmente yo haría; como vivir en una gran familia en donde todos los dias era caótico, aunque era divertido, o ir a la escuela... o tambien quedar atrapado en otra epoca mientras una maldicion te consume. —Miro al zorro-ardilla. —¿Entiendes el punto, no?

Isaac se mostro sorprendido por eso, y respondio: —No se si sentirme halagado o no con esa comparación.

Hubo un ligero crujido, y en una nube de humo gris, el montón de ramas y hojas se llenaron de llamas parpadeantes.

Lincoln lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Isaac. —¡Lo hice!—Grito. Incapaz de controlar su alegría.—¡Yo... he creado fuego!

—Ciertamente lo hiciste.—gorjeó Isaac. —Entonces, ¿qué tal si te sientas y tratas de tomarlo con calma. Todavía estás un poco cansado de la caminata.

Lincoln asintió a eso y se sentó junto a Isaac. Pero el pequeño zorro-ardilla se levantó y se sentó en su regazo, se acurrucó y tomó el calor que el cuerpo de Lincoln podía proporcionar. Los dos habían permanecido en silencio por un tiempo, descansando y dejando que el fuego absorbiera su fría humedad. Lincoln se había quitado la chaqueta de la cintura y se la puso sobre los hombros para calentarse un poco.. Pero algo lo molestaba mientras veia las montañas. Miró a Isaac y le preguntó: —Oye, Isaac. ¿Hay algo que necesitemos saber sobre las montañas cuando entremos en sus bosques?

Isaac tragó saliva ante esto, no parecia ser buena señal. Suspiró mientras miraba a Lincoln y le dijo: —Bueno, para serte sincero... las posibilidades de que sobrevivas son escasas. Veras, entrar en el bosque de Shisha-Gami es una muerte segura para todos los humanos.

El joven peliblanco frunció el ceño y luego suspiró mientras se recostaba, apoyándose en sus brazos. —Todos al parecen han dicho eso mismo, pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué entrar en ese bosque es tan peligroso para los humanos?

—Porque,—explicó la pequeña ardilla zorro. —se dice que el bosque está custodiado por el dios más cruel de todo Japón. O mas bien diosa. La Diosa Lobo, Moro.

—¿Moro?—Lincoln preguntó.

—Sí.—agregó Isaac. —Ella y todo su clan gobiernan sobre los bosques que rodean la vivienda de Shisha-Gami. Te matarán en el momento en que coloques un pie en ese bosque.—luego se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con la pata trasera. —Sin mencionar que está su hija. La princesa de las bestias.

Lincoln arqueó una ceja. Por una razón u otra, esta conversación tenía una atmósfera escalofriantemente familiar. —¿Quién es exactamente ella?

—¿Quien es ella?—Isaac preguntó, con una amplia expresión: —¿Nunca has oído hablar de la princesa Mononoke? ¿La hija adoptiva de Moro?

Todo lo que Lincoln pudo hacer fue mirar mientras se quedo pensando. _"Primero fue Shisha-Gami, luego fue Isaac... y ahora esto." _Su rostro se contrajo con un ceño fruncido. No esperaba que tambien ella fuese real.

—Escuché que roba bebés de sus cunas por la noche y se los da a sus hermanos lobo. También corta los corazones de sus víctimas y se los come crudos. Luego extiende su sangre por todo su cuerpo y baila en anillos de fuego para rendir homenaje a los dioses del bosque.—Luego Isaac se río de eso.—Ja. No sé de dónde sacan esas historias.

—¿Y hay rumores que sean ciertos?—Lincoln preguntó, sintiéndo curiosidad, aunque tambien un poco perturbado por lo que dijo Isaac anteriomente.

—Bueno.—dijo Isaac mientras saltaba del regazo de Lincoln y se paraba junto al fuego. —Esta es la historia más verdadera que los humanos podrían hacer de ella.—E Isaac comenzó a contar la historia de la gran princesa Mononoke.

En resumen:

En los bosques de las tierras occidentales, escondidos entre los árboles centenarios; estaba ella. Se dice que nació humana, pero fue criada por los lobos en el clan de Moro, una poderosa diosa del bosque de tiempos muy remotos. Para algunos es conocida como la chica lobo o princesa lobo; para otros es conocida como la hija de Moro. Pero para todos es conocida como la princesa de las bestias que vive solo para odiar a los humanos que invaden su tierra y para gobernar a las bestias y animales del bosque. Y protege el bosque sagrado de Shisha-Gami.

Ella es la princesa Mononoke.

Se dice que la belleza de la princesa Mononoke, era más bella que la flor de cerezo más bella. Más brillante que el más brillante de los rayos del sol, la mirada mas afilada que la cuchilla más afilada. Pero los que la miran, no importa cuán gruesa sea su armadura, ni cuán fuerte pueda parecer su voluntad; terminan muriendo.

—Y eso es todo.—Isaac termino de contar la historia.

Lincoln trago saliva ante esa historia, pero luego su mente se concentró en voz alta cuando le preguntó a Isaac: —¿Exactamente cuánto de eso es cierto? Quiero decir... ¿No parece todo eso tan exagerado?

—Puede ser, aunque solo la conocí una vez, cuando ella tenía aproximadamente solo cinco años de edad humana, asi puede haber un enorme cambio por ese lapso de tiempo.—respondió Isaac. —Ademas, no estoy seguro de si recuerda una pequeña bola de pelusa como yo.

Lincoln suspiró mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello blanco. —Bueno, de todas formas, si nos encontramos con ella, esto va ser problemático.

Aunque en el fondo sabia que pasaria algo mas teniendo en cuenta las cosas que le han sucedido hasta ahora en el momento menos indicado desde que llego aqui. Pero por alguna razon penso que esta vez no seria tan malo.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

**Bien, bien, bien, bien... Bien. Aqui se da por terminado el capitulo.**

**Hare una aclaracion, se supone que esto vendria a ser mas largo y de un solo capitulo, pero hasta este punto me estaba quedando muy largo y creo que hasta llegaria ser el mas largo de todos mis escritos y no pense que debiera ser asi con un mero capitulo transitorio. Asi que lo recorte, pero ahi les digo, este capitulo no es la mitad de lo largo que sera del escrito original del capitulo(que aun no lo termino). La proxima semana estara la otra parte. **

**Eso es todo por mi parte, adios.**


	8. Princesa Mononoke Parte 2

**De vuelta en las montañas**

Mientras Kiba y Tsume se acercaban a la caravana de bueyes y humanos, San podía sentir la sensación de pura adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, que la bañaba como las corrientes de lluvia. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban como dagas detrás de su máscara mientras su boca se retorcía con anticipación. Apretó con fuerza su daga al imaginarla cortando la carne de su primera víctima.

El entusiasmo de la chica lobo por la batalla que se acercaba se interrumpió abruptamente cuando vio a un grupo de hombres vestidos con capas de paja formando una línea recta a lo largo del camino. En las manos de cada hombre había un largo poste de madera con un grueso cilindro en forma de botella envuelto en papel rojo brillante. Fue solo cuando el primer hombre sacó el papel del cilindro de su poste que revelaba el objeto de metal oscuro escondido debajo que San se dio cuenta del peligro que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella y sus dos hermanos. —Kiba!—ella gritó.

Una explosión ensordecedora surgió del hocico del cilindro en forma de botella que envió una pequeña bola de hierro a disparar por el aire. En un destello de luz irregular, la bola golpeó el suelo unos pasos por delante de Kiba. Siguieron tres disparos más, cada uno de ellos solo echaba de menos a los lobos y a la niña por unos centímetros. Cuando rebotaron en las rocas y los árboles, emitieron chillidos escalofriantes que rasgaron el aire.

—¡Por aqui!—San ordenó a Kiba y señaló su brazo izquierdo hacia un lado, haciendo un gesto para que Tsume lo siguiera. Cuando hicieron el giro brusco, se dispararon más proyectiles de hierro contra ellos. _"¡Cobardes!"_ la loba pensó. _"Se esconden detrás de sus armas como cobardes indefensos, porque saben que de lo contrario los mataremos."_ Cuando miró por encima del hombro, vio que varios de los bueyes se habían separado de sus conductores y ahora corrían por la montaña en un frenesí de pánico. Ella sonrió y se rió cuando pensó en todo el arroz que se perdería con esos bueyes. Si no podían matar a los humanos directamente, lo mejor que podían hacer era paralizar su suministro de alimentos. —¿Vamos a pasar por otro lugar?—pregunto mientras tiraba de un puñado de pieles del cuello de Kiba.

El lobo grande respondió con un gruñido afirmativo y se dio la vuelta hasta que volvió a cargar la caravana. Cuando estuvieron a solo unos segundos de la línea de bueyes que gritaban, San agitó el brazo por el aire y envió su daga en espiral hacia la gruesa piel de un buey ya agitado. El animal de piel negra emitió un agudo grito de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse y tambalearse por el camino, pateando a algunos conductores del acantilado y arrojándolos al río a cientos de metros debajo. Con otro grito lleno de dolor, el buey pisoteó a su propio conductor y corrió por el camino.

—¡Maldición!—San maldijo.

—Le diste al buey, ¿no?—Preguntó Kiba mientras continuaba corriendo entre los esqueletos de árboles muertos mientras esquivaba otro aluvión de proyectiles de hierro. —¿No fue tu estrategia herir al buey y comenzar un alboroto?

San se rió entre dientes y acercó su cabeza a la oreja del lobo. —En realidad estaba apuntando al conductor de bueyes.

Miró por la línea de bueyes y humanos hasta que vio el objeto de su odio más cruel. La mujer que había traído todo este dolor y sufrimiento a sus bosques y que les había dado a los humanos armas como bolas de hierro. Los humanos que vivían bajo su mando la llamaban Lady Eboshi, y era solo su sangre lo que San ansiaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras la mujer se paraba en una postura rígida de autoridad que amplificaba cada uno de sus rasgos arrogantes, los fusileros que controlaba con solo palabras, se acurrucaron a su alrededor con sus armas en la mano.

La distancia entre ellos disminuyó y San pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho mientras se imaginaba a la mujer armada, rasgándose la cara y las extremidades con las manos desnudas. _"¡Voy por ti, mujer!"_ ella gritó en su mente mientras ella y Kiba se acercaban a la repisa donde la mujer y sus fusileros los esperaban. Desenvainó la segunda daga que había escondido dentro de sus andrajosas prendas y la sostuvo en una mano ansiosa. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el lobo a quien ella montaba cambió repentinamente de rumbo y rodeó la cara de la montaña en una amplia curva hasta que corrió en la dirección opuesta.

—¡Kiba!—San gritó enojado a su hermano mayor. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Sé que deseas ir por esa mujer armada, San!— Kiba replicó jadeando. —Pero esta es la batalla de nuestra madre ahora.

San levantó sus cejas delgadas. —¿Madre?—Luego miró hacia atrás y vio la descomunal forma de Moro que descendía sobre la caravana.

Uno de los hombres miró alrededor del carruaje de acero, cuando alguien salió de él. Era el mismo hombre bronceado del abrigo rojo; sostuvo la empuñadura de su espada a su lado, incluso cuando Yashahime salió. Se dio la vuelta, todavía mostrando su ceño fruncido mientras la miraba mientras ella se paraba en el suelo, —¡Princesa! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Los dioses todavía están sueltos.

Ella no mostró ningún signo de miedo o dolor en este momento. Todo lo que hizo fue caminar hacia donde se dirigía el líder de la caravana. Al ver que no se podía razonar con ella en este momento, el hombre la siguió. Tan pronto como se dirigieron al líder, su segundo al mando, un tipo valiente escondido en su capa, se rió entre dientes, —¡Jajajaja! No fueron tan duros.

—Idiota, solo eran los cachorros y la chica lobo.—respondió Yashahime, llamando la atención de ambos, mientras Yashahime sonreía con una intención asesina. —Espera hasta que veas a su preciosa y asesina madre.

—Princesa Yashahime.—le dijo el líder del grupo, Eboshi, pero parecía un poco sorprendida a pesar de que su rostro no lo mostraba, —Pensé que llegarías a la ciudad de hierr por el camino seguro.

—Lo estaba, hasta que escuché que te encontrarías con Moro y sus hijos.—luego miró y escuchó a alguien gritar que otro lobo fue visto, —... y parece que ya está aquí.–vieron una mancha plateada en lo alto de las montañas que se dirigía hacia ellos. Yashahime levantó su mano derecha, permitiendo que su manga cayera hasta sus codos. Esto reveló una banda de metal recubierta de azul en su muñeca, y en el centro de ella una gema roja incrustada en el centro. Ella sonrió maliciosamente cuando el brazalete dejó escapar un líquido negro que abarcaba su carne desnuda, y luego unos tentáculos de acero azul salieron disparados, envolviendo el brazo. —He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo... Moro ...

La enorme Diosa Lobo aterrizó en la caravana desprevenida como una roca gigante de pelaje blanco marfil, arrojando a unos cuantos hombres más sobre el acantilado. Con sus garras despiadadas y dientes del tamaño de una daga, ella atravesó el camino de tierra, matando a cualquier humano o buey que tuvo la mala suerte de interponerse en su camino. Los ojos de Moro brillaron con una rabia aterradora mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo, la mujer armada que ella y las otras criaturas de su bosque habían conocido como Lady Eboshi. Sin embargo, ella también vio a otro humano y gruñó aún más fuerte; la hija del humano que había invadido su bosque hace mucho tiempo, y luego creció para matar a Hyakushiki y tomar su cabeza; la Princesa Demonio, Yashahime, ya que las criaturas del bosque también le dieron ese título.

Sin inmutarse por la muerte de sus propios hombres ni por el avance de la Diosa Lobo, Eboshi arrojó su capa y sacó un objeto pequeño y alargado que estaba envuelto en el mismo papel rojo que las armas que usaban los fusileros. Luego levantó el extraño objeto sobre su hombro y apuntó. Cuando la furioso Moro estuvo dentro del alcance, el frente del objeto cubierto de papel repentinamente estalló en una nube de humo y llamas.

Antes de que Moro pudiera tomar medidas evasivas, una bola de hierro ardiente le atravesó el costado del cuello y se enterró profundamente en su pecho. La gigante Dios Lobo contuvo lo que habría sido el grito de agonía más terrible jamás escuchado mientras la sangre brotaba del agujero abierto que había dejado la entrada violenta del proyectil.

Un hombre envuelto en una capa de paja se colocó frente a Eboshi y levantó su propia arma, una de las duelas de madera con el barril de metal en forma de botella al final. Cuando el descomunal animal blanco se acercaba, el hombre disparó su arma que arrojó una columna de llamas ardiendo.

Las llamas ardieron contra el cuerpo de Moro, haciéndola vacilar. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor, ya que la princesa Yashahime saltó del aire y golpeó su puño contra la frente de Moro, enviándola para atras. El Dios Lobo se tambaleó, hasta que Yashahime corrió hacia adelante y continuó golpeando sin cesar a la Diosa Lobo. Mientras lo hacía, una sonrisa cruel y sadica se extendió por su rostro, disfrutando mucho de este momento, lentamente intentando matar a la loba gigante.

En un último intento desesperado por escapar del dolor agonizante y la implacable embestida, se arrojó sobre el acantilado y desapareció bajo el velo de niebla que había debajo.

Cuando el peligro finalmente pasó, los bueyes supervivientes, así como los fusileros, intentaron apresuradamente salvar lo que quedaba de su caravana gravemente dañada. Mientras el orden lentamente comenzaba a establecerse, Eboshi se paró al borde del acantilado donde el Dios Lobo había caído.

—¡Lo hiciste milady!–Gonza, el hombre que había lanzado la corriente de llamas desde su rifle exclamó con una carcajada, —¡AHAHAHA! ¡La mataste!

Eboshi resopló bruscamente y le entregó su rifle a su sirviente personal. —Estás olvidando que ella es un diosa, Gonza.—dijo. —Se necesitará más que eso para matar a un monstruo como ella.—Miró por encima de su caravana todavía agitada y gritó: —¡Nos vamos ahora!" Y luego miró hacia la princesa mientras regresaba. —¿Y cómo estás, Yasha?

Yashahime estaba caminando hacia atrás, la parte superior derecha de su vestido ligeramente hecha jirones, revelando lo que había usado para golpear a Moro. Su brazo derecho estaba encerrado en una armadura azul acero ceñida. Su mano también estaba envuelta en una armadura con puntas afiladas en la punta de los dedos, como un lobo; su hombro estaba encerrado en un brazalete en forma de garra que apuntaba hacia arriba, y se extendía hacia su vestido, exponiendo el mismo líquido negro que estaba en el cuerpo del Dios Jabalí cuando se convirtió en un demonio. En el lado derecho había una especie de melena azul blanca, que se parecía al pelo de lobo, y una punta afilada que sobresalía, que se parecía a la oreja de un lobo. Y la joya roja, ahora estaba en el centro de su muñeca, ya que había cambiado de color, del rojo sangre al azul cielo.

Sin embargo, el líquido negro se derritió, la melena se encogió y se desprendió, y la armadura se replegó nuevamente dentro del brazalete. Volviendo a la normalidad, sacudió la cabeza para apartar la lluvia de su cabeza mientras murmuraba: —Decepcionada. Esa maldita loba se escapó antes de que pudiera arrancarle la cabeza.

Gonza miró a su lider mientras ella y la princesa se alejaban, con ojos sorprendidos. —Pero milady...—tartamudeó, casi demasiado asustado para continuar con su pregunta. —¿Qué pasa con los hombres que pasaron por el...

—Están muertos.—espetó la mujer. —Así que concentremos nuestra atención en conseguir el hogar.

El hombre barbudo abrió la boca para protestar, pero mantuvo las palabras aprisionadas dentro de su garganta. Luego frunció el ceño y se echó el rifle al hombro. —Sí, milady.—dijo, siguiendo a su lider al mando a través del rastro de los cadáveres mutilados que había dejado la emboscada de Moro.

El hombre bronceado se acercó a Yashahime y le preguntó: —¿Qué haremos también con nuestros hombres?—señaló a un par de soldados que habían sido heridos por el alboroto de Moro. —Deberíamos...

—Déjalos.—declaró Yashahime simple y fríamente mientras se dirigía al carruaje. —Deberían haber prestado más atención. Ahora están pagando el precio de su incompetencia.

—Como quieras, milady.—dijo el hombre mientras la seguía, dejando a los muertos de la misma manera que Eboshi había hecho con sus propios hombres.

* * *

**No muy lejos de la caravana**

San había visto con horror absoluto cómo su madre loba se desplomaba de cabeza sobre el acantilado. —¡MADRE!—ella gritó con una mezcla de terror y rabia, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos. Luego saltó a la espalda de Kiba y agarró su pelaje con fuerza. –Rápido, tenemos que ir hacia ella, ¡podría estar muriendo!"

—¡Bien!—El gran lobo gruñó y bajó corriendo la montaña con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque él y Tsume nunca habían sido los que mostraban abiertamente dolor o temor, en el fondo estaban más aterrorizados por la vida de su madre que nunca antes.

Aunque Moro pudo haber sido un Dios, ella todavía era una criatura viviente. Y tarde o temprano, todas las criaturas vivientes eventualmente mueren.

* * *

**En el bosque**

Lincoln atravesó el bosque húmedo, su capa lo cubrió y la capucha le cubrió la cabeza, con Isaac sentado sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista y miró al cielo a través del grueso dosel de hojas. Se sintió aliviado al ver que las nubes ahora se alejaban unas de otras, dejando aberturas para que el cielo azul y el cálido sol se filtraran.

—Bueno, ya era hora.—se dijo y se limpió la humedad de la cara. Su atención fue repentinamente dirigo a un grito de 'muu'

—¿Que demonios...?—dijo el joven levantando una ceja cuando escucho eso. Siguiendo los extraños pero vagamente familiares sonidos, corrió a través del bosque, chapoteando en charcos de lodo empapado y empujándose a través de arbustos talados por agua. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la fuente de los gritos.

Un gran buey negro tiraba frenéticamente de su arnés que se había enganchado en las gruesas ramas de un árbol. El animal cornudo volvió a rugir y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Era eso ...—dijo Lincoln con una amplia expresión. Luego lentamente se acercó al frenético animal, extendiendo su mano abierta en un intento de demostrar que no quería hacerle daño. Esperaba que esas lecciones que tuvo con Lana funcionaran ahora. —Está bien...—dijo suavemente dando unos pasos más lentos hacia el buey, —No voy a lastimarte.

Los grandes ojos del buey se llenaron con la imagen del peliblanco haciendo que retrocediera con miedo. Luego emitió un gemido grave.

—Shhhh. Tranquilo.—dijo Lincoln en voz baja y levantó la mano hacia el hocico húmedo del animal asustado. —Solo tómalo con calma.

El buey se volvió a regañadientes para mirarlo y olisqueó su mano. Lincoln trató de contener su risa al sentir la nariz húmeda del buey rozando su mano. —¿Ves?—dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza del animal. —Mira, no soy tan malo, ¿verdad?—El buey 'gimió' en respuesta. —Debes haberte alejado del resto de tu manada, o algo así.

Isaac, que había estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, saltó de la cálida seguridad del saco de suministros y aterrizó en el suelo empapado. Cuando levantó la vista hacia el imponente buey, sus orejas temblaron al igual que su nariz. Manteniendo sus ojos grisáceos fijos en la voluminosa masa del cuerpo del buey, el zorro dio vueltas, olfateando el aire.

Se detuvo cuando llegó y miro al buey, pero luego sus orejas se alzaron mientras cambio su mirada hacia el río.

—¿Isaac?—Lincoln preguntó mientras liberaba el arnés del buey de la rama del árbol. —¿Qué pasa?

—Algo está mal con este bovino de aquí.—declaró Isaac mientras miraba hacia dónde estaban los dos.

Se movió alrededor del buey, acariciando su barriga y se detuvo donde Isaac estaba sentado. —Vamos, Isaac, no me digas que nunca has visto... un ...—Las palabras del peliblanco se le escaparon cuando vio la sangre goteaba por la pierna del buey. Sus ojos siguieron la corriente de color rojo hasta la pierna del animal y se alarmo. —Oh, no...

Enterrado en lo profundo de la piel negra del buey había una daga de doble filo. Lincoln examinó cuidadosamente la herida y agarró suavemente el mango de la hoja. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el joven apretó su agarre y sacó la daga limpiamente de la herida, recibiendo solo un pequeño grito del buey.

Con una mirada enferma pero curiosa, Lincoln examinó la daga que sostenía en sus manos. —Dios...—murmuró.

Mojó la cuchilla en un charco de agua, lavó la sangre y luego la examino de nuevo. En su vida, el nunca habia visto un arma de este tipo antes(aunque bueno, no era un experto en eso). Pero en si el diseño de esa daga era una rareza por sí sola. Dos bordes afilados como cuchillas se unieron en la punta que formaba la forma triangular semicircular de la daga. En la parte plana de la cuchilla había un par de barras rojas. Era realmente una extraña, pero maravillosa pieza de armamento.

—No parece algo que un samurai o un bandido usarían.—se dijo mientras lo analizaba. —Ni a nadie más en quien se me ocurra.—Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y le puso la piel de gallina. Sus brazos y pecho comenzaron a arder y a ondularse. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra el impulso de gritar. El dolor solo duró unos segundos, y pronto desapareció de su cuerpo como un sueño desvanecido. Lincoln dio un suspiro de alivio. Cuando se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, algo lo dejó estupefacto.

Mientras Lincoln había estado ocupado examinando la daga, Isaac se había encontrado un lugar cómodo en la espalda del buey. El buey en su mayor parte ni siquiera pareció notar la presencia del animal más pequeño y simplemente se tambaleó, masticando las hojas de un arbusto.

Lincoln, sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. —Isaac.—dijo divertidamente. —Eres terriblmente adorable, ¿lo sabias?

La pequeña ardilla-zorro le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo: —Y estoy orgulloso de eso.

Después de deslizar su daga recién adquirida en su saco de suministros, el peliblanco agarró el arnés del buey y le dio un tirón. —Ven.—dijo, tirando con fuerza. —Salgamos de aquí.

El buey tiró del arnés varias veces antes de finalmente someterse a la orden de Lincoln. Con un ligero gemido de molestia, el descomunal animal negro comenzó a seguir a su nuevo conductor a través del bosque.

* * *

San gruñó de rabia cuando ella y sus dos hermanos se lanzaron por el bosque en busca de su madre herida. Podía sentir la ferocidad salvaje de su ira corriendo por sus venas tanto que casi podía saborearla. Mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la galopante Kiba, la joven loba se hizo una promesa. Un voto solemne sobre su honor como miembro del clan lobo. Antes de que la luna de esa noche tocara el pico más alto del cielo, su espada se mancharía con la sangre de la mujer arma. Ella sostuvo su daga contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

_"Shisha Gami ..."_ susurró en su mente._ "Noble espíritu de la naturaleza ... Maestro benévolo de todos los bosques del mundo ... Dioses espíritus del Rey del Bosque... Concédeme la fuerza que necesito para matar a los que amenazan nuestro hogar." _Su ceño se tensó al igual que su agarre en la daga: _"Concédeme la fuerza que necesitaré para matar a la mujer que ha tomado la tierra que es legítimamente tuya y vengar a mi madre a quien ella afligió._

Empujando su máscara sobre su cabeza, San descubrió sus ojos deslumbrantes y expuso sus dientes apretados. Se prometió a sí misma que nada la detendría de matar a la Mujer Gun. Ni sus fusileros, ni sus guardias, ni siquiera la odiosa mujer armada, ni siquiera la chica con la fuerza demoníaca. Nada.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln y sus dos compañeros animales salieron de la sombra de los árboles, se encontraron rodeados por una red de enormes rocas cubiertas de musgo y cascadas rugientes. El agua era marrón y espumosa y olía levemente a tierra del bosque, y las grietas y huecos entre las rocas estaban cubiertas de raíces nudosas y arbustos. Toda la zona tenía una sensación de serenidad muy sobrenatural en su atmósfera. Y en su mayor parte, fue bastante agradable estar cerca.

Mientras Lincoln disfrutaba de la belleza natural de su nuevo entorno, como se había acostumbrado a su viaje, Isaac de repente se puso de pie sobre la espalda del buey y comenzó a hacer sonidos para llamar la atencion del humano.

—Oye.—Lincoln reprendió a la ruidosa ardilla zorro. —¿Qué pasa contigo de repente?

—Huelo sangre, Lincoln.—respondió Isaac, luciendo bastante serio. —Hubo una batalla o una emboscada. La lluvia prácticamente lavó la mayor parte, pero el olor a sangre no ha disminuido.

Cuando Lincoln escuchó eso y miró hacia donde su compañero le indicaba, sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

Flotando a lo largo de la corriente fangosa estaban los cuerpos flácidos de bueyes y unos pocos hombres. También había otros pedazos de escombros. Al ver esto, la boca de Lincoln se abrió de par en par mientras miraba y veía la poderosa corriente de las aguas llevarse las formas sin vida. Aunque lo había visto muchas veces desde su viaje accidental en este período de tiempo, la vista de la muerte siempre parecía dejar al joven peliblanco casi congelado por el horror. Agarró un puñado de su camiseta y respiró hondo.

Cuando Isaac vio al humano en tal estado, lo miró con tranquilidad. —Contrólate Lincoln ... No pienses en eso ...—aseguró a su compañero humano. —No había nada que tú podría haber hecho.

—Lo sé, pero ...—se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el buey, vio que Isaac no se veía por ninguna parte. —¿A dónde se fue ese pequeño peludo?—se preguntó mientras buscaba en el área a su compañero desaparecido.

—Lincoln, por aquí!—Isaac gritó, llamando la atención de Lincoln. —¡Por aquí, rápido! ¡Es importante!

Cuando encontró a Isaac, vio que estaba agachado junto al cuerpo extendido, un hombre vestido con una brillante túnica amarilla que estaba medio sumergido en el agua. La cara del hombre estaba torcida en una expresión de angustia mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Debido a que estaba tan lejos, era imposible para Lincoln decir si el hombre estaba inconsciente o...

Sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba la segunda mitad del duro de su mente, y corría hacia la figura inmóvil.

Agachado sobre una rodilla, el joven golpeó suavemente la cara del hombre. —Hey.—dijo, —¿Estás bien?—Le abofeteó la cara otra vez, luego colocó su mano a solo una pulgada sobre la boca abierta del hombre. Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por la cara de Lincoln cuando sintió el aliento contra su piel. —¡Hey, está vivo!— Exclamó dandole a Isaac una amplia sonrisa. —¡En realidad está vivo!—Colgó el brazo inerte del hombre sobre su hombro y lo sacó del agua turbia.

—Bueno, eso es una sorpresa.—respondió Isaac. —¿Pero qué hacemos con él?

—Tendremos que tratar sus heridas, y si llegamos a la Ciudad de Hierro, lo dejaremos con sus médicos.—respondió Lincoln mientras ayudaba al hombre a llegar a la orilla.

Tan pronto como dejó a la persona inconsciente sobre las rocas cálidas y planas, el peliblanco levantó la vista y vio a Isaac parado sobre otra figura inmóvil que se balanceaba sin fuerzas entre el agua. Como el anterior, Lincoln corrió en ayuda del herido. Cuando lo sacó del agua, se le dio una visión mucho más clara de la apariencia del hombre. A diferencia del primer hombre, que estaba bastante bien construido con un marco sólido, este era larguirucho y parecía lo suficientemente frágil como para romperse como una ramita. Fue solo entonces que Lincoln se dio cuenta de que el hombre había sido herido de gravedad. Cuando Lincoln lo examinó, notó que su brazo derecho estaba fracturado justo debajo del codo, y su pierna estaba rota y algunas costillas estaban rotas.

—No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que le sucedió.—dijo Lincoln, arrojando el brazo del hombre aturdido sobre su hombro. —Pero tú y tu amigo tienen suerte de seguir respirando.—Cuidadosamente lo arrastró hasta donde había dejado al primer herido y lo puso contra una roca.

—Bueno, ciertamente este es un giro interesante de los acontecimientos.—dijo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro. Cuando volvió a mirar el agua corriendo, vio algo que no había notado antes. Era una delgada corriente roja que fluía a través del agua como un río separado. Aunque era pequeño, el joven peliblanco no tuvo problemas para reconocer lo que era.

—Sangre.—dijo en voz baja. —Y viene de allá arriba.—Miró a Isaac, quien le devolvió la mirada. —Quédate aquí. Voy a investigar.—le dijo al pequeño animal y comenzó a escalar las rocas y las raíces.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln. Estare bien.—Le aseguro Isaac, pero luego sintio un poco de miedo y con los ojos muy abiertos al haber detectado el aroma de la sangre, casi reconociendo de quien venia. —Ay no...

* * *

Cuando Lincoln llegó a la cima de la pequeña pendiente, se arrastró silenciosamente por la superficie rugosa de un árbol caído hasta que estuvo en las raíces. Presionó la espalda contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se preguntó repetidamente si realmente quería saber qué había al otro lado.

Respirando profundamente, el peliblanco se agachó y miró a través de los espacios entre las raíces. Lo que encontró casi lo hizo retroceder.

Al otro lado de la amplia corriente, acostado e inmóvil era lo que Lincoln solo podía describir como el lobo más enorme que había visto en su vida. Debe haber sido tan grande como una camioneta, si no más grande. Su cabeza solo era probablemente más larga que alta, lo que significaba que no tendría problemas para morderlo y tragárselo de un solo mordisco. Aunque el tamaño de la bestia gigantesca era suficiente para aterrorizarlo, no podía dejar de mirar el brillante pelaje blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Mientras continuaba mirando a la criatura, se dio cuenta de que tenía dos colas. —Eso es tan extraño..—se dijo Lincoln. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la sangre que había visto fluir por la corriente se había escurrido de una gran herida en el cuello del lobo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la herida abierta no pudo evitar encogerse. En verdad, había querido ir allí y ayudar a la pobre criatura, pero también sabía que en el momento en que llegara allí, ese lobo no dudaría en comérselo aun estando debilitado.

Dos lobos más aparecieron de repente del bosque. Aunque estos dos recién llegados no eran tan grandes como el que yacía en el suelo, todavía eran muy grandes. Mientras Lincoln seguía observando cómo se desarrollaba la escena, vio una pequeña figura vestida de piel que se aferraba a la espalda de uno de los lobos plateados, montando como si estuviera montando un caballo.

Con un movimiento fluido, la figura saltó de la espalda del lobo y aterrizó con gracia en el suelo. Cuando se puso de pie, Lincoln vio que la figura era, de hecho, una hermosa chica, probablemente de una edad similar a la suya. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca hecha jirones que caía sobre un vestido azul igualmente hecho jirones. Excepto por las delgadas bandas de cuero que se enrollaban alrededor de cada uno de sus bíceps, los brazos de la chica estaban completamente descubiertos.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, Lincoln pudo ver la fuerza y la agilidad que existían dentro del cuerpo delgado de la chica, casi le recordó a Lynn en cierto momento. Cuando sus ojos se elevaron hacia donde el suave óvalo de su rostro descansaba sobre su delgado cuello, se perdieron instantáneamente con su belleza. Era una cara que parecía haber sido tallada en un bloque de porcelana más puro por las manos más hábiles. Dos cejas finas cubrían la piel sobre un par de ojos grandes del marrón más oscuro, mientras que una nariz delgada y hacia arriba sobresalía de una boca pequeña. Pero las características más fascinantes fueron las tres triangulares pintadas de color rojo que marcaban sus mejillas y su frente. Su cabello oscuro ébano, cortado justo debajo de la línea del cuello, estaba coronado con una sola banda ornamental con una joya blanca en el centro.

Desde las joyas de hueso pulido que colgaban de sus orejas y alrededor de su cuello hasta la capa de piel que cubría su espalda, hasta las tres marcas rojas en su rostro, la chica poseía un aura aterradora pero increíblemente serena sobre ella.

Mientras Lincoln la observaba dirigirse rápidamente hacia el lobo más grande que ahora se apoyaba sobre sus patas delanteras, definitivamente esta misteriosa chica era la verdadera encarnación de la belleza femenina. _"Wow..."_ pensó enbobado _".. es como si fuera un ángel del bosque..."_

Eso fue hasta que ella hizo lo impensable.

Para completa y total consternación de Lincoln, la chica presionó su rostro contra la monstruosa herida del lobo blanco y comenzó a succionar la sangre infectada. Cuando su boca no pudo contener más sangre, miro hacia un lado y la escupió.

_"¡Que carajos!_" el joven peliblanco exclamó en silencio mientras observaba a la chica continuar repitiendo el proceso de succionar la sangre y escupirla en el suelo una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que los músculos de su estómago comenzaban a revolverse. _"Aunque es una buen metodo; chupando la sangre del animal antes de que cause una infección." _pero cuando la vio chupar otro lote y escupirlo, se encorvó, estaba a punto de vomitar. _"Pero es tan asqueroso..."_

De repente, como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo que había sido arrojado desde los cielos de arriba, la aterradora comprensión se filtró en la cabeza de Lincoln. Si los rumores que había escuchado durante sus viajes eran tan precisos como lo habían sido los rumores, entonces ese lobo gigante que resultó herido en el cuello era, de hecho, la temida Diosa Lobo, Moro. Cuando lo pensó por un momento, todo pareció tener mucho sentido. _"Bueno, ciertamente es lo suficientemente grande como para ajustarse a esa descripción" _pensó en ese detall y dejó que sus ojos volvieran su atención a la chica.

Fue entonces cuando otro detalle vino a su mente. Mientras miraba a la chica mientras ella limpiaba la herida en el cuello de Moro, un solo nombre le pasó por la mente. Un nombre envuelto en las sombras oscuras del misterio y los dudables terribles rumores de los viajeros que pasaban. —Si esa es Moro... entonces la chica es... es...

Sintió que los pequeños pelos de su cuello comenzaban a erizarse, y sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, susurró el nombre. Un nombre que lo había seguido a través de este tiempo en Japón o incluso desde antes de terminar aqui. —…La princesa Mononoke.—Fue solo cuando dijo el nombre que se dio cuenta de su error.

La cabeza alargada de Moro miró en su dirección. Cuando sus ojos viciosos se encontraron con los de él, ella comenzó a gruñir, haciendo que sus fauces cubiertas de piel se arrugaran. Mientras Lincoln observaba a la Diosa Lobo seguir gruñéndole, de repente recordó la advertencia que Jigo e Isaac le habían dado: entrar en estos bosques significaba una muerte segura.

Y ahora entendia el porque.

La chica de repente miró por encima del hombro y le dedico a Lincoln una severa mirada que rivalizaba con las de sus hermanas cuando las ponia de mal humor. Su rostro ahora estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que sus manos y su ropa. Se puso de pie y escupió su último bocado de sangre, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Lincoln.

_"¡Oh mierda!" _En reaccion, el joven peliblanco salió de la línea de visión de la chica y la Diosa Lobo. Se apoyó pesadamente contra el lado curvo del árbol caído y presionó sus manos contra su boca, esperando que amortiguara el sonido de su respiración. Aunque sabía muy bien que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, esperaba y rezaba para que los cuatro habitantes del bosque no lo hubieran visto. Tragó saliva mientras pensaba en ilusiones: _"Tal vez no se dieron cuenta. Tal vez esta capa esconda mi aroma y ellos..."_

Esas esperanzas y oraciones se hicieron añicos cuando la chica hablo.

—¡Sé que estás ahí, humano!—gritó, haciendo que Lincoln tragara saliva y se encogiera detrás de los troncos. —¡Muestrate!

—¡No hay humanos aquí afuera!—Lincoln gritó, sin considerar lo que estaba diciendo. —Digo, no humanos como yo.

La chica levantó una ceja y se preguntó: —¿Realmente cree que eso va a funcionar?—Hubo una breve pausa antes de que la ira de la chica volviera y ella continuara hablando: —¿O te muestras humano, o mis hermanos te arrastrarán como el cobarde sin escrúpulos que eres?

Lincoln penso mortificadamente en silencio que debia hacer. _"Está bien, entonces... o me tiro a la intemperie y me arriesgo a ser comido por tres lobos MUY grandes, uno de los cuales es un Dios... o me siento aquí y espero esos lobos vengan por mi y termine siendo comido de todos modos." _Consideró sus opciones... muy rápida y cuidadosamente. _"Creo que iré con la primera opción"._

—Estoy esperando, humano.—dijo la palabra 'humano' con un odio tan venenoso que casi lo podía sentir.

—Muy bien, ¡tú ganas!—Lincoln replicó: —Me mostraré. ¡Pero solo mantén a esos dos lejos de mí! ¡Me están poniendo de nervios!—Apunto a los dos lobos que evidentemente estaban preparándose para abalanzarse sobre el.

—¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes, humano!—la chica espetó ferozmente. —¡Agradece si te dejo alejarte de aquí con todas tus extremidades. ¡Y no pienses ni por un minuto que no dudaré en matarte!

—¡Está bien, está bien! No tienes que molestarte por eso.—murmuró Lincoln y procedió a trepar por el árbol caído.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cima, se puso de pie y se quita la máscara que protegia su rostro. Miró a la chica y se encontró perdido en su deslumbrante rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados eran lo suficientemente agudos como para atravesar los suyos y canalizar profundamente en el centro de su mente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando la cara de una hermosa chica, sino la cara de la feroz y salvaje Princesa Mononoke.

Conocía bien ese tipo de mirada, y solo significaba una cosa:

Estaba jodido... demasiado jodido.

* * *

San estudió al humano de aspecto extraño de la cabeza a los pies. Mientras sus penetrantes ojos absorbían todos sus detalles, la joven loba sintió una pequeña sensación de asombro pasar sobre ella. Nunca en su vida había visto a un humano así. Desde sus zapatos de formas extrañas y su vestimenta de tela negra, hasta la extraña daga en forma de joya que tenía alrededor del cuello. Este humano no tenía absolutamente ningún parecido con ningún otro ser humano que hubiera visto antes. Cuando estudió los contornos redondeados de su cara de piel palida, puntos casi transparentes en su rostro y su extraño cabello blanco, de repente se dio cuenta de que él no era de esta tierra. Lo que significaba que no era de la ciudad de hierro.

Pero, no obstante, el seguía siendo humano, y San detestaba a los humanos: —¿Qué estás haciendo en este bosque?—ella siseó. —¡Dime, ahora que aún estás vivo!

—Ummm ... bueno ... yo ... uhhhh ...—el humano tartamudeó por un momento antes de que finalmente pudiera articular sus palabras. —Me dijeron que este bosque era el hogar del Dios espíritu del bosque... uh ... um ... ¿cómo se llamaba?—Se pasó la mano por su cara sudorosa y chasqueó los dedos nerviosamente. Era obvio que su miedo estaba nublando su memoria. — ... Shi ... Shi..., tú ya sabes quien de estoy hablando. Él que es el Dios de este bosque, el que da vida a este lugar, el que lo dirige todo aquí...

_"¿Es este humano una especie de lunático?"_ San se preguntó mirando al humano con una ceja levantada._ "... ¿o es solo un completo idiota?"_

—Shi ... Shi ... Shikesha ... Shishame ... ¿Shisha... Gami?—Finalmente fue capaz de recordar el nombre correcto. —Si... ¡Es el! Estoy aquí en busca del gran Shisha-Gami. Porque puede hacer milagros y... —La expresión idiota se desvaneció de su rostro, dejando nada más que un ceño huraño —... y porque necesito su ayuda. Él podría ser el único que puede ayudarme con mi caso.

Después de escuchar que este humano quería ver al Gran Espíritu del Bosque, la ira de San pareció regresar cuando miró al humano —Estás aquí para matarlo, ¿no?—Respondió San, apretando los puños manchados de sangre con fuerza. —Al igual que todos los otros humanos que lo han buscado.

—¿Matarlo?—dijo el humano, mirándola con una mirada ensanchada. Sacudió la cabeza en defensa mientras trataba de aclarar este malentendido. —No, no, ¡lo has entendido todo mal! ¡¿Solo estoy-?!

—No te creo.—espetó San bruscamente cuando su mano fue hacia su daga. —Los humanos como tú han tratado de quitarle la vida a Shisha-Gami durante años. Ya sea por el poder que creen que obtendrán, o por alguna otra razón egoísta. Si crees que puedes convencerme de que tus intenciones son diferentes, estas completamente equivocado.—Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más. —¡Porque no soy estúpida, humano!

—¡Nunca dije que lo fueras!

—¡Entonces no creas que puedes escaparte de esto mintiéndome!

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.—respondió el humano. —Mi vida depende de encontrar a Shisha-Gami! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Antes de que San pudiera abrir la boca para responder, Kiba se puso a su lado y gruñó para que se callara, usando su lenguaje natural de lobo. —¿Qué es eso?—preguntó imitando perfectamente el lenguaje de su hermano mayor.

—¿No puedes olerlo, San?—Preguntó Kiba mirando hacia el humano extrañamente vestido.

La chica loba miró a su hermano con curiosidad y luego olisqueó en dirección al humano. Cuando el aroma del niño tocó su nariz, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. —¡Huele... a lobo!—ella dijo.

—No.—se unió Tsume después de haber captado el olor del humano. —No es de lobo... pero es notablemente similar al de un espíritu.

San compartió una rápida mirada a sus dos hermanos y a su silenciosa madre. —¿Cómo es eso posible?—ella preguntó.

Los dos lobos no pudieron responder la pregunta. Esto era algo que nunca habian visto.

—No importa.—dijo Moro con firmeza. —Los humanos conocen muchos métodos diferentes para engañar a nuestro sentido del olfato. Probablemente este esté usando uno de esos métodos. Mira cómo usa una capa hecha de las pieles de nuestros parientes.

—Uh, perdón por entrometerme, pero por favor escucha.—declaro el humano. —Si no soy bienvenido aquí, bueno... lo siento si los he ofendido invadiendo este lugar. Ahora me iré de aqui y no los volveré a molestar, ¿esta claro?

San miró a Moro. —¿Madre?

La gigante Diosa Lobo entrecerró sus grandes ojos y frunció el ceño profundamente. —Mátalo.—dijo con calma. —Será un ser humano menos del que preocuparse en el futuro.

Al escuchar esto, Kiba y Tsume comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia el humano, exponiendo sus afilados colmillos.

—¡Oigan, espera un minuto!—dijo el humano, obviamente entendiendo cuáles eran las intenciones de los dos lobos plateados. —¿No podemos hablar pacificamente sobre esto?

Las bestias gruñonas no prestaron atención a su súplica y continuaron avanzando hacia el árbol caído donde estaba su presa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegaron al medio del río poco profundo, de repente dejaron de moverse cuando se escuchó un rugido más fuerte. Algo vino detrás de Lincoln y aterrizó justo en frente de él.

Era una enorme criatura parecida a un lobo, en algún lugar alrededor de la altura de Kiba y Tsume. Su cuerpo era muy poderoso ya que el cabello en su espalda se erizó, casi dándole la apariencia de una melena. Su cuerpo estaba coloreado en piel dorada marrón, con rayas marrones en su cuerpo, una cola grande y esponjosa que se asemeja a la de un zorro. Su boca mostraba dientes afilados y viciosos, ya que sus grandes orejas puntiagudas estaban dobladas detrás para mostrar su racha viciosa, y sus ojos, todos verdes con puntos negros, añadieron ferocidad a estas criaturas.

—Oh, genial.—murmuró Lincoln con temor. —Otro bestia asesina que me quiere como su cena.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln.—gruñó la criatura mientras volvía su atención a Kiba y Tsume. —Tu compañero y guía animal está aquí para sacarte de este embrollo.

Lincoln miró a la criatura confundido, preguntándose cómo sabía su nombre. Pero luego, cuando lo vio de nuevo reconoció el pelaje y el patrón de rayas, y miró a la criatura con sorpresa, —... ¿Isaac?

Tal vez fue el minuto más aterrador y confuso que Lincoln había experimentado. Isaac, ahora una gigantesca criatura parecida a esos lobos, solo miraba y gruñía a los lobos que se acercaban que lo miraban con incredulidad. Ninguno de los cuatro animales emitió un sonido cuando el gruñido se detuvo. Lincoln estaba totalmente perdido con esto mientras observaba el intercambio silencioso entre el zorro-ardilla(ahora mas grande) y los lobos. Era casi como si estuvieran involucrados en algún tipo de debate que solo ellos podían entender. La escena fue muy inquietante.

Después de otro minuto del intercambio silencioso, Moro se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Los dos lobos más pequeños la siguieron unos pasos detrás de ella, uno de los cuales arrastraba un cadáver de buey entero en su boca. Cuando las tres bestias carnívoras se fueron, solo quedó la chica. Por un momento, ambos solo pudieron mirarse el uno al otro.

—Parece que tus amigos cambiaron de opinión.—dijo Lincoln, sonriendo levemente, aliviado de estar vivo, por ahora.

La chica frunció el ceño al verlo sonreír. —No te hagas una idea equivocada, humano.—respondió con un tono penetrante.

—No te preocupes.—respondió Lincoln mientras saludaba débilmente solo una vez. —Ummm, por cierto. En referencia futura, si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, mi nombre es Lincoln y...

—¡No me importa!—ella lo interrumpió con un tono feroz. —Esto no fue un acto de misericordia, así que no pienses ni por un segundo que tú y yo estamos en términos amistosos, ¡porque no lo estamos!

Lincoln le dio a la chica lobo una sonrisa nerviosa con un pequeño tartamudeo. —E-Esta bien...

—¡Solo quédate fuera de mi bosque, humano!—la chica gritó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar a lo largo de los árboles donde los tres lobos habían desaparecido, —Y reza para que nunca nos volvamos a ver. ¡Porque si nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo, te arrancaré la cabeza.

Lincoln observó a la chica correr hacia los árboles cuando de repente recordó algo. —¡Oye, espera!—gritó.

La chica lobo se detuvo y lo miró. —¿Qué?—preguntó ella, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta daga no sería tuya, ¿verdad?—Lincoln sacó la extraña arma que llevaba en su saco de suministros y lo sostuvo en alto en el aire. —Me encantaría devolvértela.

Por un momento, todo lo que la chica pudo hacer fue mirar al joven peliblanco con una mirada confundida. Finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre ellos, ella habló. —Haz lo que quieras con eso, humano.—respondió, con un tono no menos hostil de lo que había sido solo unos momentos antes. —No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. Puedes quedartela.—Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle la espalda y marcharse, hubo un fuerte golpe metálico golpeando y raspando contra las rocas. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio la daga tendida contra el suelo, a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Ella movió la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con la suave sonrisa de Lincoln.

—Muchas gracias, pero tengo respeto por las pertenecias de una mujer.—dijo Lincoln. Luego se cruzó de brazos y se echó a reír. —Además, ya tengo mi propia arma.

La chica lobo se inclinó y recuperó el arma del suelo y la deslizó bajo su faja, sin apartar los ojos del joven extranjero. Cuando se levantó, olisqueó el aire y se fue al bosque.

Cuando Lincoln la vio irse, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. No solo tuvo el privilegio de encontrarse con lo que bien podría haber sido la chica más hermosa que había visto sino que todavía estaba vivo, a pesar de que ella casi la intento matar, para apreciarlo. —Nos veremos pronto ...—susurró, la chica tenia todas sus características frescas en su memoria. —.. Princesa Mononoke.

* * *

**Y aqui esta la segunda y ultima parte del capitulo correspondiente. Si que me iba a quedar largo este capitulo completo, aunque no estoy completamente seguro si habra algo mas largo que esto en los siguientes capitulo y dudo que vuelva a separar capitulos por partes eventaulmente.**

**Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo; no vemos.**


	9. Territorio de dioses y demonios

Con un fuerte suspiro de alivio, Lincoln se derrumbó sobre el árbol caído y se sentó con las piernas estiradas sobre la superficie curva. Durante lo que parecieron minutos, simplemente se sentó allí y miró fijamente al cielo, su pecho subía y bajaba con las largas respiraciones que tomaba. Aunque las palabras por sí solas no podían describir la sensación de alegría y alivio que sentía por estar vivo, el joven peliblanco estaba encontrando ese hecho más difícil de creer a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Isaac, todavía en su forma grande, miró a Lincoln y saltó, haciendo que los árboles temblaran debido a su peso. Miró al humano mientras levantaba una ceja. Bajó la cabeza hasta el nivel del ojo del peliblanco y preguntó: —Oye, Lincoln ... ¿estás bien?

En verdad, pudo haber muerto en ese momento. Literalmente se había encontrado cara a cara con la Diosa Lobo, Moro, y su hija humana, la Princesa Mononoke. Sobrevivir a un encuentro con uno habría sido lo suficientemente desafiante, pero sobrevivir a un encuentro con ambos, junto con otros dos lobos, habría parecido más que imposible... incluso para un tipo que fue maldecido por un Dios Demonio, convirtiéndolo en un poderoso medio demonio

—Realmente no puedo creer que esto sea real...—dijo, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

Isaac levantó una ceja a este chico. Hace un minuto, estaba a punto de de ser devorado por tres lobos, y ahora, estaba feliz de haber pasado por eso. Sacudió la cabeza mientras murmuraba: —Nunca entenderé cómo funciona esa mente tuya.—pero ahora se dio cuenta de que la mente de Lincoln estaba en otra cosa. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos de repente por la imagen de la chica lobo.

Cuando dejó que la imagen de su rostro aterrador pero sereno llenara las profundidades de su mente, comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. _"Asi que es verdad. Más hermosa que la flor decerezo más hermosa ... Más brillante que el más brillante rayo del sol ... y la mirada mas afilada que el cuchillo mas afilado." _De repente se la quitó todo de la cabeza y sacudió su cabeza violentamente, mientras pensó en voz alta: —Dios, realmente tengo un pésimo gusto por las mujeres.

Isaac ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba los movimientos del joven humano y escuchaba sus ultimas palabras con indiferente curiosidad. Después de mirar por un momento, en un destello de llamas, sobresaltando a Lincoln en el proceso. Después de que la llama se apagó, Isaac volvió a su pequeña forma

El joven peliblanco miró a Isaac, volvió a la normalidad y sonrió: —Lo siento. A veces estás tan callado que olvidé que estabas sentado allí.—Se puso de pie y continuó mirando a su peludo compañero. —No sé lo que hiciste, Isaac ... Pero realmente te agradezco de que me salvaras.

—Bueno, me alegro de ser de ayuda.—sonrió Isaac mientras saltaba sobre Lincoln y corría hacia su hombro. —¿Esto significa que me darás una porción extra de esa carne ahumada?

—Ya veremos sobre eso.—Lincoln se rió entre dientes, pero luego preguntó: —Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste eso? ¿Lo de convertirte en esa enorme criatura?

Isaac sonrió mientras miraba a Lincoln. —Bueno, ¿qué te diría? Soy un espíritu del bosque; estamos cargados de talentos ocultos.—Esto ganó un momento de silencio de los dos, ya que solo se sonrieron el uno al otro. Este era un nuevo nivel de amistad al aprender algo el uno del otro.

—¡AYUDA!—alguien gritó en voz alta: —¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

—¿Ahora que?—Lincoln preguntó saltando sobre sus pies y rápidamente bajando la cuesta rocosa. Luego se fue tras donde estaba el grito.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lugar plano donde habían dejado a los dos hombres heridos, para sorpresa de Lincoln, descubrió que uno de ellos se estaba moviendo. Y para agregar a esa porción extra de asombro, el que se movía era el hombre de aspecto debilucho que tenía todos los huesos rotos.

—¡Aghh, aléjate de mí, m-m-monstruo el hombre lloró mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia atrás por el suelo con sus dos extremidades utilizables.

Lincoln se puso rígido y miró al hombre en pánico con una ceja levantada. _"¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?"_

Fue entonces cuando él e Isaac lo escucharon. Un fuerte chasquido, como el traqueteo de las piezas de madera traqueteando una contra la otra. El albino sintió un escalofrío pasar sobre él cuando se dio cuenta de que había escuchado el sonido antes. Dónde y cuándo, estaba de vuelta cerca del Árbol Sagrado y cuando tocó el núcleo; sabía con certeza que lo había escuchado antes. Levantó los ojos de donde el hombre se arrastraba y miró hacia la pequeña roca que estaba a unos pasos de él. De repente sintió la mandíbula flácida y se abrió ante lo que vio.

Era una de las cosas más extrañas que había visto en su vida, apenas un pie de altura, de aspecto gordito y una cabeza redonda demasiado grande que estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Sus ojos y boca parecían haber sido perforados con un taladro, cada uno de un tamaño diferente al de los demás. Lincoln solo podía mirar mientras la extraña criatura se sentaba silenciosamente mirándolo a él y al hombre aterrorizado con una mirada de curiosidad.

—Un Kodama.—gorjeó Isaac mientras sonreía. —Nunca pensé que vería a otro en mucho tiempo.

—¿Kodama?—Lincoln preguntó, interesado en saber de esto.

—Son espíritus de los árboles.—explicó el zorro-ardilla a su compañero. —Son bastante inofensivos; todo lo que hacen es deambular por el bosque y emitir ese sonido con la cabeza. Pero sobre todo, son una señal que muestra que este bosque y todas las plantas en ellos son saludables.

Después de escuchar eso, Lincoln suspiró y sonrió ante eso. —Bueno, eso es un alivio.—Si eso era cierto, entonces decidió calmar al tipo mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Aléjate de mí!—el hombre gritó a través de una boca temblorosa, mientras continuaba alejándose de la criatura aparentemente inofensiva.

—¡Oye!—Lincoln siseó, agarrando suavemente el hombro del hombre. —Calmate, hombre.

El hombre giró la cabeza para encontrar la mirada dura de Lincoln y se encogió un poco. —¿Qui-quien eres tu? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Lincoln le dio al hombre con mirada irritada. —Primero que nada, soy el tipo que te saco del agua de allí. Segundo, no voy a hacerte nada.—luego levantó una ceja mientras le daba al hombre una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —¿He aclarado todos los cabos sueltos ahora?

—¡Por favor, joven!—el hombre suplicó agarrando un puñado de la capa de Lincoln —¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí!

—¿Cual es la prisa?—El joven replicó.

—¡Eso!—El hombre señaló a la pequeña criatura blanca que todavía los miraba. —¡Tienes que alejarme de esa cosa!

Como si respondiera a las palabras del humano, la criatura comenzó a inclinar la cabeza más hacia un lado, emitiendo sonidos de clic mientras su cara seguía girando hasta quedar boca abajo. Luego, como si se hubiera liberado un interruptor, la cabeza de la criatura se giró sobre su eje e hizo ese extraño ruido. La acción casi hizo que pareciera una especie de juguete de cuerda viva.

Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse. —¿Cuál es el problema? Le tienes miedo a este pequeño ¿verdad?—Se rió de nuevo. —Es demasiado lindo para lastimar a alguien.

—¿Eres tonto, extraño?—El hombre respondió con una expresión de miedo en su delgado rostro. —¿No puedes reconocer un kodama cuando ves uno?

—Sí.—Le aseguro al hombre. —Pero también sé que esta criatura no hace daño. Solo tiene curiosidad, juzgando por la forma en que nos está mirando.

—¡Pero ahora va a llamar a "Ellos"!—Se cubrió la cara con la mano y comenzó a sollozar. —¡¿Y entonces ambos estaremos muertos?!

—¿Ellos?—Lincoln preguntó: —¿Te refieres a Moro y su tribu lobo?

—¡No, algo mucho peor!—el hombre explicó en un tono divagante, mientras dejaba de sollozar tan rápido. —Excepto que es un enorme ciervo enorme, excepto que dicen que tiene cara de humano en el día, y luego en la noche dicen que es...—El kodama se levantó de repente y comenzó alejarse A medida que se alejaba de los dos humanos, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire hasta que ya no pudo verse.

—¡Aaaah! ¿A dónde se fue?—El hombre miró a izquierda y derecha, temblando como si fuera un terremoto vivo. —Estamos condenados, ¡Condenados!—Entonces gran cantidad de agua le salpicó la cara.

—¿Podrás controlarte?—Lincoln intentó calmarlo causando que el hombre se encogiera. —Sé que probablemente tienes miedo de que una bestia te coma, pero lo menos que puedes hacer es callarte y pensar con claridad.—Respiró hondo y luego continuó. —¿Estamos pensando bien ahora?—El hombre asintió. El hombre sacudió la cabeza. Lincoln sonrió ante su logro.,—Muy bien, ¿cual es tu nombre?

—Y-yo.. me lla-llamo..—El hombre todavía se encontraba tartamuedeando, pero un poco mas confiado. —KK-Koroku... Mi nombre es Koroku.

—Está bien ... Koroku.—respondió Lincoln. —Usted y su amigo son muy afortunados de estar vivos, pero ambos están en muy mal estado.—Miró al hombre vestido con la túnica naranja que aún estaba inconsciente.—Y si no le ayudamos, probablemente morirá. Entonces, ¿crees que puedes decirme en donde vives?

Koroku miró por encima del hombro y señaló hacia el bosque: —Nuestra hogar está justo más allá de este bosque.–se encogió y luego le dio a Lincoln una sonrisa nerviosa. —Pero como es suicida siquiera poner un pie allí, sugiero que sigamos el camino de los bueyes a lo largo de la montaña.

Lincoln, comenzó a sondear suavemente el cuerpo del otro hombre para verificar sus lesiones. Descubrió que este también tenía algunos huesos rotos y una profunda herida a lo largo de su sien. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría llegar a tu casa si seguimos el camino?—preguntó.

—Ohhh.—Koroku comenzó a estimar la distancia en su cabeza. —Probablemente un día, quizás un poco menos.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza. —Podemos descartar esa idea, entonces.—dijo arrancando una tira de la túnica naranja y envolviéndola alrededor de la cabeza del herido. —Este tipo morirá a menos que le demos ayuda médica muy pronto. Y pronto quiero decir menos de un día

Koroku frunció el ceño. —Me temo que no entiendo lo que quiere decir, joven.

—Es simple.—respondió Lincoln mientras ataba el brazo izquierdo del hombre con una férula improvisada. —O nos arriesgamos y atravesamos el bosque, salvando así la vida de este tipo, o seguimos el camino largo y seguro y corremos el riesgo de que muera en el camino.—Se movió hacia donde estaba sentado Koroku y comenzó a atender sus heridas también. —No se tu, pero no quiero que este hombre muera en vano.

—P-pero joven.—respondió Koroku con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Nos llevarás por el territorio de los lobos?

—Necesitamos tomar riesgos con tal de salvarlo.

—Eso es mucho pedir.—murmuró Isaac en voz baja, sin tratar de asustar a Koroku aún más.

Antes de que Koroku pudiera responder al comentario del joven peliblanco, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y jadeó ruidosamente.

—¡Hay más de ellos!—gritó: —¡Lo sabía! ¡Estamos condenados!

Lincoln lo miró confundido. Cuando levantó la vista de la pierna que había estado atendiendo, vio que el pequeño kodama había regresado, junto con una docena más de este tipo. Mientras veía aparecer a las extrañas criaturas de la nada, se dio cuenta de que no había dos kodama iguales. Cada uno era completamente diferente en apariencia, poseía su propia forma y tamaño únicos. Algunos tenían cabezas redondas como el primera que había aparecido, mientras que otros tenían cabezas en forma de óvalos, rectángulos, y algunos incluso tenían cabezas que eran incluso más grandes que sus cuerpos reales. Incluso variaron en color.

Cuanto más Lincoln miraba al kodama mientras sacudían sus cabezas, más quería tomarles una foto... si es que tuviera una camara. Pero cuando volvió a mirar al hombre inconsciente que yacía silenciosamente en el suelo, supo que no debia distraerse. —Tenemos que atravesar el bosque.—dijo finalmente con una firme convicción en su voz.

Koroku se encogió y gimió patéticamente mientras los pequeños espíritus de los árboles aparecían y desaparecían a su alrededor. ¿Que quieren ? ¿Que es lo que quieren?— dijo con un ceño cobarde.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor y vio que algunos de los kodama habían formado amplias sonrisas en sus caras de formas extrañas mientras continuaban sacudiendo sus cabezas. Cuando miró el lugar donde Isaac había estado acostado en silencio, que estaba en la parte trasera del buey, vio que algunos de los kodama más pequeños habían comenzado a saltar y trepar por la espalda y la cabeza de la ardilla zorro.

Para sorpresa de Lincoln, el zorro-ardilla no parecía molesto. —Si Isaac o el buey no se molestan por ellos, entonces no creo que estén aquí para lastimarnos, Koroku.–dijo. —Y no creo que vayan a llamar a su señor y maestro para que nos mate.—Se acercó a los bueyes que había traído con él y lo condujo lentamente hacia Koroku. —¿Crees que puedes montar esta cosa?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada divertida: —¿Montar? Usted sabe que lo bueyes se conducen, no se monta. Debería saber que yo soy un conductor de bueyes.

—Bueno, entonces, señor "conductor".–respondió Lincoln de manera cortante. —Puedes ser algo no convencional montar este gordo masticador de hierba aquí. Debe mantenerse alejado de herirse esa pierna tanto como sea posible. Si no ouedes hacer eso, puedes esperar a que los lobos regresen para que te coman.

Un único kodama de color verde que tenía una cabeza con forma de pera ahora estaba sentado sobre la espalda del buey negro. Sus pequeños ojos huecos parecían pegados a cada movimiento de Lincoln.

El joven forastero sonrió y se acercó al pequeño espíritu del árbol. —Sé que probablemente no entiendas una palabra de lo que digo, o si te molestamos demasiado a ti y al bosque.—comenzó, sintiendo un poco tonto que en realidad estaba hablando con algo que alguna vez había considerado como una fantasia. Luego, respetuosamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia el kodama, —Pero estos hombres aquí están gravemente heridos, y uno incluso podría estar muriendo. Entonces, ¿no les importaría mostrarnos la forma de salir de aquí?

Por un momento pareció que el kodama se iba a sentar allí y mirar a Lincoln sin comprender. Luego, para sorpresa y diversión del joven peliblanco, sonrió y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza salvajemente. El otro kodama hizo lo mismo, y el bosque se llenó de su extraño ruido.

Lincoln sonrío ante esto. —Lo tomaré como un sí.

* * *

El bosque estaba lejos de ser silencioso. Por todas partes, Lincoln e Isaac miraron, los dos vieron el kodama, sacudiéndose la cabeza con satisfacción mientras estaban sentados a lo largo de las gruesas ramas de los árboles, o correteando alrededor de sus pies mientras caminaban lentamente por el suelo blando.

"_Vaya, debe haber cientos de ellos." _el joven pensó para sí mismo: _"¡Quizás incluso miles!" _Probablemente hubiera podido disfrutar la escena por completo si no hubiera sido por el hombre inconsciente que llevaba sobre su espalda. Se sintió agradecido de que el mes que había pasado en estas tierras antiguas lo hubiera ayudado a desarrollar una buena cantidad de fuerza física. De lo contrario, cargar al hombre herido de esta manera habría sido imposible para él.

—Ummm, joven.—comemto Koroku mientras cabalgaba desnudo sobre el buey. —Realmente debo insistir en que demos la vuelta y sigamos por el sendero de los bueyes como sugerí antes.

Pues sigue insistiendo.—Respondió con amargura. —No te detendré. Simplemente no esperes una respuesta significativa de mí parte.—Él gimió y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el sudor de la cara. —Dios, este tipo es pesado.

—¿Mencioné que nadie ha salido de este bosque con vida?"

—Quizas...—el joven peliblanco se detuvo por un momento para recuperar el aliento. —Sin ofender ni nada, pero en serio necesitas formarte un caracter.

El conductor de bueyes asintió. —Lo sé, mi esposa dice lo mismo.—Le dio Lincoln una media sonrisa. —Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos son muy parecidos¿

—Me siento halagado.—respondió Lincoln sardónicamente antes de continuar por el bosque. Miró hacia el lado donde Isaac estaba ocupado llevando a cinco kodama más pequeños a sus espaldas. Para Lincoln, esto fue suficiente para hacerlo estallar en una carcajada. Como había permitido que la ardilla zorro lo acompañara, el pequeño animal nunca había perdido la oportunidad de engancharse en el saco de suministros. Ahora era Isaac mismo quien estaba dando los paseos.

El joven miró a lo largo de la pendiente que él y el otro estaban subiendo y observaron al kodama que los había estado guiando a través del bosque. La pequeña criatura corría a lo largo de las raíces de los árboles y pequeños arbustos que sobresalían del suelo. —Hola, pequeño.—dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa fingida. —¿De verdad nos estás ayudando a salir de este lugar? ¿O simplemente nos estás haciéndonos perder aquí?

El pequeño espíritu verde del bosque se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza, luego continuó corriendo por la cima de la pendiente.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente aclaró las cosas—murmuró Lincoln.

Sintiendo que el peso del herido comenzaba a pasarle factura, cayó de rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cuello exhausto. Cuando sus ojos borrosos se movieron hacia su derecha, vio que un pequeño grupo de kodamas había comenzado a cargarse sobre sus espaldas en un intento de imitarlo. Algunos incluso llegaron a copiar la expresión dolorosa en el rostro del peliblanco. —Oh, eso es realmente lindo, muchachos.—dijo con amargura y se puso de pie nuevamente.

—Por favor, joven. Estoy bastante seguro de que no están tratando de ayudarnos a salir de aquí.–continuó quejándose Koroku. Pero luego tragó saliva cuando una multitud de kodama pasó corriendo junto a él. —Oh, Dios mío, hay como miles de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Isaac levantó la vista y vio hacia dónde los conducía el Kodama. Estaban corriendo hacia un camino hecho por un viejo árbol gigante, aún haciendo equipo con la vida. Isaac sonrió mientras le susurraba a Lincoln: —Esa debe ser su madre. Un hermoso árbol, diria yo.—y se adelantó, con Lincoln y Koroku detrás de él mientras se dirigían a él.

* * *

Después de otros minutos agotadores de luchar por los senderos inclinados y retorcidos entre los árboles, el pequeño grupo se encontró con lo que parecía un laberinto de piscinas de agua cristalina que estaba lleno de cientos y cientos de árboles gigantes, más grande que cualquier cosa que los dos humanos hubieran visto alguna vez,

Lincoln se maravilló de la increíble escena y tomó un pulmón lleno del dulce aire que fluía en su atmósfera cálida, intacta por manos humanas. —Este lugar ...—susurró. —...Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia las piscinas, Koroku y el buey siguieron unos pocos pasos detrás. Cuando puso el pie en el suelo, pudo sentir cómo se hundía en el musgo que cubría la tierra blanda y pudo escuchar el agua aplastando el fondo de la goma de su zapato.

Cuando se acercaron a las piscinas descubrieron que todo era mucho más grande de lo que habían pensado originalmente. Las piscinas eran, de hecho, del tamaño de pequeños lagos. Y los árboles... su tamaño era más que insondable. Las raíces probablemente eran tan gruesas como el cuerpo del buey y se tejían a través del suelo y el agua como enormes serpientes congeladas en el tiempo. Los rayos de sol atravesaron los agujeros en el enorme dosel del bosque, mientras el suave sonido del agua llenaba el aire. Este bosque era casi como si hubiera sido creado para convertirse en parte del cielo.

Mientras Lincoln continuaba su camino a través del laberinto de lagos y árboles, sus ojos vieron algo en el suelo. Cuando miró más de cerca, encontró un conjunto de huellas que habían quedado en el musgo. Un par era claramente animal, canino por decir lo menos, mientras que el otro par era de un humano. Eran las huellas de los lobos y de la princesa Mononoke.

—Genial.—dijo en silencio. —Lo último que necesito en este momento es encontrarme con esos lobos, de nuevo.—Después de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se movió lentamente hacia el borde del agua y dejó con cuidado al hombre herido que había estado cargando en el suelo. —Tomemos un descanso.

—¿Porque?—Preguntó Koroku confundido.

—Este sitio es un buen lugar para descansar para lo que hemos recorrido, ademas de que mis piernas me están matando por cargar a tu amigo.

—Me lo imagino.—respondió Koroku. —Por cierto, joven...

—Por favor, Koroku, deja de llamarme así.—respondió Lincoln cortésmente, —Mi nombre es Lincoln.

—Muy bien, jo...—luego se corrigió de inmediato. —Quiero decir ... Lincoln. ¿Tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde eres?

—¿De donde soy?—Lincoln preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde del agua.

—Sí.—respondió el conductor de bueyes. —Llevas ropa tan extraña y tu piel es casi tan palida a diferencia de otros, sin mencionar por tu extraño nombre y color de cabello, supongo que no eres de nuestras tierras.

Lincoln se echó agua en la cara y se limpió el sudor pegajoso. —No lo soy, de hecho, mi tierra natal no está cerca de estas partes. Ni siquiera está cerca de esta isla, pero vine aquí hace aproximadamente mas de una semana.

—¿Y que estás haciendo tan lejos de casa?

El joven forastero hundió la mano en el bolsillo de la mezclilla y sacó la bola de hierro. —¿Alguna vez has visto algo así antes?—preguntó, esperando obtener una mejor respuesta que la que había recibido de Jigo.

Koroku solo miró el objeto oscuro por un segundo antes de responder: —Sí, lo visto

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron. —¿En serio? Dónde?

El conductor de bueyes se puso nervioso e inquieto: —Bueno ... mi hogar los saca del hierro que desenterramos.

—¿Cuántos hacen?

—Cientos.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron aún más. —¿Cientos?— Reflexionó por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Koroku. —¿Acaso ese lugar es La Ciudad de Hierro, ¿verdad?

—¡Asi señor!—exclamó el conductor de bueyes.

Lincoln se calló y apartó la vista del hombre mayor. _"Entonces ... estos tipos son los causantes de que ese monstruo me metiera en este lío"._ Frunció el ceño y miró la bola de hierro en su mano. _"Y hacen cientos de estas cosas."_

Una pequeña mariposa revoloteó pasando su rostro y aterrizó a solo unos metros de él. Mientras descansaba en silencio sobre el musgo húmedo, sus alas moradas parecen cambiar de brillo y color. Después de otro momento de descanso, el pequeño insecto se sacudió hacia arriba y voló hacia un pequeño trozo de roca cubierta de musgo que sobresalía del agua donde muchos más de su clase revoloteaban.

Los ojos de Lincoln siguieron a la mariposa hasta que aterrizó en el bulto cubierto de musgo. Fue entonces cuando vio otra huella, esta era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. No lo había dejado un lobo ni un humano. La forma de la huella era casi como un pájaro, con tres dedos grandes que se extendían hacia afuera en una configuración triangular.

El joven peliblanco miró sus ojos en la dirección que señalaba la huella y encontró otro, este estaba impreso en el fondo del estanque poco profundo. Continuó mirando hacia adelante y encontró otra pista, luego otra y otra. Cuando buscó la quinta pista, no encontró absolutamente nada, era como si lo que fuera que hubiera hecho las pistas simplemente desapareciera, sin dejar nada atrás. —Esto es extraño.

—Ummm, Lincoln— Koroku dijo vacilante: —Realmente creo que deberíamos seguir moviéndonos. Este es un lugar para dioses y demonios. Si nos encuentran aquí, nos matarán.

Lincoln miró a Isaac, que descansaba tranquilamente a los pies del buey. La ardilla zorra lo miró y olisqueó el aire. Aunque fue muy débil, pudo detectar un rastro de irritación en la expresión del animal: —Te escucho fuerte y claro, pequeño amigo.

Rebuscó en su saco de suministros que colgaba del cuello del buey y sacó su plato de arroz. Luego rápidamente regresó hacia el agua. —Voy a investigar algo, volvere pronto.—respondió, sumergiendo el cuenco rojo en el agua, llenándolo. —Hasta entonces, solo relájate, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando levantó el cuenco del agua, el joven volvió a mirar las vías para estudiarlas una vez más. _"¿Me pregunto qué dejó esto?"_ él pensó, _"¿Algún tipo de pájaro? No ... demasiado grande para un pájaro. Pero, de nuevo ... explicaría por qué las pistas terminan así."_ Sus ojos se movieron lentamente de izquierda a derecha, escaneando el área y observando cada detalle.

Cuando su mirada se detuvo en un grupo de gruesos árboles que estaban al otro lado de los lagos, una sensación extraña repentinamente se apoderó de él, haciendo que su piel se sintiera fría. Cuando miró más profundo a través de los árboles, la sangre parecía salir de todas sus venas y arterias.

Un brillante rayo de luz amarilla, como los rayos de un pequeño sol brillaba a través de las grietas y huecos entre los árboles, llenando esa pequeña parte del bosque con una cálida capa de luminosidad. La escena hubiera sido muy agradable de contemplar si no hubiera sido por la extraña forma oscura que se movía alrededor de la luz. Aunque la forma estaba demasiado lejos y demasiado oscura para verla claramente. Cuando la forma se movió más a la vista, su característica comenzó a tomar forma real. Tenía un cuello largo con dos pares de patas igualmente largas. Sobre su cabeza, como una corona masiva, había un conjunto de astas gruesas que se extendían hacia afuera como ramas de un árbol.

Al principio, después de ver este solo detalle, Lincoln estaba casi seguro de que estaba viendo algún tipo de ciervo. Pero cuando la gran criatura se detuvo y giró su cabeza con astas en su dirección, el joven supo que este no era el caso en absoluto. Simplemente continuó mirando a la criatura parecida a un ciervo que solo lo miró.

De repente, agarró su mano derecha con agonía cuando sintió algo golpeando contra el interior de su carne. La palpitación aumentó y comenzó a sentir el calor de su cuerpo aumentando. Sus piernas repentinamente cedieron debajo de él, y cayó al suelo. Cuando agarró su muñeca hacia donde estaba la banda de la cadena, le resultó difícil respirar, y sus oídos estaban plagados por un zumbido horrible y agudo que reverberó a través de los nervios de su cerebro.

Fue entonces cuando el líquido negro comenzó a extenderse desde su banda una vez más. Esta vez, comenzó a cubrir no solo su mano y antebrazo, sino que ahora comenzó a arrastrarse por el resto de su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. El líquido negro que rodeaba su brazo comenzó a ondularse y palpitar. En ese momento, la joya roja brilló, y la banda dorada comenzó a brotar tentáculos metálicos que comenzaron a envolver las áreas infectadas. Reprimiendo sus gritos, Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y presionó su brazo derecho contra su pecho. Y luego su cabeza comenzó a latir también, cuando dos glifos negros con forma de vena comenzaron a conectarse con su ojo derecho, haciendo que el blanco se volviera completamente negro. Se quitó la capucha de la cara, la tiró a un lado y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. De todos los ataques repentinos que había experimentado desde que había sido maldecido, este fue el peor, ya que el líquido negro comenzó a extenderse más, casi llegando a su cuello y pecho. Incluso ahora, la banda de oro también se estaba fortaleciendo; Como en lugar de una armadura diseñada por una vena, se parecía más a una armadura ceñida en su brazo derecho, y en el antebrazo el metal se estaba expandiendo, haciendo que su antebrazo fuera mucho más grande. Lincoln se dio cuenta aún más de que la maldición no solo estaba empeorando aún más que antes, sino que se estaba volviendo más poderosa.

—Oye.—Koroku dijo mientras veía al joven forastero retorcerse en el suelo. —Lincoln, ¿está bien?

Lincoln solo pudo responder con un grito de agonía que fue empujado a través de los dientes apretados y presionó su cabeza contra el musgo mientras se aferraba al suelo con su mano derecha ahora blindada. Aunque este dolor provenía de la maldición contenida en la cadena de su muñeca, todo el cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo y se sentía como si estuviera a solo unos minutos de abrirse.

Incluso a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba pasando, todo el tiempo luchó para mantener el control. Lo último que quería era perder su mente y su cuerpo por un parásito maldito dentro de él. Si eso sucediera, no se sabía de lo que sería capaz ahora que el la esencia había comenzado a extenderse por todo su cuerpo en lugar de solo su antebrazo y mano. Mientras el ardor continuaba latiendo en su carne, el lucho con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir la convulsión hasta que pasara, al igual que la criatura que se alejó de la vista. El líquido negro comenzó a derretirse una vez más, como lo hizo la primera vez, y la armadura amarilla dorada comenzó a retraerse en la cadena de la muñeca, y finalmente, la gema roja comenzó a desvanecerse. Y finalmente, apretó los ojos, soltando lágrimas, solo su ojo derecho parecía llorar lágrimas negras, mientras su ojo derecho volvía a la normalidad.

Ahora se dio cuenta de lo que iba pasar si sucedía de nuevo, y deseaba no experimentarlo en otro momento.

Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el dolor comenzó a disminuir lentamente, drenándose de su cuerpo como el agua. Cuando ya no sentía el dolor en su cuerpo o una voz débil dentro de su cabeza, Lincoln yacía en el suelo cubierto de musgo y jadeaba por aire. Abrió los ojos y con la mano izquierda se secó las lágrimas y el sudor de la cara. Cuando miró a su derecha, vio a Isaac parado a pocos centímetros de él, olisqueándose la cara. —¿Que carajos paso?—dijo y se sentó.

—No lo se.—le susurró Isaac, tranquilizándole a su amigo mientras colocaba su pata delantera izquierda en la mano derecha de Lincoln. —Algo estaba ahí afuera que hizo que la maldición reaccionara de esa manera.

Luego los dos miraron hacia donde había estado la luz y la extraña criatura. Ambos se fueron.

—¡Hey, estas bien!—Koroku gritó de nuevo. —Parecía que estabas apumto de convulsionar.

Lincoln extendió la mano y recogió su plato de arroz. —Estoy bien, Koroku.—respondió, deslizando la capucha de su capa sobre la mitad superior de su rostro.

—No te veías bien.—replicó el hombre. —Apretaste tu brazo con dolor y comenzaste a rodar por el suelo.

—Solo olvídate de todo lo que pasó.—Lincoln luego se recuperó su cuenco del agua y lo llevó a donde yacía el hombre aún inconsciente. Cuidadosamente levantó levemente la cabeza del hombre y cuidadosamente comenzó a verter el agua cristalina del cuenco en su boca. Lincoln sintió que el alivio pasaba sobre él cuando el hombre tragó. —Por cierto...

—Sí.—respondió Koroku inclinándose hacia el peliblanco.

Lincoln miro hacia atrás, el ahora oscuro lugar detrás de los árboles donde había visto a la extraña criatura y suspiró. —No importa.—dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró a Isaac, que lo miraba con una expresión inquisitiva. —Probablemente fue solo mi imaginación.—luego suspiró mientras pensaba con sospecha: —O eso creo.

* * *

Tan pronto como se recuperó por completo del asedio en su cuerpo, el joven peliblanco y el pequeño grupo abandonaron los lagos y continuaron por el bosque. Esta vez, sin embargo, el pequeño kodama no estaba allí para guiarlos. A Lincoln no le importaba esto, porque por una razón u otra Isaac parecía tener una idea bastante buena de a dónde tenían que ir.

Llevar al hombre herido también fue más fácil de lo que había sido antes. El hombre, pesaba mucho menos de lo que anteriormente cargo. Aunque le gustaba este repentino cambio, lo desconcertó tambien. Justo una hora antes casi se había derrumbado por el cansancio al cargar a este tipo; ahora sentía que podía llevar cuatro más como él.

—Debe ser algo a causa de la maldicion.—se dijo. —Tal vez está liberando algún tipo de habilidades sobrehumanas cuando cree que su anfitrión está siendo amenazado.—miró a Isaac sobre su hombro y le preguntó: —¿Crees que podría ser eso?

—Probablemente.—respondió Isaac. —Aunque no estoy muy bien informado sobre cómo funciona cada maldición.—Luego miró hacia adelante frente a ellos mientras continuaba: —Cada maldición funciona de manera diferente para mejorar su anfitrión; para algunos, velocidad, otros, agilidad. Y para ti, aparentemente, podría ser fuerza y poder. Pero es solo mi suposición.

—Mi brazo.

El joven miró por encima del hombro y vio a Koroku mirando su brazo fracturado. —¿Qué tiene de malo ahora?—preguntó, algo molesto. Aunque realmente no tenía nada contra el conductor de bueyes, encontró que sus constantes quejas y quejas eran extremadamente irritantes.

Entonces el hombre gritó con una gran sonrisa: —¡Ya no duele!—Luego sacó el brazo de su honda y lo sostuvo en alto por encima de su cabeza. —Se ha curado!— Hubo un súbito crujido que le hizo apretar el brazo de dolor. —No, todavía está roto.

Isaac solo sudaba por la idiotez del humano, mientras Lincoln lo miraba con una expresión en blanco casi en un intento de reprimir un grito, luego sacudio la cabeza y continuó caminando.

* * *

**Mas tarde**

Cuando el grupo finalmente logró salir del bosque, el sol apenas comenzaba a hundirse detrás de los picos de las montañas, llenando el cielo con una máscara de color dorado. Cuando Lincoln, Isaac y el Koroku que montaban bueyes pisaron la ladera de una colina cubierta de hierba, todos se detuvieron y miraron lo que había a solo una milla más adelante.

Era un lago enorme que yacía en el valle de montañas cubiertas de bosques. En la base de una de las montañas había un gran compuesto de estructuras hechas por el hombre que estaba rodeado por una pared de troncos gruesos. El complejo había sido construido en la cima de una gigantesca colina de tierra que se elevaba de las aguas del lago como un hervor gigante, cubierto con cientos de troncos puntiagudos que sobresalían del suelo como las espinas espinosas de un pez globo. Solo un único puente de tierra lo conectaba a la cáscara de nuez terrestre.

Lo que Lincoln pareció notar más fue un fuerte ruido metálico que resonó detrás de las paredes y en todo el valle, y las nubes de humo negro que eructaban desde la estructura más grande, un edificio en forma de pirámide que eclipsaba a todos los otros edificios a su sombra. Los vapores malolientes del humo parecían impregnar todo el aire en el área, porque cuando el joven peliblanco respiró, sintió una sensación de ardor llenándose la nariz y la boca, así como los pulmones y el estómago. Lo siguiente que notó fue que las aguas que rodeaban el complejo eran marrones y turbias, y la parte inferior de la montaña más cercana había sido despojada de todo lo que estaba vivo, dejándolo sin vida.

—¿Qué diablos es ese lugar?—Lincoln preguntó.

—Es la Ciudad de Hierro de Lady Eboshi.—respondió Koroku riendo con alegría. —Forjamos hierro del mineral que extraemos de la montaña.—Él se rió y juguetonamente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al buey, —¡Lo hicimos, Lincoln! ¡Volvimos vivos como dijiste que haríamos!—Con eso le dio al animal con cuernos una palmada rápida en la grupa, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia adelante. —Vamonos mientras aún hay luz.

Lincoln sonrió al ver la emoción de Koroku. —Me alegra saber que es feliz.—pero luego frunció el ceño mientras continuaba mirando el compuesto de humo por un momento más. Sacó la bola de hierro de su bolsillo y la miró glacialmente. —Entonces ... aquí es donde te hicieron, ¿eh?—Volvió su atención a la llamada Ciudad de Hierra y entrecerró los ojos. Apenas lo veia y ya odiaba el lugar. Con el ceño fruncido, se cubrió la cara con la capucha de su capa y procedió a seguir a Koroku y al buey con Isaac siguiendo unos pocos pasos detrás de él.

A medida que se acercaban al lago, Koroku comenzó a saludar y gritar alegremente a dos pescadores que se ocupaban de sus capturas diarias.

—¡Oigan!—El hombre gritó: —¡Soy yo, Koroku! ¡Koroku, el conductor de bueyes!—Se rió a carcajadas y siguió saludando al grupo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la orilla, los dos pescadores se apresuraron hacia sus camaradas heridos, ignorando por completo a Lincoln y su pequeño compañero peludo. —¡Koroku!—Uno de ellos gritó alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia el buey negro. —¡Estás vivo!

—¡Todos pensamos que estabas muerto!—el otro agregó: —¿Qué pasó?

—Es una larga historia.—respondió Koroku. —Pero estoy vivo, eso es todo lo que importa, ¿verdad?

—Toki estaba preocupado hasta las lágrimas.—intervino el primer hombre. —Le tomó casi una hora finalmente dejar de llorar.—Él sonrió astutamente. —Si no hubieras aparecido justo ahora ... bueno, podría haberme encontrado consolándola en un lugar agradable y tranquilo, si sabes lo que estoy diciendo.

Mientras los tres hombres continuaban hablando y riéndose entre ellos, Lincoln caminó hacia el pequeño bote que estaba atado a la orilla, con el hombre herido aún colgado de su espalda. Teniendo cuidado de no dañar al hombre más de lo que ya era, el joven forastero lo bajó lentamente al bote.

—¡Oye!—alguien gritó detrás de él, llamando su atención. —¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo allí?

Cuando Lincoln se dio la vuelta, se encontró frente a dos pescadores muy enojados. —¿Estabas tratando de robar nuestra captura, ladrom.—le dijo el primero, un hombre con una barba pequeña.

—¡Kigogi, espera un minuto!—Koroku dijo rápidamente: —Este joven fue quien me trajo aquí. ¡Es por él que todavía estoy vivo!

Los pescadores arrugaron la nariz por un segundo, luego miraron a Lincoln con el ceño fruncido. —¿Es esto cierto, extraño?—preguntó.

—Sí señor.—respondió el joven con modestia mientras inclinaba la cabeza con respeto.

—¡También trajo a uno de los fusileros también!

Los dos pescadores intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y luego volvieron a mirar a Lincoln. –Bueno, supongo que no puedes ser tan malo entonces si han traido a dos de los nuestros,.—dijo uno de ellos con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Y a través del bosque prohibido también!— Los otros pescadores añadieron: —¡Debes tener bolas tan duras como el hierro que forjamos!

Isaac solo se rió de esa parte. —Si fuera asi, ya estarías sufriendo ahora mismo.

Lincoln solo miró a los dos hombres con una expresión abierta y una gota de sudor. —Ummm ... sí.—dijo rotundamente. —Bolas tan duras como el hierro...

—Vamos.—dijeron los primeros pescadores que ayudaban a Koroku a subir al bote. —Los demás estarán encantados cuando vean que todavía estás vivo.—Luego miró hacia Lincoln. —Y estoy seguro de que Lady Eboshi querrá echar un vistazo a la persona que trajo a estos dos hombres con ella.

Lincoln forzó una amplia sonrisa. —Eso suena genial.

Isaac se arrastró sobre Lincoln y se sentó sobre su hombro, susurrando: Sabes que no convences a nadie con esa sonrisa, ¿verdad?

—Lo se...

* * *

Cuando el bote llegó a la orilla, justo fuera de las murallas de la Ciudad de Hierro, todo el complejo estaba en un fuerte alboroto. Tanto hombres como mujeres se alineaban a lo largo del banco de tierra hablando con entusiasmo y señalando mientras esperaban la llegada de los dos sobrevivientes. El bote raspó la orilla hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Antes de que Koroku pudiera decir una palabra, fue recibido por un gran grupo de sus compañeros de bueyes y fue literalmente bombardeado con preguntas.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo?—un hombre preguntó: —¡Vi al Dios Lobo arrojarte al precipicio!

Koroku sonrió y se rió entre dientes, pero luego surgieron las preguntas realmente tristes: —¿Son ustedes los únicos que sobrevivieron?

Otro hombre con un bigote delgado agarró los hombros de Koroku y lo miró con una amplia mirada de desesperación. —¿Está mi hijo contigo?—Preguntó histéricamente: —¿Sobrevivió también? ¿Está bien? ¡Por favor, debo saberlo!

Koroku le frunció el ceño al hombre y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento.—dijo. —Pero ... me temo que somos los únicos que sobrevivimos.

El hombre asintió en silencio y comenzó a dirigirse hacia una mujer regordeta vestida con un kimono azul claro que sostenía una gran canasta sobre su cabeza. Cuando finalmente la miró, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar en voz baja. Tan pronto como se pronunciaron las palabras, la mujer dejó caer la canasta y cayó de rodillas. Mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente, su esposo la consoló, al igual que algunas de las mujeres que estaban cerca.

Mientras el grupo de hombres levantaba cuidadosamente a Koroku del bote, una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos con túnicas naranjas y tiras de tela blanca que ocultaban sus rostros, corrieron por la pendiente de tierra y se acurrucaron alrededor del hombre aún inconsciente que yacía en el bote. .

Mientras Lincoln veía al grupo llevarse inconsciente al hombre, notó que sus túnicas combinaban con el color. Al ver esto, llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre que había estado llevando era miembro de algún tipo de guardia, y los hombres que lo llevaron eran sus camaradas. Uno de los hombres con túnica naranja se detuvo, se volvió hacia Lincoln e hizo una reverencia. —Gracias, extraño.—dijo el hombre antes de salir corriendo para reunirse con sus camaradas.

Lincoln parpadeó detrás de su capa de piel de lobo y miró a los aldeanos a su alrededor. Muchos lo miraban y susurraban entre sí mientras señalaban su chaqueta de cuero o su rostro. Aunque no parecía haber amenaza o rencor, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Cuando lo pensó mejor, se sintió menos incómodo cuando recibió el ceño fruncido de la Princesa Mononoke.

—¡Escúchenme todos!—Koroku gritó: —Este joven salvó nuestras vidas y llevó al fusilero hasta aquí. ¡Deberías estarle agradecido!—De repente gritó de dolor. —¡Owww, mi brazo!

Una joven, de su edad, vestida con un kimono verde oscuro la miro, con duda y luego preguntó: —¿Es eso cierto?

Lincoln le dedicó una media sonrisa y extendió la mano para rascarse la nariz. —Bueno ... yo ... uhhh ... sí, supongo que se podría decir que...

—¡Alto ahí!—Alguien gritó ferozmente: —¡Ni siquiera muevas un dedo!

Lincoln miró hacia la ladera y vio a un hombre corpulento marchando hacia él, flanqueado por dos hombres más que parecían algo que encontrarías en una de esas películas de ninjas. El hombre que lo había llamado tenía barba negra y cabeza afeitada, y estaba vestido con una túnica militar de color oscuro. Por la forma en que el hombre se movía y por el comportamiento contundente que poseía en su postura y expresión, era fácil decir que tenía algún tipo de alto rango entre los aldeanos. Lincoln tragó saliva y penso: _"Oh, aquí vienen los problemas…"_

Mientras el hombre continuaba hacia Lincoln e Isaac, la multitud de aldeanos se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para él y sus dos ninjas. Se detuvo a unos pasos del joven extranjero y frunció el ceño. —Soy Gonza.—dijo con brusquedad. —Soy el capitán de la guardia de la Ciudad de Hierro y el guardaespaldas personal de Lady Eboshi.

—Es un honor conocerte entonces, Capitán Gonza.—Respondió Lincoln con respeto y sin embargo, rotundamente.

Gonza frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto del chico y resopló ruidosamente por la nariz. —Estoy muy agradecido por traer a estos hombres de regreso a nuestra hogar.

El joven de cabello blanco levantó una ceja sabiendo que habia algo mas.—¿Pero...?

—¡Pero!—espetó el capitán de la guardia. —Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo fue capaz de lograr tal tarea. Llegaste casi tan rápido como nosotros y atravesamos el bosque prohibido de Shisha-Gami. Eso en sí mismo es un obstáculo que ningún ser humano ha podido lograr. También llevabas a dos hombres heridos.–Le dio a Lincoln una mirada amenazadora mientras se acercaba a él. —Ahora dime, forastero. ¿Por qué no debería sospechar de todo esto?

Limcoln solo miró al hombre y entrecerró los ojos. —Mire señor, creo que merezco un agradecimiento mejor que esto. Salve a dos de sus hombre, y lo último que necesito es un sujeto como usted sospeche de mi. Entonces, ¿por qué no cierras tu maldita boca antes de que yo-?

—¡Koroku!—gritó una voz aguda. Tanto Lincoln como Gonza rompieron su atención el uno del otro y vieron como una mujer corría cuesta abajo empujando a través de la multitud y derribando a los hombres que se interponían en su camino. Estaba vestida con un kimono rojo y llevaba el pelo oculto bajo un turbante de tela blanca. —¡Koroku! ¿Estás vivo?

—¡Toki, mi pequeña y encantadora flor!—Koroku gritó con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Cuando la mujer llegó a Koroku, parecía que iba a sofocar al conductor de bueyes en un frenesí de abrazos y besos. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos oscuros encontraron los vendajes y las tablillas atadas a la pierna y el brazo de Koroku, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se hinchó el pecho como un globo lleno de ira. —¡Idiota!–gruñó empujando su rostro hacia Koroku. —Mírate, estas hecho un desastre. ¿Cómo se supone que conduciras bueyes ahora con la pierna y el brazo rotos y vendados así, eh? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo ridículo que te ves?—todo lo que Lincoln e Isaac podían hacer en este punto era mirar esta incomoda escena.

—Pero mi pequeña-

—¡Me asustaste, idiota!—Toki lo interrumpió, ahora más enojado de lo que había estado solo unos momentos antes, —Así que no pienses que darme cumplidos te sacará de esto. ¡Eres una desgracia! Tal vez si los lobos te hubieran comido, podría haber encontrado un verdadero esposo, uno que no se mete en problemas cada vez que miro para otro lado.

—Amor.—se quejó Koroku mientras los otros hombres se estaban riendo. —¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Todos están escuchando.

Tanto Lincoln como Gonza solo podían mirar y mirar mientras la escena entre la mujer y Koroku continuaba desarrollándose. Luego le pregunto en voz a baja al hombre. —Oye, ¿Quién es la señorita Simpatía de allí?

El Capitán de la Guardia gruñó e inclinó su cabeza hacia la del joven y le respondo:.—Su nombre es Toki, y ella es la esposa de ese desafortunado hombre.

—¿Su esposa?—Lincoln miró a la mujer vestida con el kimono rojo mientras ella procedía a castigar a Koroku aún más, "Por la forma en que lo trata, parece más su suegra.

Gonza se rió por dentro ante la declaración y luego miró a la mujer. —Toki.—gritó con una media sonrisa, "¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y guardas tus dulces cosas para otro momento?"

—¿Por qué no nos haces un favor, Gonza y cierras esa bocota tuya!—Toki replicó y comenzó a pisotear hacia el hombre barbudo, —¡Tú eres el que lo dejó allí para morir en primer lugar! ¡Eres un Capitán de la Guardia! ¡No haces mas que esconderte detrás de Lady Eboshi cada vez que surge un peligro.—Ella se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada helada. —¡Y cuando todo está a salvo y cuidado, te arrastras a la intemperie y te pavoneas y ladras órdenes como si fueras una especie de héroe de guerra!

Antes de que Gonza pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para responder, Lincoln intervino de repente. —Disculpe, señora. Solo tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?—La mujer sacudió su rostro en su dirección y lo miró. —¿Tu esposo todavía está vivo, verdad? Él no está exactamente en las mejores condiciones de trabajo , pero está vivo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado con el?

Toki continuó mirando al joven forastero antes de sonreír astutamente. —¿Y tú quién eres?—ella preguntó.

—Me llamo Lincoln. Soy el tipo que ayudo a tu esposo y a ese otro a llegar aquí.—y señaló a Isaac que estaba encaramado en su hombro. —Y este pequeño peludo en mi hombro es Isaac.

—¿Ves?—Koroku gritó. —Él incluso...

—¿Te estaba hablando a ti, Koroku?—Gritó Toki, cortando el conductor de buey si a mitad de la oración. —No, no lo estaba, ¡así que cállate!

Koroku se echó hacia atrás y bajó la cabeza en sumisión. —Sí, amor.

—Asi me gusta.—Toki sonrió con la barbilla en alto triunfante. Luego volvió su atención al forastero oculto y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. —Gracias, extraño. Mi esposo puede ser el hombre más inútil que haya sobrevivido, pero me alegro de que esté bien y en una sola pieza.

—Tienes una forma muy extraña de mostrarlo, señora.—respondió Lincoln rotundamente, mientras sonreía nerviosamente. —Por un momento comencé a pensar que cometí un error al traerlo de regreso.

Toki parpadeó un par de veces antes de estallar en carcajadas. —Eres gracioso, extraño.—luego lo miro de nuevo y se acerco un poco al resto del encapuchado peliblanco, observando las características ocultas. —Por cierto. ¿por qué no te quitas esa máscara? De seguro a que eres muy apuesto.—Ella le dirigió una mirada seductora.

Eso le hizo sentir un poco incomodo. Pero luego enderezo un poco su postura y sacudió la cabeza. —Créeme, señora.—respondió con un toque de nerviosísimo. —Realmente no quieres saber-

—Gonza.—una suave pero autoritaria voz se hizo presente., interrumpiemdo milagrosamente el momento. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta de entrada del lugar, donde estaba parada una mujer de cabello oscuro. Era alta y esbelta, vestía un lujoso kimono rojo estampado con abanicos amarillos y llevaba una capa azul oscuro sobre los hombros. Su cara era delgada con pómulos altos y labios pintados de rojo. Sus ojos eran oscuros y fríos al mismo tiempo. —Tráeme al forastero más tarde esta noche. Me gustaría darle las gracias personalmente. Y estoy seguro de que a la Princesa también le encantaría conocerlo.—Miró a Lincoln, que la miró con desconcierto. —Toki.—agregó.

—¿Sí, Milady

—¿Milady?" Lincoln repitió en su cabeza, preguntándose si su japonés aún era tan bueno cuando escucho eso. Continuó mirando a la mujer elegantemente vestida y visualmente impresionante que estaba parada en la cima de la pequeña colina. _"Entonces ... ¿ella es ... Lady Eboshi?"_

—Asegúrate de que esté bien cuidado. Quiero que lo alimentes y lo laven antes de que me lo traigan.

Toki le lanzó a Lincoln una rápida mirada y sonrió, —Oh, no te preocupes. Él estará en buenas manos, Milady.

Eboshi asintió y luego miró a Koroku, que todavía estaba siendo retenido por sus amigos. —Koroku.—dijo suavemente. —Me da mucha alegría que estés vivo y que estés de regreso con nosotros. Me alegra que estés a salvo, y me disculpo. No debí haberte dejado a ti y a los demás como lo hice fue un juicio pobre de mi parte.

El conductor de bueyes, junto con casi cualquier otra persona en el área, miró con asombro: —Gracias, Milady.—dijo justo por encima de un susurro.

—Uh, oh. Ten cuidado, Milady.—respondió Toki. —si le muestras demasiada amabilidad, Koroku se aprovechará de ti. Créeme, lo sé. He estado casado con ese hombre durante dos años.

—También debería disculparme contigo, Toki.—continuó hablando Eboshi. —No debería haber dejado que esto sucediera en primer lugar.

Toki sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —Oh, no te culpes, Milady. Después de todo ...—Le dio a Gonza una mirada sucia y sonrió. —Si no hubiera sido por ti, los lobos se habrían comido toda la caravana y entonces todos tendríamos que encontrar nuevos esposos.

Todos se rieron de este comentario. Todos excepto a todos los hombres presentes, que solo fruncieron el ceño y la miraron con ira. A Lincoln le resto importancia eso.

—Descansa un poco, joven forastero.—dijo Eboshi con una sonrisa. —Te veré más tarde.—Luego se dio la vuelta y regresó por la puerta de entrada desde donde había aparecido.

Lincoln empujó su capucha hacia atrás, revelando su rostro y frunció el ceño. Este fue definitivamente otro de esos puntos de inflexión que había temido desde que había sido arrojado a este periodo de tiempo.

¿Que mas le ofrecería este nuevo y extraño mundo pasado?

Cuando miro para otro lado, noto la sonrisa ligeramente perversa en esa mujer llamada Toki, como si lo estuviera estudiando.

—¿Que?

—Puede que no seas apuesto, pero pareces muy adorable.

... Algo como esto.

* * *

**Termina el capitulo, y le sigue lo otro. Me sigue sorprendiendo lo largo que termino siendo esto, pero hay tantos detalles aqui que no debia desperdiciar para este capitulo. **

**Lo que le sigue vendra con cosas interesantes. **


	10. Encuentro con dos demonios

En el instante en que la piel desnuda de Lincoln tocó el agua caliente del baño, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de alivio y dejó que todo su cuerpo se hundiera debajo del líquido humeante. Las palabras no podían comenzar a describir lo bien que se sentía finalmente poder lavar la mugre, la suciedad y el sudor que se había acumulado en su cuerpo. Y debido a que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había disfrutado de un baño caliente como este, el placer parecía aún más satisfactorio.

Mientras el cansado peliblanco se recostaba contra el borde del baño redondo, cerró los ojos y aspiró el dulce olor del incienso que impregnaba el aire en la casa de baños. Se sintió agradecido de que el mal olor del funcionamiento industrial de este lugar no existiera dentro de estas paredes, porque sabía que respirar más aire rancio lo enfermaría.

Con otro fuerte suspiro, Lincoln estiró las piernas y sumergió toda la cabeza, la sostuvo allí durante unos segundos y luego la _sacó. "¡Dios, esto se siente de maravilla!"_pensó, limpiando un poco del agua de su enrojecida cara.

Esta fue probablemente la primera vez desde que llego aquí, que Lincoln se había sentido tan cómodo. De hecho, era la primera vez que se sentia comodo desde hace un tiempo. ¿Que podía esperar de un tiempo de "paz y tranquilidad" de un chico que vivía en una caótica familia de muchas hermanas?

Y ciertamente ahora su situación actual tampoco ayudaba a relajarse. Todo lo que había hecho hasta este momento implicaba un agotador acto de esfuerzo físico; caminar milla tras milla todos los días sin importar las condiciones, huyendo de samurais asesinos o bestias, simplemente no se detuvo.

Pero ahora, podía disfrutar de esa pequeña actividad que siempre había querido disfrutar en casa. Sentado sobre su trasero por horas y sin preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, una cosa todavía lo estaba molestando.

Ahora estaba en el corazón del lugar que había estado buscando desde el comienzo de su viaje, y sin embargo, no estaba haciendo nada para aprovecharlo. No había hecho ninguna pregunta, ni había hurgado para ver qué podía aprender. No había hecho absolutamente nada. Le molestaba aún más que aceptara ayuda, refugio y consuelo de aquellos que literalmente lo habían condenado a una muerte prematura. Una parte de él quería extender la mano y estrangular a todas y cada una de las personas que aparecían ante su vista, especialmente esa mujer llamada Eboshi. Pero en el fondo, el joven de cabello blanco sabía que esto solo haría las cosas más difíciles, sin mencionar que probablemente terminaría odiándose a sí mismo si alguna vez hacía algo así.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el albino apartó los pensamientos y se echó agua en la cara. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a darse cuenta una vez más la banda su muñeca, y por primera vez desde ayer, que el punto de la maldición se había fortalecido en los últimos días. La primera vez que despertó, solo dejó escapar el líquido negro y cubrió su antebrazo y mano, con la banda dorada creando una armadura diseñada por una vena para mantenerlo a raya. Pero para ayer, el líquido había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para abarcar su pecho y casi ennegrecer su ojo derecho. Sin mencionar que también transmuto a un armadura e incluso sin eso, aumento su fuerza física en un estado "base".

Suspiró.

Quién sabe qué tan lejos se extenderá el poder de esa maldición. Y cuando eso suceda...

En ese momento, la pequeña y peluda forma de Isaac trepó por la ventana entreabierta y saltó al suelo de piedra. El pequeño zorro olfateó una vez y luego se acercó al borde de la bañera y se tumbó frente a Lincoln. Le dio al joven humano una mirada tranquila, —¿Ya terminaste?—apoyó la cabeza sobre el saco y las patas delanteras mientras movía la cola como un gato. —Es que me estan dando ganas de comer esa carne ahumada que dejaste en la bolsa.

—Entonces espera un poco mas.—Respondió en un tono burlesco. —Solo me causas problemas insistiendome con eso.

El zorro levantó las orejas y entrecerró los ojos. —¿Yo? ¿Causándote problemas? Oh, Linc. Pensé que me conocerías mejor que eso ahora.

—Literalmente, apenas nos conocemos desde hace unos dias.—sonrió Lincoln mientras se apoyaba en el riel de la bañera. —Ademas, eres medio zorro, así que eso te convierte en un alborotador nato, así que no trates de negar eso.

Tan pronto como Lincoln puso un pie dentro de las paredes internas de la Ciudad de Hierro, Isaac salió repentinamente de su saco de suministros y se fue corriendo. Había pasado una hora entera desde que el zorro-ardila había desaparecido. Sus orejas se alzaron mientras miraba a Limcoln. —Creo que tenemos problemas por delante.

De repente, la puerta de la casa de baños se abrió y entraron cinco mujeres vestidas con kimonos de color liso. Algunos eran delgados y delgados, mientras que otros eran robustos y gruesos. Cada uno sostenía una variedad de toallas, matraces de cerámica, arbustos y paños.

Mientras las cinco mujeres se dirigían hacia el baño, Lincoln se encontró mirando con los ojos muy abiertos con la boca abierta. —Uhhhh, ¿disculpe?—trato de cubrirse. Su rostro ahora se estaba poniendo rojo como el latido. Las mujeres solo sonrieron dulcemente ... y muy maliciosamente: —Creo que se equivocaron de casa.

—Oh no, joven.—dijo una voz familiar. El grupo de mujeres se hizo a un lado para revelar a una Toki sonriendo con picardía, con el cabello suelto. —Estas cinco mujeres y yo vamos a limpiarte.

Lincoln solo continuó mirándolo, y pareció palidecer un poco. —... ¿Que?

—Lady Eboshi nos indicó que nos aseguráramos de estar limpios y bien alimentado antes de reunirse con ella.—replicó Toki acercándose al baño, —Y eso es una orden que no se puede rechazar.

—Mire, señora, aprecio eso y todo, pero...—comenzaba a tartamudear de nuevo. —P-Pero eso realmente no es necesario.

—En primer lugar.—dijo Toki, sonando ofendida. —Mi nombre es Toki, no señora. En segundo lugar, esto no es simplemente una cuestión de seguir las instrucciones de nuestra lider. la cruzó. Eres un invitado de honor de esta ciudad, y el que salvó la vida de mi esposo. ¿No dirías que esto te califica para un tratamiento especial?

—Uhh... Supongo.—respondió Lincoln lentamente. —¿Pero yo-?

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Te han bañado antes, ¿no?—El joven forastero guardó silencio. Claro que lo han hecho, pero eso fue cuando tenia unos cuatro años, y ni loco iba contar eso.

Su silencio fue perjudicial cuando Toki luego le dirigió a las otras cinco mujeres una sonrisa malvada, —Bueno, esto ciertamente hace las cosas mucho más interesantes.

Lincoln se rió nerviosamente, alejándose un poco más de Toki mientras explicaba: —Preferiría bañarme solo...

Aparentemente, la mujer ignorando lo que le dijo, volvió su atención a a las mujeres. —¿Qué dicen chicas? ¿Le enseñamos como se hace?—Todas las mujeres asintieron y comenzaron a reír.

Hasta este punto, había dos opciones para terminar esto: Escapar o dialogar civilizadamente. Que mal que escogió la equivocada. —Miren, realmente no creo que esto...!—Antes de que pudiera terminar, una de las mujeres lo agarró por la cabeza y lo empujó bajo el agua. Después de unos segundos de patear, agitar y gorjear, finalmente lo levantaron. Él jadeó profundamente mientras decía: –¿Qué diablos estás hacie...?—Pero tan pronto como su cabeza estuvo fuera del agua, tres pares de manos cubiertas con champú comenzaron a restregarse su cabello blanco. —¡Oigan!— Gritó mientras chapoteaba en un intento desesperado por escapar. —¡Ouch, eso duele!

—¡Oye, deja de quejarte!—Toki lo regañó mientras ella procedía a frotar los aceites capilares de olor dulce en el cuero cabelludo del joven.

En ese mismo momento, las últimas tres mujeres comenzaron a frotarlo a fondo sobre su cuello, hombros, espalda y pecho con paños húmedos. El peliblanco avergonzado hizo todo lo posible para cubrirse mientras al mismo tiempo luchaba por escapar del asalto. Pero Toki y las otras mujeres no prestaron absolutamente ninguna atención a sus gritos.. Ni siquiera parecía importarles la banda sagrada que contenia la maldicion que tenía en la muñeca. Fue porque estaban preocupados con su tarea actual o simplemente no les importaba.

Todo el tiempo, Isaac se sentó en silencio y observó cómo la escena extremadamente extraña se desarrollaba frente a él. Había una expresión muy divertida en su rostro: Ver a su compañero humano siendo asaltado por un grupo de mujeres, gritando y retorciéndose como un bebé, fue probablemente una de las cosas más extrañas e hilarantes que el zorro-ardilla había presenciado.

—La gente de su tiempo debe ser realmente mojigata con este tipo de cosas.—se rió en ese momento. —Es bastante entretenido para ver esta rareza.— Debido a que este fue el caso, Isaac decidió que sería mejor quedarse en silencio y disfrutar del espectáculo mientras duró.

* * *

Mientras Lincoln era manoseado por varias mujeres. Por otra parte, sentado en la ventana de sus habitaciones privadas, Lady Eboshi no pudo evitar reírse mientras escuchaba al joven forastero gemir y gritar. Si había una cosa en este mundo que la joven siempre parecía disfrutar, estaba escuchando a un hombre rogarle a una mujer piedad, lo cual era una verdadera rareza en estos días. Cogió la pequeña taza de té de cerámica que había estado descansando en la mesa junto a ella y sorbió en silencio. Sentada con ella, estaba la princesa Yashahime, que parecía fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse al escuchar las súplicas y los gritos de Lincoln. De alguna manera extraña, parecía realmente darle un placer mental al escuchar esto.

—Milady.—continuó Gonza mientras se mantenía rígidamente atento, tratando de mantener la paciencia. —Realmente debo insistir en que...

—¿En qué, Gonza?—Eboshi interrumpió. —¿En que lo expulsemos? Pense que hubieras sugerido algo peor.

—¡Eso no servirá!— Yashahime intervino, y luego se sonrojó mientras se cubría la mitad de la cara con la mano. —Vi a ese forastero en el camino, y era tan parecido a mi. Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver.—luego se sonrojó y chilló. —Y ahora finalmente me reencuentro con el como si fuéramos a estar destinado! ¡Es como una novela romántica!

Gonza fue el único en sudar ante esto, pero se aclaró mientras volvía al asunto en cuestión. —Es un forastero, Milady.—respondió el hombre barbudo, —No confío en él. Tú tampoco deberías.

—¿Y por qué de eso, Gonza?— Eboshi le preguntó al capitán de guardia con una mirada helada. —¿Por la ropa que usa? ¿Porque viaja en compañía de un zorro-ardilla?—Luego comenzó a sonreír, —¿O podría ser debido a su piel o color de cabello? Nunca pensé en ti como un prejuicioso, Gonza.

—Creo que su apariencia lo vuelve misterioso.—suspiró Yashahime con éxtasis. —Eso lo hace mas especial.

Gonza negó con la cabeza, —Por favor, Milady, juzgas mal mi razonamiento. Mi desconfianza hacia el niño no proviene de su apariencia física, sino por su forma de actuar. La forma en que se mueve. La forma en que habla. Él es tan, tan...

De repente, un gemido agudo resonó en el aire fuera de la ventana.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DETÉNGASE ! NO TOQUEN AHI! ¡HEY, MIREN DONDE PONEN ESAS MANOS! ¡AYUDA!

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Gonza continuara. —Extraño... muy extraño. Usa términos y frases que no tienen absolutamente ningún sentido. Y tambien esta la criatura que lo acompaña

—Has dejado tu punto perfectamente claro, Gonza.—interrumpió Eboshi una vez más. —Y tienes razon, el chico es extraño. Pero alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en lo útil que podría ser para nosotros.

—¿Útil, Milady?

—Sí.—comenzó a explicar Eboshi, —Quién sabe qué tipo de secretos y conocimientos posee. Recuerda, Gonza, nuestras armas son tecnología externa. Y si no hubiera sido por esas piezas de tecnología externa, no estaríamos donde estamos en este momento.

—Eso ...—Yashahime agrego. —... y siento un aura particular a su alrededor. De cualquier manera podría resultar útil.

—Entiendo, Milady, princesa, y me disculpo por interrogarte en este asunto.—El se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia hasta que su rostro tocó la estera tejida de bambú en el suelo. —Por favor, perdónenme.

Eboshi se rió en voz baja, pero Yashahime solo sonrió ante esta escena también, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Escuchar a un hombre rogarle clemencia a una mujer siempre fue entretenido en ambos ojos, pero ver a un guerrero de alto rango inclinarse ante una mujer mientras le suplicaba perdón era diez veces más satisfactorio. En momentos como este, Eboshi realmente disfrutaba el hecho de que en este complejo, ella sola estaba por encima de cada hombre, incluso el poderoso capitán de los guardias en el status quo.

Yashahime también sonrió ante esto también. Le encantaba la sensación de dominio, y si quisiera podría apoderarse de la Ciudad de Hierro sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero eso no era lo que quería. Ella buscaba algo completamente distinto.

Eboshi luego sacó un abanico y lo sostuvo sobre su boca para ocultar su sonrisa. —No hay necesidad de eso, Gonza.—dijo con poco entusiasmo. —Siempre agradeceré sus opiniones y pensamientos con respecto a asuntos como este.—Ella comenzó a abanicarse. —Pero por favor, todo lo que pido es que trates de mantener una mente abierta cuando formes esas opiniones.

—Sí, Milady.—espondió el capitán de la guardia, inclinándose una vez más.

—Ahora bien.—Eboshi apartó la vista del hombre y miró las hileras de casas y las multitudes de personas debajo. —Tan pronto como nuestro joven invitado termine de ser limpiado y alimentado adecuadamente, quiero que me lo traigas de inmediato.—Ella suspiró. —¿Y por favor, Gonza, trata de ser un poco más diplomático de lo que eras cuando llegó.

Gonza frunció el ceño y gruñó levemente. —Lo intentaré, Milady.

Después de que Gonza se fue, Yashahime sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. —Creo que la llegada del forastero traerá algo nuevo a todo esto.

—¿Estás diciendo eso porque te atrae, Yasha?—La interrogó Eboshi. —... o hay algo en él que sabes que nosotros no.

Yashahime solo le dirigió a Eboshi una sonrisa disimulada y desinteresada mientras respondía: —Creo que ambos lo descubriremos más adelante.

* * *

Lincoln continuó frunciendo el ceño y murmurando por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el piso de un gran establo entre un grupo de hombres riendo salvajemente, que se llenaban la cara de arroz y bebían taza tras taza de sake caliente. Nunca en su vida el joven albino se había sentido tan humillado, ni se había sentido tan... violado, dios ya ni siquiera sus hermanas lo trataban así.

Desde que dejó la casa de baños, junto con Toki y su grupo de amigos, Lincoln sintió como si le hubieran pasado por un ablandador de carne, un marinero y una lavadora de una vez. Aunque toda la prueba solo había durado unos minutos, a Lincoln le pareció que había durado horas. Horas de ser fregado, golpeado, empujado bajo el agua y tener el pelo rastrillado con treinta dedos al mismo tiempo.

Fue todo una tortura.

Cerró la puerta e intentó concentrarse en su comida. —Al menos podrían haberme devuelto mi ropa.—pensó en voz alta, rozando amargamente un dedo contra la manga izquierda del kimono naranja que le habían dado. La única parte de su atuendo original que todavía tenía era su capa roja y peluda de lobo que ahora estaba doblada a su lado.

—¿Es él?—Gritó alguien desde fuera de los establos.

—Bueno, ¿de quién más crees que estoy hablando?—Respondió otro.

—Toki tenía razón, ¡es muy adorable!

Cuando Lincoln se dio la vuelta, vio que los amigos de Toki de la casa de baños, y otras siete mujeres a las que nunca antes había visto, estaban apiñadas en la puerta abierta, mirando en su dirección. Todos hablaban y susurraban el uno al otro, y luego se reían sin control.

—Parece un niño.—dijo mujer bastante regordeta.: —Hasta dan ganas de apretarle esas mejillas.

A esto las mujeres, junto con varios de los hombres, se rieron. Lincoln se cerró de nuevo mientras intentaba tragar un bocado de arroz pegajoso.

Niño... ugh...

Si habia algo tan malo como ser tratado como muñeco de trapo, era que lo seguieran tratando como un niño. Era casi un maldito adulto. ¿Es que su apariencia traicionaba un poco su actitud... o acaso la gente pensaba de el como alguien infantil y lo trataban asi como asi?

Sea cual fuera el caso, era una molestia que debia soportar.

—Oye, extraño.—Hablo una de las mujeres. —¿Por qué no vienes a nuestro lugar más tarde esta noche? Estoy segura de que lo encontrarás mucho más cómodo que tirar alrededor de este granero lleno de estiércol con un grupo de hombres gordos y malolientes.

Shizo, el hombre que había estado sentado al lado de Lincoln, de repente frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las mujeres. —¡Creo que deberías cuidar tu boca, mujer!—dijo enojado, —¡Muchos buenos hombres dieron sus vidas para traer el arroz que _estás_ comiendo! Es por estos hombres "gordos y malolientes" que no vas a dormir con hambre esta noche.

La mujer simplemente se burló de la observación de Shizo. —¿Y qué hay del hierro que solías intercambiar por el arroz, eh? ¿Quién crees que hace ese hierro? ¡Por supuesto que nosotras!

—Sí, mientras ustedes, cerdos, están llenando sus caras y acostados sobre sus espaldas, nosotras las mujeres estamos bombeando los fuelles que olían su precioso hierro.

Mientras continuaban las discusiones, Lincoln se llevó a la boca un cuenco de gachas de madera y bebió en silencio. —¿Todos en este lugar hacen todo lo posible para humillarse entre si?—Miró a Isaac, que estaba acurrucado entre sus piernas cruzadas. —Me imagino lo estúpido que cree que es esto.—Luego comenzó a rascarle el lugar detrás de la oreja izquierda de la zorro-ardilla, haciéndole gruñir de placer.

Shizo sonrió. —Tal vez a ustedes, chicas, les gustaría intercambiar trabajos la próxima vez. Los hombres podemos bombear el fuelle, y ustedes, mujeres, pueden llevar el hierro a las ciudades para cambiar el arroz. Todo el tiempo, tendrán que evitar ser robadas por ladrones y asesinados por los lobos.

—¿Y dejar los herrajes en manos de ustedes idiotas? Eso probablemente sería tan malo como dejar que la princesa Mononoke y sus lobos destruyan todo el lugar ellos mismos.

—Umm, disculpen?— Lincoln comenzó a hablar.

Cuando tanto Shizo como la joven con la que estaba discutiendo oyeron hablar al joven extranjero, inmediatamente se callaron y miraron en su dirección.

—Veran...—Lincoln continuó hablando. —Si no es demasiado complicado, me preguntaba si ...—Dudó por un momento, sintiendo y temiendo qué respuesta podría recibir. —... ¿sería posible ver esta ferretería tuya? Me gustaría ver cómo se hace todo el proceso.—Cuando vio que los rostros de las mujeres se iluminaban, hizo una mueca. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo..."_

—¡Wow! ¿Realmente lo dices en serio?—preguntó una de las mujeres, bastante ansiosa como las demas.

—Chicas, parece que tendremos compañía interesante esta noche.—Entre todas se miraron con complicidad antes de que rieran todas.

—¡Te estaremos esperando!—Mas de esas mujeres gritaron mientras saludaban con entusiasmo al joven peliblanco.

Lincoln forzó una sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo a las mujeres mientras estas se iban. —Si mi vida pudiera volverse más incómoda de lo que ya es, creo que me pegaría un tiro ahora.—Luego suspiró y se encorvó hacia adelante, volviendo toda su atención a la comida preparada frente a él.

—Es mejor no prestarles atención.—Shizo, tragando una taza llena de sake. —O de lo contrario seguirán gritando hasta que te sangren las orejas.

—Meh.—respondió Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros. —No es gran cosa. Ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas... aunque no deja de ser incomodo.— Luego procedió a comer su arroz. _'"¡Dios, esto sabe horrible!"_

—Sea como fuere, todavía es vergonzoso.—dijo Shizo. —Actúan de esa manera porque Lady Eboshi las deja. ¡Literalmente echa a perder nuestra diversión!

—Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo.—intervino Lincoln. —Hay un dicho que he aprendido en casa que dice 'las mujeres felices hacen un hogar feliz'. Contentarlas lo suficiente hacen que se controlen.

—¿Pero que dices?—un hombre barbudo se echó a reír: —¿Tener ese tipo de mujeres lavando ropa funciona? ¿Cómo puedes sentarte y decir que no puede ser tan malo?

—¡Las mujeres así contaminan el hierro cuando lo tocan!—Otro hombre intervino después de morder un gran trozo de pescado ahumado. —Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esa es la verdadera razón por la que no podemos obtener más dinero y arroz para el hierro con el que comerciamos..

Lincoln levantó una ceja. —¿Tan malo es?

—Ha sido así desde que apareció Lady Eboshi.—continuó el hombre. —Pero supongo que realmente no puedo quejarme, ya que la mujer nos sacó de la rutina en la que estábamos acostumbrados

—¿Como?

—Cuando comenzamos a minar aquí, este lugar no era más que un campamento de unos treinta de nosotros. Entonces, un día apareció Lady Eboshi. Dijo que si le prometíamos nuestra lealtad, ella nos daría la vuelta. tamaño de un campamento minero en una próspera fábrica de hierro. Gracias a ella podemos comer así todas las noches.

Lincoln metió un pequeño cubo de tofu en su boca y tragó. —Parece que es toda una mujer.

—No tienes idea.—respondió Shizo. —No hay casi nada que esa mujer no pueda lograr. Ni siquiera tiene miedo de los Dioses del Bosque o su Reyes.

—Sí. ¡Por qué deberías haber visto la forma en que trató con Nago hace un tiempo!—dijo otro hombre con una túnica marrón y calvo. Mientras hablaba, trozos de arroz masticado salieron volando de su boca casi desdentada.

De repente, Isaac, en el regazo de Lincoln, levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre. Lincoln vio esto y supo al instante que algo andaba muy mal. La zorro-ardilla luego lo miró directamente, con los ojos ardiendo de agitación. —Solo por curiosidad.—preguntó el joven adolescente. —... ¿quién es exactamente ese tal Nago?

—¿Quién es Nago? ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?

En este punto, la mirada de Lincoln se oscureció cuando hablaba en serio sobre esto. —Puedes decírmelo entonces.—Dijo rotundamente.

—Era el dios jabalí gigante que solía gobernar todo este bosque.—continuó el hombre.

Shizo luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo: —Después de haber extraído todo el mineral de la arena a lo largo de las orillas, tuvimos que comenzar a extraer la montaña para encontrar más.

El hombre con la cabeza calva luego agregó: —Por supuesto, siendo el cerdo egoísta que era, Nago no iba a dejar que nos saliéramos con la suya.–Luego se detuvo abruptamente para llenar su boca ancha con otra porción de arroz. —Durante casi tres meses enteros no pudimos hacer nada excepto sentarnos mientras veiamos a un montón de jabalíes enojados mirándonos.

—¿Porque de eso?—Lincoln preguntó, sin saber si le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Usted ve, joven.—dijo Shizo. —El problema era que para llegar al mineral en la montaña, teníamos que despejar el bosque.— Frunció el ceño. —Y eso es lo que hizo enojar a Nago. Todavía recuerdo todas esas veces en que ese monstruo gigante nos atacó con ejércitos enteros de jabalíes, aplastando todo y a todos los que se encontraban en su camino. Para empeorar las cosas, nada podría lastimarlo, ¡Ni siquiera flechas de fuego! Su fuerza y ferocidad se conocían a través de las historias en ese momento; era prácticamente una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Luego, un hombre de aspecto de vagabundo se rió entre dientes con un estupor borracho. —Eso fue hasta que apareció Lady Eboshi. Cuando acordamos aceptarla como nuestra lider, regresó con sus fusileros y mosquetes. solo les tomó tres días matar a esos cerdos, hasta el último de ellos, hasta el mas enano. ¡Con esos mosquetes de ella incluso pudo expulsar a Nago!–Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a recrear la historia con algunos otros hombres, con él como uno de los fusileros y los otros como los jabalíes. Mientras jugaban sus roles, bailaron sobre los establos en un frenesí de ebriedad

Lincoln repente sintió que tanto su mano drerecha como su antebrazo empezaban a latir muy fuertemente. Apretó los dientes y se levantó, Isaac lo siguió. —Si me disculpan.—se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo, joven?— Shizo preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro redondeado. Luego notó la fatiga en los movimientos del albino y la forma en que estaba agarrando su brazo. —¿Te duele algo?

Lincoln guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder: —No.—dijo con calma. —Solo estoy empezando a sentir un poco de náuseas.—Luego miró por encima del hombro y miró al grupo de hombres que lo miraban con caras inquisitivas. —Gracias por la comida.—y agregó antes de salir del establo: —Y por la historia.

* * *

Cuando el joven peliblanco salió rápidamente de los establos, pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el sudor rodar por su rostro. Se apoyó contra el poste de madera de la cerca y respiró hondo mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de combatir el dolor que se acumulaba en su brazo.

_"Fue ella._" Penso con el ceño fruncido. Luego se retiró la manga derecha de su kimono y miró el exudado negro que comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la banda y abarcó su brazo. Luego, por venir, la banda de oro se ramificó, pero esta vez, en lugar de tentáculos delgados, se convirtieron en tentáculos con gruesas piezas de armadura que comenzaron a unirse a su brazo. El exudado negro ahora comenzó a palpitar por todo su brazo, mientras apretaba los dientes, pero no con dolor... pero si con contenida furia. —¡Ella fue la que me hizo esto!

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Lincoln apretó sus dedos negros cubiertos y rezumados alrededor del poste y apretó. La madera se estremeció antes de ser aplastada en pequeñas astillas.

_"¡Vamos Lincoln, no pierdas el control ahora!"_ El joven se ordenó a sí mismo: _"¡No dejes que gane este parásito! ¡No dejes que vuelva a tomar el control!"_ A medida que las palabras pasaban por su cabeza, el dolor disminuyó gradualmente hasta que no quedó nada. Con un suspiro de alivio, Lincoln se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared de una casa, cuando el líquido se derritió una vez más y la armadura se retiró al brazalete.

En un intento de consolar a su compañero, Isaac rozó suavemente el brazo del joven humano. —Vamos, Linc. —Isaac animó al albino. —La maldición puede tener fuerza, pero tienes la voluntad de combatirla.

—Gracias por las palabras de apoyo.—Luego acarició cariñosamente el pelaje del pequeño animal mientras se quedo pensando. _"¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora?"_

—¡Ahí estas!—Alguien lo llamó.

Lincoln levantó la vista para ver al capitán de la guardia, Gonza acercándose a él. El rostro barbudo del hombre corpulento se torció en un ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillaron con autoridad. Lincoln sacudió la cabeza con un gemido en voz baja: —¿Y ahora qué?— Gonza se detuvo a unos pasos de Lincoln mientras este se sorbía las lágrimas.

—Lady Eboshi y la princesa Yashahime desean reunirse contigo ahora.—dijo el hombre. —Me ordenaron que te trajera con ella de inmediato.

—En otro momento.—respondió Lincoln secamente. —No estoy realmente de humor para esas cosas.—Luego se levantó y pasó junto a Gonza. —Dile que me reuniré con ella mañana.

La mano de Gonza salió disparada y se cerró sobre el hombro del joven de cabello blanco. —Ellas desean reunirse contigo _ahora,_ muchacho.

Lincoln miró al hombre mayor, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego miró a Isaac, quien le dio otra de esas "miradas". —Bien.—Acepto a regañadientes. —Solo guía el camino.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, Gonza condujo al joven forastero a través del complejo congestionado del lugar. Se detuvieron tan pronto como llegaron a una lujosa casa de dos pisos, iluminada por el resplandor naranja de las antorchas encendidas. Al lado del gran edificio en forma de pirámide, que Lincoln había descubierto que eran los herrajes reales, esta casa probablemente era la estructura más grande de la Ciudad de Hierro..

Lincoln silbó con asombro. —Supongo que este es el lugar donde vive Eboshi, ¿verdad?—preguntó.

Gonza gruñó. —Adivinas correctamente, Forastero.—Luego le dio a Lincoln un rápido empujón hacia adelante. —Y ella y la princesa Yashahime te están esperando adentro.

Se acercaron a la puerta principal de la casa que estaba custodiada por dos de los ninjas de aspecto cursi que Lincoln vio flanqueando a Gonza cuando llegó por primera vez. Los dos hombres miraron directamente a Lincoln, sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban y sus manos agarraban las empuñaduras de sus espadas. Cuando vieron a Gonza frente al joven extranjero, inmediatamente se relajaron y se inclinaron.

—Buenas noches, honorable capitán.—dijo el de la izquierda, sus palabras ligeramente amortiguadas por la máscara negra que cubría su rostro.

El otro guardia agregó: —No esperábamos que tu regreso fuera tan pronto.

—Lady Eboshi está esperando en sus aposentos.—dijo el primer guardia. —¿Está armado el forastero, señor?

—No, las chicas tomaron su espada junto con el resto de sus suministros y ropa.—respondió Gonza. —Creo que es seguro asumir que no es peligroso.—Luego se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto para que el joven de cabello blanco lo siguiera.

Antes de que Lincoln llegara a la puerta, los guardias dispararon sus brazos frente a él, bloqueándole el camino. —¿Hay algún problema, caballeros?—Preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Los animales están prohibidos más allá de este punto.—respondió uno de los guardias fríamente cuando uno de ellos señaló a Isaac. —¿Tu gente no tiene sentido de la limpieza?

—Depende a que llames "limpieza"—Respondio con un ligero sarcasmo. —Pero supongo que ninguno estaría a la altura de sus estándares.—Se puso de rodillas y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Isaac. —Lo siento, Isaac, pero tendrás que esperar esto. ¿Crees que puedes mantenerte ocupado por el momento.

El zorro-ardilla asintió y luego se escabulló entre la multitud de aldeanos.

Gonza y los dos guardias solo podían mirar lo que acababa de ocurrir antes que ellos. Solo sabían de otro ser humano que podía hablar e interacturar con un animal así y recibir los resultados deseados, y esa era la princesa Mononoke. La similitud entre el forastero y la chica loba hizo que aumentaran las dudas y sospechas de Gonza. "_Qué es lo que realmente buscas, forastero?" _preguntó en su mente. _"¿Eres realmente todo lo que dices ser? ¿O hay algo que estás escondiendo?" _Apretó los dientes y gruñó. —Si no te importa. Me gustaría evitar que Milady o la Princesa esperen más tiempo de necesario.

Lincoln asintió y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta. Mientras Gonza lo seguía, se acercó a los guardias y susurró. —No bajen la guardia ni por un segundo.—Les advirtio. —No confío en este forastero.

—Sí, señor.—los dos respondieron rápidamente, inclinándose una vez más. Cuando el capitán de la guardia cruzó la puerta, la cerraron detrás de él.

* * *

El sonido del metal retumbando llenó la cámara iluminada por el fuego cuando Lady Eboshi golpeó una pequeña losa de hierro forjado con un pequeño martillo. Mientras Lincoln permanecía rígido, sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer que parecía completamente ajena a su presencia. Cuanto más la miraba, más aumentaba su odio por ella. Estaba tomando todo su autocontrol para evitar estrangularle el cuello ahora mismo. El continuo golpeteo del martillo contra la losa de hierro no ayudó en absoluto.

Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención. La otra chica vestida de blanco... o mas bien todo en si de color blanco(incluso el cabello blanco, aunque con una tonalidad diferente a la suya), la princesa Yashahime, como se había dado a conocer(y pudo reconocerla por el nombre de la historia que le contó Suzuki), lo miraba mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Por alguna extraña razón, ella lo había estado mirando desde que entró en la habitación. Por la forma en que lo miraba, se sonrojaba constantemente cada vez que él estaba cerca. Casi sintió miedo por eso.

—Perdóname si te he hecho esperar, extraño.—dijo finalmente. —Estoy tan absorto en estas inspecciones que a veces me pierdo.—Le dio a la losa un último golpe. —Este lote es bueno.—dijo antes de entregárselo a una mujer que sostenía una pequeña canasta llena con más de las losas de hierro. —Dígale a los conductores de bueyes que enviaremos esto a las aldeas a lo largo de la frontera occidental, mañana por la mañana. Pueden descansar hasta entonces.

—Sí, Milady.—dijo la mujer. Luego levantó la canasta sobre su hombro y rápidamente salió de la cámara.

—He estado escuchando a algunos de los trabajadores hablar.—dijo Eboshi mientras anotaba algo en un azulejo de madera finamente cortado con un cepillo de sumi. —Creen que podrías ser un espía enviado por Asano. Por supuesto, entonces tendría que sospechar que la princesa de aquí me habría traicionado para entonces.—se rió en voz baja. —... y algunos incluso creen que estás en la ligado con la princesa Mononoke.

Lincoln permaneció en silencio. Miró a Gonza, que estaba de pie atento junto a ellas dos. El Capitán de la Guardia solo le devolvió la mirada.

—Hay muchas personas que han tenido sus ojos en esta tierra y su hierro durante mucho tiempo.—comenzó a explicar Eboshi. —... y casi todas esas personas todavía resienten el hecho de que fui capaz de vencerlos, pero eso es típico entre estos arrogantes lideres.

Hablando de ser arrogante, oh vaya la ironía...

—Ahora bien.—continuó Eboshi, el establecimiento de las baldosas de madera a un lado. —Puedo decir con sólo mirarte que no eres un espía, me gustaría mucho conocer la razón por _está_ aquí.—Ella le dio una sonrisa inteligente. —Es decir, si no te importa que te lo pregunte.

—Sí, me muero por saberlo también.—Insistió la princesa Yashahime. —Todos estamos ansiosos por escuchar sus razones para estar aquí en medio de una magnífica guerra entre el hombre y los dioses del bosque.

—¿Por qué no te muestro?¿—Respondió Lincoln. Luego dobló su brazo hacia arriba, haciendo que se cayeran las mangas sueltas de su kimono, revelando la cadena de muñequera maldita que tenía en el brazo.

Gonza miró las manchas de color granate en la piel del joven con curiosidad. Lady Eboshi, sin embargo, permaneció completamente serena. Era como si ni siquiera viera las marcas. Yashahime, por otro lado, miró a Lincoln y a la banda, casi como si estuviera viendo un espíritu afín en él.

—¿Lo ves, Eboshi?—Lincoln pregunto. —Creo que deberías, después de todo...—Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la expresión de su rostro se oscureció. —Tú eres la razón por la que lo tengo; es lo único que me mantiene vivo en este momento.

La mujer se echó a reír mientras su sonrisa se intensificó. —No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, extraño. Esta es solo la segunda vez que te veo, y me acusas de ... —Se detuvo cuando el joven peliblanco metió la mano en su kimono y sacó una bola de hierro dentada.

—Creo que has visto esto antes, ¿no?—Mostro la bola mas de cerca. —Es la bala que usaste para matar al gigante Jabalí, Nago. Le destrozó las costillas, incineró sus órganos y le pudrió la carne hasta que ya no era un Dios, sino un demonio repugnante y maloliente, alimentado solo por la ira y odio. Lo maldeciste cuando le disparaste. Tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con él. Luchamos y, por eso, él me maldijo; esta banda de oro fue creada a partir de metales sagrados y los restos cristalizados de la carne y la sangre de Nago, haciendo un banda que absorbió la maldición. Sin embargo, todavía está allí, y se está fortaleciendo cada día. Se ha estado extendiendo por mi cuerpo desde ese día. Pronto la maldición dejará de extenderse, me matará y me convertirá en un medio demonio por completo.—Le dio a la mujer la mirada más fría que podía conjurar. —¿Entiendes ahora?

Eboshi se rió entre dientes. —Esa es una historia trágica, extraño.—dijo fríamente. —Muy trágica, de hecho.—Tomó una pequeña taza de té y la bebió. —Pero hay una cosa que parece que no puedo evitar preguntar.—Después de tomar un sorbo más del té, lo devolvió a la pequeña mesa a su lado. —¿De dónde eres exactamente? Nunca antes había visto ropa como la tuya.

—No puedo decir de dónde soy.—respondió Lincoln. —e incluso si pudiera, probablemente pensarías que soy un loco o algo así. Todo lo que puedo decir es que he venido de un muy, pero muy lejos.

—¡Maldito insolente!—Gritó Gonza, agarrando la empuñadura de su espada, listo para desenvainar la espada. —¡O respondes la pregunta de Milady, o te cortaré por la mitad!

—Oye, tómalo con calma.—replicó Lincoln. —No tienes que ofenderte todo el tiempo. Eso y no tienes que sacar siempre tu espada u ofenderte solo para demostrar lo "amenazante" que eres. Y créeme, conozco a muchos que lo hacen mejor que tu.

Esto solo pareció enojar a Gonza cuando estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada. —¡Tu-!

Eboshi golpeó su mano contra el piso de madera. —¡Es suficiente!—ella gritó. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Eboshi recuperó nuevamente su actitud tranquila. —Bien. Ahora que está arreglado, tengo una pregunta más que hacerte ...—Se inclinó hacia adelante. —¿Por qué viajaste aquí? ¿Qué esperabas hacer?—Sus labios pintados de rojo curaron hacia arriba. —¿Has venido buscando venganza? ¿O tal vez incluso mi vida?

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra una de las columnas de madera que sostenían el techo. —A decir verdad..—dijo casualmente. —Realmente no lo se; esto fue realmente solo un desvío, algo no planeado a mi verdadero objetivo. Pero si es una razón real que estás buscando, la única que puedo decirte es... Mientras este _aquí_... Quiero ver todo con los ojos libres de ira y odio.

—¿Ojos libres de ira y odio?— Eboshi repitió. Luego estalló en una risa infantil. La carcajada de la mujer fue suficiente para congelar la sangre del albino. —Ahora entiendo perfectamente.—con un fuerte suspiro, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el joven forastero. —Ven conmigo, extraño. Voy a mostrarte mis secretos para que me veas con esos ojos.

—Maravilloso.—respondió Lincoln rotundamente y siguió a la lider de la Ciudad de Hierro.

—¡Milady!—Gonza la llamó. —¿Estás absolutamente segura de que esto?

Eboshi se acerco a un gabinete elegantemente diseñado y sacó un gran matraz de cerámica.—No hubiera ofrecido si no lo hubiera hecho, Gonza.—respondió ella sin mirar atrás. Luego miró a Yashahime y le preguntó: —¿Quieres venir, princesa?

—No, gracias.—sonrió Yashahime. —Necesito descansar para que pronto comience la batalla.—luego miró a Alex mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —Hasta pronto...

Solo ver a la chica hacer eso, hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina: —Que espeluznante.

* * *

Lincoln siguió de cerca a Lady Eboshi mientras ella lo guiaba a través del funcionamiento interno de la Ciudad de Hierro que todavía estaba lleno de actividad humana a pesar de la hora. Hombres atendiendo a los bueyes, mujeres cargando pesadas cestas de paja o cestas de ropa sin límites e incluso cargas de hierro sobre sus hombros. Pero el trabajo que parecía dominar sobre todo era el martilleo del hierro recién fundido. Por todas partes donde Lincoln miraba, veía grupos de personas acurrucadas alrededor de trozos de metal caliente, golpeándolos con martillos y aplastándolos contra las pequeñas losas que Eboshi había estado inspeccionando antes.

Era extraño ver a mujeres trabajando en trabajos forzados como este. Aunque no era un experto en historia, sí sabía mucho sobre la antigua cultura japonesa, sabía que el único lugar donde se podían encontrar mujeres trabajando era en una cocina, una casa de té, campos de arroz o en un burdel.

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln recordó el olor de los trabajos de hierro y se llevó la mano a la cara para bloquear el aire viciado.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.—dijo Eboshi, mirando por encima del hombro. —Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Es Lincoln.—Prefirió omitir su apellido por el momento, penso

—Lin... Coln...— Eboshi estudió el nombre por un momento antes de continuar. —Muy extraño nombre.

—No soy de estas tierras, así que no te sorprendas por eso.—Hizo una ligera burla a la mujer, pero esta pareció no importarle.

Continuaron caminando por los senderos entre los edificios hasta que llegaron a una abertura en el enorme muro que rodeaba el lugar. Cuando Lincoln vio a Eboshi caminando, se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

Cuando atravesó la abertura del otro lado, se encontró mirando otro espacio abierto rodeado por una pared de troncos que estaba pegada a la pared del hombre. El espacio en sí consistía en un jardín de buen tamaño con varios vegetales, hierbas y seguidores exóticos. El olor de los trabajos de hierro era increíblemente débil aquí, lo que facilitaba respirar. Su atención se apartó repentinamente del escenario cuando escuchó que algo se movía unos pocos pasos a su izquierda.

Cuando sus ojos siguieron el sonido, encontró una figura tumbada en el suelo. La figura estaba completamente cubierta de vendajes, por lo que era imposible determinar si era un hombre o una mujer. Luego levantó la cabeza y miró a Lincoln con un ojo. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de un largo mosquete con bastón de hierro en la punta.

—Uhhhh... hola.—Hablo Lincoln. La figura vendada solo asintió sin responderle.

—Me temo que ya no tiene la capacidad de hablar.—dijo Eboshi. —La pobre ha perdido tanta carne en su boca y garganta que su voz ya no puede escucharla en nuestros oídos.

El joven peliblanco la miró por un momento antes de volver a mirar a la chica vendada en el suelo. Había un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Luego miró a Eboshi. —Qué es exactamente este lugar?

—Mi jardín.—respondió Eboshi. —Es un lugar puedo olvidarme de todo y disfrutar de unos momentos de paz.—Ella le dedicó al joven una sonrisa fría: —Ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo se atreve a poner un pie en él. Probablemente sea mejor que incluso la propia Yashahime no se enterara de esto, ella lo quemaría hasta el suelo.

—¿Porque?

—Ella odia el bosque.—respondió Eboshi. —Cualquier cosa que se le parezca, entra en un frenesí furioso y destruye todo lo que crece.

Caminó hacia el pequeño edificio que estaba aplastado contra la pared al otro lado del jardín. Cuando llegó a la puerta miró a Lincoln que no se había movido ni un centímetro. —Entra, si deseas aprender mis secretos .

—¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?—Lincoln se preguntó en voz baja mientras se alejaba de la entrada y seguía a Eboshi al pequeño edificio. Una vez más, al atravesar la entrada, se encontró en otro extraño entorno. Por todas partes que miraba, decía más de las personas vendadas, trabajando y trabajando duro con diferentes herramientas. Algunos se sentaron en cojines de paja, tallando trozos de madera con cinceles, mientras que otros trabajaron con pequeños trozos de metal, doblándolos y martillándolos en formas extrañas.

—Finalmente hemos terminado los primeros tres, Milady.—dijo alguien.

Lincoln se volvió para ver a Eboshi parada frente a un pequeño grupo de personas con forma de momia. En sus manos, para sorpresa y horror del albino, era lo que parecía una versión primitiva de un rifle de cerradura.

—Veo que fui prudente al dejarlos a todos a cargo de esta tarea.—dijo Eboshi mientras examinaba el arma. —El diseño es perfecto, pero aún un poco pesado.

—Quizás no parezca tan pesado, si no lo manejas con tanta delicadeza, Milady.—bromeó una mujer, riendo suavemente.

—Milady.—agregó un hombre que estaba martillando una tira de metal. —Si los hacemos más ligeros, se desmoronan a la primera que disparas.

Eboshi se rió ligeramente. —Estoy seguro de que podrás resolver ese problema. Has sido capaz de resolver todos los demás hasta este punto.—Se llevó el rifle al hombro y apuntó: —Además, estos nuevos rifles no son solo para mí.—Luego presionó su pulgar hacia abajo sobre un pequeño gatillo, lo que hizo que el martillo del rifle saltara hacia adelante. —Son para las otras mujeres. Quiero que puedan usar estos nuevos rifles tan bien como pueda.

El hombre se rió,. —Eso ciertamente será interesante de ver.

Eboshi miró hacia atrás mientras todavía sostenía el rifle en su hombro. —Este es el último rifle que les pedí a estas personas que diseñaran.—le explicó al joven peliblanco. —Los que trajimos de China, eran demasiado pesados para la mayoría de la gente del pueblo. Estos nuevos rifles matarán a los Dioses del Bosque y perforarán la armadura samurai más gruesa. No habría una fuerza en todo Japón que pudiera enfrentarse a nosotros en la batalla.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado joven.—dijo uno de los carpinteros. —Lady Eboshi deseara gobernar el mundo uno de estos días.—Toda la sala se llenó de risas.

Eboshi también se rió, —Siento haberte estado presionando a todos tan duro durante estos últimos días.—Cogió la botella de cerámica que llevaba y la dejó sobre una de las mesas de carpintería. —Quería darles algo a cambio del trabajo duro, así que traje este sake de nuestra última expedición comercial.

—¡Oh, Milady, nos haces demasiado honor del que merecemos!—sonrió la mujer.

—¡¿Están hablando en serio?!

La risa de repente murio con ese arrebato y todos los ojos estaban puesto en Lincoln.

—Primero le robaste las tierras a Nago y lo convertiste en un demonio. Y ahora que tienes todo lo que quieres, estás haciendo nuevas armas que son diez veces más mortales que las que ya tienes para hacer mas.—Lincoln suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar. —¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Eboshi?—preguntó enojado. —¿Fue para apuñalarme con el mismo cuchillo con el ya me has enterrado? ¿Es por eso que me enseñaste todo esto?

Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron. —Sí, maté al Dios Jabalí. Admito que yo fui quien disparó, y lamento que hayas sufrido por esto.—Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. —Ese monstruo debió haber estado en uno para recibir esa maldición, no tú.

—Pues debi haberlo hecho, pero sentía dolor y miedo... miedo de decepcionar a Shisha-Gami...—espetó Lincoln con saña, pero realmente no era el quien dijo eso... sino algo o alguien lo estaba forzando a hacerlo. Una vez más, el ardor se elevaba sobre él y podía sentir que la gema en la cadena de su muñeca comenzaba a brillar una vez más. —¡Tu simpatía no significa nada para mí, Eboshi! ¿Me escuchas?—Ya no podía mantener el control sobre su creciente ira. Ahora estaba siendo apoderado. —¡NADA!

De repente, todo su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en la sustancia negro, y lo seguía el metal de la banda de oro que lo rodeaba. Después de que finalmente se endureció, la armadura se completó, ahora el brazo derecho de Lincoln estaba envuelto en una armadura dorada. Su bíceps también estaba cubierto con una armadura de color amarillo dorado, pero la línea que detallaba su músculo estaba mostrando la sustancia negra. Su mano derecha. La gema se había fusionado en la muñeca derecha, cambiando de rojo a un brillante color topacio. La mitad derecha de su pecho estaba cubierta por la misma sustancia negra; estaba apretado por la piel y mostraba sus músculos por debajo, haciendo que pareciera que no tenía camisa puesta y actuó como una armadura. También se desprendió de su cuello. Y su ojo derecho nuevamente mostró que se había vuelto negro, y la pupila se había vuelto dorada.

Estaba claro, que la maldición se había vuelto más fuerte y tomo algo de control, pero ahora solo mostraba la mitad, debido a la ira de Lincoln hirviendo dentro de él.

De repente, sin que él lo supiera, su brazo derecho se lanzó directamente a la cara de Eboshi. Afortunadamente, Lincoln lo agarró con su mano normal libre, reteniéndolo. Los hombres y mujeres vendados observaron con completo horror y se acurrucaron cerca uno del otro con miedo.

Eboshi, por otro lado, a pesar de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, permaneció como estaba, sin siquiera pestañear. Ni siquiera hizo un movimiento para evadir el ataque. La mano derecha de Lincoln iba hacia su cara, obviamente ansiaba aplastar su cabeza y arrancarle la cara del cráneo. Cuando parecía que los dedos de la mano armada y sedienta de sangre se enterrarían profundamente en su cráneo, el movimiento se detuvo cuando la mano se cerró en un puño, a solo centímetros de su cara.

—¿Ese demonio dentro de ti desea matarme, Lincoln?—ella preguntó completamente imperturbable.

—Si hacerlo levantaría la maldición y me libraría del control de este cerdo demoniaco...—Lincoln apretó los dientes mientras intentaba controlar el creciente poder. —... dejaría que te arrancara la cabeza y la aplastara.—Finalmente pudo retirar su brazo. —Pero dudo que eso resuelva algo, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo haría.—respondió Eboshi. —Tendría que matar a todos los hombres y mujeres la Ciudad de Hierro antes de que finalmente pudiera estar en paz.

—Si ese es el caso...—dijo Lincoln, disminuyendo su ira, y una vez más había recuperado el control de su mano. Y luego el líquido negro se derritió y la armadura retrocedió a la cadena de la muñeca cuando el brillo de la gema se atenuó una vez más. —Prefiero morir. Porque lo último en lo que quiero ser es un asesino a sangre fría como tú.

Durante mucho tiempo, los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro como dos víboras listas para atacar, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos venenosos.

—Milady.—gritó un hombre. —Osa tiene algo que decir.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia una masa de vendajes y colchas de paja en un rincón de la habitación. Cuando Lincoln miró más de cerca, solo pudo distinguir la forma del viejo. Él, a diferencia de los otros habitantes del jardín, estaba cubierto de vendas hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se podía ver un solo pedazo de piel.

—Perdóname Milady.—dijo justo por encima de un susurro, su voz ronca y débil.—Pero tú ... no debes ignorar la fuerza y la ira de este chico.—Él tosió dolorosamente y continuó: —Joven ... Yo también sé lo que es sentir la rabia y el odio que sientes ... no sentir nada más que dolor e impotencia interminables, pero ... pero no debes desatar esa ira sobre Lady Eboshi ... Ella ... ella fue la primera persona en esta tierra maldita que miró más allá de nuestras infecciones y enfermedades y nos vio como humanos ... ya ves ... todos somos leprosos ... cadáveres ambulantes que son odiados y temidos por todo el mundo ... Lady Eboshi nos llevó desde las calles frías ... nos fregó la carne podrida y nos vendó.—Volvió a toser, esta vez hasta el punto en que todo su cuerpo tembló.

—Osa.—dijo el hombre más joven que estaba sentado a su lado. —Por favor, no digas más.—Extendió una mano sin dedos que estaba atada en tela y la apoyó suavemente sobre el pecho de Osa. —¿Descansa, ahora?

—La vida... es difícil de descubrir cuando cada día te despiertas con nada más que sufrimiento... El mundo está maldito... pero ...—Las vendas alrededor de sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse con lágrimas. —Pero no importa cuán horrible pueda parecer todo, encontramos razones para seguir viviendo... Lo siento, no tiene sentido lo que digo.

Fue en ese momento, toda la ira y el odio que había en el corazón de Lincoln desaparecieron... y fueron reemplazados por pena y tristeza; él negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro se fruncía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más avergonzado y disgustado consigo mismo: —No, Osa...—dijo: —Lo que dices tiene más sentido que cualquier cosa que yo pueda decir o escuchar.

* * *

Excepto por los pocos grillos y el aullido del viento, las tierras más allá de los muros de la Ciudad de Hierro estaban increíblemente tranquilas. Era un hueco, completamente sin vida. Mientras Lincoln se paraba a lo largo de la plataforma que corría a lo largo de la pared, se inclinó entre las puntas puntiagudas de los troncos que formaban la pared misma. Miró el árido paisaje de montañas que habían sido despojadas de toda vida. Eran feos... más que feos. Solo mirarlos lo hacía sentir frío. Las formas retorcidas y retorcidas de los árboles muertos le recordaban a los esqueletos, que le recordaban a la muerte.

Mientras el joven peliblanco seguía mirando sombríamente las tierras muertas, vio algunas formas oscuras que se movían sobre las rocas y las sombras. Se inclinó más sobre la pared con la esperanza de verlo mejor. En ese mismo instante, un sonido ensordecedor estalló en el aire, causando que retrocediera en estado de shock. Cuando abrió los ojos vio un pequeño punto rojo fuego volando por el aire a una velocidad increíble. El punto rojo golpeó el suelo levantando la roca y la tierra en una pequeña explosión.

Luego miró por encima de su deber y vio a la princesa Yashahime parada detrás de él con uno de los nuevos rifles descansando sobre su hombro. El humo fluía del barril. —Han vuelto.—dijo la joven con calma, pero en su voz surgió una rabia más allá de lo que Lincoln podía sentir o haber escuchado.

—¿Quienes son ellos?

—Los simios.—respondió cargando otra cámara de municiones en el rifle. Luego apuntó y disparó otro tiro. —No importa cuántas veces los ahuyenten, esas bestias peludas siguen regresando.

—¿Por qué?—Lincoln preguntó viendo la segunda explosión estallar desde el suelo.

—Quieren convertir las montañas donde extraemos el mineral nuevamente en un bosque. Así que cada noche regresan al mismo lugar para plantar árboles, sin importar cuántas veces los sigamos levantando.—Ella dejó el rifle a un lado y metió los brazos en las mangas de su vestido de kimono de seda, y le sonrió. —¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo? Ayúdame a matar a los espiritus de este bosque. Ayúdame a matar a Shisha-Gami, y luego después a sus bestias. Con el poder que posees, ni siquiera Moro o la Princesa Mononoke podrían interponerse en tu camino.

—¿Y arruinar por completo mi única oportunidad de deshacerme de esta maldición?—Lincoln replicó, sin saber si reírse o maldecir a la chica. —Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado. Además...—miró hacia los bosques más allá del páramo. —Si matas a Shisha-Gami, matarás a todo el bosque.

—Sin esa antigua reliquia del pasado, los animales de este bosque estarán desprotegidos. Y tan pronto como Moro y esos lobos sean exterminados, y este bosque maldito haya sido despejado, este lugar desolado se convertirá en la tierra más rica del mundo.

—¿Y no te importa el daño colateral que causaras?—Lincoln preguntó casi conmocionado. —Los humanos necesitan el bosque tanto como los que viven ahí.

—Podemos sobrevivir sin él.— explicó Yashahime. Pero luego dirigió su atención a Lincoln cuando dijo: —Para que veas ...–luego levantó la manga y le mostró a Lincoln una banda azul de acero en su muñeca, —Yo también fui maldecida ... por un dios Lobo cuando era muy joven. —esto lo sorprendió, y recordando un poco. —¿Sorprendido? Créeme... Yo también poseo la misma maldición; una armadura que me llena de rabia y odio. Pero he aprendido a controlarlo y a hacer ese poder mío.

Miró a Lincoln mientras explicaba su plan: —Con los años, he reunido una pequeña banda de aquellos que están malditos, como tú y yo. Con ellos, matare a cada bestia que tenga en la mira, y no descansare hasta haberme desecho de todos.—ella se rió cinicamente ante esto. —Me encantaría ver a esa puta loba tratar de luchar contra algo tan poderoso como eso.—luego le sonrió a Lincoln mientras se le acercaba: —Si quieres, puedes unirte a mí como mi mano derecha. Me encantaría dejarte matar a la princesa loba por mi mientras le arranco la cabeza a su madre.

Lincoln solo miró a la chica con un ligero horror, pero no pudo decir nada. Su apariencia ocultaba bastante bien la oscuridad acechaba en su interior. Y esto fue lo que lo aterrorizó, incluso en sus pensamientos: _"Esta tipa loca... no, peor ¡Esta demente!"_

Yashahime frunció sus delgadas cejas y frunció los labios pensando: —Pero si no quieres pelear o matar por venganza, hay algo con lo que puedo ayudarte.—Le dedico una perturbadora media sonrisa. — Las leyendas dicen que la sangre de Shisha-Gami curará incluso las enfermedades más grandes. Quizás pueda curar a los pobres leprosos de Eboshi.—Miró a Lincoln una vez más y sonrió. —Incluso podría levantar _tu_ maldición.

—Lo siento, princesa.—El albino se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera que conducía al suelo. —Pero preferiría encontrar otra forma de levantar mi maldición. Una forma que no implique matar algo... o alguien para el caso.-Bajó la escalera y desapareció entre las sombras.

Yashahime sacudió la cabeza y luego recogió el rifle. Después de recargarlo una vez más, regresó el arma a su hombro. —Qué desperdicio. Todo ese poder ... y sin ninguna fuerza o voluntad para usarlo.—dijo antes de apretar el gatillo.

Era decepcionante.

* * *

**Terminado el capitulo. Ok, realmente hasta a mi me sorprende lo largo que me salido este y el anterior capitulo. y parece que el proximo van por las mismas. Pero el resultado en torno a lo va la trama es satisfactorio. **

**Y lo siguiente, habra un poco mas...**


	11. Lucha contra demonios

**Loud House no es mio sino de ****Nickelodeon y Princesa Mononoke de Studios Ghibli.**

* * *

Lincoln enterró las manos en los pliegues de su kimono y suspiró abatido. Parecía que las cosas solo habían ido de mal en peor en cuestión de horas. Casi le había quitado la vida a una persona una vez más. La vida de la persona responsable de su sufrimiento, pero una vida no menos. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera dejado que el poder dentro de él tomara el control total y matara a Eboshi. ¿El demonio dentro de él finalmente estaría en reposo? ¿Acaso la maldición que Nago había dejado sobre él finalmente sería levantada? Y luego estaba Yashahime; él no sabía si la chica estaba loca o era pura maldad por la forma en que actuaba. Por la forma en que habló, posiblemente fue un poco de ambos. La interminable línea de preguntas le atravesó el cráneo y le dolió la cabeza.

Al pasar por el gigantesco edificio de hierro, pudo escuchar las suaves voces de varias mujeres unidas en una canción. Las suaves y hermosas notas llenaron los oídos de Lincoln, acercándolo a la entrada del enorme edificio. Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada, miró con asombro el horno de fundición gigante que arrojaba hierro fundido por el suministro de mineral que se alimentaba constantemente. El intenso calor del horno hacía que el aire fuera cálido y seco, y el humo negro que salía de su boca llenaba el interior del edificio con los vapores malolientes que le quemaban los ojos.

Pero lo que más poseía sobre su atención era la canción que fluía por el aire como un coro sinfónico. Siguió los sonidos de las voces que cantaban hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el grupo de mujeres que habían estado con él hace no más de una hora. Algunos estaban descansando mientras los doce restantes permanecían alrededor de lo que parecía un subibaja gigante, bombeando cada lado hacia arriba y hacia abajo con los pies descalzos. Con cada bomba, un fuerte silbido resonó por el edificio.

—Esto debe ser de lo que estaban hablando cuando mencionaron "bombear el fuelle".—Penso en voz alta mientras seguía mirando a las mujeres trabajar y cantar. Cuanto más los miraba, más podía ver la fatiga y el agotamiento en sus sudorosas caras.

—¡Miren quién decidió hacernos una visita!

Lincoln casi se encogió cuando vio a Toki saludando infantilmente desde donde ella descansaba. Con un ligero obturador levantó la mano y le devolvió el saludo, intentando sonreír. —Hola Toki.

—No te quedes ahí.—respondió Toki, y palmeó un cojín vacío a su lado. —Ven aquí y ponte cómodo.

El joven peliblanco simplemente se encogió de hombros y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de mujeres risueñas, muchas de las cuales se sonrojaban. Encontró el cojín junto a Toki y se sentó.

—Ves que no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?— Toki preguntó, empujando a Lincoln en el hombro. Luego llenó una pequeña taza de sake y se la ofreció. —¿Te importa algo?

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, —No, gracias. No bebo. ¿Tienes agua?

La mujer le dio una taza al albino—Sin embargo, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo.—Luego le sirvió a Alex una porción de agua fría. —Ten.

El joven aceptó la taza agradecido y comenzó a beber. —Gracias.—Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, observando a las otras mujeres trabajando en el fuelle. Después de unos momentos, Lincoln preguntó: —¿Es así como se ganan la vida?

—Supongo que si esa es la forma en que quieres verlo.—respondió Toki. —No es el trabajo más fácil del mundo, puedo decirte eso.

—Nuestros turnos duran cuatro días.—dijo otra mujer acostada de lado. —el horno siempre calienta todo.

—Debe ser duro trabajar así.

—Realmente no es tan malo.—respondió Toki de manera despreocupada. —Al menos no tan malo en comparación con nuestros antiguos trabajos.

—¿Y donde solían trabajar ustedes?—Lincoln preguntó, tomando otro sorbo de su agua. Lo que vino después lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—En burdeles.—respondió Toki casualmente.

El agua repentinamente se enganchó en la garganta de Lincoln, causándole náuseas. —¿Q-Que?

—Así es.—se rió Toki por su reaccion. —Estás viendo a veinte ex miembros del mundo de los sauces.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú... y ellas eran...?—Aunque sabia que palabras usar, simplemente no podia pronunciarlas ya sea por la conmocion o alguna otra cosa. —Pero que demonios...

—Y si no hubiera sido por Lady Eboshi, todavía estaríamos en esos burdeles.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La mujer que estaba acostada a su lado habló una vez más: —Ella es la que compró todos nuestros contratos. Gracias a ella podemos ganarnos la vida decantando sin complacer a un gordo samurai que está buscando nuestra atencion.

Lincoln frunció el ceño y apoyó la barbilla sobre los nudillos apretados. —Entonces supongo que ... ¿todas ustedes le deben mucho a Eboshi por eso?

—Por supuesto.—respondió Toki. —Le debemos nuestras vidas por lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Lincoln asintió y suspiró. —Creo que es más difícil para mí entender eso, ya que nunca he tenido que vivir la misma vida que... todas ustedes.—Su mirada cambio hacia las mujeres que bombeaban el fuelle. —Pero aún así, puedo ver por qué sentirías tanta lealtad hacia ella.

* * *

**Fuera de las fronteras de la Ciudad de Hierro**

Mientras estaba sentada en silencio sobre la espalda peluda de su hermano lobo. San contempló la fortaleza de la isla de la Ciudad de Hiero. Su rostro estaba retorcido de rencor y odio cruel. "_Mujer armada ... Princesa fantasma... Esta noche será la ultima que veran..."_ Pensó: _"Esta noche será la noche en que yo corte sus gargantas y termine con sus miserables vidas."_ Olfateó el aire y arrugó la nariz cuando el mal olor de las obras de hierro tocó sus fosas nasales.

—San.—dijo Kiba, rompiendo lo que había sido un largo silencio.

—¿Sí, Kiba? ¿Qué pasa?—ella respondió, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de la Ciudad de Hierro.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad de reconsiderar lo que estás a punto de hacer.

—Lo sé.

Las orejas de Kiba se retorcieron cuando miró por encima del hombro y miró a San que estaba sentado sobre su espalda. —Supongo que estaría perdiendo tiempo preguntándote si siquiera lo has pensado.

—Si.—respondió San fríamente. —Lo he pensado mucho. Pero no importa desde qué dirección me acerque, el simple hecho sigue siendo que...—Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Esa mujer armada y esa Princesa Fantasma intentaron matar a nuestra madre. ¡Nunca les perdonaré a ninguno de ellos por eso!

—Tampoco nosotros, San.—dijo Tsume, pero por una vez en su vida imprudente e impulsiva, habló con razón. —pero cargar ciegamente en el corazón de la vivienda humana no acortará nuestra guerra contra ellos, ni lo hará terminar el dolor que sufre ahora mama.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Tsume.—agregó Kiba. —Tan pronto como cruzes esas paredes, todos los humanos en el área te perseguirán.

—¿Pero no te das cuenta de todo lo que podría lograrse?—San preguntó: —Si puedo matar a la mujer armada, y esa princesa fantasma entonces esos otros humanos estarán sin un líder. Los humanos siempre necesitan un líder, sin uno, todo lo que pueden hacer es escabullirse como cobardes.—Ella exhaló ruidosamente. —Y debo vengar el honor de nuestra Madre como loba.

—¿Incluso si eso significa morir en el proceso?

San asintió. —Si eso significa salvar nuestro hogar y nuestra madre, con mucho gusto haría ese sacrificio".

—Sabes que estará furiosa contigo cuando se entere de esto.—dijo Tsume con tono aspero.

Luego sonrió mientras miraba a Tsume. —¿Desde cuándo te convertiste cauteloso, Tsume?

—Solo soy cauteloso por ahora, porque tu estás siendo imprudente.—murmuró Tsume.

San le sonrió a su hermano, pero luego frunció el ceño. —Puede ser.—dijo, recordando la expresión en el rostro del Diosa Lobo, ya que les había prohibido a los tres que se enfrentaran a los humanos más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

En el mismo momento en que las palabras llegaron a los oídos de San, se dio cuenta de que su madre no solo había sufrido un disparo en el cuello a manos de la Mujer Pistola, sino también un orgullo dañado. Y para agregar a la humillación, un humano, la Princesa Fantasma, la había atacado de muerte, el único humano en escapar de la Tribu Lobo completamente viva. Ella no sabía cómo lo hizo la Princesa Fantasma; Tal vez era una nueva arma. La joven loba sacudió la cabeza. Aunque siempre había tratado de obedecer los deseos de su madre sin dudarlo, era en momentos como este cuando su propio ego y su propio sentido de orgullo nublaban su mejor juicio.

—Esa maldita mujer no ha sido más que una llaga supurante desde que llegó con sus armas, o la Princesa Fantasma con sus bandidos.—gruñó en voz alta, cada palabra llena de veneno y odio hacia esas dos mujeres. —Esas dos han destruido bosques y tomaron tierras que legítimamente pertenecen a nuestro clan y a los demás. Y ahora han herido mortalmente a nuestra Madre. Estoy cansada de simplemente darme la vuelta y dejar que se salgan con la suya.

Kiba y Tsume compartieron una mirada preocupada mientras continuaban escuchando a su hermana humana.

—Esa mujer va a morir esta noche, Kiba, y yo soy quien la va a matar.—dijo San fríamente. —Incluso si eso significa ir en contra de los deseos de nuestra madre. Lo hare.

Kiba suspiró y gruñó. —Si eso es lo que deseas, San.—respondió el lobo grande. —Tsume y yo te daremos toda la ayuda que podamos.

San sonrió y se inclinó más cerca de la cabeza de Kiba. —¿Entonces me apoyaran en esto?—ella preguntó.

—Siempre lo hemos hecho en el pasado.—dijo Tsume. —No veo por qué deberíamos cambiar eso ahora.

La sonrisa de San se hizo aún más amplia. —La única ayuda que necesito es que me ayuden a traspasar esa barrera del compuesto humano.—Explico. —Después de eso, quiero que regresen a la cueva. Ambos.

Las orejas de Kiba se retorcieron de nuevo. —¿Estás seguro de eso San?—respondió.

Tsume extendió la mano y rozó sus peludas fauces contra el estómago de la joven loba y la acarició cariñosamente. —Estarás luchando contra los humanos por ti mismo. No podremos ayudarte si algo te sucede.

San se rió en voz baja y rascó la pequeña mancha en el hocico de Tsume que siempre disfrutó haber rascado. Al sentir las uñas de su hermana humana rozar los pelos de su hocico, el gran lobo gruñó de alivio. —Serán objetivos más fáciles para los fusileros que yo. No quiero que lo que le pasó a Madre les pase a ustedes dos también.—Luego miró la Ciudad de Hierro una vez más. —Pero sobre todo ...—Alcanzó su cabeza y se cubrió la cara con su máscara roja. —Cuando finalmente me enfrento a esa mujer y la mate, quiero la satisfacción de saber que pude hacerlo sola.

—Hazlo a tu manera, San.—replicó Kiba. Tanto él como Tsume comenzaron a descender la montaña y comenzar esto.

* * *

Nunca en su vida Lincoln se había sentido más solo, pero estaba concentrado principalmente en sus pensamientos en este punto. Mientras yacía en silencio sobre el suave futón que le habían dado con la cabeza acurrucada en la almohada, escuchando el constante golpeteo del hierro que se golpeaba... y como odiaba eso. La cabeza del joven de cabello blanco continuó revolviéndose en un mar de pensamientos. Pensamientos sobre sí mismo, su maldición, el misterioso Shisha-Gami, la chica lobo y su familia de lobos gigantes, Toki y todas las demás mujeres que habían sido compradas fuera de la esclavitud por la "benevolente" Lady Eboshi, y la loca Princesa Fantasma: Yashahime

Lincoln frunció el ceño, enterrando la cara en la almohada. El pensar en los nombres de esas dos mujeres lo perturbó, y haber visto la naturaleza misma de ella lo perturbo mas.

En el momento en que la había visto, Lincoln supo que Eboshi probablemente no era más que una despiadada y egoísta mujer que podía hacer ver a tipos como George Bush o Donald Trump como unos santos. Pero después de escuchar las historias del viejo leproso y Toki de cómo la poderosa lider de la Ciudad de Hierro los había liberado a ellos y a otros de la miseria y los había tomado bajo su protección. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más difícil se hacía mantener una opinión sólida sobre Eboshi. Solo había una cosa de la que Lincoln estaba seguro: esa mujer, era un verdadero enigma con muchas caras. En un minuto ella podría ser una santa, y luego con la misma rapidez podría ser el mismo demonio.

Para ser alguien que ha tratado con diferentes tipos de mujeres en su vida; no sabia como catalogar a esta.

_"¡Dios! Esa mujer es simplemente complicada"_, penso con algo de enojo. _"Por qué las cosas no pueden ser tan simples, como esa Princesa Yashahime? "_ Se volvió de espaldas y pensó en la Princesa Fantasma. A diferencia de Eboshi, con ella podia hacer un jucio mas facil de concluir,; ella misma le mostro su verdadera cara. _"Ella esta loca. Solo quiere matar el bosque solo para vengarse de todo lo que venga del bosque."_

Se sacudió la cabeza al pensar en algo que casi había olvidado durante todo este viaje: su hogar... su familia.

Se pregunto como estarian sus tios y Anju con su desaparición, era claro que no sabian que hacer. Y ahora pensó mas en sus padres o sus hermanas, ¿incluso se darian cuenta de esp? ¡Claro que se darían cuenta! Ha estado aquí por mas de una semana y apenas habia hablado con ellos cuando habia llegado a Japon antes de que ese arbol lo mandara a otra epoca, ciertamente sospecharían de no haber llamado por tanto tiempo seria una indicacion de podria haberle pasado algo y no tardarian en ir a Japón y darse cuenta de la situación en la que ahora esta metido. Seria inútil para su familia buscarlo.

Pero incluso si por alguna razon lograran llegar aquí(por algun invento raro de Lisa, quizas) e intentaran que volviera; no podia regresar mientras aun cargara con la maldicion de Nago.

Pensar mas y mas en eso lo iba deprimir tarde o temprano.

El joven peliblanco suspiró: —Ahora que lo pienso ... ¿realmente quiero irme a casa?—La idea misma lo hizo reír. —¡Por supuesto que quieres irte a casa, idiota! No pertenezco aquí; soy del siglo 21 y tengo una familia que me espera en otro lado.—dijo en voz alta. —Es eso, o quedarte aquí en el país prehistórico donde algo intenta matarte cada cinco minutos, ya sea hombre, bestia, dios o demonio.

Fue en ese momento cuando los constantes sonidos de tintineo finalmente lo alcanzaron, rompiendo su límite de tolerancia. Arrojó a un lado la pesada manta del futón y se puso de pie. Vestido solo con un conjunto de calzoncillos grises, rápidamente pisoteó hacia la ventana de sus pequeños cuartos de huéspedes y asomó la cabeza. —¡Hey! Callense, ¿quieren?— él gritó: —¿Ustedes piensan que doce horas seguidas es suficiente? ¡¿Dejenme descansar un poco, por dios!—Luego cerró las persianas con un 'portazo' y se dejó caer en el futón.

Cuando miró a su derecha, vio a Isaac mirándolo con otra de sus miradas patentadas. —Estoy bien, pero esta acumulacion de estres con todo lo que he viajado... y las cosas que han pasado me han afectado.—Exhaló ruidosamente y dejó que su cabeza se hundiera en la suavidad de su almohada.

—Entonces tal vez quieras trabajar en eso.—Le aconsejo Isaac mientras se levantaba. —Esa maldición se alimentará de eso y se hará más fuerte a cada minuto.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que sigas despierto?—Preguntó Lincoln, sintiéndose gruñón ahora que su sueño se interrumpió aún más.

De repente, una salva rítmica de fuertes sonidos metálicos reverberó en todo el complejo de la Ciudad de Hierro, haciendo que Lincoln se levantara y verificara la situacion. —¿Ahora que pasa?

—¡Vienen los lobos!—alguien gritó: —¡Es la princesa Mononoke!

Lincoln compartió una rápida mirada con Isaac, y el pequeño zorro-ardilla le señaló: —De eso es de lo que te iba a advertir.

—... Carajo.—Luego recogio su ropa limpia para ponersela.

* * *

La mano de San agarró su espada como las fauces de un lobo sobre su presa mientras Kiba bajaba la montaña con feroz prisa. Las orejas puntiagudas del lobo plateado temblaron cuando el sonido de la alarma humana los tocó. —Los humanos saben que vamos, San.—gruñó.

—Lo que significa que estarán listos para ti cuando rompas la barrera.—agregó Tsume.

—Bien.—respondió San.

—¿Bien?—Kiba preguntó medio divertido. —¿Que tiene de bien?

—Porque, querido hermano.—respondió la joven loba. —No hay honor en luchar contra un oponente con la cabeza en la retaguardia.

Kiba sonrió, sus largos labios negros se alzaron para exponer sus afilados colmillos. —Ya veo.

Sin previo aviso, un enjambre de proyectiles al rojo vivo golpeó el suelo, perdiendo a San y a los dos lobos por unos pocos pies. "—¡Estate en la defensa, San!— Tsume gritó, esquivando otra ronda de proyectiles. —Si vas a hacer tu movimiento, ¡ahora es el momento!

Pero la joven loba no respondió. En cambio, levantó su lanza por encima de su cabeza y soltó el grito de guerra más escalofriante que pudo conjurar. Luego apuntó la lanza hacia la pared que rodeaba la Ciudad de Hiero y tiró de la piel del hombro derecho de Kiba.

Con un gruñido grave, el gran lobo se separó de su hermano y comenzó a descender por la empinada barranca que separaba la montaña de la Ciudad de Hierro. Cuando se acercó al fondo, San se puso de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio perfecto. Cuando llegó al fondo del barranco, Kiba duplicó su velocidad y subió por la pendiente contigua. A medida que pasaron los segundos, las hileras de puntas afiladas que corrían a lo largo del perímetro de la barrera se acercaron.

—¡Ahora Kiba!—Gritó San, preparándose para el impacto que se acercaba.

Girando su peso, Kiba se giró para que su espalda fuera la única parte de su cuerpo frente a las puntas, y con un grotesco choque, chocó contra la primera fila. El impacto fue poderoso pero no lo lastimó en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, logró detenerlo abruptamente.

El cambio repentino en la velocidad de su hermano lobo hizo que San catapultara en el aire como una roca. Pasó por encima de cada hilera de troncos con púas mortales y, tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, clavó la hoja de su lanza en uno de los muchos troncos que formaban la pared. Dejando que sus reflejos tomaran el control, la joven loba tiró de la lanza alojada y trepó por el costado de la pared hasta que estuvo a salvo sobre el borde y cara a cara con uno de los fusileros enmascarados.

Mientras el atónito hombre la miraba fijamente, San sacó su daga y con un solo movimiento cegadoramente rápido abrió la garganta del hombre. Otro guardia, corrió hacia ella, balanceando su rifle como un garrote. Pero fue en vano, ya que los movimientos de la chica lobo eran de agua; suave, elegante e intocable. Cuando el hombre, errado, San golpeó su sección media, haciéndolo retroceder y caerse de la pared, gritando hasta su muerte.

* * *

Mientras luchaba por atar rápidamente su chaqueta alrededor de su cintura, Lincoln corrió por las estrechas avenidas que atravesaban el lugar, observando el pandemonio que había barrido todo el complejo en menos de unos minutos. Por todas partes que miraba, veía a la gente del pueblo corriendo en pánico, mientras grupos de fusileros pasaban corriendo con sus extraños bastones de mosquete colgados sobre sus hombros.

Cuando dobló la siguiente esquina, fue inmediatamente recibido por la cuchillada de una princesa Mononoke increíblemente ágil. La chica había descendido sobre él sin previo aviso, lo que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—¡Diablos!—Dio un saltó hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar un corte en su yugular, cayendo en un montón de madera cortada en el proceso. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que la figura enmascarada de piel blanca estaba parada sobre él. Podía sentir los agudos ojos de la chica lobo escrutándolo desde detrás del rostro sin emociones de su máscara roja.

Luego, sin siquiera pensarlo, él le sonrió ampliamente. —Uh ... hola.—dijo tímidamente, saludándola débilmente. —Me alegro de verte... de nuevo. Por cierto, me gusta la máscara; tengo que admitir que el rojo es definitivamente tu color.

—Debería haber sabido que estabas trabajando con estos humanos.—la princesa Mononoke respondió fríamente, cada palabra llena de veneno apuñalándolo directamente. —No importa como te veas, los humanos siempre parecen agruparse.—Luego se abalanzó sobre Lincoln, usando su daga para cortar violentamente su rostro y pecho en un frenesí salvaje.

—¡Espera un minuto, lo has entendido todo mal!—protestó, evadiendo el ataque con relativa facilidad por mero instinto. Aunque tambien podroa asumir que los efecto de la maldicion tambien influían en ese aspecto. —¡Estoy aquí porque fue conveniente para mí!

—¡Mientes!—la Princesa Lobo, mientras apuñalaba hacia adelante. Solo que en lugar de golpear, pudo usar su brazo derecho en un extraño movimiento y lo bloqueó. Cuando ella intentaba golpearlo, él se agacho, saltaba hacia atrás o la agarraba por la muñeca y la alejaba de él. Esta situación enfureció a San hasta cierto punto cuando apretó los dientes debajo de su máscara. _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo? Sé que debo ser más fuerte y más rápido que cualquier humano..."_ y luego cargo hacia adelante, solo para que él la esquivara de nuevo. _"... entonces, ¿por qué me sigue esquivando tan fácilmente?"_

—Mira, no estoy con estas personas; acabo de llegar aquí hoy. Tienes que creer...—Su pie se enganchó de repente en algo y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración estaba nuevamente en el suelo.

La chica lobo se rió entre dientes detrás de su máscara y levantó su daga para dar que finalmente pueda matarlo. Una pequeña explosión repentinamente estalló a su lado, enviando trozos astillados de madera navegando en todas las direcciones. Cuando miró por encima del hombro, vio a un grupo de hombres armados con largas varas con cuchillas en los extremos que se dirigían hacia ella, un mosquete que llevaba fusileros que los guiaba.

—Maldicion.—siseó y miró a Lincoln, apuntando la punta de su daga a su cara. La cuchilla casi llegó al puente de su nariz, mientras la Chica Lobo siseó, —¡La próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino, morirás!—Luego trepó un trozo de madera que se apoyaba contra una casa y saltó al techo. En cuestión de segundos, la joven loba saltaba de un techo a otro, sus piernas se movían más rápido de lo que cualquier otro humano podría lograr.

Todo el tiempo, Lincoln solo podía mirar con total desconcierto la increíble maniobrabilidad de la Princesa Mononoke. —¿Cómo diablos puede moverse así?—se preguntó, no pudo evitar hacer una compracion con Lynn; casi podria equiparsele o incluso superarla. Incluso pensaba en todas las medallas de oro que probablemente ganaría si alguna vez participara en una competencia de gimnasia.

—Ella se dirige hacia los edificios de hierro!—gritó un hombre, señalando el gran edificio piramidal.

—Si usamos los callejones occidentales y nos movemos lo suficientemente rápido...—sugirio uno los fusileros. —...podríamos cortarla.—Se giró hacia los otros hombres. —¡Uno de ustedes, vayan e informen al Capitán Gonza sobre la situación, el resto de ustedes síganme!

—¡Sí señor!—todos respondieron y se dividieron como lo había ordenado su líder.

Mientras el grupo de fusileros avanzaba por el callejón oscuro, Lincoln se puso de pie de un salto y agarró a uno de los hombres por el brazo. —¡Oye, espera un minuto! ¿Qué planeas hacerlea? ¿Desollarla?

El hombre liberó su brazo del agarre de Lincoln. —Ella es nuestra enemiga, forastero.—respondió secamente. —¡Cuanto antes esté muerta esa loba, mejor!

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza. —¡Ella es solo una chica!—grito, cada una de sus palabras saturadas de ira. —Está bien, una chica loca, salvaje, en busca de sangre y queriendo matar todo lo que está a la vista, ¿pero qué te da derecho a matarla?

El hombre gruñó. —No dejes que sus rasgos femeninos corrompan tu juicio, joven.—respondió. —Esa puta loba es tan malvada como cualquiera de las criaturas del infierno. Probablemente sea mejor que compartas tu cama con uno de esos leprosos que Lady Eboshi ha escondido en ese taller suyo.

Lincoln miró fijamente al hombre por unos pocos segundos. —Bien.—dijo con calma, levantando el puño derecho. —Ahora... estoy _realmente_ enojado.—con eso, apretó su mano en un puño y golpeó al hombre en la cara, enviándolo al suelo.

Después de desquitarse com ese himbre, el albino se dispuso a subir al techo a traves de unas cajas que habían por ahí. Mientras miraba a través del largo mar de tejados, vio que la chica que perseguía ya había llegado a las fábricas de hierro y estaba en el proceso de llegar a la cima de su gigantesco techo.

—¡Maldita sea!—maldijo por lo bajo. —¡Tengo que detener esto!—Exhalando ruidosamente, entonces comenzó a saltar de una casa a otra, moviéndose tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas ya cansadas.

* * *

Lady Eboshi cruzó las puertas de su casa y salió al pandemonio que se extendía por las calles de su Ciudad de Hierro. Todos se gritaban unos a otros o agitaban un arma de algún tipo. —Al igual que los avispones.—pensó en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. —Lanza una piedra al nido y todo el enjambre se volverá loco de furia.—Miró hacia un grupo de sus fusileros que recibían órdenes de Gonza.

—¡Gonza!—ella gritó.

El corpulento Capitán de la Guardia corrió hacia ella e hizo una reverencia. —Milady.

—¿Cuál es la situación actual?

Gonza gruñó una vez y frunció el ceño. —La chica loba ha logrado romper nuestras paredes y eludir nuestras fuerzas.—explico. —Ella se dirige hacia las obras de hierro mientras hablamos, Milady.

—¿Qué pasa con los lobos?–Eboshi preguntó.

—Los vigilantes dijeron que tan pronto como ella estuvo sobre el muro.—informó Gonza. —Las dos bestias se retiraron a las colinasc

La lider de la Ciudad de Hierro miró a su leal subordinado con una expresión divertida. —¿Entonces está sola?

—Parece ser.— respondió Gonza rápidamente.

—Qué valiente de su parte...—respondió Eboshi, sonriendo. —...O simplemente muy suicida.

—Sabes que ella quiere quitarte la vida a ti y a Lady Yashahime.

—Yashahime está durmiendo una siesta en este momento. Que mal que se tenga que perder esto.—se rió la mujer. Luego se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto hacia las puertas de su casa. De la oscuridad emergieron dos mujeres, cada una armada con uno de los nuevos rifles de cerradura. Tan pronto como llegaron a Eboshi, se detuvieron y se pusieron firmes ante la atención.

Eboshi miró en silencio a las dos mujeres y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de hierro. —De esta manera. Tu reivindicación te espera.

* * *

Con un profundo suspiro y un rápido escupir para sacar el mal sabor de su boca, Lincoln hundió los pies en su techo actual y saltó hacia adelante con la fuerza suficiente para desalojar algunas tejas de madera. Soltando una respiración dolorosa, el joven peliblanco corrió a través del techo y con un estallido de poder físico, se lanzó por el borde y voló a través del espacio que lo separaba de los trabajos de hierro, estirando sus manos hacia adelante. Toda la parte superior del torso atrapó madera sólida cuando se estrelló contra el techo vecino.

—¡Mierda!—él se encogió, sus manos y barbilla se hundieron en las tejas como ganchos de carne, mientras pateaba y se retorcía en el aire, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse. Luego vio una viga de madera que corría a lo largo del techo y se arrastró sobre el borde y lo agarro con sus pies para impularse y lograr escalar el techo.

De repente, una voz muy familiar gritó desde la multitud. —¿Puedes oírme, princesa Mononoke?

Lincoln cruzó el enorme techo y vio a Lady Eboshi saliendo a un gran claro, flanqueado por un par de mujeres armadas con rifles. —¿Qué está haciendo?

—Si somos yo y Yashahime a quienes quieres matar, ¡entonces ven y hazlo!—Ella sonrió malvadamente. —Sé que es algo que has querido hacer durante mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Algo que has anhelado, incluso deseado. Todo por vengar las vidas de las criaturas del bosque que hemos matado a lo largo de los años. Ha llegado el momento de que terminemos esto, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Lincoln frunció el ceño ante esto, sabiendo muy bien que Eboshi estaba tramando algo._ "¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer, Eboshi?_

—Sin embargo.—Eboshi continuó. Antes de que pruebes tu espada contra la mía, ¡me gustaría presentarte a dos mujeres que también buscan venganza!—Ella miró por encima del hombro y miró a las dos mujeres que estaban detrás de ella. —Venganza por la familia que han sido asesinados por ti y tus lobos.

—¡Sal y enfréntame, asesina!—una mujer más baja y delgada gritó: —¡Mi marido está muerto por tu culpa!

—¡Y también mi hijo!— la otra mujer redondeada agregó.

Una gruesa sábana de silencio pasó sobre la multitud de gente del pueblo mientras la forma oscura de un ser humano se elevaba desde la cima de las fábricas de hierro. La princesa Mononoke finalmente se había mostrado, dejando que su presencia fuera conocida por todos.

Durante mucho tiempo Lincoln la observó mientras miraba a los humanos debajo. Observó la forma en que su máscara exótica pero aterradora ocultaba su rostro, la forma en que las orejas negras y rojas, talladas en pedazos de madera para imitar las de un lobo que sobresalía de su capucha, la forma en que su capa de pelaje blanco y ropa azotaban el aire como las túnicas de la muerte.

Mientras la miraba, de pie, exótico y misterioso como era, había pensado en reflexionar en su cabeza en este momento. ¿Todas esas terribles historias sobre ella eran verdad? ¿Era de hecho la malvada princesa del bosque que mató sin piedad ni remordimiento? Cuanto más tiempo dejaba que su imagen llenara su visión, más la respuesta parecía eludirlo.

—Entonces, como puedes ver, princesa de demonios y bestias.—Dijo Eboshi. —Estas dos mujeres tienen tantos motivos para odiarte como tú para odiarnos a todos.—Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo cuando estaba en el centro del claro, —¿Por qué no vienes aquí y nos enfrentas como una verdadera princesa? Entonces veremos quién tiene más ganas de venganza.

En ese mismo momento, docenas y docenas de fusileros armados se abrían paso por los estrechos callejones y tomaban posición a lo largo de los techos y torres de vigilancia. Todo el tiempo Lincoln los miraba, pasando completamente desapercibido desde su pequeño escondite en el techo de la herrería. —Es una trampa.—dijo en silencio, la sorprendente comprensión llegó a él casi de inmediato. —¡Todo esto es una trampa!

—¡Espera, princesa! ¡No la escuches! ¡Solo está tratando de engañarte!—gritó elalbino, corriendo una corta distancia por el techo inclinado. Su voz resonó por todo el aire. —¡Es una trampa!—La chica simplemente lo ignoró. —¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te van a matar!—Todavía no hubo respuesta. Incapaz de controlar su creciente ira, Lincoln apretó los puños y gritó: —¡Chica loba, por favor escúchame! ¡Si bajas allí morirás! ¡No tires tu vida por esta estupidez!

—¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Lincoln!— Eboshi lo dijo, llamando su atención. —¡Ella sabe muy bien que no importa cuál sea el resultado de este asalto, su vida termina esta noche dentro de estas paredes!—La mujer sonrió. —Su destino ha sido sellado, ¡No tiene sentido prolongar lo inevitable!

Lincoln se tambaleó sobre ella. —Mira quien lo dice, Eboshi!—espetó viciosamente. —¡Puedes pensar que destruir este bosque traerá prosperidad a tu Ciudad de Hierro, pero no lo hará! ¡En todo caso, esta guerra solo va a traer ruina y destrucción!

—¡Aquí viene ella!—gritaron unos fusileros, alzando su mosquete.

Cuando Lincoln se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba, vio que la princesa Mononoke ya se precipitaba por el techo, su daga levantada para hacer su próximo movimiento. Volvió a mirar a los fusileros que se preparaban para disparar, luego a la chica lobo.

—¡Mierda!—dijo en voz baja y comenzó a correr por el techo, esperando interceptarla antes de que llegara al borde. Esa esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente cuando vio que ella ya estaba a medio camino del techo. Estar físicamente exhausto tampoco ayudaba.

Un dolor agudo repentinamente atravesó su muñeca, haciéndole gritar de angustia y apretar su muñeca derecha. El dolor resonaba y zumbaba en su cerebro y no paraba.

—¡FUEGO!—gritó el hombre del rifle antes de que los sonidos de los disparos llenaran el aire.

Al escuchar esto, Lincoln hizo a un lado el dolor en su cabeza y muñeca, y se arrojó sobre la Princesa Mononoke. —¡Cuidado!—él gritó, agarrándola por la cintura y empujándola fuera del alcance. Cuando los dos cayeron uno sobre el otro, la sección del techo que Lincoln había alejado de la chica lobo fue violentamente destrozada por una avalancha de proyectiles de hierro al rojo vivo.

Los dos continuaron bajando por el techo, incapaces de detenerse cuando casi llegaron al borde. La ahora enfurecida princesa Mononoke pateando y luchando por liberarse del agarre muy confuso de Lincoln —¡Suéltame, estúpido humano!—ella gruñó. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Intentando salvar tu vida!—Lincoln, retrocedió un poco cuando las patadas en las espinillas y las rodillas de la chica se intensificaron, —¡Ow! ¡Eso duele!—Mantuvo un fuerte agarre en la mano que sostenía la daga. Lo menos que podía hacer era evitar que ella lo apuñalara.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al borde del techo, la chica loba fue la primera en irse. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera caer tanta distancia, Lincoln agarró un trozo de madera que sobresalía del techo y apretó su muñeca. —¡Solo aguanta!—gritó, apretando los dientes y haciendo una mueca ante el creciente dolor en sus brazos y hombros. —¡No te dejaré ir! ¡Lo juro!

—¡Estos encuentros se están volviendo realmente irritantes, humano!—la joven loba dijo desde detrás de su máscara mientras colgaba muy por encima del suelo como un pedazo de carne seca.

—El sentimiento se está volviendo mutuo, princesa.—respondió Lincoln secamente. —¿Estas haciendo que te maten o algo así?

—Tu preocupación me extraña, humano. ¡Pero a diferencia de ti, no tengo miedo de morir!

—Qué admirable.—gruñó Lincoln. —Pero no se trata de miedo, sino de...

Justo entonces, otra ronda de proyectiles les fue disparada. Algunos golpearon a varios metros del torso de la joven loba, el resto cerca de las piernas y la cabeza de Lincoln. Uno, sin embargo, logró llegar una sección del hombro del albino, rasgando la tela de su camisa y rozando la superficie. El joven de cabello blanco gritó de dolor, la brusquedad de la lesión hizo que su mano se abriera y soltara la muñeca a la que estaba agarrado.

La princesa Mononoke cayó casi treinta pies antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Aunque no había sido dañada por el impacto, se quedó algo aturdida. Con un gemido de dolor, se puso de pie. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo vio a Lady Eboshi a muchos metros de distancia, las dos mujeres armadas con rifle a sus costados.

—¡Fuego!—Dio la orden.

Dos explosiones surgieron del cañón del rifle de cada mujer, enviando dos balas de hierro que gritaban hacia la loba. Uno falló, pero el otro golpeó el centro de su máscara, rompiéndola y la envió volando hacia atrás. Cuando golpeó el suelo una vez más, su cabeza se golpeó contra ella, dejándola fuera de combate.

—¡No!—Lincoln exclamó, pensando que el disparo podría haberla matado.

—¡Ha caido!—bramó Gonza, desenvainando su larga espada. —Tomen su cabeza mientras aún tengamos oportunidad!—Apuntó con la cuchill al edificio de herrajes y comenzó a correr. —¡Por la gloria de Lady Eboshi!

—¡Por la gloria de Lady Eboshi!—otros veinte hombres repitieron, siguiendo de cerca a Gonza con sus bastones agarrados con ambas manos.

—¡No!—Lincoln gritó tan fuerte como pudo, olvidando su herida.

Un torrente de poder vicioso surgió repentinamente de su cuerpo, desgarrando el aire, más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Le disparó al techo con ambas manos y, sin perder tiempo, sacó dos de las vigas de soporte del techo. Y luego volvió su atención a Gonza y los hombres; Luego les arrojó las dos vigas, como lanzas, perforando el suelo. Por supuesto, él no los mató, pero habían perforado el suelo cerca de los pies de Gonza, haciendo que el grupo se detuviera por miedo.

Cuando sintió que su fuerza destructiva pero poderosa comenzaba a disminuir, Lincoln saltó del borde del techo y cayó al suelo muchos pies más abajo. A pesar de la distancia que había caído, aterrizó con la amplia gracia de un gato y sin siquiera pestañear. Las marcas en todo su cuerpo ahora palpitaban y ardían como nunca antes, y podía sentir al demonio dentro de sí mismo luchando por tomar el control una vez más. Pero no importa cuán fuerte fuera, Lincoln no iba a rendirse nuevamente a su dominio.

Corrió hacia la chica inconsciente y se agachó junto a ella. Una vez más se encontró fascinado por la misteriosa belleza de su rostro. Pero ahora no era el momento de fantasear con esto; él sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba despertar a la chica, o al menos esperar a ver si aun seguia viva. —Oye.— dijo, sacudiéndola suavemente. —Vamos, despierta.—Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Gonza y sus veinte lacayos estaban en movimiento nuevamente. —¡Despierta!—gritó abofeteando su mejilla. Para su alivio, la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.

La mente de San tardó unos segundos en funcionar normalmente una vez más. Cuando la visión borrosa finalmente se aclaró, levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con el humano de aspecto extraño y piel algo palida. Dejando que el reflejo compulsivo puro tomara el control de su cuerpo, la joven loba lanzó su brazo hacia afuera y golpeo al humano con tanta brusquedad que lo envió volando varios metros hacia atrás. Luego recogió su daga y se lanzó hacia los humanos que se acercaban.

El que tenía la barba y la cabeza rapadas, el hombre al que había escuchado a menudo que la mujer arma se refería a 'Gonza' se abalanzó hacia ella con su larga espada hacia atrás. Moviéndose con una precisión inhumanamente rápida, San saltó sobre la cuchilla cortante, esquivándola por solo unos centímetros y realizó un elegante salto mortal en el aire. Mientras descendía, la joven loba metió un pie en la cara de Gonza, luego lo pateó con el otro. La fuerza de la patada envió a San volando sobre las cabezas de los otros hombres que estaban congelados por el desconcierto.

Tan pronto como aterrizó al otro lado del grupo, los ojos oscuros de la chica se centraron inmediatamente en la única razón por la que había venido a esta desagradable ciudad en primer lugar. La vil mujer armada, conocida solo como Lady Eboshi.

Lanzando un salvaje grito de guerra, agarró su daga con fuerza y corrió por la amplia calle de la Ciudad de Hierro, perdida en un estado de ferocidad cruda. —¡Eres mía, Mujer armada!—ella gritó y trajo su daga de regreso, lista para empujarla profundamente en el corazón de Eboshi.

Sin embargo, justo cuando San hizo su ataque, la mujer arrojó a un lado su capa, revelando la espada que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo. Hubo un destello de chispas brillantes cuando las dos cuchillas chocaron. San saltó hacia atrás, al ver que su ataque inicial había fallado y se movió para otro ataque. Sus movimientos eran tan precisos y mortales como los de cualquier guerrero experimentado, y su habilidad con la espada solo se correspondía con su naturaleza feroz. Era quizás uno de las mujeres más letales del mundo, ya que no solo poseía la velocidad y la agudeza humana, sino también la astucia estratégica de un lobo.

Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros humanos que San ha encontrado a lo largo de los años, había una cosa que ella no era, y eso era estúpido. Aunque la joven loba tenía una tremenda confianza en sus habilidades como lobo y luchadora, sabía exactamente cuándo reconocer a un oponente igual a ella. Y aunque le disgustaba admitirlo, Eboshi era tan mortal y tan astuta como ella.

—Pensé que viniste aquí para quitarme la vida.—Eboshi criticó, cortando su espada. La loba esquivó el ataque y se dio la vuelta para vengarse. Eboshi simplemente golpeó la daga a un lado. —¿Por qué te detienes?

Lanzándose hacia su oponente, San golpeó su daga en una avalancha de ataques. Se movía como un ciclón girando, su capa de piel y su cabello dando vueltas, sincronizados con cada movimiento. Cuando vio que la espada avanzaba sobre ella, se apartó de la mujer mayor.

Mientras los dos combatientes se rodeaban entre sí, cientos de personas de la ciudad comenzaron a apiñarse a su alrededor, formando un círculo vivo de gritos, gritos y vítores salvajes para que Eboshi matara a la Chica Lobo.

San se dio cuenta de repente cuando mantuvo los ojos fijos en su oponente. Después de observar y estudiar cuidadosamente los movimientos y ataques de la mujer, supo al instante que había subestimado mucho a Eboshi. La mujer se movió como el agua, rápida, fluida y completamente impredecible, por lo que es imposible descifrar el patrón de sus ataques, suponiendo que incluso tuviera un patrón.

Luego, sin absolutamente ninguna señal, sin ningún movimiento dado para indicar el ataque, las dos mujeres se lanzaron una a la otra una vez más, con sus armas preparadas para la matanza. Eboshi de repente se detuvo, cortó su espada hacia arriba y golpeó la daga de San directamente de su mano.

Sucedió tan rápido que San perdió el equilibrio. Por un breve momento vislumbró la siniestra sonrisa de Eboshi. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y antes de que siquiera pudiera mover un dedo, sintió el agudo aguijón del frío metal cortándole el costado. Ella gritó en agonía mientras se tambaleaba hacia el suelo, presionando sus manos contra la herida recién abierta que estaba goteando sangre. Con ojos medio borrosos levantó la vista y vio a Eboshi acercándose. Había un pequeño cuchillo en su mano.

La mujer armada sonrió con arrogancia antes de golpear con el pie con la sandalia el estómago de la joven loba y dejar sin aliento el aire de sus pulmones.

San fue arrojado hacia atrás varios pies, raspando el suelo cada centímetro del camino. Antes de que ella pudiera toser, las docenas de humanos salvajes que habían estado observando el combate repentinamente la atacaron.

—¡Alto!—Lincoln se revolvió y luchó locamente bajo el peso de los dos hombres que lo sujetaban al suelo. —¡Déjala en paz!— La princesa Mononoke ahora estaba enterrada bajo lo que parecía la mitad de la población la Ciudad de Hierr. Puños, pies y bastones de madera se agitaron cuando la multitud enfurecida comenzó a golpear y golpear brutalmente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Incluso a través de todas las risas y gritos, Lincoln pudo distinguir los gritos de la chica que le helaban la sangre.

—¡Oh Dios, la están matando!—él sin embargo, sintiendo las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia llenando sus ojos._ "¡Y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos!"_ Sacudió la cabeza y continuó luchando por liberarse.

—Por favor...—Mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, el albino sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a latir y arder una vez más. —Detenganse...—dijo, justo por encima de un susurro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de luchar contra la increíble ondulación de su cadena de muñeca, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. —Se los advierto ...—Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y a tener espasmos, sacudiéndolo como un terremoto. La gema de la banda comenzó a brillar rápidamente, hasta que comenzó a brillar más y más. Cuando ya no pudo contener la parte posterior del dolor en expansión, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y empujó su rostro hacia afuera. —¡DETÉNGASE !—Su voz cobró vida con puro poder destructivo y en ese momento, la barrera que contenía su ira se hizo añicos.

De repente, todo su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en la sustancia negra, y lo seguía el metal de la banda de oro que lo rodeaba. Después de que finalmente se endureció, la armadura se completó, ahora el brazo derecho de Lincoln estaba envuelto en la sustancia negra hasta una armadura dorada con lineas negras. Pero ahora su parte izquierda tambien estaba siendo envuelta tambien con cada detalle parecido al de su parte derecha. Y sus ojos se habian vuelto de color negro, y la pupila se había vuelto dorada.

Esta era casi su transformación completa.

La maldición había avanzado hasta un punto en donde cubria casi todo, aunque... hubo un repentino cambio. El dolor de la armadura se habia vuelto de otro color... un blanco destello. Cubicada parte de la armadura simbiotica; pecho, brazos, antebrazos, lo todo que tenia, y ahora un aura mas brillante lo rodeaba . Y extrañamente, su cabello se había vuelto mas resplandeciente y crecio un poco, hasta llegarle hasta a la espalda.

Estaba claro, que la maldición se había vuelto más fuerte, pero ahora mostraba un cambio abrupto, algo que nunca vio.

Con su nueva fuerza crecida aún más, Lincoln pudo levantarse, a pesar de los dos hombres que lo sujetaban. Y a diferencia de él, gruñó como una bestia; Luego levantó el pie y se estrelló contra el suelo con una fuerza inmensa. Y como una inmensa ola de fuerza devastadora, su poder llego por la calle, elevando el suelo y destrozando los lados de las casas. El poder se abrió camino hacia y a través de la plaza golpeando a la densa multitud de humanos frenéticos como un rayo.

Como si se hubiera disparado una bomba, todos los hombres y mujeres fueron arrojados violentamente al aire y lejos de la forma inmóvil de la niña loba que estaban golpeando. Por extraño que parezca, ella era la única que el poder había dejado intacto.

Casi mil ojos asombrados se volvieron hacia el lugar donde se había originado el ataque y encontraron a Lincoln, casi transformado, de pie frente al edificio de herrajes, los dos hombres que lo habían estado sosteniendo arrojaron en ambos lados de las paredes de los edificios entre camino en el que se encontraba. El rostro del peliblanco ahora estaba completamente desprovisto de emoción, excepto por una mirada de ira calmada en este momento en esos ojos demoniacos.

Dio un paso adelante... y luego otro.

A medida que pasaron los segundos, los recuerdos de su primer incidente pasaron por su mente. Recuerdos de no tener absolutamente ningún control sobre su cuerpo; y recuerdos de la impotencia que había sentido contra la entidad que residía en lo profundo de la maldición que plagaba su cuerpo.

Pero esto fue diferente. Todavía había un tremendo dolor, pero no había impotencia. Y sobre todo ... él también poseía el control ... y la parte más aterradora para el albino era que ahora ... ahora que estaba a medio camino... comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Su mente quiso que el se moviera, pero algo más colocó esos movimientos en su cuerpo, llevando a cabo esa voluntad. Era como moverse en un sueño, como si cada músculo y hueso estuviera atado a una cuerda invisible, pero que ironicamente el mismo comtrolaba.

Lincoln se dirigió hacia la plaza, ignorando a la gente del pueblo que lo miraba. A medida que su lugar aumentaba lentamente, un aura naranja arenosa extraña comenzó a extenderse detrás de su hombro derecho. El aura se agitó y se retorció en el aire como si estuviera viva, ramificándose casi como una bufanda o una capa de algún tipo.

Gonza se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente del pueblo estupefacta y se paró frente al joven de cabello oscuro. —¡Traidor!—gruñó, levantando su espada y apunto de atacar. —¡Siempre tuve razón sobre ti! ¿Eres un espía de esos lobos lobos?

Con una velocidad más rápida de lo que el ojo humano podía seguir, Lincoln atrapó la espada con su mano derecha y la sostuvo con fuerza. Luego continuó caminando hacia adelante, pero mientras lo hacía, dobló la espada que sostenía Gonza, mientras Gonza apretó los dientes con miedo.

—Sal de mi camino.—dijo sin antes de arrojar al hombre a través de la pared de una casa cercana.

Cuando finalmente llegó al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, Lincoln se arrodilló a su lado una vez más. Su rostro estaba marcado con varios cortes y contusiones al igual que sus brazos y piernas, y él había notado la herida sangrante en su lado derecho. Su mano fue a su cuello; el toque fue gentil, viendo cómo su fuerza, así como la entidad demoníaca dentro de él, de alguna manera estaban siendo controladas.

Hubo un pulso, lo que significaba que estaba viva. Y sorprendentemente, después de su transformación, la frialdad carente de su rostro se suavizó y él la levantó suavemente del suelo y la sostuvo protectoramente. Lincoln solo quería reír, llorar de alegría y abrazar a la chica por estar viva. Lo intento, pero no había nada allí; En este estado a completamente formar, cada jirón de emoción había sido literalmente arrancado de su corazón y alma por el creciente poder de la maldición, dejando nada más que conchas huecas.

—Es una escena muy conmovedora.—dijo Eboshi, acercándose a Lincoln, —La bella princesa Mononoke, sostenida amorosamente en los brazos del misterioso forastero que posee el poder de un demonio.—Ella se detuvo y soltó una risita: —Lloraria si mis ojos aún tuvieran lágrimas que derramar.

Lincoln levantó a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos y luego le dio una mirada burlona de Eboshi. Sus ojos negros y pupilas amarillos dorados le mostraban lo vacíos y fríos que eran. —No dejaré que la maten... Ni tu ... ni esa princesa fantasma.

—Estoy segura de que será una excelente esposa para ti.—respondió lider de la Ciudad de Hierro. —Sin embargo, me temo que la gente de esta ciudad puede no compartir ese sentimiento.—Dio otro paso adelante. —Esa chica loba y sus lobos han matado a muchos de mis trabajadores, obligando a aquellos que aún están vivos a vivir con miedo constante. La murala que rodea esta ciudad es una prueba, ¿no te parece, Lincoln?

El peliblanco sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —Yo me pregunto cómo llegó a hacer ese muro, o por qué la Princesa Momonoke tuvo que quitar tantas vidas.—solo suspiró mientras se levantaba, su rostro aún oculto. —¿Por qué no pudiste dejar al bosque en paz? ... o al menos tratar de construir una mejor ciudad de hierro, uno que pueda vivir en armonía o simplemente en tolerancia con los dioses y los espíritus del bosque.—Sus ojos se entrecerraron cada vez más vivos. —Todo lo que parece importarle es el hierro y las ganancias que genera. La codicia ha quemado un agujero no solo en tu corazón, sino que todos están en esta ciudad. Nunca tendrás suficiente; ¡no te importa lo que tienes que hacer, o las vidas que destruyes en el proceso, incluyendo matar al Espíritu del Bosque, Shisha Gami!—Él miró en silencio a Princesa Mononoke y apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. —Lo que ha hecho chica o incluso a mi es una viva prueba de lo que terminaste cosechando, ¿no te parece Eboshi?

La expresión compuesta de Eboshi se transformó lentamente en una mirada de asco y su cuerpo entero tembló. —En el momento en que te vi, Lincoln.—comenzó monologar. —Vi una parte de mí que había olvidado por mucho tiempo..—luego permitió que una sonrisa triste se extendiera por su rostro por un segundo mientras respondía: —Somos lo mismo tú y yo. Somos ambos monstruos, malditos con pecados que nunca pueden ser expiados.

—No soy como tú, Eboshi.—respondió Lincoln. —La única diferencia entre nosotros es que mi demonio es capaz de ser mostrado físicamente.

—Tal vez. Pero cuando te miro ahora, abrazando a la chica que vive solo para matarme, me doy cuenta de que, a diferencia de esta ciudad y su gente, nunca podré hacerte mío.—La mujer dio un paso adelante y levantó su espada. —Perdóname por hacer esto, pero ahora me estoy aburriendo de esta charla!—ella sacó su otra espada y dijo: —¡Déjame cortarte la garganta!—Dicho esto, ella empujó la espada hacia adelante, solo para que él la esquivara.

Y antes de que ella pudiera tomar represalias, él golpeó con fuerza su puño en sus entrañas. La fuerza del impacto hizo que el viento soplara fuera de ella, y ella se dejó caer en el brazo de Lincoln, completamente inconsciente.

—¡Milady!—Varias mujeres gritaron mientras corrían hacia su amante caída, como un grupo de madres que vienen en ayuda de un bebé herido. Algunos otros la rodearon protectoramente, agarrando sus bastones con fuerza.

Lincoln ignoró las odiosas miradas de las mujeres y lentamente se puso de pie, mientras levantaba a la Princesa Mononoke y la sostenía en sus brazos. La escena casi parecía una parte de una historia; donde el apuesto príncipe acorazado sostuvo a la princesa con fuerza pero suavemente en sus brazos, entregando su vida para proteger la de ella. —Me voy ahora,y me llevaré a la chica loba conmigo,

—¡Oh no, no lo harás.—De repente, una mujer saltó de la multitud de gente del pueblo asombrada y se interpuso en el camino de Lincoln. Un rifle de cerradura descansaba sobre su hombro, apuntaba al pecho del joven peliblanco. —¡Nadie trata a Lady Eboshi así y simplemente se va!—le temblaban los brazos al igual que todo su cuerpo. —No dejaré que un forastero como tú la humille, ¡no te dejaré!

El joven de cabello blanco se detuvo y miró a la mujer; Ni siquiera pestañeó. Lincoln se quedó allí, mirando a la mujer, hasta que comenzó a caminar de nuevo, acercándose a ella. —¡A-Alto!—gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Detente o dispararé!—pero no se detuvo, lo digo en serio. —¡Forastero! ¡No te acerques más!—Ella cerró los ojos y presionó sus dedos contra el mecanismo de disparo del rifle.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Lincoln la había pasado de largo. Ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para apuntar directamente hacia él. Pero ella se congeló, el arma temblando en sus manos mientras trataba de dispararle. Pero eso cambió tan pronto como una de las mujeres, que estaba preocupada por su amiga, habló: —Kikyo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sin embargo, la mujer llamada Kikyo se sorprendió por eso, haciendo que accidentalmente apretara el gatillo. El rifle disparó directamente a Lincoln, casi a punto de golpear donde estaba su cabeza. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lincoln se dio la vuelta y atrapó la bola de hierro con su mano izquierda.

Esta visión asustó y sorprendió a la gente, incluso a la mujer que había disparado la bala. Cayó de rodillas, sorprendida por su disparo y al ver al forastero atrapar la bala con las manos, y no hacerla volar.

Fue justo entonces, la expresión de Lincoln finalmente se suavizó cuando la miró a ella y a la gente. —Sé que han sufrido mucho durante esta guerra suya. Y puedo entender por qué tienen tanta lealtad hacia Eboshi.—cerró los ojos con la mirada frente a la mujer temblorosa, su voz adquirió un tono más contundente cuando volvio abrirlos. —Pero hasta que encuentre una manera de levantar esta maldición, me protegeré de todos como pueda... —y luego se dio la vuelta, mientras hablaba una vez más. —Así que por favor, por el amor de Dios... no dispares ese rifle de nuevo.—Y con esas palabras, se fue.

Gonza finalmente se estaba levantando del lugar en el que lo arrojaron. Mientras gruñía y recuperaba el equilibrio, miró para ver al forastero, que pasó junto a él. Ver al chico casi hizo que Gonza le dio un paro cardiaco, luego vio donde estaban todos. Corrió hacia donde vio a su lider inconsciente. Se detuvo y preguntó a los guardias que estaban presentes: —¿Está bien?

—Sí señor, solo está aturdida.

Gonza gruñó cuando ordenó salir, —¡Alguien tráigame mi rifle!—luego ordenó: —¡Fusileros a la puerta ahora; en el doble!—tan pronto como los hombres se apresuraron con los fusileros, Gonza gruñó: —¡No saldrán vivos de aquí!

Cerca de un edificio, una de las mujeres se asomó y vio a alguien acercándose desde las sombras. —¡Toki! Ven aquí!—gritó, y poco después, Toki y dos de las mujeres que portaban lanzas corrieron hacia la entrada.

Las mujeres vieron que la figura se acercaba desde las sombras. Y luego, caminando hacia la luz, Toki pudo ver que era Lincoln, y en sus brazos estaba la Princesa Loba, inconsciente y la primera vez que alguien la vio, tranquilamente dormida.

—¿Qué pasó? Toki preguntó, pero pronto vio la extraña armadura, así como el cambio de color en sus ojos y brillantez en su cabello. Simplemente pasó junto a ellos, sin siquiera decir una palabra.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que finalmente estuviera en la puerta de entrada del complejo donde un grupo de fusileros armados con mosquetes lo estaban esperando. Y casi la mitad de la ciudad también estaba allí, incluidos Shizu y el resto de los hombres y mujeres. Por las miradas de los rostros de todos, estaban confundidos, asombrados o demasiado aterrorizados por la media transformación del niño. Los fuegos crepitaron e iluminaron el lugar cuando el chico que llevaba a la Princesa Lobo se dirigió hacia la puerta. El joven pelinlanco se detuvo a solo unos pasos delante de ellos y dejó que sus ojos demoníacos negros y amarillos descansaran en las cinco caras enmascaradas que lo miraban.

—Abre la puerta.—ordenó.

—Lo siento, joven.—respondió uno de los fusileros. —Pero la puerta ha sido sellada. Solo el Capitán Gonza o Lady Eboshi pueden hacer esa orden.

—Retrocede, por favor.—suplicó uno de ellos, no queriendo comenzar una pelea con este chico. Nadie quería pelear contra alguien que pudiera tener ese poder, un poder que podría provocar terremotos con sus pies, que pudiera doblar espadas con solo su mano y que pudiera atrapar una de sus balas de hierro como si fuera nada

Otros fusileros se acercaron al joven de cabello blanco: —Todos estamos muy agradecidos por habernos traído a nuestro compañero. Si nos da la chica lobo y se retira, estoy seguro de que le perdonarán la vida. Por favor joven, ¡no nos haga matarlo!

—Atravesé esta puerta con mis dos pies.—respondió Lincoln. —... y saldré de la misma manera.—Él entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes enfocándolos en la gran puerta frente a él. Suavemente dejó a la princesa Mononoke a su lado y se puso de pie mientras ponía su mano derecha en la puerta.

—No seas tonto, muchacho.—gritó Shizu. —Se necesitan diez hombres para abrir esta puerta.

Pero a Lincoln no le importó cuando comenzó a empujar la puerta. Apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos mientras empujaba con la fuerza que tenía en este momento. Pero no fue suficiente para él mientras cavaba profundamente en sí mismo, ordenando la maldición dentro de él para darle más poder del que ya le había dado. Mientras continuaba avanzando, la sangre comenzó a gotear de la boca y la nariz del joven peliblanco y su respiración se fatigó. Toda su cabeza estaba nadando de dolor, pero eso no le importaba en este momento... todo lo que importaba era sacar a la Princesa Lobo de allí y tratarla lo antes posible.

—¡Para!—los fusileros gritaron, agarrando el hombro de Lincoln. —¡Te vas a matar!

Lincoln simplemente ignoró las súplicas del hombre y continuó llevando su poder al límite hasta que fue tan afilado como un diamante recién cortado. Y luego, con un último gruñido agonizante, la puerta comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo, retumbando y crujiendo cada centímetro del camino hasta que fue lo suficientemente alto como para permitirle el acceso. Cuando esto se hizo, los aldeanos quedaron conmocionados por esto. A pesar de que Gonza y los fusileros que lo acompañaban intentaron evitar que se fuera, los aldeanos todavía se quedaron asombrados.

Como se sorprendieron, no notaron la forma oscura y grande que corría en la azotea.

Cuando finalmente forzó la puerta para abrirla, y usó uno de los troncos que quedaron en el suelo para sostenerla, el albino permaneció en silencio, desvaneciéndose somnoliento y aparentemente solo medio consciente de la realidad. Pero, sin embargo, se arrodilló y recogió suavemente a la Princesa Lobo; su suave agarre a la chica en sus brazos permaneció sin cambios. Un fuerte ruido rugiente de repente lo llevó a un estado de conciencia más estable.

Isaac, ahora en su forma súper grande, saltó de los tejados y aterrizó justo entre Lincoln y Gonza. En sus dientes, estaba el saco de suministros de Lincoln, ya que todo lo que hizo fue rugir entre dientes.

Gonza tragó saliva mientras gritaba: —¡Los lobos están atacando!—metió la mano en su bolsa pero descubrió que no tenía pedernal con él para disparar su rifle. —¿Dónde...?—miró a sus hombres y ordenó: ¡Hagan algo!

Sin perder ni un segundo, la ardilla zorro gigante se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta ahora abierta y se paró al lado de Lincoln. Notó el estado de armadura de Lincoln, pero se extraño cuando noto que ahora habia cambiado de color a comparacion de esa vez en el bosque, y preguntó: —¿Me perdí de algo?

Con todo su poder y control, Lincoln forzó a su boca a sonreír levemente mientras miraba a su amigo zorro-ardilla con dolor. —No mucho, me temo.—luego dijo con dificultad: —Salgamos de aquí.

Estas palabras fueron dichas con tensión y dificultad, porque las palabras no se habían originado en su mente poseída por medio demonio, sino en lo poco que quedaba de su corazón. Extendió la mano y se adelantó por la puerta, junto con Isaac, y como estaban en la noche abierta, agarró el pilar que mantenía la puerta abierta.

Cuando él e Isaac estaban unos pasos más allá de la barrera de la Ciudad de Hierro, se detuvo por un momento. —Si alguien se atreve a seguirnos...—Inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó que los hombres y mujeres miraran sus ojos brillaban con una tonalidad dorada. —... los mataré.—Pero luego dejó escapar una sonrisa triste cuando les dijo a todos: —Sin embargo ... tienes mi agradecimiento por dejarmos pasar a mí ya Isaac.—Luego soltó su agarre invisible en la puerta, dejándola cerrarse con un ruido sordo que resonó por el valle

Todos los aldeanos se quedaron allí, sorprendidos y asombrados por el poder y la maldición del muchacho. Entonces, el único que habló, fue Shizu cuando dijo con calma: —Buena suerte, extraño.

* * *

**Ahhh... pero que largo, hombre... eso es todo lo que dire...**


	12. Palabras de odio

En el momento en que San recuperó la conciencia, todo su cuerpo gritó de dolor. Cada centímetro de su piel se sentía como una, un gran hematoma y los músculos de sus extremidades y pecho le dolían como nunca antes lo había experimentado. Ella luchó contra el impulso de gritar. —¿Estoy...—susurró dolorosamente. —¿Estoy muerta?

—No bajo mi guardia.—llegó una voz suave desde algún lugar a la izquierda de la loba. Se encogió un poco cuando sintió que le colocaban un paño húmedo en la frente ardiente. —Vas estar bien.

La mente de San se revolvió y revolvió en su palpitante cabeza como el agua. Hubo un sonido de fuego crepitante no muy lejos, así como el aroma de algo cocinando. Cuando el olor a comida tocó su nariz, su estómago gruñó de hambre. Levantó la cabeza a unos centímetros del montón de hojas suaves y tierra en la que había estado acostada y lentamente abrió los ojos. Tan pronto como sus ojos estuvieron abiertos, una mirada dolorosa brilló en ellos, obligándolos a cerrarse una vez más.

—Solo tómalo con calma.—volvió a sonar la voz. Tan familiar y, sin embargo, tan extraño a la vez. —Casi moriste allí.

_"Morir ... "_ La mente de San intentó concentrarse a través de la neblina mental mientras obligaba a su memoria a funcionar.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, todo lo que podía recordar eran algunos fragmentos de lo que había sucedido antes de que se desmayara. Irrumpir en la Ciudad de Hierro... saltar de un tejado a otro ... luchar contra la mujer armasa ... casi ser golpeada hasta la muerte ... y algo más ... algo en lo que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente comprender.

De hecho, la mayoría de sus recuerdos de los eventos que ocurrieron en el complejo humano parecían un borrón gigante. Ya le dolía aún más la cabeza al pensarlo.

La joven loba frunció el ceño con irritación, "¡_Deja de actuar tan débil!" _gritó en su mente: " _Recuerda, eres un lobo, no un débil cachorrito ... y ..."_ Fue entonces cuando San se dio cuenta de que la voz había pertenecido a un humano. Ella ... ¡estaba con un humano! Forzando a un lado la agonía en su cuerpo, se empujó sobre sus codos y abrió los ojos una vez más. Sintió que se le heló la sangre cuando vio los dos ojos la miraban fijamente.

—¡TU!—ella gruñó.

Sentado a pocos metros, apoyada contra una gran raíz de un árbol gigante, estaba el humano que había encontrado en el río. El mismo humano que casi había matado durante su asalto a la Ciudad de Hierro ... el mismo humano que había interferido con su ataque, arruinando todo.

Incapaz de luchar contra sus instintos y su naturaleza compulsiva, San intentó saltar de la cama de hojas. Un dolor agudo le atravesó la pierna y le hizo tropezar un poco. Luego pateó y empujó el suelo furiosamente en un intento frenético de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el humano. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta que la presionaron contra el tronco de un árbol. Fue entonces cuando notó su lado por un momento; un pequeño parche estaba atado a su lado por debajo de su ropa.

—Qué…—ella parecía confundida por esto, y luego gruñó al humano. —¿Qué me hiciste?

—Traté y vendé la herida a tu lado. No debería dejar cicatrices; el corte no fue tan serio como pensaba, pero si no se trata a tiempo, habría sido infectado.—explicó Lincoln mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella. —Me alegra que todavía puedas moverte.—dijo el humano de cabello blanco sonriendo!—Por un momento, no estaba seguro de si ibas a lograrlo o no.—Se giró hacia el fuego ardiente y giró lentamente lo que parecía un pequeño roedor en una brocheta: —Tienes mucha suerte de estar viva.

San solo podía mirarlo. Toda su ira y odio hacia los humanos parecía aumentar y converger cuanto más miraba al joven humano frente a ella. —¿Dónde estamos?

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y levantó el brazo lentamente. —Solo cálmate.—intento tranquilizarla. —Acabo de terminar de tratarte después de ese loco intento suicida que hiciste anoche, y para ser honesto, realmente no tengo ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.—Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Y para responder a su primera pregunta, no tengo ni idea de dónde demonios estamos. Solo se que es un bosque.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

El humano se encogió de hombros. —Eres demasiado curiosa. —él dijo: —Pero si quieres saber, te traje aquí para poder ayudarte a mantenerte con vida. Después de todo, casi moriste anoche.

La expresión de San parecía oscurecerse aún más. —¡No necesito tu ayuda, humano!—ella replicó: —No deberías haberte involucrado; ¡no tenía nada que ver contigo!

—Soy una víctima de las circunstancias de esos humanos al igual que las criaturas de tu bosque, Princesa. Pero, incluso si no fuera el caso, si me hubiera quedado parado y hubiera dejado que esos maníacos te mataran...—sacudió la cabeza y simplemente dijo: —Bueno, simplemente no me lo perdonaría.

—Oh, ya veo.—dijo San con un tono escrutinio, mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente. —Pasaste por todos esos problemas para ayudarme, simplemente para evitar años de autodesprecio.—Ella olisqueó el aire, continuando con su mirada. —Ustedes los humanos son tan predecibles que a veces me enferma solo de pensarlo.

—En ese caso, supongo que no debería esperar un 'gracias' a corto plazo, ¿verdad?—Comento Lincoln mientras se acercaba a San con un cuenco de agua humeante y un trozo de tela hecha jirones.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo lo que querías, humano?—San respondió fríamente: —Por un momento, estaba seguro de que me ibas a pedir que me pusiera de rodillas y me posicionara ante ti.

La declaración hizo que Lincoln se congelara, y él miró a San con una mirada de sorpresa y disgusto. —Por favor no lo digas de esa manera.—Luego estremeció. —... se escucha demasiado... malpensado.

San vio las mejillas enrojecidas del joven e inmediatamente pudo decir que su comentario lo había puesto muy nervioso. Ante esto, no pudo evitar sonreír. —Estoy realmente sorprendida.—dijo inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando la mejilla contra su nudillo. —Por lo que he escuchado, el apareamiento es lo único en lo que la mayoría de los humanos piensan. ¿Por qué debería creer que eres diferente?

—Bueno, para empezar ...—respondió el peliblanco. —No soy como la mayoría de los hombres humanos.

La joven loba sacudió la cabeza. —Lo dudo.—Entonces notó la herida en su brazo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lentamente comenzó a lamer la herida.

—Oye, no hagas eso. Va empeorar tu herida.—se movió más cerca de la chica y se sentó frente a ella. —Dejame ver tu brazo.–extendió la mano hacia su brazo izquierdo.

Cuando vio la mano que se acercaba a ella, San una vez lo apartó con reflejo. —¡Aléjate de mí!—gritó, y sus ojos ardian de rabia. —Si me tocas de nuevo, humano, te juro que...

—Que me arrancarás la cabeza o me cortaras el cuello.—el peliblanco terminó la oracion por ella. —Lo sé, lo sé. Ya he me dijiste eso el otro dia.—Él se recostó y le dio a la chica una mirada glacial, perforando sus oscuros ojos castaños. —Escucha, princesa loba.—continuó, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. —Sé que piensas que los humanos no son más que criaturas malvadas. ¡Estaría dispuesto a estar de acuerdo contigo la mayor parte del tiempo!—Se inclinó hacia adelante, acercando su rostro al de San —Pero no todos son a si. Me incluyo en eso.

—No hace ninguna diferencia.—San miro hacia otro lado. —Mientras seas humano, eres tan malo como el resto de ellos ...

—¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que dije? Por dios.—Luego suspiro de resignación y volvió a hablar.—Mira, lo siento por lo que esas personas le están haciendo a este bosque. Créeme, a mi enoja también; en todo caso, no deberían destruirlo. He viajado por mas de una semana por estar en estas tierras, y donde quiera que vaya, veo bosques que nunca fueron tocados por la destrucción y la muerte.—luego le dirigió a la chica lobo una mirada sincera en su rostro y ojos mientras hablaba honestamente. —Me da tranquilidad ver tanta belleza en este ambiente. Y me pone enfermo cuando veo todo el daño que han hecho.—y luego se enojó de nuevo. —El punto es que debes saber que no soy tu enemigo. Por algo tuve que salvarte ayer.

Las palabras del albino resonaron en San en ese momento. Aunque realmente odiaba admitirlo, el humano... tenía razón. Él desinteresadamente acudió en su ayuda durante su asalto, lo que probablemente fue la razón principal por la que todavía estaba viva.

Tal vez ella estaba siendo injusta con él, tal vez no; ella realmente no lo sabía en este momento. Todo lo que sabía era que, a pesar del hecho de que él era un humano, y que le habían enseñado a odiar a los humanos en todo tamaño y forma, este extraño, este extranjero antes que ella realmente no parecía ser una gran amenaza.

Y había algo más que ella no parecía entender. Algo que simplemente le roía el estómago cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos —Yo ...—comenzó, sintiendo como si la siguiente palabra que iba a decir le haría vomitar. La mirada inquisitiva en el rostro del peliblanco no hizo las cosas más fáciles. —... lo siento.

—¿Eh?—El humano levantó una ceja. —¿Lo sientes?

San asintió, con una expresión ligeramente derrotada en su joven rostro, pero no se lo mostró mientras bajaba la mirada, —Sí, humano. Lo siento.—Con eso, levante su brazo hacia él mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría. —Solo haz lo que quieras, no me importa.—No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió que los dedos del humano tocaban suavemente un punto en su brazo que estaba sensible por sus heridas.

—Muy bien, solo quédate quieto. Esto puede doler un poco.—Le advirtió mientras sumergía la tela hecha jirones en el agua caliente. Luego puso la tela sobre el gran hematoma que cubría el brazo de San.

San gritó cuando el agua caliente de la tela tocó su piel sensible, y luchó contra el impulso de alejarse y morder al humano. Pero el dolor solo duró un momento, y fue reemplazado de inmediato por la sensación relajante de la tela que acariciaba suavemente la lesión.

Cuando Lincoln comenzó a limpiar sus heridas, ni una sola vez la Princesa Lobo apartó sus ojos del humano. El humano que la cuidaba como madre lobo cuidaría a su cachorro herido. _"Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido" p_ensó para sí misma mientras sus ojos estudiaban el rostro del humano. _"Los humanos son criaturas egoístas, codiciosas y destructivas, que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos."_ frunció las cejas y se movió nerviosamente. _"Por qué está tan preocupado por mí? Después de todo, amenacé con matarlo."_

—¿Todavía duele?

San se apartó de sus pensamientos y lo miró fijamente. —¿Qué?

—Dije, ¿todavía duele?—Lincoln preguntó mientras señalaba su brazo. —Las heridas, quiero decir.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No ... está ... está bien ahora.—lo miró a la cara por un momento, luego rápidamente desvió la mirada, —Gracias.

El albino asintió y comenzó a envolver la tira de tela alrededor del brazo de San.

Durante lo que casi pareció una eternidad, San lo observó tenderle el brazo, sin realmente llevar nada más. Después de un largo silencio entre ellos, finalmente volvió a hablar. —Lin... coln..

Lincoln levantó la vista del brazo al que estaba tendiendo y miró a la joven loba. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Lincoln.—repitió el nombre. —Dijiste que te llamabas Lincoln, ¿verdad?

A esto, Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír. —Lincoln...—respondió, —Me sorprende que lo hayas recordado.—Luego ató la tela en un nudo apretado, asegurándola al brazo de San. —¿Y cómo te llamas?

San se congeló por un momento y pensó rápidamente: —¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

—Bueno...creo que ya que estamos hablando el uno al otro ahora, al menos deberíamos saber nuestros nombres. Sería mucho más fácil llamarte de otra manera que 'Princesa Mononoke' o 'Chica lobo'.—Él le dirigió una sonrisa desproporcionada, enfatizando el lado juvenil de su personalidad.

San tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el costado de una roca. Nunca antes le había dicho a nadie su nombre humano. Aparte de sus hermanos y su madre, ni una sola criatura viviente lo sabía. Y ahora se había quedado atrapada en una posición en la que tendría que decirle a este humano su nombre o pensar una mentira para evitarlo por completo. Y mentir era una de las pocas cosas que podían dañar el honor de un lobo.

Se detuvo por otro momento y luego se humedeció los labios para hablar. —Es San.—dijo justo por encima de un susurro.

—¿San?—Lincoln preguntó. La chia asintió con la cabeza en confirmación. —San.—repitió sintiendo que cada letra le salía de la lengua. —Como tres en japones. Me gusta. Es un nombre muy bonito.—Luego inclinó su cabeza hacia la zorro-ardilla dormido que había hecho una cama con su chaqueta. —ay ese bulto peludo de allá es Isaac o Isaku. Él es básicamente un espíritu del bosque, es mi compañero de viaje.

Después de escuchar eso, Isaac se despertó, y miro a ambos y saludo . —Hola.

San levantó una ceja cuando finalmente notó al pequeño animal. —¿Es un espíritu del bosque?

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. —Sí, lo es. Es difícil creer que algo tan pequeño sea un espíritu del bosque. Y es la única criatura de estos lugares que no intentó matarme. Básicamente se vendió a mí, y ahora Parece que no puedo deshacerme de él ".

—Oye, tienes suerte de que me quede contigo, Linc.—Comento Isaac. —Sin mí estarías perdido en este bosque, y mucho menos si no fuera por mí, la Princesa Lobo aquí, junto con sus hermanos te habrían destripado en un instante.

San miró una vez más al zorro-ardilla. —Esto me parece muy extraño.

—¿De que manera?

—De muchas,—respondió la joven loba. —Pero principalmente porque parece extraño que cualquier tipo de animal, y mucho menos un espíritu del bosque se quede con un humano de buena gana.

—Eso es cierto.—Estuvo de acuerdo Lincoln. —pero como dije antes, no soy como la mayoría de los otros humanos.—San no respondió, pero continuó observando a Isaac mientras se acercaba a Lincoln. Luego pregunto: —¿Tienes hambre?

San dudó por un segundo y luego asintió en silencio. Por el momento estaba demasiado hambrienta como para rechazar la comida, incluso si se la ofrecía un humano.

Lincoln tomó el palo en el que el pequeño animal asado estaba empalado y se lo entregó a la mano a San. —No sé lo sabrosa que es esta cosa, pero te...

Tan pronto como el palo estuvo en sus manos, la joven loba abrió la boca y procedió a devorar la comida. Sus dientes mordisquearon la carne cocida como una licuadora, arrancando un trozo tras otro.

Isaac tragó saliva ante esto. —Es toda una loba.

—No me digas.—Lincoln se dedico observando a la chica mientras devastaba lo poco que quedaba de la criatura asada en el palo, bufando y crujiendo como si hubiera pasado una semana entera desde que había comido algo. _"Dios, esta chica tiene peores modales en la mesa que Lana."_

Cuando San terminó el último trozo de su comida, le devolvió el palo a Lincoln y se limpió algunos trozos y trozos de carne que se había puesto en la cara. —Gracias.—dijo, después de tragar su último bocado.

—De nada.—respondió Lincoln luego tiro el palo a un lado con asco. —¿Estas bien con eso

—Sí, debería.—respondió San. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró al humano sentado frente a ella. —¿No tienes hambre?

El joven de cabello blanco negó con la cabeza, —Realmente no tengo tanta hambre.—respondió. "_Y verte comer me quitó el poco apetito que ya tenía." _Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. —Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué?

—No me has mirado, fruncido el ceño o amenazado con matarme en los últimos cinco minutos. —Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse ante tal comprensión. —Tal vez esto podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad entre nosotros.

—No confíes demasiado en eso, humano.—respondió San, pero no tan cruelmente como lo había sido en sus confrontaciones pasadas. —Todavía no confío en ti.

Lincoln levantó ambas manos y miró a la chica inocentemente. —Mientras no intentes cortarme por la mitad y arrancarme las tripas, estoy perfectamente bien.—Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles. —Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto San.

—La naturaleza me llama.

San miró a Lincoln con curiosidad, y miró a su alrededor hasta que ella lo miró de vuelta. —No escucho nada. ¿Qué quieres decir con que la naturaleza te llama?

El joven peliblanco se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada en blanco: —Uh, déjame reformularte eso.—pensó por un momento una forma de explicarle. —Fuiste criado por lobos, ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Y siendo criados por lobos, supongo que sabes cómo los lobos marcan su territorio, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de San se fruncieron y continuó mirando a Lincoln con curiosidad. —... sí.—dijo lentamente de nuevo.

—Bueno, digamos que me voy a buscar un territorio para cual marcar.

La joven loba miró a Lincoln hasta que finalmente lo entendió. Ella se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se sonrojó. —Oh...

—Ahora lo entiendes.—Asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en ti lo suficiente como para no huir mientras estoy fuera?

San sorbió ruidosamente y miró sus diversas heridas. —Desafortunadamente, en este momento no puedo hacer mucho.–Luego levantó la vista y le dirigió a Lincoln una media sonrisa irónica que apestaba a sarcasmo. —Pero no puedo prometer que no lo intentaré.

Lincoln en reacción se rió. —Bueno, supongo que no puedes.—Levantó la mirada hacia el zorro ardilla dormido, —Oye, Isaac.

La pequeña ardilla zorra se agitó por un momento antes de finalmente despertar. Cuando sus dos ojos verdes se volvieron hacia el albino, le dirigió una mirada bastante irritado. —No, no me uniré a ti en un concurso de orinar.

—No era eso lo que quería pedirte.—Gruño con enojo. —Quiero que vigiles a nuestra chica mientras no estoy. —Cuando el joven peliblanco vio el desprecio en la cara de su compañero peludo, suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Si lo haces, te haré un montón mas de esa carne que tanto te gusta.—La expresión de las ardillas zorro no cambió en absoluto. —Y te rascaré ese punto detrás de la oreja como a ti te gusta.

Isaac pensó en las ofertas, luego gritó de acuerdo. –Puedes contar conmigo, Linc.—y le dio a Lincoln un pequeño saludo con su pata delantera derecha.

—Bien.—dijo Lincoln, mientras se acercaba y recogía su chaqueta. —espero que mantengas tu parte de ese trato.—Mientras cargaba la pesada pieza de ropa, se volvió dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los árboles una vez más.

—¡Espere!—Gritó San.

—¿Qué?—Lincoln se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de San. —Voy reventar en cualquier momento aquí! Que sea rapido.

—Hablaste con este zorro-ardilla como si estuvieras hablando con otro humano.—Miró a Isaac y luego a Lincoln. —¿Cómo?

El joven de cabello blanco sonrió cálidamente. —Te dije que el y yo somos compañeros. Simplemente nos llevamos bien a nuestro modo a pesar de ser seres muy diferente y solamente... conectamos.

—Diría que somos más un mono y un perro.—respondió Isaac, pero los dos lo ignoraron por completo.

—¿Pero cómo? Ningún otro humano con el que me haya encontrado ha sido capaz de hacer eso.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró abatido. —No te lo tomes como algo personal, San. Pero para alguien que supuestamente fue criado en el bosque por una manada de lobos, seguro que haces muchas preguntas que nunca te has aplicado a ti mismas.

San no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada cuando Lincoln dijo eso, y ella miró hacia el suelo en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Pero si realmente quieres saber.—continuó , poniéndose la chaqueta cuando estaba a punto de meterse en los arbustos, —Probablemente sea porque realmente soy el único otro humano además de ti que realmente lo intentó.–sonrió. Al ver la mirada confundida en su rostro. —Ahora si me disculpas una vez más, debo ir a marcar territorio—Por tercera vez, el albino se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles.

—¡Pero no soy un humano!—San gritó: —¡Soy un lobo!

—Por el momento, realmente no me importa.—respondió Lincoln a medias, sin darse la vuelta esta vez. —Puedes decir que eres un sandwich de queso por mas que lo insistas, y aun asi no me va importar. —Cuando se pronunciaron sus últimas palabras, desapareció entre el camino de arboles..

San vio a Lincoln irse con una mirada de absoluta consternación. La mayoría de los humanos con los que se encontraría temblarían de horror si hubiera estado tan cerca de ellos. Pero este humano... simplemente no parecía tenerle miedo en absoluto, aun después de haberse encontrado con ella dos veces en donde amenazo con su vida. Era casi como si la viera y la conociera como un humano, y no la temía en absoluto. Eso realmente la molestó.

Con un fuerte bostezo, apartó los pensamientos y se acercó lentamente al fuego cálido. _"Porque debería de importarme"_pensó con enojo. _"Cuando finalmente llegue la mañana, me iré y lo dejaré atrás como un mal recuerdo"._ Cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas, miró al llamado 'compañero' de Lincoln que la observaba cada movimiento. —No sé por qué te quedas con él.

Isaac continuó observando a la joven loba. Una sonrisa inteligente en su rostro, y no dijo una palabra.

—Pero supongo que tienes tus razones.—Suspirando, San se dejó caer sobre la pila de hojas y metió los brazos y las piernas en los pliegues de su capa de piel blanca. Mientras descansaba la cabeza contra sus manos ahuecadas, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. —Estúpido humano.—susurró. Un leve sonido de hojas crujientes de repente pinchó sus oídos. Se sentó y miró alrededor del pequeño campamento. —¿Es ese humano?—ella preguntó.

Isaac, habiendo escuchado también los sonidos, olisqueó el aire. Sus ojos se estrecharon de repente y comenzó a gruñir. —Ese no es el aroma de Lincoln.—gruñó Isaac, con el pelaje de su espalda erizado.

San también olfateó el aire y supo que el zorro-ardilla tenía razón. Sea lo que sea que estaba ahí afuera definitivamente no era Lincoln. Cuando volvió a olisquear, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera era un humano. Y había más de solo uno. Sintiendo el peligro, la joven loba se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, buscando frenéticamente lo que sea que la estuviera mirando.

Fue entonces cuando los sonidos comenzaron de nuevo. Esta vez venía de todas las direcciones, incluso desde lo alto de los árboles. Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando San escuchó que los gruñidos y ladridos de Isaac se volvían más intensos, ella lo miró y vio que estaba mirando algo en el otro extremo del campamento. Levantando lentamente la cabeza, la joven loba miró hacia las sombras que había más allá de la luz creada por el fuego y vio qué era lo que tenía a la pequeña ardilla zorra tan agitada.

Le devolvió la mirada un par de ojos rojos como la sangre, asomándose a través de la oscura oscuridad de la noche como dos brasas ardientes. Otro par apareció de repente, luego otro y otro. En cuestión de segundos, todo el campamento estaba rodeado por una pared de brillantes ojos rojos.

La vista hizo que el cabello de San se erizara como el pelaje de un gato. —¡Tu!—ella gruñó, alcanzando su daga. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que había perdido su daga durante su infructuosa pelea con la maldita mujer Eboshi. Antes de que pudiera pensar en un medio alternativo de defensa, una pesada golpeó contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente contra el suelo.

* * *

**Unos minutos más tarde**

Después de lograr lo que había andado por allí, Lincoln lanzó un fuerte suspiro de alivio mientras caminaba hacia donde se habia imstalado con una amplia sonrisa y enterró las manos en los bolsillos. —Me siento mucho mejor.

Se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia el cielo estrellado que brillaba a través de un pequeño hueco en el espeso dosel del bosque. Mientras miraba los pequeños puntos de luz que decoraban la manta negra de los cielos, no pudo evitar dejar que su mente divagara. Con todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo durante las últimas semanas, encontrar el tiempo para poder pensar distraídamente sin una sola preocupación o cuidado se había convertido en una verdadera rareza para él.

Pero para alguien como Lincoln, estar sin preocupaciones o cuidados sería como un caracol sin su caparazón. Así fue su vida, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo; siempre debía tener un cuidado en un lugar como su casa con las responsabilidades que siempre ha tenido que cargar por años. Era dificil no hacerlo.

El sonido de los ladridos de Isaac de repente lo sacó de su trance onírico. —Que… ?—se dijo mientras miraba hacia el campamento iluminado por el fuego a muchos metros de distancia. Cuando los ladridos se hicieron más intensos, supo al instante que algo andaba mal. _"Oh, mierda ..."_pensó, y comenzó a correr hacia el campamento, saltando sobre arroyos estrechos, troncos y raíces gruesas que sobresalían del suelo.— ¡Le doy la espalda por unos minutos y esto sucede!

Cuando finalmente regresó al pequeño campamento, descubrió que tanto San como Isaac no se veían por ningún lado. Era como se pensaba que la niña y la ardilla zorro acababan de desaparecer. —¡San!— Al no ser respondido, gritó: —¡Vamos, esto no es gracioso, respóndeme!

Llamó a la niña lobo varias veces más antes de finalmente darse por vencido. _"¿Qué diablos está pasando?_" se preguntó, mientras miraba el área. Podía sentir su sangre rápidamente escalofriante bombear a través de su corazón ahogado por el miedo cuando sus ojos se posaron en las extrañas huellas de los pies que habían quedado en la tierra._ "¿Algo vino y los arrastró?" _Miró por el campamento más tiempo. No. Habría sangre por todas partes.

Una forma oscura de repente saltó de la nada y agarró a Lincoln por el cuello, forzándolo al suelo. Mientras luchaba por sacudirse la cosa del cuello, sus brazos fueron repentinamente agarrados y empujados a la tierra por dos pares de manos peludas. Sus piernas pronto lo siguieron.

—¡Quítate encima de mí!—Lincoln gritó, tratando de salir del asalto. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—Mientras más luches humano, más sufriras.—dijo una voz que retumbó con una resonancia prohibitiva.

Lincoln sacudió las manos que mantenían su cabeza en el suelo y miró hacia la fuente de la terrible voz. Lo que encontró fue lo que solo podía describirse como una figura grande y sombría agachada a sus pies. Un par de ojos rojos infernales lo miraban fijamente, —¿Quién ... o qué demonios eres?

La sombra comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln con la misma casualidad que uno tendría al caminar en el suelo. —Somos hermanos del bosque! ¡Hermanos que los humanos quitaron su territorio!—Cuando llegó al pecho del joven, extendió un brazo cubierto de pelo y le rodeó la cara con los dedos, apretándolo con fuerza.

—¡Los humanos matan el bosque!—Lo apretó aun más, comenzo a sentir la sangre en su cerebro. —El bosque se debilita. Los hermanos se debilitan. ¡Todo por culpa de los humanos!

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de que el apéndice que le agarraba la cara no era la mano de la figura. Fue pie. Sus ojos levantaron la vista para hacer contacto visual con su asaltante y se encontró congelado en un estado de horror absoluto. Porque mirarlo hacia atrás era una cara grotesca de origen simiesco. Es una boca grande, llena de molares trituradores de huesos y colmillos largos, retorcidos y fruncidos con una expresión terriblemente humana.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que esta criatura(por apariencia quizás era un mono) sentada sobre su pecho había estado _hablando_ con él! ¡Esta cosa realmente tenía la capacidad de hablar! —Qué ...—comenzó el joven, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. —¿Como es que estas...—Pero gruño de dolor cuando el pie de la criatura empujó su cabeza hacia el suelo.

—Nosotros.—comenzó la criatura a hablar, su voz retorciéndose de odio y rencor. —... ¡somos simios!—Soltó su agarre en la cara de Lincoln y retrocedió unos pasos. —¡Pasan muchos años, los humanos matan simios! ¡Destruyen los bosques de simios! ¡Debilitan a los simios!—Levantó su brazo sobre su cabeza. En sus manos había una pieza gruesa de una rama rota que sostenía como un arma. —¡Ahora, después de muchos años, los simios finalmente matarán a los humanos!

Lincoln trató de gritar, pero el arma del mono cayó sobre su cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo dejó inconsciente antes de que el grito llegara a su boca. El joven de cabello blanco apenas podía distinguir las caras burlonas del mono antes de finalmente salir de la concisión.

Mientras el grupo de simios se reía y gritaba victoriosamente sobre su premio, más y más de sus camaradas simios salieron de las sombras y se apiñaron alrededor de la forma del ser humano, pateándolo y sondeándolo como una fruta madura. Cuando casi una docena de simios salieron de su escondite, cada uno agarró un puñado de la ropa del humano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia los árboles, llevándolo a las profundidades de las sombras del bosque.

Ni una vez notaron al pequeño zorro que los estaba mirando desde detrás del refugio de un arbusto cercano.

* * *

**Horas despues**

Lincoln gimió dolorosamente mientras se despertaba lentamente, con la cabeza como si alguien lo hubiera arrojado al asiento de un paseo en un parque temático realmente salvaje. —Carajo...—se dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Él parpadeó un par de veces para despejar la visión borrosa. Cuando trató de llevarse una mano a la cabeza en un intento de calmar el dolor en su sien, de repente se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía moverse. Estaba atado de pies a cabeza en lo que parecía una red de cables hechos de vides.

Cuando pasó una ráfaga de viento, se dio cuenta de su horror absoluto de que su preciada chaqueta de cuero ya no le cubría la cintura ni la ataba. Alguien se había llevado su chaqueta. ¡Su chaqueta!

Para hacer las cosas aún más extrañas, no solo el joven estaba atado al punto si estaba completamente inmóvil, y le faltaba una chaqueta de cuero favorita, sino que también estaba colgado boca abajo de una enredadera que estaba envuelta alrededor de sus tobillos. —¿Qué diablos es esto?—dijo retorciéndose como un gusano enganchado. —Oye!—Luego gritó: —¡Bájame de aquí, estúpidos simios, o te patearé el trasero!—Lincoln comenzó a temblar y luchar salvajemente contra sus ataduras, gruñendo de frustración con cada intento fallido —¿Me oyes? No estoy bromeando, ¿sabes? Me enojaré ¡y no querrás ver cuando estoy enojado! —Cuando pasaron varios minutos sin un solo rastro de respuesta, el peliblanco resopló en voz alta. —¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

—¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?—Una voz familiar lo reprendió por detrás.

—¿San?—girando su cuerpo para poder enfrentar a la joven loba. Cuando finalmente se enfrentó a su imagen al revés, descubrió que estaba sentada en una jaula de bambú y ramas de árbol que parecía incómoda y estrecha. El joven le dio una media sonrisa, –Oye, ¿cómo te va?

La joven loba frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, —¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?—ella replicó amargamente. —¡Mientras estabas ahí yo quede atrapada en esta maldita jaula!—ella arremetió con su pie y pateó las barras de madera. —¿Eres normalmente tan estúpido o tienes que esforzarte?

Lincoln respondió sarcásticamente: ¿De qué tienes que quejar? ¡Al menos no tienes que estar en una posición en la que cada gota de sangre se te suba a la cabeza!— gimió al sentir una verdadera acometida de cabeza que lo golpeó. —¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto duele esto? ¡Mi cerebro se siente pesado ahora ¡Y se llevaron mi chaqueta también, esos apestosos monos!

—¿Podrías callarte Eres tan irritante!—la chica lobo gruño.

—Tienes razón.—admitió derrotado Lincoln. —Pero en esta posición es difícil no enojarme. Pero quizás deberíamos calmarnos ahora, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos los dos, sin duda hará que las cosas sean mucho más fáciles de manejar.

San resoplo ruidosamente y volvió a sentarse. —Bien.—dijo ella. —Pero no pienses que te voy a ayudar cuando salgamos de esta.

—Bien, lo notaré cuando pueda mover mis brazos otra vez.—Durante varios largos momentos de silencio, los dos permanecieron como estaban. Lincoln se lamió los labios y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. —San.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que la joven loba finalmente respondiera: —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?—Lincoln preguntó: —La última vez que lo comprobé, tú e Isaac desaparecieron, y luego un mono parlante me engañó.

—Realmente no sé.—respondió San. —No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió. Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue el interior de esta jaula.

—¿Qué hay de Isaac?—Lincoln luego preguntó: —¿Qué le pasó?—Tragó saliva, casi temeroso de hacer su siguiente pregunta: —¿También lo atraparon?"

—No lo sé.—repitió mientras se frotaba un punto sensible en la parte posterior de la cabeza, gimiendo en silencio por el dolor agudo. —Todo lo que recuerdo es que algo me golpeó la cabeza

—Lo mismo va para mí también. Excepto que ya sé que era un mono parlante, o tal vez alguien vestido como un mono.—respondió Lincoln. —Ahora todo lo que nos queda por responder es quiénes son y porque nos atraparon.

San sacudió la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza contra los barrotes de su jaula. —¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lincoln suspiró abatido. —Adelante.

—Cuando te escuchas hablar, ¿tiene sentido para ti?

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Lincoln finalmente respondiera la pregunta. —Todo depende del estado de ánimo en el que me encuentre, pero mayoritariamente si. Aunque no cuando le hablo a la nada o a una pared, eso llega a ser una costumbre.

—Dudo seriamente que ser molesto contribuya a tu personalidad.—pero luego San levantó una ceja con lo ultimo que dijo el albino y pregunto. —Y porque le habl-?—Pero antes de que San pudiera obtener una respuesta del peliblanco, de repente se congeló y olisqueó el aire. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que volviera a hablar: —Están aquí.—dijo en voz baja.

—¿Quien está aquí?—Lincoln preguntó, girando en sus ataduras, —¡Vamos, San, solo dime lo que está pasando!—Cuando escuchó los sonidos que se acercaban de crujir las hojas y las ramas, y el susurro en los árboles de arriba, finalmente entendió lo que la princesa Mononoke había querido decir. Entonces pudo escuchar el leve sonido de la respiración, así como gruñidos bajos._ '¡Oh mierda!'_ pensó para sí mismo cuando vio los puntos de ojos rojos como la sangre que lo estudiaban desde la espesa negrura que lo rodeaba. —Esto definitivamente no es bueno.

Cuando el grupo de simios salió a la intemperie, el joven de cabello oscuro sintió que su piel se ondulaba con la piel de gallina. Porque en cada una de las manos del simio había lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza de aspecto primitivo hecha de delgadas ramas de los árboles. Pero fue la forma en que se movieron lo que hizo que la sangre de Lincoln se helara. Aunque bastante torpes y sin refinar, los movimientos del mono poseían una característica terriblemente humana.

—¿San?—Lincoln intento luchar contra las ataduras. —¡San, realmente podría usar tu ayuda aquí!

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—¡No lo sé!—Lincoln respondió mientras veía a los simios dirigirse hacia él. —Pero viendo que realmente no puedo moverme en este momento y no tengo ningún plan de respaldo, sería realmente agradable si pensaras en algo!

El grupo simios que portaban lanzas se detuvo de repente y se puso en cuclillas a pocos metros del joven de cabello blanco. Sus brillantes ojos rojos lo escudriñaron brutalmente

Lincoln miró a sus captores simios e intentó sonreír, pero fue en vano. –Uhhhhh...—Intento pensar en algo para intentar —No podríamos negociar con ustedes con un... ¿plátano?—Hubo un dolor repentino y agudo en su costado. —¡Ow!—gritó y miró a su derecha para ver que uno de los simios lo había golpeado con su lanza. –Eso duele, chimpancé de circo!—otro mono lo golpeó en la espalda, —Oye, ya déjenme— Pero los simios simplemente procedieron a golpear al humano indefenso, parloteando salvajemente mientras gritaba de dolor.

—¡Para!—San gritó de repente: —¡Déjalo en paz!

Los simios dejaron de atacar a Lincoln y se volvieron para mirar a la princesa Mononoke. —¡Esto no concierne, loba!—Uno de los simios replicó, su profunda voz resonaba a través de los árboles.

Otro mono recogió una pequeña piedra y la arrojó a la jaula de San. —La chica lobo solo aquí porque la chica lobo se interpuso en su camino. Solo sigue viva porque es hija de Moro.

Lincoln miró fijamente a los simios que habían hablado. Entonces no estaba escuchando cosas; ellos están hablando. ¿Ahora acababa de aterrizar en el planeta de los simios o que? Luego miró a la princesa Mononoke. _"Y soy solo yo, o San realmente me defendió."_

—Tengo mis razones por las que no deseo entrar, lo que sea que concierne a este humano también me concierne a mí. —respondió San. —Además, ya he reclamado los primeros derechos para matarlo".

—Gracias San.—dijo Lincoln con voz ronca, aunque sentía de lejos que era una mentira de la chica. —Eso realmente me hace sentir mejor.

La chica lobo puso los ojos en blanco y continuó: —¿Qué piensan hacer los simios con él?

—Este es nuestro bosque!—el mono respondió: —¡La loba no hace preguntas, la loba no tiene autoridad aquí!

—¡No, pero mi madre sí!—San gritó, su voz ondeando de ira. —¡Ahora dime qué vas a hacer con él!

—Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?—Lincoln preguntó una vez más.

—Con los ojos humanos, los simios verán el mundo como lo hacen los humanos. Con la carne humana, los simios sentirán la fuerza que sienten los humanos. Con la sangre humana, ¡los simios conocerán el conocimiento que los humanos conocen!

—¿Qué?—San levantó una ceja y envolvió sus manos alrededor de dos barras de su jaula. —¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué significa todo eso?

—Comeremos carne humana y beberemos sangre humana.—dijo el mono, burlándose de ella.

—Momento... ¡¿QUE?!—Lincoln ahora estaba shockeado. —Por favor dime que estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de San se abrieron con horror. —¿Comerlo? ¿Van a comérselo?—Sintió como si fuera a sentir náuseas en ese momento. —¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Qué esperan ganar los simios comiendo un humano?

—¡A quién le importa lo que esperan ganar!—Lincoln gritó histéricamente: —¡Me van a comer!

—Cuando el cuerpo humano llena los estómagos de los simios.—agregó otro mono, ignorando al joven histérico. —los simios tendrán poder para matar humanos. Pronto los simios recuperarán la tierra que los humanos robaron.

—Ummm, disculpen la interrupción.—Dijo el peliblanco. —Pero créanme cuando les digo: no quieres comerme. Lo último que ustedes quieren es lo que hay dentro de mi.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!—San gritó: "Comer carne humana no te dará fuerza. ¡Te convertirá en algo peor que los humanos! ¿No lo entiendes?"

—¡Cierto! Deberían escucharla.

—Los simios no tienen otra opción, loba.—dijo el simio. —los humanos se vuelven fuertes, mientras que los simios se debilitan. Los simios plantan árboles, pero los humanos los destruyen. Si los simios deben ser peores que los humanos para matar a los humanos, entonces eso es karma de simio.

Cuando Lincoln. ya no pudo mantener a raya su temperamento creciente, su boca se abrió de repente en una diatriba histérica. —¡¿Pero de que mierda estas hablando?!—Gritó tan fuerte como los pulmones le permitieron.

Tanto San como los simios se sorprendieron por el repentino estallido de hostilidad.

—Cuando el cuerpo humano llena los estómagos de los simios, ¿los simios tendrán poder para matar humanos? ¡Esa tiene que ser la cosa mas estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida! ¿De dónde sacaste tu sentido de la lógica? ¿de sus peludos traseros o algo así? Estás hablando de comerme!

—¿Podrías calmarte?— Gruñó San con molestia. —Realmente no creo que el pánico nos ayude mucho.

—Hey, yo soy el a quien van a comer. Tengo derecho a a estar en pánico, ademas-

—¡Silencio!—Un simio extendió su brazo y golpeó a Lincoln con su lanza haciendo que gimiera de dolor. El simio se volvió hacia sus camaradas: —El tiempo se acorta. ¡Comamos con la carne del humano!

—¡No!—San gritó. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó salvajemente los barrotes de su jaula. —¡Aléjate de él!

—¡Oye, espera un minuto!—Lincoln gritó, temblando y luchando por liberarse: —Vamos, ¿no podemos hablar de esto? Quiero decir, te dije que tengo algo que ustedes no quieren obtener. Si me comen, estarán teniendo el mismo problema que tengo yo.—Sus ojos vacilaron de lado a lado mientras su mente trabajaba frenéticamente para encontrar una salida a su situación, —San...—Después él gritó: —¡San!— gritó de nuevo, su voz llena de histeria. —¡San! Por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado y bueno, ¡ayúdame!"

—¿Qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer?—Gritó San, golpeando los barrotes con su hombro. —¡Solo aguanta un poco más!

—¡Ya casi no hay tiempo!—Cuando las manos de los simios de dedos largos se acercaron a él, Lincoln cerró los ojos y trató de retorcerse sobre la cuerda que estaba atada a sus tobillos. —¡San, por favor!—grito una vez más. —No ... no quiero morir ... ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!— Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, los simios estuvieron a punto de atacarlo.

Pero un repentino chillido de rabia atravesó los árboles, llevando a los simios salvajes a una pausa silenciosa. Sus brillantes ojos rojos se movieron por el costado de un árbol y se posaron sobre la forma solitaria que se agachaba en las ramas. –Es suficiente! La forma dijo enojada. —¡Aléjate del humano, ahora!

El líder del grupo de simios se alejó del grupo y miró al intruso. —¡Esto no te concierne, seguidor del rey!—gruñó, —Atrapamos humanos, y nosotros hacemos lo que queremos con ellos.

La figura en los árboles resopló, y luego descendió de donde estaba posada. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo, la luz de la luna brilló sobre su achaparrado. La criatura era, de hecho, otro simio. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, este estaba cubierto con un pelaje de color ligeramente más claro y sus ojos brillaban con un suave tono verde. El mono resopló de nuevo y se acercó a su rival de ojos rojos. —¡Tú y tu clan han ido demasiado lejos esta vez, Saru! ¡Nuestras tradiciones y reglas significan tan poco para ti que con gusto los rechazarías sin dudarlo?

El mono llamado Saru gruñó al recién llegado y expuso sus colmillos amenazantes. —¡Las viejas reglas de los simios son para los débiles!

—¿Y se supone que tus formas de lograr esto son las correctas?—el mono de ojos verdes dijo rápidamente: —¡El odio solo engendra odio, Saru! ¿Has olvidado todo lo que el Sabio nos ha enseñado?

—¡Ja!—Saru se río de eso antes responder: —El Rey del Bosque dice que dejemos a los humanos vivir en el Valle. Decir que existir como uno con los humanos. ¡Sabio es tonto!

Un indicio de ira repentinamente se elevó en el simio de ojos verdes, y se acercó a Saru. —El único tonto aquí, Saru, es con quien estoy hablando.—Luego miró al humano que todavía estaba en posesión del otro simio. —Pero si todavía crees o no en las palabras del Rey del Bosque es irrelevante. Ahora liberarás a ese humano".

Cuando Saru se agachó más abajo, listo para saltar, los árboles se llenaron repentinamente de los gritos furiosos de los muchos camaradas del simio de ojos verdes. Saru miró alrededor de las ramas de los árboles con una expresión de terror en sus ojos carmesí.

—No tiene sentido desafiarnos, Saru. Mis hermanos tienen toda esta área rodeada.—el mono de ojos verdes dio un paso adelante. —Ahora dile a tu clan que libere al humano. Si es así, te dejaremos salir ileso.

El mono oscuro gruñó, miró a su clan y volvió a gruñir. —Esto no ha terminado, seguidor del rey.—dijo antes de lanzarse a las sombras. Después de que los otros simios intercambiaron miradas confusas, dejaron caer sus armas improvisadas y siguieron al líder en retirada.

Cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio, el simio de ojos verdes sonrió y se volvió hacia la loba encarcelada. —¡Hija de Moro!—él la llamó,. —Aunque no estoy seguro de que realmente necesite preguntar, ¿necesitas ayuda?

San le devolvió la sonrisa. —En muchos sentidos, hermano mono.—respondió ella. —Pero creo que el humano puede necesitarlo más que yo en este momento.

El simio miró a Lincoln, que estaba, por el momento, demasiado aturdido para decir una palabra que no fuera una palabrería confusa: —Supongo que tienes razón.—Luego miró hacia un lugar en los árboles. —Ayude al joven a bajarlo y liberarlo. Tenga cuidado de no lastimarlo ahora.

Un grupo de simios, todos de ojos verdes y piel clara como su líder, se apresuraron a un lado del árbol y rápidamente se apresuraron a ayudar a Lincoln. Mientras lo hacían, algunos se movieron alrededor de la jaula de San, aflojando y cortando los lugares que mantenían unida la pequeña estructura.

Cuando la durabilidad de la jaula finalmente disminuyó hasta el punto de colapso, San se estrelló y explotó a través de las barras como si saliera de un huevo. —¡Finalmente!—dijo, estirando los calambres que habían adquirido sus músculos. Luego miró al líder del nuevo grupo de simios y asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias, hermano mono.

El mono devolvió el asentimiento. —Me duele ver cuánto los ha consumido su amargura y odio.—dijo con tristeza. —Ellos ni siquiera pueden hablar con la misma fluidez que habían podido hacer hace tan solo un tiempo.

San estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a Lincoln siendo estabilizado por un par de simios que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo en una posición estable. El joven tenía una expresión vacía de conmoción y confusión en su rostro, y sus ojos miraban a la nada. —Hey.—dijo ella y caminó hacia él. Ella se arrodilló y tocó su mejilla suavemente. —¿Estás bien?

El joven peliblanco no respondió, pero murmuró algo incoherente que San no pudo entender.

Ella lo sacudió suavemente por los hombros. —¡Vamos, responde!–ella lo ordenó con muy poco progreso. La joven loba miró a los dos primates que impedían que Lincoln se cayera con una expresión de preocupación sorprendentemente genuina en su rostro. —¿Lo que está mal con él?

—El joven humano está en estado de shock.—respondió el mono de la izquierda. —Quizás si pudieras...

Antes de que el mono pudiera terminar, San abofeteó a Lincoln en la cara tan fuerte como oyó el 'crujido' de su palma golpeando la mejilla del joven peliblanco.

El fuerte impacto de la bofetada de la chica golpeando su piel sacó a Lincoln de su aturdimiento como el chasquido de un látigo. —¡OUCH!—gritó, volviendo a sus sentidos. Puso una mano contra su mejilla ardiente y se encogió. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?—se quejó mirando a San con una expresión de dolor.

San puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. —Estabas en estado de shock.—dijo claramente. —Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en este momento para despertarte.

Lincoln apretó los dientes al sentir que el costado de su mejilla ahora enrojecida comenzaba a latir. —Está bien, eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero tuviste que pegarme _tan_ fuerte?

—Tampoco lo hice tan fuerte.—San le resto importancia y se levantó. —Deberías estar agradecido de que estoy un poco preocupado por ti.

—Ah? Bueno... Gracias, te lo agradezco.—Respondió con sinceridad. —¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—Sintió que algo tiraba de su camisa. Cuando miró hacia abajo para ver de qué se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron al ver al mono de ojos verdes parado a su lado. —¡Santo cielos!—exclamó, cayendo al suelo mientras saltaba hacia atrás. —¡Mátalo, San, mátalo!—Otra palma abierta golpeo su otra mejilla, silenciándolo.

La princesa Mononoke fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. —_¡El!_ ¡Es la razón por la que sigues vivo!—Miró al mono y sonrió un poco avergonzada.. —Lamento lo ocurrido , hermano mono.—Se disculpo. —Me temo que la boca de este humano es más rápida que su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.—Cuando vio que Lincoln estaba a punto de abrir la boca una vez más, le lanzó una mirada helada que lo dejó sin palabras.

El mono rió. —Apenas me di cuenta.—señaló un espacio entre los árboles. —Ven, ahora.—dijo arrastrando los pies hacia la brecha. —El Rey del Bosque está muy ansioso por conocer personalmente a este joven humano.—luego miró a Lincoln. —estado esperando tu llegada por algún tiempo.

San miró sobre su hombro y miró a Lincoln por un momento. Luego se volvió hacia el mono. —Está bien. Si nos muestras el camino, te seguiremos.

—¡Habla por ti misma, princesa!—Lincoln replicó. —¡Después de lo que acabo de pasar, no voy a acercarme a esas cosas.

—¡Se llaman simios, humano!San gruñó, su temperamento subió. —y tú vienes con nosotros, ¡lo quieras o no!

—¡Olvídalo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?— La joven loba le dedidco una sonrisa burlona

Lincoln guardó silencio por un momento, y se digno responder con un: —Si. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he tenido que pasar desde que llegué aquí, desde Dioses Demonio, tu y tu familia de lobos, hasta monos caníbales que tratan de comerme, siento que da por sentido que tenga miedo a todo lo que provenga de este lugar. Y decir a verdad, creo que tendré un trauma por eso.—Luego le dirigio a San una mirada insegura. —Creo que deberías entenderlo.

San lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más.

—Entonces, a menos que me des una muy buena razón, ¡NO me voy a mover de este lugar!

Fue entonces cuando el simio volvió a hablar. —Entiendo que sientas miedo hacia nosotros, joven humano.—Dijo tranquilamente el simio. —Pero tienes que venir con nosotros, sabemos de tu maldición.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron, y todo sentimiento de inseguridad desapareció por completo, y por un momento estuvo seguro de que podía sentir el poder de la maldición ardiendo más grande y más poderoso en la banda de la cadena de su muñeca. Instintivamente su mano presionó contra la cadena de la muñeca, ocultándola de la vista. Esperaba que hubiera estado demasiado oscuro para que alguien lo notara. Y por alguna razón se encontró esperando que San aún no lo hubiera notado. Cuando miró en dirección a la loba, ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. —¿Cómo ... lo saben?— preguntó lentamente volviendo su mirada hacia el primate de ojos verdes.

—Prometo que todo se explicará tan pronto como lleguemos a nuestro acantilado.—dijo el mono. —Pero debes confiar en nosotros. No queremos hacerte daño.—Luego continuó cojeando hacia los árboles. —Si desea permanecer aquí, es su elección. De lo contrario, sígame.

Lincoln frunció el ceño por un momento y luego enterró las manos en los bolsillos. —Creo que realmente no tengo muchas opciones.—dijo finalmente. —Muéstranos el camino, entonces.—Cuando se dijeron estas palabras, los simios charlaron alegremente y tomaron al joven de las manos, conduciéndolo hacia adelante. "_Esto va ser un largoooo dia."_penso mientras lo arrastraban suavemente por el bosque.

Antes de que San se moviera para seguirlos, notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando se acercó al objeto que le había llamado la atención, se arrodilló para mirar más de cerca. Era la chaqueta de Lincoln; el que los simios le habían quitado cuando ella lo recogió. Pero por un momento la miro, tratando de analizarla y pensar un poco mas sobre el humano albino: ¿Que era esa prenda? ¿Algún tipo de armadura? ¿Y por qué seguía mencionando que tenía "algo dentro de él" que los simios no deberían tener?

Tantas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de San, muchas de las cuales no pudo encontrar respuestas. Deseó que su madre estuviera allí, ya que tal vez hubiera podido responder a aquellos ilusorios que muchos se burlaban de ella.

Con un suspiro abatido, la princesa Mononoke colocó la chaqueta de Lincoln debajo de su brazo y salió corriendo para unirse a su reacia.

Quizás algunas de sus preguntas serían respondidas tan pronto como llegara a la vivienda oculta de los monos.

* * *

**Pueblo de los simios**

En el momento en que Lincoln vio la casa del mono, se encontró perdido en la mirada. Dondequiera que miraba, veía simios. O correteando alrededor de los árboles y las rocas, sentados juntos charlando en un idioma que no podía entender, o...

De repente sintió como si la sangre se le fuera de la cara cuando vio al grupo de simios alrededor de un fogata, haciendo herramientas y armas. El hecho de que supieran hacer fuego era bastante inquietante, ¡Pero fabricando armas! Eso fue demasiado.

—Oye.—dijo San empujándolo ligeramente. —¿Todavía estás despierto?

Al albino le tomó un tiempo responderle. —Este lugar es demasiado surrealista a decir verdad.

San frunció el ceño, pero decidió no contestarle.

Fueron conducidos a través de lo que parecía la plaza del pueblo de los simios. Un pequeño claro donde no crecían árboles. Cuando los dos humanos pisaron la suave hierba que cubría el claro, de repente se dieron cuenta de que los estaban observando.

Los simios, de todas las formas y tamaños, se agacharon en grupos que salpicaban el claro y observaron cada movimiento de los dos humanos con gran interés. Parecían especialmente interesados en el albino. Algunos de los simios más jóvenes pronto decidieron que mirar al humano de desde la distancia no era suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad, y corrieron hacia él. Saltaron y se empujaron para tener la oportunidad de ser los primeros en ver al humano de cerca.

Lincoln observó a los jóvenes simios con curiosidad mientras giraban alrededor de sus pies, observando cada uno de sus rasgos como si fuera una especie de espécimen estudiado por un grupo de científicos. Algunos de los miembros más audaces del grupo incluso fueron tan lejos como para agarrar un puñado de sus jeans y tirar de ellos antes de escabullirse.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más y más jóvenes simios pronto se unieron a sus amigos para patear y tirar juguetonamente de la ropa del humano. En poco tiempo, incluso algunos de los simios mayores se unieron.

Lincoln miró a San en busca de ayuda, pero vio que había ocupado un lugar en una roca lejos de las multitudes de primates a tientas. La expresión de su rostro mostraba que estaba encontrando toda esta terrible experiencia divertida.

Y lo era de hecho, al menos para otros...

_"Tráeme al viajero del tiempo..."_

El claro de repente se quedó en silencio. Incluso los menores que habían estado parloteando en voz alta y saltando cesaron en sus movimientos.

_'Deseo verlo ... Tráemelo ...'_

La voz era suave y fluía por la mente de Lincoln como suaves corrientes de agua. —¿Quien dijo eso?—preguntó dándose la vuelta, mirando en todas direcciones. —¿Quién está ahí?

_'Todo se explicará a tiempo, mi joven viajero del tiempo ... Ahora, sal para que estos ojos antiguos puedan verte por fin ...'_

El joven peliblanco miro hacia San, que solo lo miró, igualmente confundido como parecía. Cuando se volvió para mirar hacia adelante una vez más, descubrió que los simios se habían extendido a ambos lados, despejándole el camino. Sus ojos oscuros trazaron el camino hasta que se asentaron en una cueva que se adentraba en el costado de un enorme negrita. Cuanto más lo miraba, más la palabra "enorme" parecía un eufemismo. Titanico podría haber sido una mejor palabra para usar. _"¿Quién eres tú?" _preguntó a través de sus pensamientos.

_'Soy un amigo...'_

Lincoln frunció el ceño. —¿Puedo tomar tu palabra para eso?

_'Solo si lo deseas ...'_

Frunció el ceño aún más. —Supongo que tendré que... ver que no me quedan otras alternativas.—Entonces se dirigió lentamente hacia la boca abierta de la cueva y se detuvo por un momento, observando la oscuridad que había más allá. Permaneció allí durante lo que parecieron horas, preguntándose si seguir adelante o no.

Finalmente, respirando profundamente, el humano entró en la cueva.

San solo podía ponerse de pie y observar cómo su compañero humano avanzaba lentamente hacia la cueva, desapareciendo en las sombras una vez más. Mientras lo veía desaparecer de la vista, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo arrastrándose por su columna vertebral. Temor de que sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la chaqueta de Lincoln con fuerza contra su pecho.

* * *

**Capitulo acabado. Algo largo, pero necesario, y las revelaciones se aproximan.**


	13. Revelaciones

La cueva parecía extenderse por millas con cada paso que Lincoln daba. A medida que avanzaba más profundamente en sus oscuras profundidades, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío premonitorio pasar sobre él. Todo era tan familiar, y eso lo aterrorizó. Los recuerdos de la primera cueva subterránea pronto resurgieron en su mente. Recuerdos de la caverna cubierta de raíces, el extraño núcleo bulboso, la luz cegadora, la sensación de estar completamente destrozado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar la frialdad y el miedo. Durante mucho tiempo, el joven forastero los mantuvo cerrados. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, de repente se detuvo y miró con asombro.

La cueva ahora estaba llena de vibrante luz azul. Luz que parecía florecer de enredaderas y raíces que enredaban las paredes como flores brillantes. Dejando que su curiosidad se apoderara de él, Lincoln extendió su mano hacia una de las flores para tocarla, y de repente se detuvo._ "Oh no"_ pensó con el ceño fruncido. _"No voy a cometer ese error otra vez"_ retiró lentamente la mano y se puso rígido, mirando hacia la cueva una vez más. '¿Hasta dónde llega esta cosa de todos modos?'

_'No te dejes desanimar, joven viajero del tiempo.'_

—No lo estoy.—respondió Lincoln. —Solo me estoy cansando de caminar.—luego se quejó. —Y no estoy muy emocionado que digamos por todo lo relacionado con la telepatía que ocurre aquí.

_'Cuanto más tiempo pierda el tiempo con su incomodidad, __más tiempo le llevará alcanzar su objetivo.'_

—Esta bien.—respondió el joven de cabello blanco dando otro suspiro, metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó adentrándose en la cueva.

* * *

**De vuelta en la ciudad de hierro.**

—¡Milady, por favor!— Gonza le suplicó a su lider, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas y tocando su cabeza contra el suelo, —¡Te lo ruego¡ ¡Dejemm matar al chica que te ha traído tanta desgracia!

Lady Eboshi permaneció en silencio, como lo había hecho durante las últimas horas. Se sentó en sus habitaciones, junto con Yashahime, que se sentó al otro lado de la habitación, sorbiendo su té, pero miró a los dos. Aparentemente, cuando escuchó que el forastero había salvado a la Princesa Lobo, no estaba contenta ni un poco por esa información. A medida que sus fantasías románticas se hicieron añicos por el acto de bondad del niño hacia el salvaje bestia conocido como la Princesa de Mononoke

Eboshi fue sostenido por unos cuantos cojines suaves, constantemente atendidos por varias mujeres. La lucha contra la princesa Mononoke y Lincoln la había dejado con varias heridas aún no fatales. Aunque ella había insistido en que eran pequeños y sin importancia, sus mujeres más leales procedieron a atenderlas como si su vida estuviera en juego. Pero no importa cuánto consuelo le dieron, o las medicinas a base de hierbas que la hicieron beber o aplicar a su cuerpo, nada podía curar lo que realmente estaba herido: su orgullo.

Mientras escuchaba a su guardia-capitán suplicar, rogar y arrastrarse por el honor de llevarle la cabeza del traidor y misterioso albino, sorbió una pequeña taza de té. Cuando terminó, colocó el trozo de cerámica blanca en una bandeja, que fue rápidamente recogida por una de las mujeres. —Antes de decir que sí a algo, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué desea matarlo, Gonza?—ella preguntó en voz baja.

El hombre barbudo parpadeó con asombro, incapaz de entender la pregunta de Eboshi.

—Solo quiero oírte decir tu razón, Gonza.—continuó hablando Eboshi, mirando la suave luz naranja producida por las velas y linternas que llenaban la cámara. —Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué matar a este chico es tan importante para tan importante que voluntariamente dejarías de lado tu sentido del honor y la dignidad arrastrándote como lo has estado haciendo durante la última hora.—concluyó ella mientras lo miraba. —No es como si te pusieras nervioso tan fácilmente por el.

Gonza frunció el ceño y arrugó su gruesa frente. —Porque...—rechinó los dientes y gruñó. —¡Porque te traicionó, Mi Señora! Invadió tu ciudad bajo la apariencia de un inocente viajero, comió tu comida, aprendió tus secretos... y explotó tu generosa hospitalidad.—Su mirada de ira se intensificó, —¡Y al final, calumnió tu honor al lado de esa asquerosa loba! ¡Solo por eso merece morir de la peor y más dolorosa forma imaginable!

La líder del lugar permaneció completamente indiferente. —Ya veo.—dijo ella. —¿Y cómo lo matarás, Gonza?—ella sonrió maliciosamente, los fuegos de las linternas parpadeando en sus iris oscuros, —Viste el poder que poseía; la maldición que forcé sobre él ha comenzado a convertirlo en algo completamente diferente. Ni siquiera la espada de tu espada podría cortar su piel.—luego frunció el ceño al concluir: —Y también parece que ni siquiera las armas pueden atravesar su armadura, si atrapó a una de ellas cuando le dispararon. ¿Qué harás si ese poder se desata una vez más?

—Yo ...—Gonza se mordió el labio por un momento y frunció el ceño. –Lo mataré antes de que tenga la oportunidad de invocar ese poder demoníaco una vez más. Usaré el poder de nuestras armas.—dijo finalmente con confianza. —Dispararé una sola bala en su carne y la enviaré directamente a través de su corazón sin alma. Y luego sostendré la cabeza de ese demonio blanco en alto para que toda la ciudad de Hierro lo vea.— Se inclinó una vez más. —Todo lo que necesito es que me des la orden, Milady.

—Ni siquiera puedes rastrear y matar a una chica loba, Gonza.—Yashahime se burlo del Capitán de la Guardia cuando entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos. —Esta presa requiere un cazador más hábil.—luego miro hacia la puerta mientras gritaba: —Takemaru de Setsuna.

Y sorprendentemente, el mismo samurai que estaba liderando la masacre en ese pequeño pueblo, entró. Yashahime sonrió mientras miraba al samurai. —... creo que tu puedes rastrearlo y matarlo, así como también la chica lobo.

El Samurai se inclinó. —Asi sera, milady.—Y detrás de él, algunos de sus hombres, que habían sobrevivido a las masacres. —¿Escuché que el era una especie de forastero que acaba de pasar en tu ciudad, Lady Eboshi?—La cara de Takemaru mostró una sonrisa incómoda mientras preguntaba: —¿No estaría vestido con armaduras y prendas que no fueran de esta tierra? ¿Tampoco tenia el cabello blanco como el suyo?

—Exactamente.—Afirmo Yashahime. —¿Y debo suponer que conoces el poder del chico, no es así?

Takemaru asintió. —Por lo que escuché y vi, él solo aplastó el cráneo de uno de mis hombres. Y prácticamente destrozó el suelo debajo de sus pies.—luego se burló mientras respondía: —Aunque me parece increíble que un chico esté en posesión de un poder tan magnífico y destructivo.

—Suenas como si quisieras tal cosa.—sugirió Eboshi, causando que tanto el samurai como la princesa fantasma se volvieran hacia ella.

Takemaru simplemente sonrió cuando su mirada y sonrisa se oscurecieron al pensar en una idea así. —Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, Lady Eboshi.

Eboshi sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedes controlar ese tipo de poder, Takemaru de Setsuna.—dijo mientras dejaba su té, —Nadie puede.—Luego miró hacia la ventana, mirando el paisaje yermo iluminado por la luna. —Ni siquiera creo que el joven sea capaz de controlar ese tipo de poder. Incluso si es propio.

* * *

**En lo profundo de la cueva**

Durante mucho tiempo, Lincoln se encontró incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar e incapaz de dejar de mirar. La cueva se había abierto gradualmente en una gran caverna, donde las vides con flores brillantes parecían acumularse, cubriendo todo en un hermoso color azul.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención del joven no fue la caverna en sí, sino su único ocupante. Porque sentado en el centro de la caverna estaba el ser que lo había llamado. El ser a quien los simios se habían referido como el Rey del Bosque... era, de hecho, un Dios, o algo cercano a él, tal vez. Un enorme simio y de aspecto muy anciano, cuyo cuerpo entero estaba compuesto de tierra, el pelo de sus brazos, rodillas y hombros estaba hecho de hojas verdes, las venas que sobresalían de su cuerpo eran enredaderas antiguas y sus piernas eran enormes. Los troncos de los árboles y los dedos de los pies eran sus raíces, y las uñas de las manos también estaban hechas de corteza de árbol. En su parte posterior había ramas de árboles que se ramificaban con hojas y musgo que crecían en ellas. Y sus ojos eran oscuros, pero salvo por lo que parecían ser ojos verdes por dentro, lo que hacía que el poderoso simio fuera un espectáculo para contemplar cualquier cosa.

—Santo cielos...—Lincoln apenas podía creer que realmente estaba parado allí, mirando esto. Tragando saliva, dio un paso en la caverna y se puso rígido, sin mirar por un segundo al enorme Dios Simio. ¡Era un maldito King Kong! La gigantesca criatura simplemente se sentó en silencio con el tronco y las piernas cubiertas de enredaderas cruzadas y sus grandes manos descansando inmóviles en cada rodilla. Ambos ojos estaban cerrados.

—No tengas miedo, viajero en el tiempo.—dijo el Rey del Bosque suavemente. Luego abrió los ojos y miró al pequeño humano que estaba en la boca de la caverna. Sus ojos brillaban tenuemente con el color del verde desvaído, mientras que las finas cerdas de su tierra marrón que se asemejaban al pelaje reflejaban la luz azul. —No te haré daño.—y el resto de su cuerpo hecho de la tierra misma, y lo extendió hacia Lincoln. —Por favor acércate. Mis ojos ya no ven tan bien como solían hacerlo, a pesar de que no soy una entidad mortal.

Lincoln respiró hondo y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme simio. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia, se le indicó que se detuviera y permaneciera donde estaba.

El Rey del Bosque estudió a Limcolm durante unos minutos antes de sonreír, decir: —Si. Estaba en lo correcto. Eres tu.

—Tu...—Lincoln comenzó a hablar, incapaz de evitar que su voz casi temblara ante semejante criatura. —¿Eres Shisha-Gami?

El Rey del Bosque parpadeó una vez antes de reírse. —Me halaga que uno suponga que sí¿–respondió divertidamente. —Pero no, no soy el gran espíritu del bosque. Me llaman Somiesa, el Rey del Espíritu del Bosque. Shisha Gami es el Rey de los Reyes de los Espíritus del Bosque , pero él también es un Espíritu del Bosque. Pero muchos de mis hijos me han conocido como el Rey del Bosque.

—Oh, vaya.—respondió Lincoln, un poco avergonzado. —Lo siento por confundirlo.

Somiesa negó con la cabeza: —No hay necesidad de disculparse, viajero del tiempo, Lincoln Marie Loud.

Ante esto, Limcoln inclinó la cabeza y miró a la antigua deidad,. —¿Cómo sabías mi nombre y apellido o que vine al pasado? No le he dicho a nadie sobre...

—No era necesario, joven humano.—dijo Somiesa. —Ya lo sabía. Lo sabía mucho antes de que vinieras a estas montañas. Lo sabía antes de que incluso comenzaras tu largo viaje a través de las tierras que se extienden entre aquí y la aldea de Amishi.—el poderoso Somiesa extendió sus brazos, como si estuviera a punto de dar un gran abrazo mientras proclamaba: —Después de todo... soy el Rey Espíritu de la Tierra. A nuestro alrededor, mis ojos y oídos están en todas partes.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. —Bueno, supongo que así es como sabías si viajaba. Pero eso no me dice todo, Somiesa. ¿Cómo supiste todo esto? ¿Cómo supiste que venía del futuro?

—Porque mi joven Viajero en el Tiempo.—dijo el Rey Espíritu del Bosque, sonriendo. —Fuimos yo y los otros Reyes Espirituales quienes te llevamos del futuro y te trajimos aquí, hasta este momento.

.

.

.

.

—¿Que?

Eso fue lo único que dijo el albino. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas, tenia la boca abierta y su respiración casi se entrecortaba por la sorpresa. El quería creer que escucho mal, que todo lo mal interpreto y que ese Dios simio dijo otra cosa...

¿Verdad...?

—Es la esencia de mi espíritu, así como los otros Reyes Espirituales, lo que posee el árbol con el que tropezarás setecientos años a partir de ahora. Verás, somos la razón por la que serás arrojado al pasado.

—¿Estás bromeando, no?—Lincoln preguntó, sin saber si vomitar o reír, ya que estaba a punto de llorar de alegría. —Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Porque ya he lidiado con cosas así, y esto NO es gracioso.

—Te aseguro que no lo es, Viajero del Tiempo.

En ese momento, la cara del peliblanco se iluminó y dio unos pasos más hacia Somiesa. —¿Eso significa que puedes enviarme de regreso? Quiero decir, si tú y estos reyes fueron los que me enviaron aquí al pasado, entonces ¡Puedes enviarme de vuelta al futuro! ¿No es así?

Somiesa miró al joven humano emocionado y frunció el ceño con tristeza. —Me temo que ...—comenzó lentamente, asegurándose de que el humano no se enfureciera. —... Me temo que eso no es posible.—No pudo evitar sentir un dolor que apuñaló su antiguo corazón inmortal cuando vio la mirada que cubrió el rostro una vez alegre de Lincoln. —Lo siento, Lincoln, pero me temo que regresar a tu tiempo está más allá de mi capacidad. Yo solo no puede hacerlo... no sin los otros reyes con quien debo apoyarme.

—¡Esto es mierda!—Lincoln gritó con enojo.—¡Es totalmente injusto!—Miró al Rey Espíritu del Bosque con furia controlada. —Si tú y tus amigos dioses pudieran enviarme aquí, entonces pueden enviarme de regreso!

—Ya te dije que no puedo. Realmente lo siento.

—Oh, ¿realmente lo sientes?—Respondió con sarcasmo, mientras su ira se elevaba—¡Me alejaste de mi nuevo hogar! ¡De mi siglo! ¡De mi familia! ¡Y solo me queda estar atrapado en un período de tiempo en el que tengo que evitar que me maten cada vez que hago contacto con alguna criatura o un humano sediento sangre! Y ahora que he venido hasta aquí, después de todo lo que he pasado, ¿te vas a sentar allí y decirme que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de volver a casa? ¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que eso causaría a personas que yo amo?—Las lágrimas ahora comenzaban a llenar sus ojos; no pudo soportar esta verdad y comprensión. —¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

—¿Realmente deseas saber?

—¡Si!—Lincoln respondió, su tristeza se convirtió más en ira.

Somiesa respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. —Porque ... tú, mi joven humano, puede ser lo único que se interpone entre este mundo y la aniquilación total.

Lincoln se secó las lágrimas de la cara y miró a Somiesa, ahora más confundido que nunca. —¿Que?

—Exactamente cómo suena.—el Rey Espíritu del Bosque abrió los ojos y miró al joven peliblanco. —Te trajimos aquí porque puedes ser el único que puede ayudarnos a restaurar la armonía entre la humanidad y la naturaleza misma.

Incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo, Lincoln se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se sentó en una posición derrotada, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante. —No entiendo nada de esto. Pensé que me enviaron aquí como castigo por enojar al espíritu de un Dios muerto.—Luego volvió a mirar a Somiesa. –¿Cómo puedes ser el que me envió aquí si tú y estos otros Reyes siguen vivos?

El Rey Espíritu de los Simios de los Árboles sonrió, —Supongo que eso necesita ser explicado. Muy bien, te diré todo lo que deseas saber.—Hizo una pausa por un momento. —Pero para que entiendas lo que te digo, primero debes poder entender el mundo de los Dioses y los Reyes Espirituales.

Lincoln suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos. —Está bien.—Dijo mientras intentaba calmarse pero su expresión no se suavizo en lo mas mínimo. —explícate entonces; no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora.

Somiesa asintió con la cabeza: —Lo primero que debes entender es que las criaturas como Moro y Nago no son dioses verdaderos. No pueden controlar los entornos, no pueden destruir a gran escala y no pueden crear vida. Los únicos seres que pueden hacer estas cosas son los reyes espirtuales del bosque que gobiernan los elementos de este mundo. Shisha-Gami y yo somos dos de esos espíritus del bosque. Sin embargo, somos espíritus de una clase mucho más alta; casi somos considerados como dioses. Simplemente somos conocidos por los humanos y los Dios bestias como los reyes espirituales del mundo. Sin embargo, hay un problema si uno de nosotros muere: si uno de nosotros muere, ese elemento que controlamos estará en completo caos y dejará de existir a medida que muera lentamente . Si todos morimos, el mundo morirá con nosotros. Sin embargo, si nuestra esencia sigue viva y uno de nosotros sigue vivo, podemos renacer y una vez más traer equilibrio a nuestro elemento y al mundo.

—Si esos lobos, Moro y sus hijos, Nago e Isaac no son dioses.—preguntó Lincoln alzando una ceja. —... entonces, ¿qué son?

—Ellos son los guardianes.–respondió el Rey Espíritu del Mono-Árbol. —Entidades inmortales que han existido desde el nacimiento del tiempo. Existen en este mundo al tomar vasos que les dan forma física, lo que les permite vivir entre el mundo mortal como nosotros sí. Pueden vivir, envejecer, enfermarse y pueden sangrar. Y después de un largo período de tiempo, pueden morir.—Frunció el ceño ante el joven sentado frente a él. —¿Entiendes?

Lincoln asintió. —Sí. Al menos... creo que entiendo. Pero si ustedes son los _verdaderos_ dioses, ¿por qué se les conoce como dioses de todos modos?

—Porque así era como el mundo de la naturaleza nos miraba a ellos y a ellos. Y durante mucho tiempo, antes de que evolucionaran hacia lo que son hoy, los humanos alguna vez fueron parte del mundo de la naturaleza. Es por eso que muchos humanos todavía los ven como dioses. Supongo que con el tiempo, se sintieron atraídos por los títulos que nos habían dado, y finalmente los aceptaron.

-Eso es... interesante.-murmuro Lincoln, sorprendido por lo explicado.

En cuanto a nosotros, los Espíritus ... preferimos mantenernos fuera de la vista en estos días. En aquel entonces, el Hombre y la Bestia nos conocían, y éramos libres de estar con los dos. Antes ...de que _él_ viniera..

—Espera,m¿Quien es el?—Pregunto, confundido.

—El Dios Demonio de la Muerte y la Destrucción: Hexxus.—dijo Somiesa con mucho temor en su voz, —Fue él quien rompió la armonía cuando se levantó de las entrañas de la tierra y hizo llover su veneno que casi destruyó todo los bosques. Y fue él ... quien quemó el agujero en el corazón del hombre.—Somiesa suspiró profundamente mientras miraba al chico. —En realidad es muy simple si te paras a pensar en los principios básicos detrás de todo.

—Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero has tenido unos qué ¿varios miles de años para contemplar esto, verdad?

—En realidad, desde el comienzo de la existencia de este mundo, supongo.—respondió Somiesa.

El albino sacudió la cabeza. —No sé cuánto más de esto puedo soportar. Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.—Se froto fuertemente la sien mientras tenia una expresión de amargura en su rostro. —Todo lo que quiero saber es por qué tú y tus amigos me trajeron aquí.

—Pensé que ya te había explicado...

—¡Decirme que soy el único que puede ayudarte a lo que sea que quieran en este tiempo es solo la mitad de una respuesta!—el joven le espetó. —Necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Porque en este momento, no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo continuar.—suspiró y continuó hablando. —La oráculo en la aldea de Amishi me dijo que me enviaron aquí como castigo. Ahora me estás diciendo que me trajeron aquí porque crees que soy alguna clase de héroe o algún tipo de elegido. Ahora estoy agotado física y mentalmente, Somiesa. Y necesito respuestas reales: ¿Que es lo que quieren de mi?

Durante mucho tiempo los dos permanecieron encerrados en silencio. Finalmente, después de que había pasado mucho tiempo, Somiesa rompió el silencio, —Yo y los otros Reyes queríamos cambiar el mundo.—dijo suavemente. —... y queríamos cambiar el futuro.

—Está bien ... no te estoy entiendo.—Dijo Lincoln, sintiéndose un poco más confundido por esto. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'cambiar el futuro'?

—La mente de un Rey Espíritu ... o de un Dios tal como se nos conoce, existe más allá de las limitaciones del espacio y el tiempo. Podemos buscar en el pasado las respuestas que podamos tener sobre nuestro mundo, o sobre nosotros mismos si lo deseamos . Podemos buscar el presente para obtener conocimiento del mundo que nos rodea. Pero buscar el futuro. Tal acto no solo es increíblemente difícil, sino peligroso.

—¿Por qué es tan peligroso?

—Porque el que puede ver las respuestas que se encuentran en el futuro, puede cambiar las preguntas que se encuentran en el presente. El primer Espíritu Rey de los Reyes, el predecesor de Shisha Gami, decidió hace mucho tiempo que este tipo de previsión nunca debería ser usado por otros Reyes. Porque no es nuestra decision cambiar o decidir el destino de nadie, ni siquiera el nuestro. Ese es el derecho de todos los seres sintientes.

—Y seguiste adelante y lo hiciste de todos modos, ¿no?—Lincoln preguntó.

Somiesa asintió con la cabeza. —Cuando miré hacia el futuro ... me entristeció lo que vi. No había Guardianes, y tampoco eran Espíritus del Bosque. Ya no había unidad entre los humanos y la naturaleza. Y debido a las búsquedas descuidadas de los humanos. por el poder debido a la influencia de Hexxus, lo poco que quedaba de la naturaleza se estaba marchitando rápidamente. Y muy pronto... el mundo que una vez conocimos ... se convertiría en un cementerio para todos. Uno de las reyes, Otohime, y ayuda externa de alguien mas y yo decidimos que debíamos cambiar todo esto. Queríamos para hacer un mundo donde no existieran tanto sufrimiento y maldad.—el Rey Espíritu del Bosque bajó la cabeza con tristeza¿,—Pero para hacer esto ... tuve que convencer a los otros Reyes Espirituales de que se unieran a mí para hacer el último sacrificio.

—¿Que sacrificio?

—Nuestras propias vidas.—hizo una pausa Somiesa, respiró hondamente y luego continuó: —Utilizando cada gramo de nuestro poder, colocamos la esencia misma de nuestras vidas dentro de un solo árbol y la dejamos allí para esperar.

—¿A esperar que?—Lincoln preguntó impacientemente.

Somiesa sonrió. —A ti.—respondió. —Estaba esperando el día en el que podría ayudar a cambiar el futuro llegaría. Y usted, Lincoln Marie Loud, hijo de en medio de una familia de 11 hijos y dos padres fuiste elegido. Tu nacimiento es mucho más de lo que tú ... o tus padres... o tus hermanas ... podrían esperar... ¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque incluso nunca parecias resaltar entre el resto?

La mente de Lincoln ahora estaba aún más confundida ya que estaba plagada de más preguntas sobre lo que quería decir con lo que quería decir: _"¿Entonces todo este tiempo de alguna manera fue especial?"_ Años de esta abrumado del hecho de que nunca sibresalia en su familia, que penso que era algun tipo de oveja negra personal...que se sentia como un intuil en la vida; termina dandose cuenta de esto. En este punto, su cerebro quería gritar, para maldecir cada obscenidad que se le ocurriera. Quería llorar, gritar de rabia y dolor.

Pero nada vino. Ni un solo susurro. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar el espacio vacío frente a él. Finalmente, después de unos incómodos momentos de silencio, se puso de pie y miró a Somiesa con una expresión de dolor. —Esto es demasiado para mi. Yo... no puedo hacer esto.

—¿Tienes miedo, Lincoln?—Somiesa preguntó.

—¿Tengo miedo?—Lincoln preguntó, entonces lo pensó un poco. —Sí. Creo que lo tengo.

—¿Por qué?

Lincoln vaciló por momento. —No lo se.—respondió finalmente. —Creo que me temo a mí mismo. De lo que me he hecho capaz desde que llegue aquí.—Miró la banda dorada que había absorbido la maldición dentro de él, y ahora hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla a raya. Pero hasta ahora, debido a las transformaciones, era cada vez más probable que abandonara su humanidad muy pronto. —Mírame, Somiesa. Mira en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Ya he matado a un hombre, casi derribé dos ciudades con un solo golpe y pisoteé el suelo, y he herido a muchos más. Esta noche, casi destruí a una ciudad. Y si me hubiera perdido el control, podría haber matado a todos a la vista.

—¿Y por eso tienes miedo?— Somiesa preguntó.

—Si..—respondió el albino, —Deje de ser ese chico que vivia toda su vida como tal rodeado de un caos familiar y siempre en cualquier situacion tenía un plan para ello... era un hombre del plan y todo lo que planeaba vivir su propia voda sin que sus preocupaciones lo atormentaran, pero ahora me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo. Me dijeron que Shisha-Gami es la única que podría levantar la maldición. Pero ahora... después de ver lo que los humanos tienen hecho a estos bosques, no creo que tenga ninguna intención de ayudarme.—Cerró los ojos, y se permitió dar una sonrisa triste. —Sabes, creo que ellos siempre tuvieron razón, tengo mala suerte.

—Entiendo tu angustia, joven viajero en el tiempo.—dijo Somiesa. —Porque como tú, yo, así como los otros reyes, estoy maldito.—Lincoln lo miró fijamente. —El día que los Reyes y yo sacrificamos nuestra esencia, nos maldijimos a nosotros mismos y a este mundo al destino de la muerte. Para que vean, cuando todos muramos, no tendremos medios para renacer. Simplemente nos desvaneceremos. fuera de existencia como un sueño pasajero; lenta pero segura, esto le dará a Hexxus la oportunidad de matar a este mundo mucho más rápido de lo que ya es al influir en los corazones de los humanos que ha sido envenenado con sus promesas.—Se rió en voz baja. —Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar el día en que nuestras muertes nos sobrevengan ... y con la nuestra, lenta pero segura, la muerte de este mundo llegará mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

Miró a Lincoln, —Así que ya ves, joven... es por eso que te trajimos aquí .. para que con tu ayuda, volvamos a vivir, y que este mundo pueda seguir viviendo. Pero quizás ... contigo aquí ... nosotros una vez más puede vivir en armonía con los humanos ... y crear un futuro mejor para todos nosotros.

—_Eso _es lo último que necesitaba escuchar.—dij Lincoln hoscamente mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho. —Ahora tengo eso en mi conciencia.—Suspiró una vez más. —Solo una última pregunta.

—Cual.

El joven miró al enorme espíritu del bosque y respondió: —¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué soy tan especial?

La pregunta había pillado a Somiesa completamente desprevenido. Volvió a mirar al humano. —¿Por qué preguntas?

Lincoln frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —No sé. Simplemente me parece extraño. ¿Por qué, de todas esas personas que componen esos miles de millones en mi línea de tiempo, fui yo, un joven proveniente de una enorme familia de un pequeño pueblo de Michigan, fue escogido por la mano todopoderosa de estos reyes espirituales? ¿Por qué fui yo el elegido para salvar del mundo de la destrucción total? Quiero decir, no soy nada especial.

—Oh, créeme, muchacho ... eres más especial de lo que puedes imaginar.—se rió Somiesa mientras miraba al chico. —Pero por cierto ... ¿por qué es tan importante que lo sepas?

—¡Porque no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Por eso es tan importante para mí!—Lincoln espetó, pero no permitió que su odio hiciera que la maldición lo transformara. —¡No puedo hacer esto, Somiesa! ¡No soy nada! Solo soy un joven que buscaba vivir su vida en otro lugar. No soy un guerrero, o un heroe del futuro. Diablos, probablemente haría más daño a mi tiempo que lo que he hecho ahora. Por lo que sé, es probable que ahora sea un momento en que los simios evolucionan del hombre... o peor, los dinosaurios están vagando por el mundo ¡o que todos los humanos se han convertido en peces!

—Puede ser, joven viajero del tiempo.—dijo el Rey Espíritu suavemente. —Pero yo, al igual que otros reyes, todavía tengo fe en tus habilidades. Eres bastante inteligente en los momentos en que eliges serlo. Y has logrado mantenerte vivo hasta este punto. Eso y el la maldición se ha convertido en una ventaja; todo lo que debes hacer es conquistar la oscuridad que Nago había impreso en tu alma...

—¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Deje de ser lo que era por su culpa! No quiero esta maldición; me convirtieron en alguien que no soy: ¡un monstruo!—Gritó Lincoln señalando a la banda dorada. Luego suspiró abatido: —Lo siento, Somiesa. Es obvio que tu y tus amigos eligieron a la persona equivocada, y de la peor manera. No soy su salvador del futuro. No puedo ayudarlo; apenas puedo salvarme de una horda de simios sin que alguien me salve.—Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva. —.. e incluso si soy el salvador que has estado esperando ... Miró por encima del hombro. —No puedo hacer esto solo.

—No estarás solo en este viaje.

En esa última oración, Lincoln abrió los ojos con sorpresa en ese último comentario. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir el espíritu mitad simio, mitad planta, se le arrojó un pequeño paquete de cuero. Actuando puramente por reflejo, los brazos del joven se dispararon para atraparlo. Cuando miró lo que había atrapado, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron. El paquete era, de hecho, su saco de suministros que el Pueblo Amishi le había dado, así como el machete que Kaya le había dado.

—Creo que te los robaron.—dijo Somiesa, sonriendo. —Mis hijos los encontraron tirados en el suelo después de que Saru y su tribu huyeron al bosque.

Lincoln levantó su saco y su arma, y lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego volvió a mirar al Rey Espíritu del Bosque con el ceño fruncido y deja escapar con su voz todo el veneno y la amargura transmitido sus siguientes palabras:

—Los odio...

Dicho esto, el joven peliblanco deslizó su brazo por la correa de la bolsa y atravesó la boca de la cueva, disolviéndose en las sombras con cada paso.

Y como el viento, se fue.

—El joven carece de fe en sí mismo. No puedo culparlo después de lo que hicimos.—dijo Somiesa tristemente en voz baja mientras dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Lo sé, su alteza.—respondió una voz proveniente atrás de el. —pero en este momento, con la influencia de Hexxus construyendo un enorme ejército de demonios, y muy pocos aliados siguen vivos ... nunca tuvimos otra opción.—hubo una pequeña pausa en la voz hasta que respondió: —Estoy sorprendido de que no le hayas dicho que el árbol en el que tú y los otros Reyes forjaron tu esencia... está conectado con el pasado y el futuro... Que el tiene una manera de irse a casa y volver aquí cuando quiera.

—Te lo dejaré a ti decirle eso.—El Rey Espíritu del Bosque miró hacia un grupo de sombras que cubrían una sección de la caverna. —Ademas, temo que la necesidad de el joven de volver sea tanta que olvide que aun mantiene la maldición, y con ello cumpliendo su ciclo termine volviéndose algo peor.

—Es por eso que tenemos que actuar rápidamente, Somiesa.—respondió la voz nuevamente. —Está llegando a un punto muy inestable en su desarrollo. Y he visto la destrucción de la que ya es capaz.

Somiesa sacudió la cabeza. —No se puede evitar. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.—Suspiró pesadamente. —Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar que el Espíritu del Bosque levante la Oscuridad dentro de la maldición de Nago antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Hasta entonces, continuaré observándolo y protegiéndolo hasta que ya no me necesite.

—¿Oh? ¿No tienes miedo del peligro en el que te pondrás?

—No lo tengo, Somiesa. Bueno ... tal vez solo un poco, pero solo para mi. Pero sobre todo para el chico.—dijo la voz. —¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Cuando finalmente llegue el momento de acercarse al Espíritu del Bosque, el Rey Shisha-Gami, me va a necesitar. No lo abandonaré, mi amigo. Ahora no, nunca. Después de todo, como tú, él también se ha convertido en mi amigo también.

Somiesa se echó a reír y cruzó sus brazos largos, cubiertos de tierra y cubiertos de enredaderas. —Siempre fuiste el terco, Isaaku.

—Lo sé.—dijo la voz, antes de acercarse y revelarse como el pequeño Isaac. Luego el murmuró: —Y no me llames así—Luego dio unos pasos hacia adelante y salió de las sombras, permitiendo que su pequeño. cuerpo peludo para iluminarse con el resplandor azul de la caverna. —Pero ya debería saber que las ardillas zorro, que somos miembros de la familia Fox, somos tercas por naturaleza". Sus orejas puntiagudas temblaron cuando una sonrisa inteligente se extendió por sus largas y peludas fauces, "Y además, encuentro que la compañía de Lincoln es bastante agradable a veces.

—... La culpa te ha obligado a hacer eso, no es así?—Pregunto tranquilamente Somiesaa el espíritu del bosque

Isaac frunció sus cejas erizadas mientras miro hacia bajo con trsiteza. —Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, mi rey. Es lo único que puedo hacer por el después de lo que he hecho.—respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva donde su compañero humano había desaparecido. —Pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Estoy perfectamente contento de ser su amigo y tener que ayudarlo cuando lo necesite.

—Es bueno verlo, mi amigo.—respondió el Gran Simio-Árbol mientras observaba cómo el pequeña zorro-ardilla corría hacia la cueva. —Pero hay una cosa que siempre debes tener en cuenta cuando estás con él, Isaaku.

Isaac gimió ante eso, no le gustaba su nombre tradicional mientras murmuraba: —Ya te dije que no me llames así.—La ardilla zorro se detuvo y miró a Somiesa. —¿Y eso es, Rey Somiesa?

—Si la maldición de Nago completa su ciclo terrible, a pesar de los intentos de la banda de suprimirla ... y si Shisha-Gami se niega a levantar la furia de la maldición del cuerpo del joven ...—La expresión de Somiesa se oscureció cuando la habitación pareció cambiar cuando suspiró. —Me temo que el chico eventualmente poseerá un poder más destructivo y más aterrador que cualquier cosa que este mundo pueda ver. No solo tendrá la fuerza, el poder y la ira de un Dios, sino la inteligencia letal y la habilidad de un humano. Eso, amigo mío, es una combinación que nunca debe hacerse.

—Si eso sucede, entonces tendré que matarlo.—dijo una voz en la oscuridad, sorprendiendo tanto al zorro-ardilla como al poderoso Rey mono-árbol.

Luego, fuera de la oscuridad, una figura salió de las sombras para hacerse presente. Era una chica que aparentaba una edad adulta, de piel pálida y con una figura delgada, tenía el pelo negro y corto con solo el flequillo en los hombros y dos trenzas largas y delgadas trenzadas, que terminaban en dos pequeñas peleas; sus ojos eran violetas y agudos, mostrándola ligeramente sin emociones en su apariencia física. Estaba vestida con una camisa yukata sin mangas, con la espalda expuesta desde el cuello hasta la cintura, con el cuello de color negro, como el lado izquierdo, mientras que el otro lado era rojo, con un cinturón negro atado alrededor de su cintura. Sus piernas parecían estar en lo que eran medias negras, con solo mocasines sin suelas y sin dedos, exponiendo los dedos de los pies y el talón.

Isaac hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la chica. —Ruki ...—luego suspiró mientras ella se dirigía a su lado. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que la reina Otohime te envió en alguna misión?

—_Esta_ es mi misión, pequeño roedor estúpido.—respondió Ruki, su voz ni siquiera mostraba ningún signo de emoción. —Ptohime me ha enviado para asegurarme de que el chico no sea poseído por el odio y la ira que Nago dejó dentro de él.—tanto Somiesa como Isaac sabían que ese era el verdadero problema: la ira y el odio que Nago había impreso en el niño cuando lo maldijo. Lo protegeré cuando los peligros se vuelvan demasiado... severos para que el lo maneje.—los ojos de la chica se estrecharon aún más, casi como si una oscuridad plagara su corazón cuando terminó la oracion. —Pero cuando pierda el control ... cuando el demonio haya consumido su carne y alma, así como su asqueroso corazón humano... _lo_ _mataré._

Isaac palideció de inmediato cuando preguntó en estado de shock, con todo su pelaje erizado. —¿Matarlo? ¡Pero si este chico podría ser nuestra única esperanza para un futuro mejor!

—Pero no parece estar comprometido con eso ni parece capaz de hacerlo.—Ruki disparó, sus ojos volvieron a su mirada de acero mientras se alejaba de la cueva. —Es solo uno de nuestros instrumentos; este chico no es nada más que eso. Si se vuelve defectuoso, simplemente lo tiraremos y conseguiremos uno nuevo.

Cuando Ruki desapareció de la vista de ambos, Isaac solo miró a la salida de la cueva preocupad por Lincoln. Somiesa también frunció el ceño, ya que solo habló en un susurro, para que él e Isaac solo escucharan: —Mi querida Ruki ... tanto el joven viajero del teimpo como los humanos son mas que simples instrumentos... son criaturas con voluntad y corazones propios. No pueden ser simplemente manipulados; ellos, como nosotros, tienen el don de tomar sus propias decisiones.

* * *

**De vuelta afuera**

Un viento frío rozó los brazos y piernas descubiertos de san, haciéndola temblar. Incluso el calor del pequeño fuego que los simios habían construido para ella no podía evitar que la frialdad se arrastrara sobre ella. Cuando la chica lobo se sentó abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, levantó la vista a través del dosel del bosque y miró la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno. Tanto deseaba aullar, dejar salir todas sus frustraciones, ira, tristeza y agitación en un solo grito escalofriante.

Su asalto a la Ciudad de Hierro de los humanos había sido un fracaso, la mujer armada la había humillado y, para empeorar las cosas, tenía que confiar en los actos desinteresados de un ser humano de abrigo para salvarla de ser golpeada hasta la muerte. una multitud de aldeanos furiosos.

San gruñó ante esto y mordió una de las raíces que los simios le habían traído para llenarle el estómago. Mientras masticaba, frunció el ceño. El humano que había llegado a conocer como Lincoln no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto antes. No importaba cómo lo hubiera intentado, la joven lova se encontró incapaz de entenderlo y eso la molestó más allá de lo razonable. Luego recogió la chaqueta que ese humano había dejado y la miró por lo que parecía la centésima vez desde que la recogió del suelo. A pesar de su desagradable olor a humano, San sintió una extraña sensación de comodidad al mirarlo. Era extraño para ella ... pero el aroma que emitía ... su aroma ... era reconfortante.

—¿Me pregunto por qué lo usa?—Se preguntó San, envolviendo la chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros mientras la miraba. —Tal vez es una especie de armadura... como mi capa de piel?—ella se quitó la prenda y la miró de nuevo. ¿O hay alguna otra razón detrás de esto? San sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con disgusto. —¡Mírame, he perdido casi una hora pensando en una estúpida prenda! ¡Una estúpida prenda humana!— Luego arrojó la chaqueta a un lado y envolvió su capa de piel blanca alrededor de su cuerpo frío. —¡Estúpido humanos y sus cosas!

Hubo un crujido de hojas secas y ramitas siendo aplastadas bajo un pie. Cuando el sonido tocó los oídos de San, ella se puso en posición defensiva, —¡Quién está allí!—gruñó mientras alcanzaba lentamente su daga, preparándose para cualquier cosa que la amenazara, —¡Acércate y te mataré!

—Es bueno verte también, princesa.—respondió Lincoln mientras se movía hacia el fuego y se sentaba frente a la joven loba lista para la batalla. —Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.—Luego comenzó a devorar la pequeña pila de bayas y raíces que los simios les habían dejado, —Hmmm, esto no es tan malo.

San sorbió y lentamente volvió a su posición original de sentado. —Aquí está tu preciada chaqueta de vuelta.—dijo secamente mientras se la arrojaba a él, que él atrapó. —Tendrás que superar el olor. Lo retuve por un tiempo, así que mi aroma está bastante eso.

—Me gusta esta chaqueta.—dijo Lincoln entre bocados de bayas. —Me da una sensación de seguridad cuando lo uso.—y él sonrió mientras lo miraba. —Eso y que me veo genial con esto.—luego decidió burlarse un poco de la princesa loba. —Y además... huele bien, así que no me importa tenerla puesta.

—¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?" San salió disparado, preparándose para arrancarle la cabeza al niño.

Lincoln levantó las manos a la defensiva y sonrió. —Nada.

—Bien..—murmuró la joven Chica Lobo mientras se calmaba. Fue después de un incómodo momento de silencio, que luego le dirigió al peliblanco una mirada inquisitiva. —Entonces, ¿qué quería el Rey del Bosque contigo?—ella preguntó: —Estuviste en esa cueva durante mucho tiempo.

El albino se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. –Le tomó mucho tiempo hablar conmigo, y no es algo que debas saber.

San parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño. —No tienes que ser tan hostil.—respondió ella.

Fue en un momento, la sonrisa de Lincoln regresó cuando soltó una risita. —San, creo que eres la última persona que debería criticarme por ser 'hostil'.—luego la señaló para hacer su declaración verdadera. —Después de todo, tú eres el que ha estado amenazando con matarme cada diez minutos desde que te salve.

San gruñó, luchando contra su impulso de lanzarse hacia adelante y arrancarle la garganta a Lincoln. —No te pedí que me ayudaras, ya sabes. No tengo miedo de morir ... a diferencia de ti.—dijo entre dientes. —Hubiera preferido morir antes que ser rescatado por un humano.

El joven de cabello blanco solo podía mirar, preguntándose si había escuchado correctamente a la chica salvaje. Él la miró con cara de sorpresa y le preguntó: —Realmente no querías hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Lincoln.—respondió San sombríamente. —Quería. Pensé que podría matar a esa mujer armada por mí misma. Pero estaba equivocado y fallé miserablemente.—Frunció el ceño aún más y apretó los puños con fuerza, y le lanzó a Lincoln una mirada de odio y disgusto mientras continuaba. —¡Y luego _tuviste_ que rescatarme! ¡Tú! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es ser salvado por una de las cosas que mas detestas en el mundo? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Lincoln guardó silencio mientras miraba los penetrantes ojos castaños de San. —No.—respondió finalmente mientras se daba la vuelta tristemente, asegurándose absolutamente de que San no pudiera ver su rostro. —No sé lo que es ser salvado por algo que detestas.

—¡Entonces no te atrevas a señalarme y decirme lo que quiero o no quiero! ¡Porque ni siquiera puedes empezar a entender cómo me siento ahora mismo!—Luego le dirigió una mirada rencorosa, ya que su ira y orgullo se apoderaron de ella: —Si hubiera muerto en esa ciudad de Hierro, habría sido con honor.—luego le gruñó a Lincoln con rabia. —¡Pero me detuviste de hacerlo, humano! ¡Debería haberte matado por salvarme! Y ahora tengo que vivir con la vergüenza que me has caus..

Su última oracion oracion fue interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla que la envió al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a Lincoln; ahora estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Cuando ella lo miró, su rostro transmitió una mirada de enojo, y sorprendentemente a San... un toque de tristeza hacia ella.

—Solo.. ¡Detente!—El finalmente gritó, agarró a la joven Princesa Lobo por los hombros y acercó su cara a centímetros de la de ella. —¡Deja de hablar como si tu vida valiera nada o fuera reemplazable! ¡Maldita sea, San! ¡La vida es demasiado preciosa como para tirarla por orgullo!

—¿Qué sabes sobre el orgullo?—San respondió bruscamente.

—No mucho, me temo.—respondió Lincoln. —pero se lo suficiente como para saber que no vale la pena desperdiciar tu vida por algo estupido.—Él suspiró y colocó suavemente ambas manos sobre las suaves mejillas de San y la miró profundamente a los ojos, solo para asegurarse de que ella lo escuchara. Esta acción hizo que San se sobresaltara un poco; En toda su vida, ninguna criatura o humano que intentara acercarse a ella había hecho esto. Estaba casi tentada a arrancarle la cara, pero por alguna razón ... no podía; no a el. —Sé que me odias por lo que soy, San, y lo entiendo aunque sea algo molesto, pero por favor, no comiences a odiarte a ti misma. Y por el amor de Dios, no comiences a lamentar estar viva. Nunca te arrepientas... jamas.

San de repente se sintió débil y se encontró mirando a los ojos de Lincoln. —¿Y por qué no debería?—Preguntó justo con un susurro.

—Porque la vida es lo último que cualquiera,—sonrió mientras miraba a San. —... incluso una tensa y salvaje chica lobo como tu debería arrepentirse de tenerla. La vida apesta de vez en cuando, de verdad, tengo mucha experiencia en eso. Pero lo único que siempre debes tratar de recordar es que todo lo que sucede en nuestras vidas, tiene un propósito. Cada evento, cada giro, cada pequeña ironía, todo tiene una razón para sucediendo... Yo lo entendí eso por las malas. ¿Tu tambien entiendes, no?

San permaneció en silencio por un momento, contemplando las palabras del humano. Luego lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. —Creo que sí.—respondió ella, pero luego titubeó un poco ante lo que dijo a continuación. —Pero ... todavía siento que he fallado. Fallé mi clan ... mi madre ... y todos los que viven en este bosque.—luego bajó la cabeza avergonzada cuando terminó. —Siento que les he fallado a todos ...

—No eres la primera persona que se siente así, San. Créeme.—respondió Lincoln en un tono suave. —Pero no deberías culparte por eso.—Gentilmente acarició el hombro de la niña y se sentó a su lado.

San miró a su compañera humana brevemente antes de acercar sus piernas a su pecho y envolverlas con sus brazos una vez más. —Nunca te imaginé como alguien...

—¿Alguien que consuela con palabras?

Ella asintió, el en cambio se rió de eso. —Créeme, princesa. No me conoces en lo absoluto, y creo que con el tiempo, verás que estoy lleno de sorpresas.

San compartió su risa y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo dudo seriamente, humano.—dijo con una mirada petulante en su rostro.

Durante mucho tiempo los dos permanecieron sentados, silenciosos como estatuas, mientras absorbían el poco calor del fuego que podían. San podía oler el aroma de la chaqueta de Lincoln, así como el propio albino. Había algo muy extraño en el aroma del joven que hacía que la nariz de San hormigueara cada vez que barría sus fosas nasales. Y aunque la hizo estremecerse al admitirlo, había algo casi... agradable y cálido al respecto. Ella sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza y continuó mirando el fuego.

Fue entonces cuando la extraña banda de oro en la muñeca derecha de Lincoln llamó su atención. Con los ojos entrecerrados, la joya carmesí de la banda dorada brilló a la luz de la luna y le llamó la atención: "_Eso es extraño. No pensé que los humanos varones usarían joyas."_pensó para sí misma antes de preguntarle a Lincoln. —Esa banda de oro en tu muñeca.—preguntó, casi sorprendiéndolo. —Parece que lo miras constantemente. Sigues mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de atacarte.

Lincoln inclinó la cabeza hacia San y jadeó cuando la vio mirando a la banda. No queriendo que ella quisiera matarlo aún más, él cubrió la mitad de la verdad. —Digamos que ... es un recordatorio de por qué estoy aquí en este momento.—lo señaló mientras sonreía nerviosamente. —Siempre lo miro para asegurarme de que la gema no se rompa. De lo contrario, estaremos en serios problemas.

San levantó una ceja, sin entender de qué estaba hablando, pero lo dejó así. Luego miró a San, quien lo miraba con extrañeza. —Pero gracias por asegurarte de que mi chaqueta estuviera a salvo. Te debo una, San.

—¡No!—San protestó: —No me debes nada, ya he tenido suficiente con too.— Le dio a Lincoln una pequeña sonrisa pícara. —Pero hay una cosa que me gustaría que hicieras por mí.

—Solo dilo.–respondió Lincoln. Inmediatamente se pateó mentalmente, al darse cuenta de que acababa de aceptar cumplir una solicitud de la princesa Mononoke. _"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¡No sabes lo que te va a pedir que hagas! ¡Por lo que sabes, será ...!"_

—Quiero saber de dónde vienes.—dijo la joven loba, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. —En el primer momento en que te vi parado en ese árbol caído, supe que eras diferente de los otros humanos que he encontrado .

Lincoln se rió entre dientes por esa observación. —¿Te diste cuenta de eso?—preguntó con sarcasmo, y agrego: —No es como si hecho de tener el color de cabello diferente o de piel delatara ese hecho.

—Pero también esta el hecho de nunca he visto ropa como la que usas. Tampoco he oído a nadie hablar como tú. Pero lo único que siempre me ha preocupado, lo único que no puedo entender, es el hecho de que tu único compañero de viaje no es otro ser humano, sino un espíritu zorro-ardilla. Un espíritu zorro-ardilla que elige viajar contigo por su propia voluntad.—Ella negó con la cabeza. —No importa cuánto lo intente, simplemente no puedo entenderlo.—miró a los ojos. —Y luego hay algo más.

—¿Si?—Lincoln preguntó, pero luego miró a su alrededor mientras murmuraba: —Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde se fue esa pequeña bola de pelusa? Espero que esté bien.

San respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. —Cuando el Rey del Bosque te mando a hablar.—se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose si el clima o no quería continuar. —... te llamaron por el Viajero del Tiempo.—La declaración hizo que los ojos del joven de cabello blanco se ensancharan. San vio esto e instantáneamente supo que probablemente estaba pisando terreno que Lincoln debía mantener oculto. Pero, sin embargo, la princesa Mononoke estaba decidida a encontrar sus respuestas. —¿Qué significa eso?

Lincoln abrio los ojos con sorpresa. Ciertamente no esperaba eso. Luego se puso en compostura, fruncio el ceño profundamente y se cruzó de brazos._ "Está bien, no entres en pánico, Linc, solo dale una respuesta y reza para que se la crea." _—Es ...—Sacudió la cabeza y se recostó contra la gran roca que estaba detrás de ellos. —... es difícil de explicar, San. Y para decirte la verdad sincera, realmente no lo entiendo todo por mí mismo. Pensé que lo había hecho al principio, pero ahora ya no sé qué se supone que debo entender.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que _no_ vas a decirme qué está pasando?—Preguntó San, con una mirada ligeramente irritada en su rostro.

Lincoln miró a la chica sentada a su lado y sonrió débilmente, no queriendo que lo matara ahora. —Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar, San. —Además, probablemente pensarías que estoy loco o algo así si te lo dijera.

—Incluso si pensara que estabas loco.—respondió San. —todavía quiero algún tipo de explicación. Odio que me oculten cosas.—le dirigió una mirada penetrante. —Y créeme, si quiero respuestas, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener esas respuestas.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y rió nerviosamente. —Tipico de las mujeres, siempre de entrometidas en tus asuntos.—dijo y suspiró derrotado. -Muy bien, San, haré un trato contigo.

La joven Lobo levantó una ceja y miró a Lincoln con recelo. —Te escucho.

—Llévame con Shisha-Gami.

Sorprendida, San miró a Lincoln. — No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, San.—respondió Lincoln con calma. —... hablo _muy_ serio.

—Shisha-Gami es el Rey Espíritu de todo este bosque.—San protestó. —No puedo llevarte con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque está prohibido, por eso!—San trató de controlarse. —Lo siento, Lincoln, pero ese es un trato que no puedo hacer sin el permiso de mi madre

—Muy bien.—Hablo Lincoln rápidamente. —... entonces iremos a pedirle permiso a tu madre.

—¡¿Estas loco?!—San casi gritó histéricamente: —Simplemente no lo entiendes, Lincoln.—San negó con la cabeza y suspiró. —Mi madre te matará con el solo hecho de estar frente a ella. Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—San por favor.—Le suplico Lincoln. —No te pediría que hicieras esto si no hubiera algún grado de importancia detrás de esto.

—¿Que tan importante?

Lincoln suspiró abatido. —Déjame decirlo de esta manera ...—Miró a San una vez más. —Es cuestión de vida o muerte que lo vea.

San contempló la declaración por un momento antes de responder: —Si hago esto, ¿prometen decirme lo que quiero saber?

Lincoln asintió. —Cualquier cosa que quieras saber, te lo diré.

—Muy bien, entonces.—dijo San devolviendo el asentimiento. —Dime lo que quiero saber, y _trataré_ de llevarte a Shisha-Gami.

—¡Es un trato!—Lincoln extendió la mano y esperó a que San hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo, la joven chica lobo solo miró la mano, mirándola como si fuera un animal extraño que nunca antes había visto.

—¿Se supone que haga algo?—San preguntó.

Lincoln dio un suspiro de exasperación. —Solo toma mi mano, Sanc—San hizo lo que le dijeron. —Bien. Ahora agárralo suavemente.—luego procedió a estrechar la mano de la joven loba. —Ahí esta, el trato está resuelto.

—¿Solo por tomar las manos del otro y estrecharlas?—San preguntó incrédula, mirando su mano. —Así es como los humanos hacen acuerdos de donde vienes?-Ella se rió entre dientes. -¡No creo haber escuchado nada más estúpido en mi vida!

—¡Oye, es algo normal de donde venimos!—Lincoln le replicó sarcásticamente.

San solo lo olisqueó irritado y volvió su atención al fuego. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el aire se había vuelto significativamente más frío en los últimos minutos. Zarcillos de viento helado se deslizaron sobre su forma ágil, haciendo que su piel se pusiera en forma de piel de gallina y sus músculos temblaran furiosamente. Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza, luchando contra el frío y obligando a su cuerpo a dejar de temblar. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era ser sometida a otra de las pequeñas bromas de su compañera humana.

De repente sintió que algo cálido y pesado se arrojaba sobre sus hombros. Rápidamente miró a Lincoln, solo para encontrarlo en el proceso de envolver un lado de su preciada chaqueta, así como su brazo alrededor de ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo?—ella preguntó.

—Parecías que iba a caer muerta de hipotermia en cualquier momento.–respondió el joven albino. —Así que pensé que me haría útil para variar.

San olisqueó la chaqueta y arrugó la nariz. —Esto huele horrible.

—Solo cállate y disfruta de la comodidad gratis.—respondió Lincoln, recostándose contra la gran roca. –Por favor, San, estás cansada y yo estoy ta,bien lo estoy. Así que hazme un favor y duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos de eso mañana.

La princesa Mononoke sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó a regañadientes contra Lincoln, permitiendo que su cabeza bajara sobre su hombro. —No sé por qué te aguanto, humano.—dijo en voz baja.

—A diferencia de ti, yo se porque lo hago.—Lincoln respondió con un toque de ironía.

Ambos quedaron en total silencio sin decir ninguna palabra mientras seguían protegiéndose del frío.

San lo miro con suavidad antes de reompermle silencio. —... prometes contarme todo, ¿verdad?

Lincoln suspiró y miró la cara de San, que estaba parcialmente enterrada en su hombro. —Tienes mi palabra, San.—dijo con una pequeña media sonrisa.

—¿Te refieres a tu palabra como humano?— la joven loba preguntó con ironía.

—No, no como humano.—respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Como un amigo. Tu amigo.

San sintió que algo saltaba dentro de ella y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Lincoln para mirarlo. Pero el joven de cabello blanco solo le sonrió cálidamente, forzando también una pequeña sonrisa. Afortunadamente, lo hizo a un lado mientras fruncía el ceño, –No empujes tu suerte, humano.—susurró, volviendo la cabeza a la suavidad del hombro de Lincoln. —No creas que después de todo esto pienses que establecimos una amistad, solo somos dos personas que se soportan, ¿entiendes eso?

Lincoln solo le dedico una mirada en blanco antes de responder:— Lo entiendo, San.

Esto iba ser mas dificil de lo pensado.

* * *

**_Hay un destino del mundo en tus manos que aveces no puedes cargar y lo dejas caer al no saber afrontarlo y estar preparado, pero no costara levantarlo cuando aceptes esta nueva carga con ayuda..._**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo. Y como anuncio spam; The Latin House pronto lanzara su proyecto: Loudverse, esperen con gusto esta promesa ambiciosa.**


	14. Momento de descanso

Yashahime había llevado a Takemaru a su pequeña configuración fuera de los muros de la ciudad de hierro. Allí, se les instaló una enorme carpa cuando entraron. En la tienda, varios hombres vestidos con túnicas blancas y sus rostros cubiertos con vendajes blancos, y usando lo que parecían ser gafas de visión nocturna estaban trabajando duro con lo que parecía ser un laboratorio primitivo. Los cadáveres del hombre y las bestias grandes eran; ya sea entero o en trozos en un líquido verde viscoso. También se fabricaban metales extraños, ya que los hombres extraños tomaban lo que eran extractos de las diversas bestias y creaban las mismas gemas que se encontraron en la banda que contenia la maldicion de ese chico y Yashahime tenían sobre ellas. Aunque primitivo, parecía ser más una forma avanzada de alquimia que una ciencia.

Cuando entraron al centro de la tienda, Takemaru tuvo que preguntar: —Dime, Milady.—y se detuvo como lo hizo la princesa: —¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

En verdad, la princesa había invitado al conquistador a esta tienda. Ella le había dicho que cazar a este maldito forastero sería extremadamente peligroso. Pero él le había dicho que era experto en matar y combatir, además de cazar. No había nada que no pudiera matar o vencer. Pero no obstante, ella lo invitó a esta tienda. Ahora, finalmente, se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó al hombre, mientras preguntaba: —De vuelta en la casa de Eboshi, parecías mostrar un pequeño deseo cuando Eboshi se burló de que querías el poder que posee el maldito forastero ...—y luego le dio un toque sensual. sonríe mientras se pasa el dedo por el labio y ronronea, —¿Estás interesado?

No escalonado por su naturaleza seductora, Takemaru respondió: —Si tuviera la oportunidad ... la tomaría o la robaría de los demás solo para poseer ese poder destructivo.—luego levantó su puño derecho, mientras lo apretaba, haciendo sonidos tensos con el material. -—Con eso ... todo caería ante mí. Porque ese es el camino para convertirse en el conquistador supremo.

—Conquistador supremo, ¿eh?—Preguntó Yashahime, una sonrisa malvada creciendo en su rostro. —Me gusta cómo suena eso. Si ese es el caso, puedo hacer arreglos para que tengas ese poder. Un poder tan grande ... que incluso el Rey Espíritu, Shisha-Gami, caería ante tus pies.—luego chasqueó los dedos, cuando dos de las figuras vestidas de blanco se acercaron a ella y se pararon a su lado, "Estos hombres te infundirán una maldición, similar a lo que poseemos el forastero y yo. Aunque el proceso para que uses esto sea lento ... —luego se volvió hacia Takemaru con una sonrisa loca en su rostro, solo oculta con la mirada de completa malicia y crueldad hacia quien se interpuso en su camino. — ... solo permites que tu odio hierva por dentro y la maldición responderá a ella y te otorgará el poder igualado solo por los Dioses mismos!

Takemaru sonrió ambiciosamente ante esto cuando respondió: —Creo que aceptaré tu oferta ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde, Takemaru estaba acostado en una mesa, boca arriba, con la armadura superior y debajo del kimono quitado. Los dos hombres, que era sacerdotes, trabajaron diligentemente mientras lo preparaban para lo que pronto se convertiría en su nuevo poder. El primero caminó hacia él mientras sostenía una especie de jeringa, llena de lo que parecía ser el mismo líquido negro que cubría Nago y lo que infectó a Lincoln

El primer sacerdote explicó al paciente/sujeto de prueba: —Esto es lo que queda del Dios León, Ryoukotsei. En el último momento, su maldición comenzó a hervir y pudrirse su carne. Antes de que lo mataran, desechamos su cuerpo para...

—Entiendo el proceso de demonización.—dijo Takemaru con impaciencia. —¡Solo haganlo!

El sacerdote recuperó la compostura cuando estaba a punto de comenzar, pero en su lugar terminó su explicación lo más rápido que pudo. —Esto pasará por dos procesos, Maldición y luego la Banda. La maldición te hará sentir como si tu piel se pudriera cuando comienza el proceso. Pero cuando colocamos la banda... te dolerá.

Y con eso, el científico inyectó el líquido negro hasta la última gota. Cuando terminó, Takemaru no sintió nada al principio; no hubo dolor en absoluto. Antes de que estuviera a punto de matar al científico por arruinarlo, arqueó la espalda mientras jadeaba de dolor. De repente, su cuerpo repentinamente comenzó a tener espasmos violentos cuando cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente y sus ojos casi sobresalían de sus cuencas. Su boca se abrió, liberando una ronda continua de arcadas mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia arriba. De repente, por las quemaduras, las venas muy oscuras comenzaron a extenderse hasta su brazo y su cuello. Su mano se había convertido en la sombra de la sustancia negro que había sido la piel de la criatura, y sus uñas se convirtieron en puntas afiladas.

Takemaru todavía se convulsionó incontrolablemente. Ahora las venas habían llegado a su rostro cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego los abrió nuevamente y dejó escapar otro grito amordazado, pero esta vez, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros, con solo sus iris reteniendo el color, pero en lugar de ser marrones, ahora eran del color antinatural del rojo sangre ... al igual que los ojos de un león.

El segundo sacerdote se acercó y regresó a donde estaba Takemaru. Se colocó el metal negro en la muñeca derecha. Luego comenzó a mezclar la sangre y el pelaje del antiguo Dios que estaban usando, ya que los dos comenzaron a cantar en un dialecto desconocido. Cuando terminaron de cantar, el segundo científico colocó la mano que sostenía la carne y la sangre del león, y la apretó, permitiendo que una gota de la mezcla golpeara la pieza de metal.

Mientras lo hacía, brillaba intensamente mientras se filtraba en la pieza de metal. Después de que eso sucedió, el metal comenzó a flexionarse y derretirse, volviéndose maleable y vivo a medida que brotaba tentáculos propios. Luego dispararon contra la muñeca de Takemaru, enterrándose en la carne. El Samurai oscurecido aulló con aún más dolor cuando sus convulsiones se volvieron más violentas. Como sucedió, las venas oscuras comenzaron a regresar a la herida, y la herida también comenzó a retroceder.

Cuando la herida desapareció, la banda de metal negro se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca de Takemaru, formando una especie de cadena de muñeca, con la mezcla de sangre roja cristalizando en una especie de gema roja. Cuando la sensación de dolor comenzó a desvanecerse de su cuerpo, los ojos de Takemaru volvieron a su color normal, y luego suspiró aliviado y volvió a caer sobre la mesa, jadeando por aire después de la terrible experiencia por la que había pasado.

Pero luego miró a su muñeca ... y una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro cuando vio la banda negra, con la joya creciendo débilmente. —Y ahora ... este poder es todo mío... voy por ti... forastero...

* * *

**De vuelta en el bosque**

—¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Lincoln se preguntó mientras se tiraba sobre una roca muy grande. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas parecían arder, y su ropa sudorosa se sentía pegajosa y áspera contra su piel. Las punzantes marcas de demonio en su cuerpo no mejoraron las cosas. Con un silbido dolorido y un jadeo, el joven de cabello blanco finalmente logró levantarse sobre la roca. Lentamente se puso de pie, se puso de pie y se frotó los músculos doloridos en sus brazos.

Levantó la vista hacia San, que en ese momento estaba subiendo una cuesta empinada. —Hola San!

La Chica Lobo miró por encima del hombro y le lanzó a Lincoln una mirada irritada. —¿Que pasa?

—Solo por curiosidad.—do Lincoln mientras recuperaba el aliento,. —Cuánto más tenemos que caminar?

San suspiró abatida y sacudió la cabeza. —Ya me lo preguntaste cinco veces, Lincoln.—replicó ella. —y cada vez que lo preguntas, te doy la misma respuesta.

—Creo que mi memoria necesita un curso de actualización en este momento—Dijo mientras procedía a seguir a su compañero cuesta arriba, buscando a tientas cualquier cosa a la que pudiera aferrarse. —Me encantaria volver a escuchar lo que vas a decir.

Suspirando una vez más, San continuó tirando sobre la pendiente. —Dije que nos tomará al menos medio día llegar al lago de Shisha-Gami.—miró a Lincoln y frunció el ceño. —Crees que puedes recordar eso esta vez?

—¿Eh?—preguntó el joven peliblanco, despistadamente. —¿Qué fue lo que estabas diciendo? Me temo que no estaba prestando atención.—Al ver la mirada molesta en su rostro, se echó a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Lo siento. Solo estaba jugando contigo.

San puso los ojos en blanco y se arrastró por la pendiente. —Eres tan molesto, ¿lo sabias?—ella se paró al borde de la pendiente, esperando a su compañero menos maniobrable. —Y para colmo, eres casi tan lento como un mapache gorjeado.

—¡Oye, me estoy moviendo tan rápido como puedo aquí, princesa!—se defendió mientras se levantaba la cuesta. Luego suspiró mientras agrego: —Además, no soy tan lento; solo lo estoy guardando las energías para cuando sea necesario.

–¿Por qué harías eso?—Preguntó San, curioso por saber el significado de este humano.

—Bueno ...—Lincoln declaró mientras continuaba cuesta arriba. —... no creo que una persona deba correr a menos que la persigan. Ya tengo experiencia en eso.

San solo sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, mirando a través del grueso dosel de hojas verdes que bloqueaba la mayor parte de su vista. _'¿Cómo me involucré en esto?_' pensó para sí misma.

Por un momento, cerró los ojos y escuchó los sonidos del bosque que resonaban a su alrededor. Incluso desde una buena distancia, los agudos oídos de la princesa Mononoke podían captar incluso los sonidos más débiles, y podían escucharlos casi tan claramente como ella si solo estuvieran a unos pasos de ella. Podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y el susurro de las hojas que soplaban en el viento de la mañana, el rugido suave pero fuerte del agua de manantial en los ríos y lagos, y el ruido de pequeños kodama que jugaban entre los árboles. Sumado a la rica fragancia del bosque, los sonidos siempre liberaron a San de cualquier preocupación o incomodidad que pudiera haber tenido, dejándola totalmente en paz.

Y en ese momento en particular, la paz y el alivio eran las dos cosas que la joven Lobo necesitaba sobre todo en este momento.

El sonido de jadeo y jadeo de repente rompió la concentración de la joven loba, sacándola de sus pensamientos tranquilos. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a Lincoln con la cara sudorosa y medio exhausto agazapado a sus pies, tomando aire lentamente como si hubiera salido a correr.

—Está bien ... creo ... que hemos tenido ... suficiente escalada para un día—Por unos minutos más, el albino continuó, hasta que se puso de pie y retiró su cabello humedecido. Luego respiró hondo y lo solto todo el aire , así toda la fatiga desapareció, se compuso mientras embozo una sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!

San miró a Lincoln, completamente estupefacto, hasta que ella le disparó a la cara, gritando: —¿Qué demonios? ¡Solo estabas jadeando y la cebada era capaz de pararte! ¿Y ahora de repente estás a punto de volver a escalar?

Lincoln la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, mientras el sudor caía, y se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras alzaba una ceja. —Bueno, sí. Solo necesitaba tomar un respiro. Solo soy humano, ya sabes.

San miró a Lincoln por un momento con una ceja arqueada, hasta que se dio la vuelta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con las manos, gimiendo de frustración._ 'Shisha Gami, dame fuerzas'._ luego se volvió hacia Lincoln gruñendo de frustración —¿Todos los humanos de donde vienes son tan patéticos y extraños?—Preguntó, agachándose mientras miraba hacia el bosque, no queriéndolo mirar en este punto.

—En términos de sobrevivir al aire libre.—respondió Lincoln mientras se agachaba junto a San en el suelo cubierto de musgo. —Tendría que decir que la mayoría de los humanos de donde vengo tienden a ser malos, pero los que están entrenados para sobrevivir al aire libre, son muy buenos.—Con gran esfuerzo pudo mirar a San cara a cara para que ella no se diera la vuelta. —Mi abuelo me enseño una que otra cosa sobre supervivencia hace un tiempo, aunque nunca lo puse en practica hasta que llegue aquí. Y si he sobrevivido hasta ahora, es por pura suerte.— Extendió su mano hacia San, con la esperanza de recibir un poco de ayuda para ponerse de pie. —Realmente lo siento por lo de antes.

San se rió entre dientes. —Al menos sé que puedes seguirme el ritmo.—Ella se agachó y tiró de Lincoln hasta que él estuvo de pie una vez más. —Pero dime, ¿qué hace tu abuelo para sobrevivir a estos terrenos?—Luego miró al albino con una mirada fija y dura. —¿Es un cazador?

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza. —No, él era un soldado, de algo llamado "infante de marina".—Realmente penso si incluso era necesario decirle estas cosas, no esperaba que lo entendiera del todo pero como tenia un trato con ella en decirle todo sobre el, tenia que eventualmente soltar algunas cosas. —Para ahorrare los detalles de que incluso son, básicamente aprenden a pelear guerras y sobrevivir a diferentes terrenos. Paso años antes de que fuera dado de baja honorablemente... fue un gran hombre.

Luego el albino miro hacia arriba mientras tenia una expresión melancólica.

—Ya veo...—respondió ella rotundamente.

—Bueno, eso resume bastante bien las preguntas del día.—continuó hablando el peliblanco, apoyándose contra un árbol y cruzando los brazos. —Espero que sea parte del trato de responder preguntas que tuvimos anoche.

—En verdad, creo que me importaría si eso se suma a nuestro trato.—echó un vistazo alrededor del área por un momento, como si lo estuviera analizando. —Deberíamos seguir adelante.— No me gusta quedarme en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.—Volvió a mirar a Lincoln, que todavía estaba apoyado contra el árbol. —¿Y bien? ¿Vienes o no?

—¿Cuál es la prisa, San?—Lincoln respondió, cruzando los brazos: —Hemos estado atravesando el bosque durante las últimas tres horas y media. Estamos bastante lejos de la ciudad de hierro; dudo que Eboshi intente algo estúpido y venga a por nosotros. Eso, además de que mis pies se volverán ampollas hasta este punto. Estoy seco como un hueso... ademas, no he bebido agua desde hace tiempo, y para colmo; ¡tengo hambre!—Él le dio a la Chica Lobo una mirada escalofriante. —En pocas palabras, princesa, a pesar del hecho de que realmente estoy disfrutando de la caminata, no estoy contento de no saber a dónde vamos o qué esperar.

—¿Y crees que estoy disfrutando esto más que tú?—San se detuvo atrás de el, mirándolo a la cara, sorprendiéndolo mientras gruñía. —En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, Lincoln, todavía me estoy recuperando de ser herida por grupo de humanos furiosos. Casi todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera ardiendo, y para decirte la sincera, cada vez que abres la boca siento la necesidad de matarte abriéndote la garganta, así que no me hables como si fueras la única criatura viviente. en este bosque que está sufriendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lincoln murmuró algo en voz baja. —No tienes que amenazarme por eso.

—Bien, me alegro de que nos entendamos.—La princesa Mononoke luego agarró a Lincoln bruscamente del brazo y comenzó a conducirlo a través del bosque, arrastrándolo como si fuera un saco de grano.

Retomado por esta muestra de fuerza, Lincoln respondió: —¿Oye, ¿qué estás ...?

—Te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas descansar.—respondió San rápidamente. —¡Ahora cállate antes de que decida seguir mis impulsos y matarte!

—Está bien, está bien.—Lincoln suspiró derrotado mientras dejaba que ella lo guiara. —No tienes que...

—¡Dije que te calles!—San replicó.

Mientras se abrían paso, Lincoln habló, pero esta vez en un tono serio: —Si nos detenemos, tengo que echarle un vistazo a ese vendaje.—él señaló a su lado donde la cuchilla de Eboshi la cortó. —Quiero asegurarme de que esté sanando, ¿de acuerdo?

San guardó silencio durante un rato mientras continuaban, sin siquiera hablar con él. Hasta que finalmente suspiró, —Simplemente no intentes nada estupido, ¿de acuerdo?–Pero mientras continuaban caminando.

* * *

**En otra parte**

—¿Bien?— Gonza preguntó bruscamente a los dos fusileros que se arrodillaban ante el. —¿Encontraron algo?

—Sí señor.—respondió el de la izquierda, inclinando la cabeza. —Son restos de una vieja fogata, con pedazos de madera aún ardiendo.

—Probablemente se fueron hace pocas horas.—añadieron los otros hombres del rifle, inclinando la cabeza también. —Pero no pudimos encontrar rastros de ellos"

—¡A la mierda!— gruñó el capitán de la guardia arrojando a un lado el cuenco de arroz frío que había estado metiendo en su boca grande. —¿No pueden hacer tontos nada bien? ¡Los envié a buscar al demonio y a la lobo, no restos de un campamento de un día!—Se puso de pie y miró a los fusileros. —Supongo que vamos a tener que hacer esto de la manera difícil, entonces.

—Estamos a sus órdenes, señor.—dijo débilmente el fusilero de la izquierda.

—Prepara los suministros y prepara mi rifle, ¡saldremos en diez minutos!

—¡Sí señor!—Los dos hombres gritaron al unísono, antes de escabullirse para cumplir sus órdenes.

—Solo asegúrate de mantenerte fuera de mi camino, Gonza.—respondió Takemaru mientras hacía a un lado al capitán. —La única razón por la que estás conmigo y las criaturas que Yashahime me prestó, fue porque Eboshi me había convencido de que necesitaría los rifles.—Luego miró hacia los árboles para ver el movimiento. Vio criaturas inhumanas con lo que parecían ser alas de polilla y antenas. Fuera lo que fueran, parecían insectos, pero la forma en que se mueven... era evidente que se movían como lo harían los humanos. —Aunque dudo que les sirvan de rifles, no servirán de nada.—Luego miró la banda negra en su muñeca cuando su ambiciosa sonrisa apareció: —Con este nuevo poder, voy a aplastar al chico sin ayuda.

Gonza gruñó cuando Takemaru pasó junto a él y finalmente gritó: —¡Takemaru! ¡No olvides que la cabeza de la chica lobo es mía para llevarla de regreso a Milady!

—Y tu no olvides ...—le replico Takemaru mientras le daba la espalda a Gonza. —... que el chico es mi presa. Soy el único que puede matarlo.

El rostro de Gonza se retorció cuando su ceño se profundizó al ver a Takemaru todo alto y poderoso. Su pequeño. Los ojos oscuros pasaron de un lado a otro, observando cada detalle del denso bosque que rodeaba el campamento que él y sus dos hombres habían establecido. _'Pronto demonio forastero... Pronto ... ¡Tendré la cabeza clavada en un pico para que todos lo vean! ¡Milady Eboshi no será avergonzada por gente como tú de nuevo!" _apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo que sus dientes se apretaran uno contra el otro. _"¡Y yo tampoco!"_

Con un gruñido final, el hombre barbudo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus hombres una vez más. —¡Pensé que te había dicho que empacaras esos suministros, sacos de escoria que beben orina! ¡Cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí holgazaneando, más se adelantarán nuestros enemigos! ¡No volveremos a la ciudad a menos que tenga la cabeza de ese demonio y la puta lobo que cuelga de mi cinturón, ¿me entiendes?

Los dos fusileros se estremecieron ante el repentino estallido de sus superiores. —¡Sí señor! Perdónanos señor!

Cuando los suministros estuvieron empacados y listos, Gonza colgó uno de los rifles recién hechos de Lady Eboshi sobre su ancho hombro y tomó posición al frente de la pequeña partida de caza. —Vamos.—ordenó, siguiendo a Takemaru mientras él, los dos hombres y las dos criaturas los seguían a todos en el bosque.

Takemaru sonrió mientras sus ojos eran como los de un león. —Sigue engañándote con eso, Gonza. Los mataré cuando todo esto termine, mostrándote que mi poder es más de lo que tus rifles podrían hacer.

* * *

—¿Y bien?—San preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante: —¿Satisface esto todas sus necesidades?

Lincoln se encontró sin palabras. El lugar de descanso al que San lo había llevado era, de hecho, un hermoso lago que yacía rodeado de imponentes rocas y acantilados por un lado y densos bosques de árboles por el otro. Las formaciones rocosas cubiertas de musgo sobresalían de la superficie del agua como estatuas centinela, mientras las cascadas creaban nubes de blanco brumoso mientras caían en cascada por las profundas grietas que marcaban la superficie del acantilado. En verdad, este lugar parecía el cielo en la tierra.

—¿Que si estoy satisfecho?—Lincoln repitió la pregunta. —Creo que estoy más que eso.

Se movió hacia el borde del lago y cayó de rodillas. Luego metió las manos en el agua fría y se echó un puñado en la cara, limpiando la arena y el sudor. El albino dio un suspiro de satisfacción y se salpicó nuevamente, y luego por tercera vez, saboreando la sensación refrescante del agua en su piel.

Cuando terminó de lavarse la cara, miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió a San que lo había estado mirando con curiosidad. —Gracias San. Te debo mucho por esto.

—¿No fui clara anoche, Lincoln?—Preguntó la joven loba tomando asiento al lado de su compañera humana. —Lo último que quiero es otro favor tuyo.—Se quitó los mocasines de piel de animal y sumergió sus pequeños pies hinchados en el agua, dejando que la frescura los aliviara. —Además,—continuó empujando el hombro de Lincoln. —Solo te traje aquí para callarte.

—Igualmente, estoy agradecido.—respondió Lincoln, mirando hacia el cielo azul y sin nubes que colgaba muy por encima de ellos. Pero aún estoy agradecido. luego se levantó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de San. —Está bien, echemos un vistazo al vendaje.

Un poco sorprendido por eso, San recordó el vendaje de su lado. —¡Oh! Sí, es cierto.—dijo mientras levantaba el lado de su camisa, exponiendo el agujero donde estaba el vendaje. Lincoln se quitó cuidadosamente y con cuidado la tela y el vendaje, e inspeccionó la herida. Hasta ahora, la herida era pequeña y dejaba solo un pequeño rasguño, sin cicatrices permanentes ni nada. Lincoln sonrió mientras la miraba. —Bueno, parece que se está curando bien.

—Es bueno saberlo.—respondió San mientras se bajaba la camisa. Luego se volvió cuando Lincoln dejó su bolsa y se sentó en el otro extremo.

Cerró los ojos y se echó a reír. —Te digo, San, que disfruto de la caminata en la naturaleza. Pero debo decir, una hora más de caminata así, y probablemente habría...—se giró para mirar a San. —¿Eh ...? ¡GAAAAH!—De repente saltó lejos de la chica lobo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y su cara se sonrojaba como un tomate. —¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Mientras que la joven forastera había estado ocupada mirando el agua, San se quitó la banda de su cabeza y la capa de piel, junto con todas las partes superiores de su ropa, dejando sus pechos expuestos para que los viera. Mientras sus manos se movían hacia el agua, miró a Lincoln y lo miró, confundida por su repentino estallido. —Solo me estoy lavando.—respondió casualmente. —¿Hay algo malo en eso?

—¡No, no hay nada malo en lavarte!—Lincoln respondió rápidamente, apartando la mirada de San y protegiéndose los ojos con las manos, además de esconder su cara roja de remolacha. —¡Pero deberías haberme dicho que ibas a hacer eso, así que podría haberte dejado sola!

La joven Chica Lobo levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Por qué?— ella preguntó. —¿El baño es un concepto tan extraño de donde vienes? Los humanos se bañan, ¿no?

—Sí, nos bañamos.—respondió Lincoln, su rostro comenzó a ponerse aún más rojo. —¡Simplemente no lo hacemos uno frente al otro! San, sé que fuiste criada por lobos, ¡pero al menos podrías tener cierta modestia con un chico, por favor!

Para esto, San no pudo evitar reírse mientras usaba sus manos para cubrir su pecho. —Realmente eres extraño, ¿lo sabias, verdad?—ella se rió un poco mientras lo miraba. —Puedes enfrentarme de frente cuando voy hacia ti con una daga, o pararte valientemente cuando te miro con mis hermanos cuando estamos a punto de matarte, y aun así en el momento en que me quito suficientes prendas de ropa, de repente te vuelves loco.

—Bueno...—Lincoln respondió, sintiéndose avergonzado mientras la miraba, ahora viéndola cubrir su pecho. —Yo solo ... ya sabes ... yo, um...

San estaba un poco confundida por la forma en que estaba actuando ahora. Pero entonces, el pensamiento la golpeó cuando ella le dio una media sonrisa y terminó por él. —Esta es la primera vez que ves a una chica desnuda. ¿No es así?

—Bueno... no exactamente... —Lincoln tragó saliva antes de aclararse: —...solo es que... simplemente es incomodo ver a alguien así.

—¡Si verme desnuda te molesta tanto, entonces ve a otro lugar y espera a que termine de bañarme!—la joven Princesa Lobo respondió con irritación: —Querías descansar, quiero bañarme. ¿O tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, San, en lo más mínimo.—aún manteniendo la cara a un lado, Lincoln se puso de pie, arrojando su bolsa de suministros sobre su hombro y comenzó a alejarse. —Si me necesitas, estaré allí.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo bien sin tu ayuda.—respondió San.

Cuando la joven peliblanco ya no estaba a la vista, San se quitó el resto de su ropa arenosa y se puso de pie mirando el agua. Después de mirar para ver si el agua era segura, bajó y se sumergió en el agua hasta que llegó hasta el cuello.

La sensación del líquido frío que lavaba la suciedad y el sudor que había recogido el día anterior era más que refrescante, ya que envolvía y acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda. Con un respiro de alivio, la Chica Lobo relajó sus músculos y se echó hacia atrás para que su cuerpo pudiera flotar sin hacer nada en la superficie del agua, como una hoja que había caído de un árbol. Luego nadó hacia una de las cataratas y se zambulló bajo el agua. Después de lo que parecieron treinta segundos, se levantó de nuevo, pero esta vez, bajo la caída del agua. se puso de pie mientras permitía que el agua que caía le bañara el cuerpo mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, quitándose toda la suciedad.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en el agua y se dejó caer sobre sus hombros. Se sentó en la roca mientras suspiraba, y miró hacia el dosel del bosque._ "Me pregunto qué lo puso tan nervioso"_pensó para sí misma mientras continuaba sentada en el agua, mirando hacia el cielo. _"Tal vez verme parcialmente desnuda fue demasiado para su pequeña mente"._

Cuando sus ojos bajaron a la forma delgada de su cuerpo, una repentina sensación de arrepentimiento comenzó a correr por su intestino._ "O tal vez solo piensa que soy fea ... o tal vez incluso repulsiva a la vista"_ Ella frunció el ceño ante la idea. _"Después de todo, la mayoría de los humanos me consideran un monstruo, ¿por qué debería ser diferente?"_ Ella se abrazó a sí misma y levantó las piernas mientras apartaba la vista de su cuerpo por un momento, y ante su reflejo. _"Creo que no puedo evitarlo ... Soy un monstruo tanto para las criaturas del Bosque como para los humanos."_

Sabía que a pesar del hecho de que era la hija de Moro, las demás bestias del bosque nunca confiaron plenamente en San. La tribu de los simios lo había dejado muy claro cuando solo era un cachorro y uno de ellos dijo que parecía un humano; sin piel y feo. _"Y sin embargo ... ¿por qué siento que mi corazón fue apuñalado? ¿O por qué latía tan rápido cuando me miró?" _ella dejó de mirarse y volvió a mirar al cielo:_ "¿Por qué me siento así?"_

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos ridículos de su cabeza. _"¿Por qué incluso me importa?"_ se dijo casi medio molesta. Con un suspiro de dolor, San se escabulló de la roca y volvió al agua, liberó el aire de sus pulmones y se dejó hundir en el agua, dejando que sus pensamientos continuaran en su cabeza. _"¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo?"_

* * *

—¿Por qué tuvo que ir y hacer eso?—pensó en voz alta mientras estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un afloramiento de hierba que sobresalía sobre el agua, mirando el paisaje que se encontraba frente a él. Suspiró mientras se recostaba. —Supongo que realmente no puedo culparla. Después de todo, fue criada por lobos.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras miraba el árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado. _'Oh, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, supongo. No sirve de nada llorar por el hecho de que aproveché por completo la oportunidad perfecta para ver a una hermosa chica desnuda, haciendo el ridículo en el proceso." _Luego levanto una ceja ante lo que acababa de pensar: —¿De dónde vino _ESO_?— Pensó en voz alta de nuevo, agarrando su cabeza mientras comenzaba a sacudirla. —Yo no pienso así, ¡MALDITAS HORMONAS!

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos en este momento, Lincoln se tumbó sobre la suave hierba y estiró los brazos y las piernas. Por lo que pareció una eternidad, él simplemente continuó acostado allí, silencioso e inmóvil como una roca. "_Aún así ..."_ pensó para sí mismo, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo. _"Tengo que admitirlo ... ella tiene una figura sorprendentemente hermosa. Cintura delgada, largas piernas y bastantes ... "_al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza su rostro se puso rojo brillante. _"__¿Qué ...? ¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¡No! No estoy pensando en ella así. ¡No pienses __así"_

Se relajo antes de dar un suspiro agravado, Lincoln se quitó la chaqueta y se la ató a la cintura una vez más. Luego se sentó y frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos mientras su mente fruncía el ceño ante lo que acababa de pensar. —¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?—Se tumbó sobre su espalda, hasta que sintió y escuchó el sonido del papel al ser aplastado. Se sentó justo cuando escuchó el sonido proveniente de él. —¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios...?—Se metió la mano en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sintió algo. Sacó lo que fuera, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Era un cómic que había guardado durante mucho tiempo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía escrito: El Increible Hulk.

—Wow.—dijo el peliblanco. —Olvidé por completo que traje esto cuando salí. Puede que no sea Ace Savvy pero tampoco esta mal, ademas , esta en una sola pieza.

De repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos y su descubrimiento por algo viscoso que aterrizó en su pecho. Dejando caer rápidamente el cómic sobre sus ojos y atrapando el objeto, el peliblanco se encontró mirando un pez recién capturado que todavía se retorcía.

—Estas completamente abierto para un ataque.—dijo San, ahora completamente vestida, pero se quitó la diadema mientras se secaba el cabello y se movía hacia un Lincoln muy sorprendido y se agachó a su lado. —Si ese pez hubiera sido una daga, ahora estarías muerto.

—Gracias por el consejo, San.—respondió sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa, levantando el pescado y rápidamente se sentó. —Y gracias por el regalo.—Levantó el pez frente a él, encogiéndose ante el olor. —Justo lo que siempre he querido. Un pez muerto.

—Recuerdo que dijiste lo hambriento que estabas, así que fui y te atrapé esto.—Cuando la joven loba vio que su compañera humana solo estaba mirando al pez, se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Y bien?

—¿Bien que?

—¿No vas a comerlo?— San preguntó, señalando al pez. —Dijiste que tenías hambre después de todo.

Lincoln solo le devolvió la mirada. —Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?—señaló el pescado para hacer su declaración: —No voy a comer esto. Al menos déjame cocinarlo que ni siquiera esta completamente muerto todavía.

—¿Cual es la diferencia? Un pez sigue siendo un pez.—empujó a la criatura aún crispada hacia la cara del albino, haciéndolo encogerse en el proceso. —Pruébalo, es posible que el sabor sea muy satisfactorio.

Lincoln levantó la mano y empujó hacia atrás el pez, evitando que se acercara. —¿Esto viene de la chica que chupará bocados de sangre fresca de la herida?—luego hizo una mueca mientras sostenía su estómago. —Creo que ya perdí el apetito.

Con un gruñido irritado, San arrebató el pescado. —Bien! ¡Si vas a ser quisquilloso con eso, me lo comeré yo misma!— Luego, sin decir una palabra más, abrió la boca y mordió un gran trozo de este pez, masticó y tragó. —Simplemente no vengas a llorar cuando te mueras de hambre.—Ella sonrió interiormente al ver la expresión nauseabunda de Lincoln.

Pero entonces algo más llamó su atención. Dejando a un lado los restos del pez, la joven loba extendió la mano y recogió el cómic que Lincoln había dejado a un lado. —¿Qué es esto?—preguntó mientras sus grandes ojos castaños miraban las imágenes maravillosamente detalladas en las páginas, la irritación y la hostilidad desaparecieron de su voz

Lincoln se dio cuenta de eso y se puso incomodo, casi no sabiendo como explicarse.—Oh... eso... se llama cómic.

—Cómic...—repitió San. —Se ve tan real... y sin embargo tan imaginativo.—Ella cambio su mirada hacia Lincoln. —¿Tu hiciste esto?

Sacudió la cabeza con negación. —No, y ya quisiera hacer eso. Otra persona lo hizo, un grande cabe decir.

—¿Son otros humanos capaces de hacer esto?

—Muchos.—Lincoln respondió. —Simplemente no son tantos de donde vengo. Pero la mayoría de ellos son muy famosos; sus historias son leídas por casi todos de donde vengo.

San miró las páginas y se detuvo mientras miraba al extraño humano detallado en las páginas. El humano que estaba mirando era lo que parecía ser el más grande que había visto en su vida. Era tan grande como un gigante, con músculos que le habrían hecho imposible moverse, y su piel, cabello y ojos eran del color antinatural del verde. Ella pareció perpleja ante esto mientras lo señalaba, y miró a Lincoln por la respuesta. —¿Quien es este?—San preguntó cortésmente como pudo. —¿Qué clase de humano es este?

Lincoln miró hacia donde San señalaba y sonrió mientras respondía: —Oh, ese es Hulk.

—¿Hulk?—San preguntó, ahora sonando más intrigada que nunca.

—Es básicamente... un heroe, o mas bien algo que llamamos "superheroe", uno de los más poderosos de esas historias.—Lincoln luego decidió explicar la historia, al ver que San estaba siendo atraído por esto. —Todo comenzó con un hombre llamado Bruce Banner.—luego pasó la página, mostrando a un científico manso de un hombre. —Esa es la verdadera identidad de Hulk, el Doctor Bruce Banner, el núcleo mismo de Hulk.

—¿Ese humano débil es esa criatura llamada Hulk?— San preguntó, completamente sin creer esto. —Parece lo suficientemente fácil como para partirlo por la mitad.

—Sí, eso es casi todo el asunto con esto.—respondió Lincoln mientras explicaba más. —Era un humano normal pero brillante en que estaba realizando un experimento con algo llamado radiación gamma para fortalecer los cuerpos humanos de las enfermedades. Sin embargo, algo salió mal con su experimento, y se podría decir que la radiación le hizo algo mal... o un bien a él. Ahora, cada vez que se estresaba o se enojaba, se transformaba en una criatura de nueve pies, atada a los músculos, que sus enemigos, así como la criatura misma, llamado Hulk. Como Hulk, tiene una fuerza casi ilimitada, y cuando se enoja aún más, se vuelve más fuerte. También es invencible ante cualquier daño físico, cura cualquier herida al instante y es soportable al máximo. También aumentan cada vez que se enoja.

—¿Entonces su fuerza proviene de su ira?—San preguntó, levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Lincoln. —Debe tener la mente de un humano de cuatro años si se enoja todo el tiempo.

—Puede que tengas razón en eso.—se rió Lincoln por la ironía de las palabras de la ira. —Pero hay un inconveniente: aunque Hulk es un héroe ... es temido no solo por sus enemigos, sino por el resto del mundo.

Esto captó el interés de San cuando preguntó: —¿Pero por qué los humanos temerían a su héroe?

—Porque las personas, o los humanos, siempre tienen miedo de algo que es diferente a ello.—Lincoln señaló ese punto. —Veras, Hulk es una especie de criatura que solo quiere quedarse en soledad porque es un monstruo. Las personas también lo perciben así... así que todos solo quieren agitar sus antorchas hacia él y alejarlo o matarlo. Pero no importa qué, simplemente salva el día como siempre.

San miró a Hulk y pensó en voz alta: —Me pregunto cómo será convertirse en otra cosa que no sea un humano.

—¿Por que preguntas eso?—Lincoln preguntó, ahora interesado.

—Mírame, Lincoln.—dijo la Princesa Lobo mientras miraba a su compañero humano. —Soy un lobo de mi tribu y, sin embargo, fui maldecido por tener la forma de un humano.—ella miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzada de mostrar debilidad nuevamente. —Me desprecio porque no soy lo mismo que mi madre o mis hermanos.

El albino podía decir que este era un tema delicado para San. Se imaginó que al ver que fue criada por lobos, eventualmente creería que era un lobo. Y el hecho de que ella era humana, debido a que fue criada como era y no estaba rodeada de ningún humano, probablemente asumiría que lo peor que le pasaría a su mera existencia. Así que suspiró y sonrió. —Bueno ... para ser honesto, San ... me gustas tal como eres ahora.

Esto obtuvo una reacción sorpresa de San cuando se volvió para mirar a Lincoln. —... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Justo lo que dije.—Lincoln le dedico una sonrisa gentil. —No hay nada malo en ser como eres.—su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco cuando dijo: —Además ... ¿en qué te convertirías? ¿Una versión femenina de Hulk? Lo siento, pero no encajarías con ese perfil.

San solo resopló ante eso. —Vete al demonio, humano.—y mientras lo hacía, vio a otra criatura en el comic. Este era cinco veces más grande que Hulk, y tenía piel escamosa, con protuberancias óseas en su cuerpo. Ella reflexionó sobre esto mientras sus cejas se estrechaban ante esto, —¿Quién o qué es esto?

Lincoln levantó una ceja y miró hacia donde señalaba y comenzó a explicar de nuevo. —Oh, ese es Emil Blonsky, también conocido como Abominación. Él es básicamente un soldado, así como Banner, también fue mutado por la radiación gamma. Es más grande y más fuerte que Hulk, pero hay una diferencia. No se fortalece cuando se enoja, y no puede cambiar de nuevo como Banner puede.—luego se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y señaló: —Y hay otra diferencia entre los dos: Bruce fue maldecido con este poder, pero no lo quiere aunque lo necesita para salvar a los que le importan. Blonsky quiere el poder, y disfruta usarlo para causar destrucción.

San se estremeció ante eso. —¿Cómo puedes vivir en un lugar con criaturas como estas?

Lincoln se rió entre dientes de la ingenuidad de la Chica Lobo mientras aclaraba el malentendido: —Hulk y Abominación no son reales, San. Solo son personajes imaginarios en una obra de ficcion. Este cómic lo demuestra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los humanos leerían esto?

—Porque la gente necesita un héroe en sus vidas.—Lincoln luego señaló un pequeño fragmento de la sabiduría de la vida. —Siempre he creído que hay un héroe en todos nosotros. Los que le dan poder a los demás, esperanzas, protección. incluso permiten que mueran con orgullo. Y a veces para hacer lo correcto, necesitan renunciar a las cosas que mas quieren. Incluso sus propios sueños.—suspiró con resignación y agrego: —Creo que es por eso que la gente se siente atraída por ese tipo de historias... pueden ganar valor al escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

Después de un momento de silencio, San colocó el comic sobre el regazo de Lincoln y se movió para verlo directamente a través de él. —Está bien, estoy lista.—dijo en voz baja.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. —¿Lista para que?

—Para escuchar tu historia.—respondió San, mirando a Lincoln. —Anoche me prometiste que me contarías todo lo que quería saber sobre ti. Y creo que ya lo has pospuesto lo suficiente.

Lincoln se quedo en silencio mientras le dio una mirada dudosa.—Oh... quieres decir... ¿ahora?

—Me diste tu palabra, ¿no?—San respondió, intensificando su mirada en el peliblanco sentado frente a ella. —Debes hacerlo.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No podía dar marcha atrás, debía decírselo. No sabia que tanto afectaría decirle algo lo suficiente loco a una chica criada por lobos.

¿Que cosas malas podrían pasar?

* * *

**Otra historia que vuelve. Y ambos casi al mismo tiempo... realmente me costo mas por el tiempo y algo de inactividad, es bueno retomarlo mientras continuo con otros fics. Sabe, sigue siendo raro incluso tuviera que meter algo de comocs aquí, especialmente de Hulk, pero como notaran, hay y habra un cierto paralelismo con esto, lo notaran.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos, porque una batalla de va venir pronto.**


End file.
